Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Zwei kranke Freundinnen ein Projekt. Was herauskommt? Lest selber! Gescheites Summary drinnen, es ist zu kompliziert, um es in so wenigen Wörtern zusammenzu fassen, sry! Gebt der Story eine Chance! Achtung, das Chaos geht weiter!
1. Das Ende vom Anfang oder der Anfang vom

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Disclamer: **_Alles gehört dem anbetungswürdigen J.R.R. Tolkien (Gott schenke ihm hunderttausend Jahre)_

**Charakter/Summary: **_Drei Freundinnen, die Eine hat Prinzipien, Eine ist Herr der Ringe mehr als verrückt, Eine ist immer (mehr oder weniger) gelassen. Ja, sie kommen nach Mittelerde, aber Stopp! Lest bitte zuerst weiter, gebt mir eine Chance! Ich hab diese Fic in einem Projekt mit meiner Freundin begonnen, wir haben die gleichen Charakter genommen, und zu schreiben begonnen, weil wir eigentlich diese „So und so viele Mädels kommen nach Mittelerde, können die Sprache, treffen auf ihren allerliebsten Liebling Legolas, überstehen ein Abenteuer, heiraten und werden glücklich"-Fics nicht immer mögen (Es gibt schon Gute darunter.) Unsere Personen können noch kein Elbisch, sind nicht allzu glücklich (zummindest nicht alle) in Mittelerde gelandet zu sein und schaffen es immer wieder, in mehr wie peinliche oder unangenehme Situationen zu geraten. Auf jeden Fall, bitte, gebt der Story eine Chance, am Anfang ist sie vielleicht noch nicht so spannend, doch das sollte sie noch werden!_

**AN: **_Was die Elbischen Sätze etc. angeht, da ich die Sprache nicht beherrsche, habe ich, wenn nötig öfters einfach die Wörter genommen, und versucht so was Satzähnliches zu konstruieren… Verzeiht mir… Ausserdem ist das mein erster Versuch auf dem Herr der Ringe Gebiet, aber es hat mich schon immer gereizt…_

Also, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch, und ihr wollt noch etwas mehr!

**1. Kapitel – Das Ende vom Anfang oder der Anfang vom Ende?**

„Nein!" Ach herrje, da geh ich nun zwischen meinen Freundinnen Julia und Françoise, die nur Fynn genannt werden will, und statt uns wie normale Jugendliche aufzuführen, kann man uns vermutlich bis ans andere Ende der Stadt hören…

Ach ja, ich heisse Robin, naja, eigentlich Roberta, aber hey, wer will schon so heissen, hm? Neenee, ich hab meinen Erzeugern jedenfalls klar gemacht, mein Name ist und bleibt Robin. Punktum.

Meine besten Freundinnen heissen Julia und Fynn. Naja, eigentlich heisst Fynn Françoise, aber darauf reagiert sie nicht. Julia ist die kleinste von uns, wir ärgern sie gerne mal, dabei ist sie fast so gross wie ich. Sie hat ungefähr schulterlange, rötliche Haare und Sommersprossen. Fynn ist ungefähr gleich gross wie ich, also um die 1.63. Ja. Wir sind halt nicht die Grössten. Das heisst, von den Körpergrössen. Aber, bitteschön, kleiner Körper, grosser Verstand, oder? Spass beiseite. Sie hat dunkle Haare, die über die Schulter reichen. Und ich. Ich hab dunkelblonde Haare, wie meine Mutter zu sagen pflegt, mit einem Rotstich. Ich behaupte, meine Haarfarbe ist undefinierbar.

Und natürlich die Augenfarben! Die sind wichtig! Ich habe dunkelblaue Augen. Fynns Augen sind braun, und die von Julia irgendwie grün, und manchmal blau...

Was gibt es sonst noch so über uns zu sagen? Nun, da wäre vielleicht, dass Fynn und ich total Herr der Ringe verrückt sind. Julia hat den kleinen Hobbit gelesen, und fand ihn super und liest momentan auch noch „Der Herr der Ringe", aber sie ist etwas im Rückstand, was die Filme anbelangt. Keinen der Filme hat sie gesehen! Frau stelle sich das mal vor! Frau stelle…? Ehm, ja, weitere Eigenart von mir… Nein! Ich bin keine Feministin! Aber mal im Ernst, für was sind Männer da, hm? Ich habe keine Zeit und keine Lust, mich mit ihnen abzugeben, wenn es sich um mehr als nur blosse Freundschaft handeln sollte, was es ohnehin nie tun wird. Ich habe meine Prinzipien (kleines Beispiel? Ich mag keine Bälle, und Jungs als etwas anderes als nur Freunde find ich schon abschreckend genug…) und die sind mir heilig.

Aber Julia ist mit denen nicht ganz so einverstanden, genauer gesagt, versucht sie seit schon ziemlich langer Zeit, mich von ihnen abzubringen. Und da wären wir eben bei unserer Diskussion angelangt…

Was? Fynn hat mich gerade angestupst. „Was denn?", frage ich. Fynn lacht. Sie ist immer sehr amüsiert, über unsere Diskussionen… Julia guckt mich an. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du sicher auch schon mal verliebt warst!" Okay, jetzt bin ich genervt. Ich habe es ihr schon hunderttausendmillionen Mal gesagt, ich war noch nie verliebt! „Jul, hör mir zu", ich weiss, das sie das nervt, „ich war noch nie, ich bin nicht und ich werde nie verliebt sein!" „Natürlich! Jeder ist mal verliebt!" Ich seufze. „Was soll denn bitte so toll an der Liebe sein, hm?" Fynn kichert. Na klar, sie ist mal wieder höchst amüsiert. Tolle Freundin, ehrlich. „Es ist einfach schön", setzt Julia zu einer Erklärung an, „du hast jemanden, dem du vertrauen kannst…" „Hab ich doch, euch." „… der dich in den Arm nimmt, wenn du traurig bist…" „Da kann ich meine Katze knuddeln." „…und der einfach für dich da ist! Es ist ein superschönes Gefühl!"

Uff. Dann soll sie mir dieses „wunderschöne, supertolle Gefühl" doch mal beschreiben, ich kenn es nämlich nicht. „Dann erklär mir doch, was Liebe ist!" Bumm. Jetzt ist es raus. Soweit hab ich die Diskussion noch nie gehen lassen. Julia sieht mich ganz schön komisch an. „Bitte was war das?" Ich seufze. „Ich weiss es doch nicht! Erklär es mir halt!"

Fynn meldet sich wieder mal. „Leute, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber erstens, wir sollten uns etwas beeilen, denn der Zug fährt bald mal, und zweitens, es beginnt gleich zu regnen!" Ich schaue nach oben. Sie hat Recht. Sie hat immer Recht, wenn es ums Wetter geht. Und da fallen auch schon die ersten Tropfen. Wer hat eigentlich behauptet, Regen mache schön? Also, all diese Mädchen, die mit einer halben Tapete im Gesicht herumlaufen (die sich zu sehr schminken, falls das jemand nicht verstanden haben sollte, was ich nicht glaube, aber auch egal) sehen bei Regen fruchtbar aus. Ich bitte euch. Wenn schon schminken, dann doch mit Wasserfestem Zeug…

Also gut, ich will den Zug nicht verpassen! Ich laufe schon mal los. Julia rennt sofort hinterher. „He! Wartet doch mal! Also ehrlich!", hören wir Fynn hinter uns fluchen. „Wie war das so schön?", rufe ich nach hinten. „Noro lim, oder so ähnlich, das war es doch, oder?" Die Antwort kann ich eher erahnen, denn verstehen. „Freundinnen nennt man so was!" Ich lache und halte. Dann rennen wir zu Dritt bis zum Bahnhof. „Leute", keucht Julia, „ich glaube, wir können noch etwas warten, wir haben noch sechs Minuten, bis der Zug kommt!"

Wie schnell sechs Minuten das Leben verändern können…

Mittlerweile regnet es aber echt heftig, und Gewittern tut es auch noch! Und natürlich, bei unserem Glück, hat es zwar einen Unterstand, wo niemand steht, aber der ist, oh welch Zufall, abgesperrt! Also gut, warten wir eben im Regen… Ich mag eigentlich Gewitter, aber irgendwie ist es mir heute nicht geheuer.

„Ach du Karotte!" Fynn hat es auch gesehen. Da hat ein Blitz beinahe die Stromleitungen getroffen! Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ich jetzt eher wegrennen würde, aber nein! Fynn muss ja unbedingt näher hin. „Fynn, komm schon, weg da, das ist doch gefährlich!" Danke Julia, du sprichst mir aus der Seele! Wir treten zu ihr und packen sie gleichzeitig an den Armen.

BUMM!

Kalt. Schwarz. Wo bin ich? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Okay, es reicht jetzt, ich hab es kapiert, wir gehen nie mehr so nahe ran, könnte ich jetzt aufwachen? Bitte!

Es wird warm. Nee, ziemlich warm sogar. Wo in vier Teufels Namen bin ich denn hier schon wieder gelandet? Das ist doch die Höhe! Mir tut so ziemlich alles weh, was wehtun kann…

Okay, Robin, langsam, erst ein Auge, dann das andere. Blau? Himmel. Na wunderbar, es hat aufgehört zu regnen! Jetzt muss ich nur noch die anderen finden, und dann können wir heim. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite. Da hör ich ein Stöhnen. „Fynn? Julia?" Ich höre Julia „Ja?" fragen, und sehe Fynn vor mir. „Autsch?" Toller Kommentar Fynn, wirklich… Julia setzt sich als Erste auf. „Sagt mal, wo sind wir hier?" Jetzt sehe ich mich auch mal um. Na wunderbar. Weite Ebene, karges Land, mit etwas mehr oder weniger Grasähnlichem drauf. Dann drehe ich mich um. „Fynn, Julia, haut mich mal", flüstere ich. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, was ich da vor mir sehe. Das ist unmöglich! Julia hat sich auch umgedreht und haut mir eine. „Autsch! Sooo fest hätte das auch nicht sein müssen!"

„Fynn?" Ich dreh mich kurz um, und stupse sie an. „Fynn, dreh dich doch mal um, und sag mir, wofür du das hältst. Sag mir, ob ich spinne, ja!" Und jetzt dreht sich auch Fynn um. Und ihr Mund klappt auf. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, würde mich das jetzt amüsieren, aber momentan habe ich andere Sorgen… Wir sprechen es zusammen aus. „Minas Tirith." Julia sieht uns verständnislos an. „Was?" Fynn ist aufgeregt. „Minas Tirith, die weisse Stadt! Sitz des Königs von Gondor, Leute, wir sind in Mittelerde!" Na wunderbar. Ich meine, nicht dass ich noch nie hätte hierher kommen wollen. Aber mal im ernst: Da gehst du zum Bahnhof, mit der Absicht, nach Hause zu können, deinen Englischtest für den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten, dann wirst du vom Blitz getroffen, und landest in Mittelerde? Na wunderbar!

Ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt wie in diesen Fanficitons. Die ich, mal angemerkt, eigentlich überhaupt nicht mag… Ewig dieses: „Drei/Zwei Freundinnen kommen nach Mittelerde, verlieben sich natürlich in Legolas, können die Sprache, bestreiten ein Abenteuer, heiraten Legolas…" Und was soll das jetzt? Bin ich selber in so einer Fic? Ich zweifle langsam aber sicher an meiner Existenz. Julia scheint mittlerweile mitbekommen zu haben, wo wir sind.

Und Fynn? Die grinst. Julia sieht mich an. „Eigentlich ist das gar nicht so schlecht, ich wette, hier gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dich dazu zu bringen, deine Prinzipien weg zu werfen!" Okay. Ich trete rasch zu ihr herüber und fühle mal an ihrer Stirn. Nee, normale Temperatur. „Dir ist schon klar, dass wir uns hier in einem absolut unlogischen Zustand befinden, an einem absolut unrealistischen Ort?" Sie zuckt mit den Achseln. „Man sollte immer das Beste aus der Situation machen." Fynn sieht sich um. Dann schaut sie mich an. „Kannst du Westron?", fragt sie grinsend. Haha, guter Witz, wirklich… Ich kann grad mal ein paar elbische Wörter… „Ich kann nur ein paar elbische Wörter! Das heisst: Melamin, mili cen, adar/ada, naneth/nana…"

Julia und Fynn lachen. „Jaja, wissen wir…Ausgerechnet du, die doch die Liebe etc. verabscheut…" „Das hab ich nie gesagt! Ausserdem kann ich noch mehr!" Wir lachen. „Wollen wir mal irgendwohin laufen?" Julia denkt mal wieder praktisch. „Jep" Fynn entscheidet. Und ich? Trotte hinterher…

Also gut, so gehen wir nun also über die Ebene, nach Minas Tirith und ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Vielleicht ein Nahtoderlebnis? Unser Lateinlehrer spricht immer davon… Oder ich lieg im Koma und träume? Auf jeden Fall fühle ich mich ziemlich real. Und ich habe Hunger und Durst.

Was ist das denn? Da im Boden ist doch was eingeritzt! Mal sehen. „Leute, wartet mal, da ist was!" Ich bücke mich.

Ächz, jetzt krabble ich schon seid mindesten zehn Minuten auf dem Boden rum, aber war wohl doch nichts besonders. Ich stehe auf. Warum sind die denn so still? Andere Frage: Warum bin ich alleine? Nein! Okay, Robin, keine Panik, keine Panik… „FYYYYYYYN! JUUUUULIIIAAAAAAAA!" Kein Pieps. Na Bravo. Also hinterher. Aber wo ist denn die verdammte Stadt? Genial, eine Art Sandsturm! Nagut, ich geh jetzt einfach geradeaus.

Eine halbe Stunde später:

Hat euch schon mal wer gesagt, dass es unmöglich ist, wenn du nichts siehst, geradeaus zu laufen, ohne Hilfe? Glaubt ihr nicht? Probiert es aus! Ich hab keine Ahnung mehr, wo ich bin… Ehrlich gesagt, jetzt will ich nur noch heulen. Ich lasse mich zu Boden sinken. Was wohl mit den anderen ist? Hilfe!

Stimmen? Ich rapple mich mal etwas hoch. „Julia? Fynn?" Wah! Wenn ich bisher nicht geglaubt habe, in Mittelerde zu sein, jetzt tu ich es! Stellt euch mal meine Situation vor, und dann guckt ihr in die blauen Augen… Eines Elben? Er sagt irgendetwas. Ich versteh mal wieder kein einziges Wort. Na prima. Aber das war elbisch, so viel weiss ich. Oder hab ich verstanden…Jetzt spricht er noch mal etwas in Elbisch, zu seinem… Ja was denn? Zwilling? Wenn ich so anmerken darf, es würde mich nicht verwundern, wenn die mir nächstens erklären, sie seien Elladan und Elrohir, Elronds' Söhne… Also gut, elbisch Kenntnisse zusammenkramen… Ich lächle mal einfach einen von ihnen an. „Mae Govannen?"

* * *

Tbc? Wie war es? Allzu langweilig? Im nächsten Kapitel wird's dann interessanter, da könnt ihr euch über Robins Elbisch Versuche lustig machen… Lg, eure Moony 


	2. Eine Reise die ist lustig…und das Ziel n...

**Disclamer: **_Es gehört immer noch alles J.R.R. Tolkien, und ich verdien immer noch nichts dabei. _

**AN: **_Was elbische Sätze und Wörter angeht, gilt immer noch dasselbe, wie im letzten Kapitel; ich musste mir alles aus verschiedenen Wörterbüchern zusammenbasteln…_

_Danke für eure Reviews! Die Antworten findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels. Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

_Ach ja, und das ist vielleicht noch wichtig, naja, fast wichtig, ich werde mir Mühe geben, regelmässig zu posten, kann das aber nur am Wochenende, frühestens Freitag, da ich mit der Schule recht ausgelastet bin. In seltenen Fällen, wie zum Beispiel Ferien, kann es aber durchaus mal vorkommen, dass ich früher poste… ;-) _

_PS: -kopf hau- Manchmal frag ich mich über miene Geistige zulänglichkeit... Da will ich frisch fröhlich nchgucken gehen, bei wie ich denn geendet habe , und stelle fest, dass zwar am Freitag alles bereitgemacht, aber nicht hochgeladen habe... Entschuldigt bitte!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 2 –Eine Reise die ist lustig…und das Ziel noch besser!**

_Ich lächle mal einen von ihnen an. „Mae Govannen?"_

Okay, ich muss komplett verrückt geworden sein! Ich versteh kein Wort, aber sag mal irgendwas… Typisch ich. Also, riskieren wir mal einen vorsichtigen Blick.

Ich gucke auf und schaue in zwei amüsierte Gesichter. „Mae Govannen, fíriel!" Autsch. Es hört sich definitiv anders an, wie bei mir. Weicher, wie ein Singsang, ach egal. Und was zum Teufel heisst fíriel? Mir ist zum heulen zu Mute… Etwas hilflos schaue ich die Zwei an. Da sind auch noch andere Elben. Sie scheinen mich gar nicht besonders zu beachten. Auch gut.

Huch? Der eine hat mich gerade angesprochen. Ich versteh kein Wort! Aber es war nicht elbisch. Wahrscheinlich Westron oder so was. Auch egal. Ich habe Durst, Hunger und das dringende Bedürfnis, mit Julia und Fynn nach Hause zu gehen. Hm? Sie setzen sich vor mich hin. Was wollen sie denn jetzt?

„Esta Elladan ion o Elrond." Er zeigt auf sich. „Elladan" Aha. Verstehe. Er heisst Elladan. Und der andere? Ich zeige fragend zu ihm. „Esta Elrohir, ion o Elrond." Ach so, das sind nur Elladan und Elrohir… Moment! Ich weiss, es muss konisch für sie aussehen, aber ich glaube, ich sehe aus, als ob mir jeden Moment die Augen rausfallen würden. Einer von ihnen zeigt auf mich. „Ich heisse Robin.", erkläre ich. Ha! Jetzt sind sie es, die dumm gucken. Ja, ich weiss, ich sollte nicht Schadenfreudig sein, schon gar nicht in meiner Situation… Also gut, wie ging das vorher? Esta? Okay, versuchen kann nicht Schaden, wenn's schlimm ist, habe sie was zu lachen… „Es…esta Robin." Naja, klingt nicht perfekt, aber auch nicht allzu schlecht.

Sie schauen verblüfft. Hätten sie wohl nicht gedacht. Was? Mist, er hat was zu seinem Bruder gesagt. Hm? He, nicht weggehen! Ich versuche mich aufzurappeln. Nagut, war vielleicht keine so gute Idee, es dreht sich alles… Uhoh, da dreht sich mehr wie nur alles. Nein! Nicht schon wieder hinfallen. Augen zu und durch.

Hm? Danke, wer auch immer mich aufgefangen hat… Vorsichtig schaue ich mich um. Aha. Ein blonder Elb hat mich daran gehindert, nochmaligen Kontakt mit der, doch ziemlich harten Erde hier, zu machen. Er lacht. Mpf. Das ist doch nicht lustig. Elladan oder Elrohir kommt gerade. Was hat der denn in der Hand? Sieht aus wie ein Lederbeutel. Wasser? Wär zu schön…

Er hält mir das Ding vor's Gesicht. „Anfíral ech soga?" Ich seufze. Keine Ahnung, was er gesagt hat, aber ich hab' Durst. Er gibt mir den Lederschlauchbeuteldingsda. Ich mach es mal auf. Okay, ein Versuch schadet nicht. Ich deute in die Öffnung. „Was ist das?" Er scheint verstanden zu haben. „Nen." Toll. Jetzt weiss ich viel mehr. Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als einfach zu trinken, hm? Also gut… Ich nehme einen Schluck. Wasser? Okay, Memo an mich selbst: Nen heisst Wasser. Was fragte er mich vorher? Auch egal, ich wird es schon lernen, respektive, ich muss es wohl lernen…

Einer der Zwillinge kommt wieder. „Ech tol na men!" Hä? Er scheint zu bemerken, dass ich absolut nichts vom dem verstanden habe, was er gerade gesagt hat… Er versucht es noch mal, langsamer. „Ech" er zeigt auf mich, aha, heisst wohl „du" oder so, „tol na men." Er zeigt auf die Elben und sich. Dann geht er und dreht sich um. Er schaut mich auffordernd an. Menno! Typisch Mann, versteht gar nicht, dass ich Nichts verstehe! Was meint er denn? Ich fühl mich ganz schön dämlich. Sein Zwilling lacht. Danke! Jaja, ich hab schon verstanden! Beleidigt drehe ich mich um. He, was…

Hat mich doch glatt einer von denen am Arm genommen. Er zeigt auf mich. „Ech." Jaja, das hab ich schon mal gehört, ich. Ich schaue ihn jetzt fragend an. „tol na men." Er zeigt auf sich und die Elben und zieht mich zu einem Pferd. Ach so! Ich soll mit ihnen mitkommen! Sagt das doch gleich, äh, ich meine, erklärt es doch gleich so, dass auch eine verwirrte Robin es kapiert… Erwartungsvoll sieht er mich an. Was denn? Momomomoment mal, will der etwa, dass ich auf das Riesenvieh steige? Ich meine, nein, ich habe keine Angst vor Pferden, aber dieses liebenswerte Tierchen ist „etwas" gross für meinen Geschmack… Da bring ich lieber ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen mich und das Pferd…

He! Irgendjemand hebt mich da hoch und nein! Ah! Ist ja gut, ich hab's begriffen! Hmpf, sitz ich also auf dem Tier. Naja, es ist schon ein schönes Gefühl. Aber was tut der eigentliche Reiter? Ich glaub nicht, dass das Tier uns beide trägt…

Elladan vermutlich doch. Der hat sich nämlich gerade hinter mich gesetzt… Warum ich weiss, dass es Elladan, und nicht Elrohir ist? Ich hab ihn gefragt. Einfach so. Naja, ich hab es mit Zeichensprache gemacht, aber auch egal… Hui, los geht's!

Wow, das Tier mag doch mehr, als ich gedacht hätte, in dem Tempo sind wir schnell… Ja wo denn? Wo gehen wir denn überhaupt hin? Naja, ich kann sowieso nichts dagegen machen, also einfach gucken, dass mir weder schlecht wird, noch dass ich einschlafe, ich bin mittlerweile nämlich doch ziemlich Müde…

Drei Stunden später:

Autsch! Mein Hinterteil tut langsam aber sicher weh. Aber immerhin… Ich hab mir schon ein paar neue, elbische Wörter merken können! Z.B. Pferd: „Roch", dann Baum: „Galadh", dann Fluss: „Sirion", wobei ich vermute, dass ist eher was grosses, denn Elladan nannte mir das Wort, als wir an einem ziemlich grossem Fluss vorbeigekommen sind. Und dann noch See: „Ael". Ausserdem hab ich erfahren, wo es denn überhaupt hingehen soll: Nach Bruchtal! Nun, ich würde mich ja eigentlich freuen, aber angesichts der Tatsachen, dass mir erstens der Hintern jetzt schon weh tut, und es noch extrem weit sein dürfte, und zweitens dass Bruchtal nun einmal ziemlich weit von Minas Tirith entfernt liegt und man, je nach Weg, durch das Nebelgebirge muss, wird meine anfängliche Freude arg begrenzt…

Was wohl mit den anderen ist? Naja, wenn ich es mir recht bedenke, Fynn war ja nicht sonderlich traurig darüber. Klar, sie wäre überglücklich, das Elbenprinzchen mal zu treffen. Jaha, ich spreche von Legolas Grünblatt, Thranduil's Sohn. Warum wollen immer alle bloss den Typen treffen, hm? Wie in diesen Fanfictions… Ich nicht. Ich wollte einfach mal einen Elben treffen, und wenn ich so anmerken darf: Elladan und Elrohir standen oben auf der Liste! Insofern müsste ich ja auch hocherfreut sein, nicht? Egal…

Weit mehr Sorgen mach ich mir aber um Klein Julchen… Ich weiss, dass sie es hasst, wenn man sie so nennt. Julia… Sie las den kleinen Hobbit, und war begeistert, dann den ersten Band, und dann den Zweiten, aber ich glaube, mit dem Dritten ist sie noch nicht fertig. Aber sie war nie sosehr begeistert, wie wir, und auch keinen der Filme hat sie geschaut… Wollten wir eigentlich dieses Wochenende machen… Das hat sich ja wohl erledigt… Unwillkürlich seufze ich. „Man sedh?" Ich drehe mich überrascht etwas um. Elladan sieht mich fragend an. Na toll. Gut gemacht, Robin. Ich bringe mich aber auch dauernd in dumme Situationen…

„Nichts, ehm…" Ach verdammt, das Wort für „Nichts" wusste ich doch mal, studieren, hallo, Robin an Hirn, bitte arbeiten! Ehm, zumindest was Ähnliches wüsste ich, vielleicht versteht er es. „Law." Ich sehe es ihm an, dass er mir nicht glaubt. Aber er nickt nur leicht. Ich drehe mich wieder um.

Julia. Hoffentlich ist es für sie nicht noch schlimmer, als für mich. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass es mir nicht gefällt, aber ich kann immerhin schon etwas elbisch, naja, ein Paar elbische Wörter, und Fynn auch, aber Jul… Sie wird es schon schaffen, schliesslich sagt sie ja immer: „Man muss immer das beste aus der Situation machen!" Also gut, Jul, das mach ich jetzt auch!

Ca. eineinhalb Wochen später:

Urgs! Eineinhalb Wochen! So lange sind wir schon unterwegs! Aber ich vermute mal, wir nähern uns dem Ziel, denn wir haben das Nebelgebirge schon überquert. Aber irgendwie hat es auch Spass gemacht. Ich denke Mal, nach eineinhalb Wochen „intensiv Elbisch-Crash-Kurs" kann ich es verhältnismässig nicht allzu schlecht… Ich kann schon einige Wörter, und mir gelingen auch ganzganz simple Sätze. Kurz: Es reicht, um weder zu hungern, noch zu frieren, noch durstig zu sein, und dass es nicht langweilig wird. Aber ich vermisse Fynn und Julia.

Zum Glück habe ich mich bald schon an die ewige Reiterei gewöhnt! Aber die ersten zwei, drei Tage waren eine einzige Qual. Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Bitte, dann reitet ihr doch praktisch zwei, drei Tage, nur mit ein zwei Unterbrüchen am Tag und mit der Nachtpause am Stück! Ich will euch ja mal hören! Also ehrlich… Und ich hab noch die anderen Elben der Gruppe kennen gelernt. Fynn hätte Freude… Glorfindel war auch dabei. (Sie zieht mich ja immer so gerne damit auf…) Und dann noch Saeors, ein eher junger Elb, der „alte" Beren, Amrod und Amras. Soviel ich verstanden habe sind Amrod und Armras Brüder, Amrod ist der Ältere.

Ich bin abwechslungsweise bei Elrohir und Elladan geritten, und einmal noch bei Glorfindel höchstpersönlich. Ob Fynn und Julia schon mit Elben Bekanntschaft gemacht haben? Hm? Ups, Elladan hat was gesagt. Ich gucke ihn entschuldigen an. „Man?" Man. Ein tolles Wort. Besonders für mich! „Was?" Echt praktisch. Und so oft in Gebrauch! Oje, ich wird sarkastisch mir gegenüber…

„Tolm ned thinnas bo." Hä? Also gut, Wort für Wort. Tolm? Wir kommen. Ned? Keine Ahnung. Thinnas? Eindeutiges Fragezeichen… Und was „bo" heisst… Was bei Elbereth will er mir sagen? Moment mal, hab ich gerade gedacht, „Was bei **Elbereth**?" Eindeutig, ich lebe schon zu lange unter Elben… Auch egal. Ich wird vermutlich noch länger bei ihnen bleiben… Wenn ich nicht gleich aus Elronds Haus geworfen werde…

Wow! Da bleibt mir glatt die Spucke weg! Das ist schön! Hundertmal schöner, als im Film, und dort fand ich es schon beinahe unbeschreiblich! Das meinte er wohl. Wir werden bald ankommen oder so was. Was? Mist, ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass Elladan abgestiegen ist, und mir die Hand hinhält… Wie peinlich, typisch Robin… Verlegen nehme ich an und er hilft mir von dem überdimensionalgrossen Pferd. Er lächelt. Na klar, er ist hier aufgewachsen, ihn haut der Anblick nicht um. Elrohir kommt zu uns. Er redet irgendetwas mit Elladan, ich verstehe nur „Adar" Okay, Robin, jetzt heisst es: „Nur Mut!" Sie nehmen mich in die Mitte und wir nähern uns einem riesigen Haus, nee, schon eher ein kleiner Palast! Hm? Dort oben auf dem Balkon steh ein Elb. Ist das Elrond? Oh Hilfe, wie muss ich mich denn in seiner Gegenwart benehmen? Und da bemerke ich auch schon einen neuen Anlass, um mich zu schämen…

Meine Kleider sind schmutzig, und, naja, es sind Erdenkleider. Das sagt ja wohl schon genug. Huch? Ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir schon in der Eingangshalle stehen! Und da ist ja auch der Elb, den ich vorher gesehen habe. Er geht lächelnd auf uns zu, besser gesagt auf Elrohir, der tritt nämlich gerade vor. „Ada!" Auch Elladan geht zu ihm hin und umarmt ihn.

Hallo! Habt ihr mich vergessen? Hey! Ich fühle mich ganz schön verloren. Hm? Elladan hat gerade meinen Namen genannt, ganz sicher! Schüchtern sehe ich in Elronds Gesicht. Er schaut mich an, mit dem typischen Elbengesichtsausdruck… Ich schlucke trocken. Dann, plötzlich lächelt er. „Willkommen in Bruchtal!" Hu? Das war Sindarin, aber ich habe es genau verstanden! Was geschieht denn jetzthierhierjetzt? Aber immerhin, er wirft mich nicht gleich raus… Wenn ich ehrlich bin, es gefällt mir hier. Elrond, Elladan und Elrohir zeigen mir ein Zimmer. Und was für eins! Etwas grösser, als unser Schulzimmer, mit einem riesigen Elbenbett. Oh, ein Bett… Das hört sich richtig schön an! Und was ist das? Ein Bad? Das klingt noch vielviel besser! Baden, den Schmutz weg bringen! Elrond stupst mich an. Er zeigt auf mich, auf das Bad, und dann auf einen Schrank. Ich verstehe. Ich soll mich waschen, und dann etwas aus dem Schrank anziehen. Alles klar! Ich nicke, und lächle. Mensch, ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht allzu lange so scheu bin, das bin ich mir nicht gewohnt…

Elladan hebt die Hand, und geht dann als Letzter hinaus. Und ich steh allein da. Zum ersten Mal, seit etwas länger als eineinhalb Wochen bin ich völlig allein. Ja, es ist schön, aber ich…

Ich weine. Ich fühle mich so alleine, und verlassen. Wo sind Fynn und Julia, meine Eltern, mein Bruder, meine Katze! Zum ersten Mal wird mir bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr da sind. Dieses Gefühl ist erdrückend. Stopp! Ich atme tief durch. Erst mal ein Bad, was zu Essen, dann schau ich weiter. Bin mal gespannt, was ich da zum Anziehen kriege!

Ich öffne den Schrank. Da pass ich ja nie rein! Ungläubig halte ich ein Kleid hoch. Wobei… Bei eineinhalb Wochen eher karges Mahl… Mal schauen. Erst mal das Bad…

Ich trete in das Badezimmer. Eine Wanne, bereits gefüllt steht da. Ich zieh mich rasch aus, und lege mich in die Wanne. Es ist schön warm, und duftet nach Blumen. Mal sehen, was die Zukunft wohl noch so alles bringen wird!

_TBC_

_Wie war's? Schickt mir ein Review, und sagt mir eure Meinung! (Egal ob Kritik, Lob oder sonst was, ich freu mich über alles, und wird mich bemühen, mich zu verbessern!)_

**_Glóredhel: Da geht sie auch schon weiter… Naja. Ich hoffe, es hat dir wieder gefallen! Danke für dein Lob._**

_**Tanja: Danke! –lach- War mir gar nicht bewusst, dass es so spannend war, an der Stelle! Ich hoffe, es dir hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen, mit einem weniger spannenden Schluss…**_

_**lessien: Huch! –sich schnell versteck- Nicht mehr böse gucken, ja? –g- Na, ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war recht, und soooo arm ist Robin auch wieder nicht. (Obwohl sie ja dazwischen anderer Meinung ist…) **_

_**IchBinDerTod: Wow, cooler Nick! Aye, ich hab mir Mühe gegeben, mit einer weniger spannenden Stelle aufzuhören, aber mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass das Ende vom letzten Pitel so spannend war…'**_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	3. Aller Anfang ist schwer

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört immer noch rein gar nichts, alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN: **_Frag euch nicht ab meinem „elbisch", es ist immer noch genauso ein „Ich übersetze einfach Wort für Wort", wie beim letzten Mal…_

_Reviews findet ihr wieder unten, und, um es gerade zu erwähnen, ich denke, Fynn und Julia kommen dann im 4. oder 5. Kapitel auch wieder zum Zug… Danke an alle Reviewer! _

_Also, viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 3 –Aller Anfang ist schwer…**

_Mal sehen, was die Zukunft wohl noch so alles bringen wird!_

So. Jetzt lieg ich seit knapp 20 Minuten im nicht mehr so ganz warmen Wasser. Der Schmutz ist weg und ich glaube, so kann ich mich dann etwa sehen lassen. Ich steige aus der Wanne und schnappe mir das nächstliegende Tuch. Ist da noch eines? Jup. Das wird jetzt um meine Haare geschlungen.

Uf. So eingewickelt trete ich aus dem Bad. Mal sehen, was es da für Kleider gibt. Ich schau mir den Schrank mal genauer an.

Und seufze. Alles Kleider. Keine Hosen. Ich mag doch Kleider nicht wirklich. Wie fies. Aber woher sollen die das wissen… Egal. Mal gucken, was haben wir denn da?

Zehn Minuten später halte ich ein relativ schlichtes Kleid in den Händen. Nun, schlicht ist, wie gesagt, relativ. Im vergleich zu den anderen Kleidern ist es schlicht. Aber wenn man es mit „unseren" Erdenkleidern vergleicht…

Das Kleid ist Bodenlang und blau. Der Schnitt ist eigentlich recht unspektakulär, es ist nicht ein sehr enganliegendes Kleid, die mag ich nicht, nur die Ärmel sind eng, und am Ende dafür sehr weit. Um die Hüfte hat es eine Art blaue Schnur, aber irgendwie viel weicher, als eine Schnur. Ich weiss, ich kann keine Kleider beschreiben… Was es ausmacht, sind die Stickereien. Blumen, Sterne, Blätter und so weiter. Wunderschön.

Ich zieh es an. Dann, bevor ich mich mit meinem Spiegelbild schocke, gehe ich zu einer Kommode. Ich habe schon vorher gesehen, dass da eine Bürste ist. Na dann wollen wir mal meine Haare bändigen… Ich kämme sie und binde dann die vordersten Strähnen nach hinten. So. Ende der Übung.

Okay, grosse Schock kommt: Der Blick in den absolut gefährlichen Feind: Den Spiegel! Okay, vorsichtig, ein Auge auf, dann das Zweite…

Hm. Nicht so schlimm, wie erwartet. Nicht, dass ich es schön fände, aber ich denke, es ist in Ordnung. Ich meine, das blau vom Kleid betont die Augen. Auch egal.

Die Frage ist nur, wie um alles in Mittelerde finde ich jetzt den Speisesaal, oder wenigstens einen Elb, den ich kenne…

Na denn, auf in den Kampf. Ich trete in den Gang hinaus. Na wunderprächtig. Niemand da. So was mag ich… Also gut, ich hab mich noch nie von solchen Situationen beeindrucken lassen, dann werd ich mal jemanden suchen, der mir weiterhelfen kann…

Zehn Minuten später:

Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich geb's ja zu, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich bin. Ich hab aber auch noch nie behauptet, mich auszukennen, geschweige denn, einen guten Orientierungssinn zu haben! Oh! Welch wunderbarer Anblick! Ein Elb! Sag mal gibt es hier keine Elbinnen? Auch egal, ich habe hunger, und will endlich wieder jemanden sehen, den ich kenne, also nix wie los!

Ich renne, soweit das möglich ist, auf ihn zu. Er dreht sich schon ziemlich früh um. Ich könnte mich mental Ohrfeigen, war ja klar, wenn ich hier so rumtrample! Selbst mit diesen Ebenschuhe, die, mal nebenbei angemerkt, sehr bequem sind, kann man mich wohl auf zwei Kilometer Entfernung hören… Hu? Der schaut mich ja absolut freundlich an… Auch egal…

„Ehm, also, weißt du wo das Esszimmer oder so was in der Art ist?" Robin an Hirn: Geht's dir noch gut? Am liebsten würde ich mit dem Kopf gegen die nächste Wand schlagen, oder noch besser: Erde, verschlinge mich! Der Elb schaut mich an, als ob ich etwas ganz Ekelerregendes sei… Woher soll er auch Deutsch verstehen, hm? Ich laufe rot an und beisse mir auf die Lippen. Er dreht sich kopfschüttelnd um. He! Hier geblieben! Ich starte einen neuen Versuch, laufe ihm hinterher und zupfe ihn einfach mal am Ärmel. Wenn ich nicht so verzweifelt auf der Suche wäre, hätte mich sein Blick verjagt… Ich räuspere mich und versuche meine Stimme zu beruhigen. „Dar. Ehm, m… mas radam sam an…an… aes?" Warte. Wo finde ich das Zimmer für das Essen? Okay, zugegeben, ein schrecklicher Satz, aber er scheint zu begreifen.

Uf, er lächelt sogar. Ich lächle scheu zurück. Man muss diesen Elben wohl nur zeigen, dass man gewillt ist, zu lernen, hm? Aber bitte. „Cil enni!" Folge mir Cil verstehe ich. Das hab ich in den letzten Tagen oft genug gehört… Also gut, ich trotte ihm hinterher. Das bin ich mir mittlerweile gewohnt…

Nach einer unendlich langen Zeit (wahrscheinlich nur etwa drei Minuten, aber was soll's, ich übertreibe gerne…) kommen wir zu einer Türe. Mein Retter öffnet sie. Ich seufze auf. Uf. Da sind Elladan und Elrohir, und Elrond sitzt auch schon am Tisch. Der sieht übrigens verlockend aus. Sehr voll. Argh, hätte ich mir denken können… Mein „Retter" erklärt ihnen wohl gerade, was ich wieder tolles vollbracht habe. Schallendes Gelächter. Ja danke dann, macht euch nur lustig über mich, weil ich noch nicht gut elbisch kann und mich in diesem Irrgarten nicht zurecht finde! Toll. Mein Körper macht meinem Vorhaben, es zu ignorieren natürlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ich merke, wie ich schon wieder rot anlaufe. Das sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, ich, Robin, laufe sonst nie rot an.

Jetzt reicht's mir aber! „Ai sedh dínen!" Ach seid still! Eine Sekunde später könnte ich mir die Zunge rausbeissen. Ich sollte mich etwas besser im Zaum halten, wirklich. Das ist heute schon das was weiss ich wievielte Mal, wo ich das Bedürfnis habe, die Erde sollte mich verschlingen! Da nehmen sie mich auf, und ich werde patzig. Zerknirscht schaue ich zu Elrond.

Ich hätte jetzt ja vieles erwartet, aber definitiv nicht, dass er noch immer lacht. „Lass uns Essen!", meint er nur und zeigt auf einen Platz neben sich. Zögern lasse ich mich auf den Stuhl nieder. Keine Strafe? Ich hoffe, Julia und Fynn haben auch so ein Glück wie ich, mit ihren, hoffentlichen, Gastgebern! Das Essen verläuft normal, nein, eigentlich ist es sehr amüsant, denn Elladan und Elrohir versuchen meinen „etwas" begrenzten Wortschatz zu erweitern. Nach dem Essen will Elrond mit mir sprechen.

Nach dem Gespräch:

Wunderbar, wirklich. Ab jetzt hab ich einige Lernstunden Sindarin pro Tag. Gefällt mir, wirklich. Vor allem, wenn ich es bei Elrond persönlich habe… Der ist doch so streng! Ja, ich jammere, na und? Würde ja euch gerne sehen, ehrlich mal. Und jetzt hab ich auch schon meine erste Lektion…

Nach der „einfachen" Unterrichtsstunde:

Ich falle todmüde ins Bett und ehrlich gesagt, ich will nur noch eins: Schlafen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so rasch lernen würde, aber wie sagt man so schön: Wenn man sich unterhalten will, lernt man die Sprache am schnellsten…

Am nächsten Morgen:

Uh? Es ist weich. Ach ja, wir sind ja gestern angekommen, stimmt. Wie spät es wohl ist? Nicht sehr spät. Die Sonne geht gerade auf. Mal sehen, ob ich den Garten finde…

Ich ziehe rasch dasselbe Kleid, wie gestern an, und versuche mal den Ausgang zu finden. Was sich als äusserst schwer herausstellt. Und diesmal finde ich nicht mal einen Elben, der zufälligerweise wach wäre. Ich seufze. Noch so was, das zur Gewohnheit wird. Hm? Oh, ich bin in der Eingangshalle! Na denn, von hier aus finde ich raus.

Ich spaziere dem Weg entlang. Da vorne glitzert etwas. Ist das, kann das… Ein See! Wow, es ist wunderschön. Ich lasse mich am Ufer nieder. Wieder bin ich alleine, aber in der Natur lässt es sich besser denken.

Also, Punkt eins, ich bin in Mittelerde, ich träume nicht. Punkt zwei: Eigentlich wären Fynn und Julia auch hier, aber die sind gerade sonst wo. Punkt drei: Ich kann mich mittlerweile viertelwegs auf Sindarin unterhalten. Punkt vier: Ich weiss nicht ob und wenn ja wann ich meine Familie auf der Erde wieder sehe. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen. Dieses Gefühl von Einsamkeit, das ich so lange weggeschoben habe, macht sich in mir breit. Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen nass werden. Ich lasse die Tränen zu. Auch die Schluchzer lasse ich zu. Für einen Moment bin ich total verzweifelt und lasse mich einfach gehen. Ich meine, hey, wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn eure ganze Welt plötzlich anders ist? Wenn mir jemand gesagt hätte, dass dies geschieht, hätte ich mich gefreut, gedacht: „Hey, jetzt siehst du vielleicht Elben, Elladan, Elrohir und so! Cool!" Aber wenn ich es jetzt so betrachte, sooo cool finde ich es nicht. Ich will heim!

„Was ist los?" Ich schrecke auf und drehe mich um. Elladan steht besorgt vor, respektive hinter, mir. Hinter ihm kommt auch Elrohir. Die Zwei kann man wohl nicht trennen… Sie setzen sich links und rechts neben mich. „Was ist los mit dir? Hat dir jemand etwas getan?" Ich schüttle stumm den Kopf. Wie soll ich ihnen erklären, dass ich von einer anderen Welt komme, und Heimweh habe, dass ich mich nach meiner Familie sehne, nach der Geborgenheit? Leise antworte ich, das einfachste, was mir einfällt: „Ich habe Heimweh." Überrascht sehen sie mich an. „Wo wohnst du denn?", fragt Elrohir, und Elladan spricht weiter. „Wenn du es uns sagst, können wir dich doch heimbringen!" Ich beisse mir auf die Lippen. Sie meinen es nur gut, nur was soll ich denn jetzt sagen? Ich wische mir die Tränen weg. „Ich…ich glaube nicht, dass ihr mich heimbringen könnt. Ich komme nicht von hier."

Sie schauen mich verständnislos an. War ja klar. „Nicht von hier? Nicht von Mittelerde? Woher dann?", fragte Elrohir verwirrt. Ich seufze. „Ich kann das nicht erklären." Elladan springt plötzlich lachend auf. „Gandalf! Er wird es wissen, und er ist doch gerade hier, in Bruchtal, nicht Elrohir?" Bevor ich noch „Haltmalwassolldas" sagen kann springen sie auf und ziehen mich mit. Zurück ins Haus, und irgendwelche Gänge und Treppen entlang, bis sie plötzlich vor einem Zimmer stehen, und anklopfen. Die Tür öffnet sich, und… Ich blicke in das Gesicht von Gandalf dem Weissen. Uks. Da hab ich mich gerade an den Gedanken der Elben gewöhnt, und da kommt der nächste Schock: Gandalf gibt es auch. Er sieht mich einen Augenblick lang an. Dann bittet er uns ins Zimmer.

Elladan und Elrohir erzählen ihm, wo sie mich in welchem Zustand gefunden haben. Ich werde mal wieder rot. Mensch, ich hasse das! Er beginnt in irgendwelchen Notizen herum zu wühlen und murmelt unablässig vor sich hin. Irgendwie kommt er mir vor, wie ein verkappter Professor an meiner Schule. Auch egal…

Dann sieht er mich an. Und seufzt. Gefällt mir nicht. Ganz und gar nicht, er schaut mich nämlich auf eine „Mein armesarmes Kind"-Art an. „Was?", flüstere ich trocken. Ich bemerke nicht einmal richtig, dass ich Deutsch gesprochen habe, erst nach einem fragenden Blick von Elrohir.

Er sagt etwas. Ich schaue ihn nur fragend an. Elladan springt ein. „Sie versteht kein Westron, Gandalf." Der Alte schaut mich an, und wiederholt es, langsam und auf Sindarin. Ich brauche einige Momente, um es zu übersetzen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du wieder zurück, in deine Welt kehren kannst." Mir wird schwindelig. Ich spüre, wie jemand mich festhält, und jemand Gandalf etwas sagt, das sich nach: „Noch direkter wäre es nicht gegangen, was?" anhört. Jemand führt mich in den Garten zurück. Elladan? Vermutlich. Das muss ich erst mal verarbeiten. Bis jetzt war es doch mehr oder weniger wie in Fanficitons. Aber dort kann man doch zurück!

Irgendeine Stimme in meinem Kopf schreit. Und eine Andere: „Akzeptiere! Du musst es akzeptieren, mach das Beste aus der Situation!" Ich schüttle kurz den Kopf und sehe wieder klarer. Dann atme ich tief durch. Nun gut.

Ich werde mich am besten intensiv mit den Sprachen befassen… Vorsichtig sehe ich zu Elladan, ich weiss einfach, dass er es ist. Nur nicht verzweifeln, lieber erst nachdenken. „Ich würde gerne etwas allein sein", flüstere ich. Er versteht, steht auf und geht.

Ich denke über alles nach. Meine Familie werde ich also wirklich nie mehr sehen. Und Fynn? Julia? Was ist mit ihnen? Mehr denn je sehne ich mich nach ihnen. Ich springe auf. Dann werde ich eben Elrond nach ihnen fragen, Elrond wird eine Antwort wissen! Wieder mit etwas mehr Mut gehe ich zurück zu Elrond's Haus und… Ich seufze. Na dann wünsch ich mir viel Spass beim „Erond-Suchen"…

_TBC_

_Und, wie war's? Kommt man überhaupt noch nach? Schreibt mir ein Review, und sagt es mir! ;-)_

_**Tanja: Hallo! Ich hoffe, das ist zügig genug, ich versuche eben, möglichst regelmässig zu posten, und mit der Schule hab ich eigentlich nur am Wochenende Zeit… Ich bin froh, dass dir das mit der Sprache gefallen hat!**_

_**Lessien: Jaja, das kenn ich… Naja, Robin hat momentan andere Sorgen… -grins- Und Fynn kommt da schon noch auf ihre Kosten… -grins-**_

**_Glóredhel: Hehe, danke! Das hat auch riesig Spass gemacht, zu schreiben… Süchtig? Wow, -rotwerd- du bringst mich in Verlegenheit. Danke! –knuddel-_**

**_Zita01: Hallo! –knuddel- Ja, bis jetzt sehen wir einfach alles aus der Sicht von Robin, wie erwähnt, die anderen Beiden kommen dann auch wieder… Naja, unhöflich… Freu dich auf die erste Begegnung von Robin und Erestor… Mein Stiel? Ich hab noch nie vorher so geschrieben, ist ziemlich ungewohnt am Anfang…Dieses, und eventuell vor allem das nächste Kapitel wird dann wohl ein bisschen „Gefühlsdusselig", aber das ist nur vorübergehend, das mal als „Vorwarnung"… Ich hoffe, das schreckt dich dann nicht ab… Elbisch? Naja, das ist, wie schon erwähnt, mehr ein „Ich suche ein Wort, und übersetze es, und stelle so einen Satz zusammen", als wirkliches Können… -verlegen grins- Naja… _**

_Danke noch mal für eure Reviews, die motivieren total! Lg, eure Moony_


	4. Familienangelegenheiten und ein fröhlich...

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene nichts, und alle Rechte liegen bei J.R.R.Tolkein, respektive seinen Erben…_

**A/N: **_Da ich heute für eine Woche nach Rom fahre, dachte ich, ich poste einfach mal einen Tag früher als sonst… Also, Warnung: In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen sehr, sehr gefühlslastigen Teil, den ich aber reinbringen wollte, nicht zuletzt, um meine Freundin, mit der ich das Projekt am Laufen habe, etwas zu ärgern… -grins- Also, wenn ihr die Stelle bemerkt, und keine Lust habt, euch das Gesülze und so anzuhören, lest einfach unten weiter… _

_Danke für die lieben Reviews, beantwortet werden sie wieder am Ende des Kapitels! _

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 4 – Familienangelegenheiten und ein fröhliches Wiedersehen**

_Na dann wünsch ich mir viel Spass beim „Erond-Suchen_"…

Ich gehe ins Haus hinein und versuche es einfach mal in der Eingangshalle. Nicht hier? Okay, dann eben nicht. Dann gehe ich… ins Esszimmer, genau. Das ist eine gute Idee wenn man bedenkt, dass ich langsam Hunger habe. Vielleicht gibt's ja noch was.

Und wo ist das verflixte Esszimmer jetzt schon wieder? Ich verfluche meinen Orientierungssinn. Fynn hat Recht, ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall… Fynn… Julia… Okay, weiter geht es! Hm, Türchen auf. Nee, definitiv nicht das Esszimmer. Also gut, dann nächste Türe. Türchen auf! Hups! Das war wohl auch nicht die richtige Türe, aber das ist wohl eine Bibliothek! Da hat es bestimmt mehr Bücher als in unserer Mediothek! Und in unserer Medi hat es auch keine Elben… Ich werde schon wieder schief angeguckt. Bitte, ich bin es mir langsam gewohnt. „Ehm, könnte mir einer sagen, wo ich entweder Elrond, oder dann das Esszimmer finde?" Ich schaue sie lieb und unschuldig, was ja sooo passend ist, an.

Einer erhebt sich. „Lord Elrond wird in Kürze essen. Was wünschst du von ihm?" Immer diese Höflichkeit… „Ich hätte gerne eine Frage beantwortet, die nur er mir beantworten kann." Mensch, können die mich nicht einfach schnell führen? Der, der schon vorher gesprochen hat sieht mich herablassend an. Ich mag solche Typen nicht! Glaubt wohl, er sei was Besseres… „Ich wüsste nicht, was eine fíriel von Lord Elrond erbitten müsste, auch wenn sie unsere Sprache, mehr oder weniger, beherrscht." Wa? Jetzt reicht es mir aber! Ich funkle ihn wütend an. „Und ich wüsste nicht, was euch das Recht gibt, so mit mir zu sprechen, Herr Elb!", fauche ich. Dieser sieht mich mit der typischen, unbewegten Elbenmiene an, aber ich sehe es in seinen Augen lodern.

„Was, fíriel, sagt mir, gibt euch das Recht, so mit _mir_ zu sprechen? Nennt mir einen Grund, euch nicht sofort in eine Zelle werfen zu lassen!" Irgendwo in meinem Hirn leuchtet eine rote Lampe, sie blinkt und ruft: „Alarmstufe rot, nicht weiter sprechen, Hirn an Mund, nicht weiter sprechen!", doch ich ignoriere sie geflissentlich. „Einen Grund? Ich werde euch mehrere geben: 1. Ihr wisst nicht einmal, wer vor euch steht. 2. Wären sowohl Lord Elrond, wie auch seine Söhne Elladan und Elrohir äusserst missvergnügt über eine solche Aktion und 3. bezweifle ich, dass ihr es überhaupt schafft, diesen Befehl so auszuformulieren, dass ihn die Wachen verstehen!"

Dass es etwas zu viel war merke ich daran, dass ich gerade in der Luft baumle. Der Elb hat mich am Kragen gepackt. Na Bravo, Robin, toll gemacht! Gibt es einen Tag, wo du dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringst? Ich keuche auf. „Entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint", japse ich. Ist ihm anscheinend Schnuppe. Wunderprächtig. „Ich denke", zischt er, „die Wachen werden meinen Befehl verstehen. Und das ihr behauptet, mit Lord Elrond und dessen Söhne in Kontakt zu stehen sehe ich als Verbrechen an!" Hilfe! Hilft mir niemand aus der Bredouille?

„Erestor!" Uf! Anscheinend doch! Nur wer ist denn diesmal mein „Retter"? Hm? Das ist doch Amras! Und da kommt auch schon Amrod. Den Valar sei Dank! „Erestor", wiederholt Amras, „Lass Robin runter! Sie wird schon zum Essen erwartet!" Erestor schaut mich mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel, Verblüffung und Ärger an. Dann lässt er mich, relativ unsanft, herunter. Ich werfe ihm einen „Ätsch-ich-hab-es-dir-ja-gesagt-Blick" zu. Dann haste ich hinter Amrod her. „Du hast ein Talent, dich in unbequeme Situationen zu bringen, weißt du das?" Ich sehe Amras an. Und mache das, was ich in solchen Situationen neuerdings immer tue: Ich laufe rot an. „Äh, also…" Er schneidet mir das Wort ab. „Wir sind da. Los, rein mit dir!" Er schubst mich rein, und schliesst die Türe.

Elrond sieht mich an. „Wir hatten uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Elladan hat mir alles berichtet." Ich nicke. „Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Erestor." Elrohir sieht auf. „Ach ja? Nun, er ist manchmal etwas übereifrig, nicht Ada?" Elrond lächelt. Ich schnaube nur. Übereifrig, klar doch… Das sage ich das nächste Mal meinem Geschichtslehrer, wenn er findet, ich schaue etwas böse drein… Wenn ich ihn jemals wieder sehe. Nun denn, ich setze mich, und wir beginnen zu essen.

Dann überwinde ich mich, und stelle die Frage, die mir schon länger auf der Zunge liegt. „Wie konnte das geschehen?" Elrond weiss, was ich meine. „Nun, durch den Stromschlag scheint sich eine Dimension aufgetan zu haben, und ihr wurdet nach Mittelerde befördert." Durch den Stromschlag? Wenn der Schuld ist, müsste dann nicht… „Nein, Robin, es gibt kein zurück. Gandalf kennt sich mit solchen Dingen aus." Er sieht mich mitfühlend an. „Es tut mir Leid." Ich habe einen Kloss im Hals. Dann frage ich. „Und…und, also ich bin mit zwei Freundinnen angekommen, doch wir verloren uns im Sandsturm. Ich weiss nicht wo sie sind, und ob sie überhaupt noch leben. Gibt es, also, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden?" Ich schaue ihn halb verzweifelnd, halb hoffend an. Ehrlich gesagt klammere ich mich gerade an den allerletzten Funken Hoffnung, den ich noch sehe: Dass die beiden Minas Tirith leben erreicht haben…

Elrond sieht mich an. Ich schlucke. Mensch, warum muss der Typ auch immer so grantig aus der Wäsche gucken, wenn er nachdenkt? Da kann einem ja angst und bange werden… „Nun" Oh, er beginnt. „Nun, ich denke, das liesse sich herausfinden. Der Sandsturm, bei Minas Tirith? Dann müsste man sie eigentlich gefunden haben, es sei denn…" „Nichts. Man wird sie gefunden haben!" Hä? Elrohir mischt sich ein, und, man höre uns staune, unterbricht seinen Vater mitten im Reden! Elrond ist wohl ungefähr gleich fassungslos, wie ich. Hm? „Also, also müssten sie in Minas Tirith sein?" So. Jetzt ist's definitiv raus. Elrond sieht mich an. „Wer weiss…" Na toll. Wer weiss… Wunderbar, nur was soll ich mit dieser Information anfangen, hm? Ich könnte heulen, warum müssen Elben auch immer in Rätseln sprechen? Womit hab ich das verdient, sagt es mir!

Was? Ups. Ach herrje. Ich seufze. Dauernd verschlafe ich es, wenn mir jemand etwas sagt. Ich sehe Elrond entschuldigend an. „Ich sagte, ich habe sowieso einen Rat einberufen, und in den Brief mitgeschrieben, falls zwei fíriel gelandet sein sollten, solle Aragorn sie mitbringen." Ich schnaube beim Wort fíriel auf, was Elladan zu einem amüsierten Blick veranlasst. Ich nicke stumm. Elrond lächelt. „Ich habe den Brief schon länger abgeschickt, und zwar mit einem Falken, du weißt, sie sind sehr schnell, hab nur etwas Geduld!" „Hmhm." Geduld. Sagt er mir, ich solle Geduld haben! Ich sehe ihn etwas zweifelnd an. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich unhöflich bin, aber ich bin seit über einem Monat hier, ich habe erfahren, dass ich meine leiblichen Eltern nie wieder sehen werde, meinen Bruder, meine Katze… Und meine zwei besten Freundinnen sind sonst wo." Ich schluchze. Na toll. Wie war das Robin? Stark sein? Nicht hysterisch werden? Hm? Elrond sieht mich sanft an. Und auch Elladan und Elrohir sind näher gekommen. „Schsch, trastal lammen iell." Beruhige dich meine Tochter. (A/N: Fynn: Haha! Das musste einfach sein! (Das hat jetzt niemand begriffen, aber ist auch nicht so wichtig.)) Ich schaue ihn verdutzt an. Er lächelt. „Du hast die Gabe, dir einen Platz in den Herzen anderer zu suchen, auch wenn du sie erst seit kurzem kennst. Und diesen Platz behältst du. Nimm deinen elbischen Namen an, sei meine Tochter. Ich zog einst schon einen menschlichen Sohn auf. Meine Tochter war lange Zeit in Lórien, du bist noch nicht erwachsen." Das muss ich erst verdauen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin doch ein ziemlicher Glückspilz, oder?

Ich meine, wer kann schon von sich behaupten, dass er Elronds Ziehtochter wird? Ich lächle zögernd. „Man ista guren eneth edhellen?" Wie ist mein elbischer Name? Elladan antwortet. „Tamuríl, tithen thêl." Tamuríl, kleine Schwester. Zuerst bin ich mal verwirrt. Ich weiss nicht, was thêl bedeutet. Sie sehen mich erwartungsvoll an. Oje. Etwas kleinlaut frage ich, was thêl heisse. Elrohir lacht. „Eine Kurzform von Schwester." Alles klar. Ich lächle langsam. Ich habe also eine Familie. Leute, die mich mögen. Ein Ort, wo ich mich zu Hause fühle. „Hannon le, Ada", flüstere ich zu Elrond, der mich in die Arme schliesst. Ich fühle mich so geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und ich bin glücklich.

Eigentlich habe ich mir Julias Leitsatz zu Herzen genommen: „Mach das beste aus jeder Situation!" Oder so ungefähr ging doch der, oder?

Acht Tage später:

Mal ehrlich, so richtig begeistert bin ich von dieser Information nicht. Als Elrohir mir erklärte, dass Elladan und er mir das Bogenschiessen beibringen würden, fand ich das ja ganz okay, aber jetzt soll ich auch noch Schwertkampf lernen? Bei Glorfindel? Ich fühle mich verarscht… Und meint ihr, jammern nütze? Unerbitterlich, diese Elben. Irgendwie erinnert mich das an einen gewissen Lehrer, der genauso unnachgiebig ist. Argh!

Ich meine, nachdem ich allen Schock und so überwunden habe, was bei mir nun mal relativ schnell geht, kann ich ja auch gut zu meinem alten Ich übergehen, nicht? Das Problem ist nur, dass ich eigentlich gehofft habe, nach schon bald zwei Monaten würde ich mich im Haus auskennen, und mich nicht mehr jedes Mal aufs Neue blamieren… Aber doch nicht Robin! Ach, auch egal. Morgen will Glorfindel mit dem Training anfangen, und ehrlich gesagt, ich weiss jetzt schon, dass ich nicht mal dieses Schwertdings halten kann, das ist mir schlichtweg zu schwer. Hab ich nämlich ausprobiert.

Ich seufze. Der Falke kam heute Morgen an, mit der Nachricht, sie seien losgeritten. Aber, bitteschön, wer sind „sie"? Aragorn und Arwen? Der halbe Hofstaat? Julia und Fynn? Ich könnte schreien.

Tu ich natürlich nicht. Es reicht schon, dass ich immer schief angeguckt werde, wenn mir mal ein hochdeutsches Wort oder so was in der Art rausrutscht…

Am nächsten Tag, in der Nachmittagshitze…:

Ich stehe also hier auf dem Übungsplatz und warte auf mein Schicksal. Ehrlich mal, zuerst fast zwei Stunden Bogenschiessen, was ich natürlich ganz wunderbar kann…Und jetzt das! Na schön, da kommt ja auch schon Glorfindel. „Können wir es nicht auf morgen verschieben?", frage ich mit einem treuherzigen Hundeblick. Sieht nicht so aus. „Es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, wie man mit einem Schwert umzugehen hat, besonders in solchen Zeiten, wo Okrs und Südländer herumstreifen." Das ist mir zwar neu, aber klingt einleuchtend. Ganz getreu dem Motto: „Klingt komisch, ist aber so.", nicht wahr…

Er wirft mir ein Holzschwert zu. Prima, gefangen habe ich es schon mal, die Frage ist jetzt nur: Wie bringe ich meinen Arm dazu, das zu tun, was ich will, also hoch zu gehen. Ich höre ein Kichern. Ich weiss schon, wer das ist. Nach unserem ersten Zusammentreffen, das nicht sehr freundlich verlief, findet er es jetzt besonders lustig, mich zu ärgern, aber wenigstens ist er nicht mehr so böse. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ist das Werk meiner netten „Brüder"…„Ach sei doch still, Erestor! Als ob du dich bei deinem ersten Mal besser angestellt hättest!", brumme ich. Natürlich hört er es, und Glorfindel ebenso. „Habe ich aber, fíriel." Argh! Manchmal könnte ich ihn auf den Mond werfen, allerdings… Nee, dem armen Mond kann man so was nicht antun, oder? „Ich habe einen Namen, Erestor! Wenn dir Tamuríl nicht passt hast du meine Erlaubnis, mich Robin oder Huhn zu nennen!" Er schaut mich fragend an. „Huhn?" „Die Idee meiner, sehr netten, Freundin…". Glorfindel scheint zu meinen, wir haben genug geredet, er attackiert mich nämlich, und ich weiche mehr sehr schlecht als auch nur halbwegs recht aus…

Elladan, der gerade angerannt kommt, ist meine Erlösung: Er schreit schon von weitem, sehr unelbenhaft, wenn ich das so sagen darf, „Sie kommen! Los, Tamuríl, komm!" Bevor Glorfindel, Erestor oder ich auch nur „He, wir sind am übern" sagen können packt er mich am Handgelenk und zieht mich mit.

Und so stolpere ich wieder mal hinter jemandem her. Hoffentlich sind meine Freundinnen auch wirklich dabei!

Elrond steht schon mit Elrohir da, und erwartet die herankommende Gruppe. Ich und Elladan stellen uns dazu. Toll, wirklich, ich, verschwitzt, mit Trainingskleidern, die ich übrigens sehr mag: Es sind keine Kleider, keine Röcke, nothing like this stuff! Ha! Ehm, sorry, kleiner Ausrutscher… Ich bin nervös. He! Ihr wärt das auch, wenn ihr die ersten „gleichen" Menschen seit zwei Monaten wieder sehen würdet! Vorne sehe ich Aragorn. Und dann halt irgendwelche Leute. Faramir und Eomer erkenne ich auch. Aber wo sind denn…

Aragorn ist angekommen. „Adar." „Elessar." Sie umarmen sich. Jajaja, ist ja wunderschön, Vater und Sohn wieder vereint, aber, ich bin auch noch da, und ehrlich gesagt hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich mich in seiner Gegenwart benehmen sollte… Bin ich seine „Schwester" oder nicht? Argh! Naja, er scheint mich ohnehin nicht zu bemerken… „Es sind noch nicht alle. Der Rest kommt in etwa einer Stunde. Wir sind schon vorausgeritten. Legolas reitet bei der Nachhut." Elrond nickt lächelnd. Wunderbar. Dann kann ich mich ja unauffällig verdrück… „Wo willst du denn hin, Tamuríl?" Verflucht sei die Aufmerksamkeit der Elben!

Ich schicke Elrohir einen bitterbösen Blick. Wenn meine Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Beweis da, dass Elben eben doch noch anders, als im Kampf oder so ähnlich sterben können. Aber auch egal, dank Elrohir ist jetzt auch Aragorn aufmerksam geworden. Er sieht mich interessiert an. Ach, guck weg, lass mich in Ruhe, ich hab keine Lust Fragen zu beantworten.

Langsam schaue ich auf, und setze dabei mein allerbestes Lächeln auf. „Ja, was ist denn, muindor?" Er versteht den Wink bestens. Er deutet nach vorne, zu Elrond. Ich soll nach vorne? Auch das noch? Danke dann… Beim vorbeigehen zische ich ihm zu: „Du bist so was von erledigt, Elrohir Elronds Sohn!" Er lacht nur.

„Wer bist du?" Oh, welch intelligente Frage, mein König. Wer bist du! Wow. Ich bin von eurer Intelligenz tief beeindruckt, wirklich.

Meine inneren Gedanken müssen sich wohl etwas zu deutlich auf meinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn Elrond legt mir seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Das ist Tamuríl. Ich schrieb dir von ihr." Der König lächelt. Schön. Toll. Darf ich mich jetzt endlich umziehen gehen? „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, kleine Schwester." Okay, Familie in allen Ehren, aber das klein kann er sich verkneifen! „Bei aller Ehre, König, Aragorn, oder Bruder, ich bin nicht klein! Naja, vielleicht nicht gerade Elbenformat, aber nicht klein!" Trotzig schaue ich ihn an. Ja und? Das hat er nun davon! Natürlich habe ich Manieren. Irgendwo. Aber egal…

Hä? Da beleidige ich den König vor was weiss ich wie vielen Leuten, und der lacht nur? Und Faramir und Eomer auch? Was hab ich denn gemacht. Ich seufze. „Kann ich mich umziehen gehen, Ada?" Er nickt, und ich verziehe mich schleunigst.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später:

Uf! Also, gut, wieder in einem ähnlichen Kleid, wie am ersten Abend, allerdings in einem dunkleren blau gehalten, stehe ich wieder neben Elrond, allerdings steht jetzt auch noch Aragorn neben mir…

Und dann sehe ich den Rest. Vorne weg reitet auf einem weissen Pferd ein blonder Elb. Legolas, wie ich weiss. Sieht gut aus, besser, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe, zugegeben. Egal. Und dann halt noch weitere Leutchen. Toll. Darf ich gehen? Ich muss nicht fragen, die Antwort ist nein, auf meine Fragen, ob Fynn und Julia kommen, gibt man mir keine Antwort, wie höflich… Sie kommen näher.

Da sehe ich sie. Fynn! Julia! Eine Welle der Erleichterung kommt über mich, und ich zapple auf meinem Platz herum. Sie haben mich wohl noch nicht gesehen. „Ada, darf ich gehen, darf ich gehen, lass mich bittebitte gehen, ja?", flüstere ich aufgeregt. Endlich werde ich sie wieder sehen! Elrond lacht und stupst mich. Mehr ist nicht nötig: Ich renne die Treppe hinunter, vorbei an dem blonden Elbenprinzchen. „Fyyyyyyynn! Juuuuliaaaaa!" Lachend und rufend renne ich auf die beiden zu.

Julchen sieht mich als erste. „Rooooobin!", ruft sie, und springt vom Pferd. Fynn tut es ihr gleich. Wir rennen aufeinander zu, und halten uns endlich wieder alle in den Armen. Das Gefühl ist unbeschreiblich. „Ich dachte schon, wir sehen dich nie wieder!", ruft Julia. Und Fynn, ganz sie selbst, „Jaaa, was hab ich dir gesagt? Robin wird man nicht so leicht los!" Ich lache, und gebe ihr einen Klaps. Mir ist klar, dass mein Ziehvater, Aragorn, meine Ziehbrüder und andere die Szene mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln betrachten, aber, hey, wisst ihr, wie mir das im Moment egal ist!

„Ich habe euch soviel zu erzählen, das glaubt ihr gar nicht!" Ich merke nicht, dass ich, mal angemerkt durch das Üben mit Elrond, ziemlich schnell Sindarin gesprochen habe. Meine Freundinnen sehen mich an. „Was?", fragt Julia. Und Fynn brummt nur: „Ich hab grad mal verstanden, dass es Sindarin ist, und dass du uns etwas erzählen musst!" Ich lache, und wechsle zu Deutsch. Ist gar nicht einfach. „Ich sagte, ich muss euch furchtbar viel erzählen!" Dann drehe ich mich um.

„Wir haben ja noch Zeit, bis zum Abendessen, oder? Und die Übungsstunde fällt heute dann wohl aus…" Elrond sieht mich grinsend an, Moment mal, grinsend, seit wann grinst dieser Elb? „Glorfindel könnte…" Da ziehe ich meine Freundinnen am Arm hinter mir her, hinein in mein Zimmer. Ich denke, auch sie haben mir einiges zu erzählen.

_tbc_

_Und, wie war es? Zu viel Gefühl? Ging es? Schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review, der einzige Lohn einer armen FF-Autorin… -lach- _

_Im nächsten Kapitel dann Fynn's Geschichte…_

_**Tanja: Du siehst, sie findet ihre Freundinnen wieder… SO gemein konnte ichauch nicht sein, wobei… -lach- Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich erst jetzt poste, aber ich hatte noch einiges zu erledigen…**_

**_Glóredhel: Hallöchen! Einen Tag früher… -lach- Hm, Kekse… Jaja, einen Elben, der einem hilft… Oder auch weniger, in Erestor's Fall… -grins- Arme Robin…_**

_**zita01: Na dann bin ich ja froh… Und wie war es diesmal? Es wird wohl hin und wieder mal so was Gefühlsdusseliges geben, aber ich versuche eigentlich möglichst wenig reinzubringen… Naja, mal gucken, wie es sich entwickelt… Unterricht bei Sauron? –schauder- Nein danke… Hm, Rechtschreibung und Zeichensetzung? Naja, kann daran liegen, dass ich das Chap vorgeschrieben hab, und zwar in tiefster Nacht, dementsprechend müde war, und es dann unbedingt noch schnell posten wollte, und nicht mehr genau durchgelesen habe… Aber eigentlich gib ich mir Mühe… Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem verständlich!**_

_**Lessien: Hallihallohallöchen! Geschichtslehrer? Tja, den hab ich als Vorbild genommen, du weißt schon… -g- Na, wenn du meinst… Und das Rotwerden… Irgendwann lass ich Robin das wieder in den Griff bekommen! **_

_Nochmal Danke für die Reviews, die motivieren total! Lg, -alle knuddel und Kekse verteil- eure Moony_


	5. Einige peinliche Erlebnisse und Fynns Ge...

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört leider noch immer nichts, und verdienen tu ich ausser Reviews auch nichts… Gehört alles J.R.R.Tolkien und seinen Erben…_

**AN: **_Wow, schon das 5. Kapitel! Danke, an alle Reviewer, Antworten wieder am Ende des Kapitels… Hier also Fynns Geschichte, und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Im nächsten Kapitel wird dann die ganze Geschichte von Julia noch kommen… Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 5 –Einige peinliche Erlebnisse und Fynns Geschichte, oder „Wie bringe ich den Herrn der Pferde um den Verstand?"**

_Da ziehe ich meine Freundinnen am Arm hinter mir her, hinein in mein Zimmer. Ich denke, auch sie haben mir einiges zu erzählen._

So. Nachdem wir uns alle gewaschen haben, und ich Fynn und Julia ein Kleid gegeben habe (dasselbe wie ich trage übrigens, einfach Julia in gelb und Fynn in grün, ich natürlich in blau, ein einfacher Schnitt, Ärmel nach unten sehr weit, eine Kordel um die Hüfte und Stickereien) setzen wir uns nach draussen. Zum See.

Ich seufze. „Mensch, Leute, es ist schön euch zu sehen!" Ich spreche Elbisch. Sindarin, um genau zu sein. Fynn und Jul sagten, sie seien es am lernen. Gut, ich lerne Westron. Das können die beiden nämlich besser. Auch egal.

Fynn grinst. „Und, schöne Wochen verbracht?" Ich strecke ihr die Zunge raus. „Tja", meint diese nur, „ich denke, Glorfindel ist ein guter Lehrer…" Ich schnaube. Oh ja, ein sehr Guter. Aber nun einmal nicht nur auf dem Kampfgebiet…

Ich muss das letzte mal wieder laut gesprochen haben, denn Julchen schaut mich verdutzt an. Ich seufze. „Er ist halt etwas, wie soll ich sagen, speziell im Umgang mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht, klar?" Fynn bekommt einen Kicheranfall. Kichererbse! Ich schaue sie kopfschüttelnd an. „Ehrlich mal, Fynn, du musst nicht immer alles in der Pferdesprache verstehen!" Ein Interner. Als wir einmal Lateinischvokabeln lernen sollten, begannen wir plötzlich alles zweideutig zu sehen. Begann Fynn, alles zweideutig zu sehen. Seither gibt es manchmal etwas, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, „interessante" Gespräche… (Hätte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gewusst, was uns in diesem Zusammenhang noch alles erwartet in den nächsten Tagen wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen…) Nun ja.

„Ist er so schlimm?", erkundigt sich Fynn. Würde ich jetzt nicht genau wissen, dass unsere liebe Fynn bis über beide Ohren unsterblich in das Elbenprinzchen namens Legolas Grünblatt verliebt wäre, das sehe ich ihr nämlich an, hätte ich annehmen müssen, sie wäre an Glorfindel interessiert… Ich schaue sie gespielt kritisch an. „Also weißt du, Fynn, ich hätte nie von dir erwartet dem Elbenprinz untreu zu werden!" Nachdem sie den Sinn endlich begriffen hat (schliesslich musste sie sich erst noch von ihrem Lachanfall erholen, das dauert nun einmal) läuft sie erst mal rot an. Oh wunder! Danke! Endlich bin es einmal nicht ich! Wie nett! Julchen prustet. Ganz verständlich. „Robin", keucht Julia gerade unter Lachen, „das war gemein!" Und Fynn nickt heftig. „Genau, Hühnchen, find ich auch!" Noch so ein interner. Dauernd nennt sie mich Hühnchen oder Huhn. Oder bevorzugt auch Henne, die wie vor der Paarung herumhüpft, was ich aber noch niemals, nienienie getan habe! Ich habe keine männlichen Wesen nötig! Zumindest nicht für mehr, als gute Freunde oder Brüder oder so.

Es tut einfach gut, wieder mit den beiden zusammen zu sitzen, und zu quatschen. Aber natürlich will ich jetzt auch noch ihre Geschichte hören. Meine habe ich ja schon mehr oder weniger erzählt, ich hab nur die Unterredung mit Gandalf und meine Aufnahme in die Familie noch nicht erwähnt. Dazu ist später noch Zeit. „Los, erzählt ihr schon endlich!", fordere ich die Beiden auf. Die tauschen gerade einen Blick. „Also", meint Julia endlich, „es ist halt etwas kompliziert… Das heisst, nein, eigentlich nicht, aber am besten erzählt zuerst Fynn."

Fynns Geschichte:

Nachdem Robin zurückgeblieben war, gingen Julia und Fynn weiter. Doch da Fynn mal wieder ihre Schnürsenkel offen hatte, kam, was natürlich kommen musste: Sie stolperte, fiel hin, und durch den Sturm verlor sie Julia aus den Augen… Also ging sie weiter Richtung Minas Tirith. Oder das dachte sie jedenfalls. In Wahrheit aber drehte sie sich immer weiter ab…

Als der Sturm sich endlich legte, bemerkte auch Fynn endlich, dass das gewiss nicht der richtige Weg gewesen war. Sand, Sand, Sand, etwas Gras, karg, toll. Ganz toll. Und was macht man, wenn man keine Ahnung hat, wo man sich befindet, weder Wasser noch zu Essen hat, und die Sprachen dieser Welt nicht beherrscht? Naja, eigentlich nicht das was Fynn gerade tat: Sie lachte. Verstehe einer dieses Mädchen!

Und, wie es nun einmal so kommen musste, kamen irgendwann auch Reiter vorbei. In Rüstung. Ritter also. Was tat Klein-Fynn? Da sie dachte, das könnten ja eventuell noch Ritter aus Minas Tirith sein, winkte sie und rief irgendetwas. (Man könnte ja noch meinen, dass Fynn das Zeichen erkannt hätte, das weisse Pferd auf dem grünen Hintergrund, das einer der Beiden als Flagge dabei trug, aber in der Not achtet man wohl nicht auf solche Kleinigkeiten…) Als die beiden nahe genug waren, fand sich Fynn plötzlich zwei Speeren gegenüber. Nette Begrüssung, wahrhaftig.

Kurzum: Fynn wurde erst mal wie ein Päckchen verschnürt und vor den netten Herrn der Truppe getragen, wobei sie sich heftig gegen diese Behandlung wehrte, nützte natürlich rein gar nichts. Und wer war der Herr? Eomer, Eomunds Sohn persönlich… Fynn schaute ihn an, so nach dem Motto: „Schlimmer geht's nimmer", doch natürlich genau das traf auch ein. Eomer verstand Fynn nicht, Fynn verstand Eomer nicht, und da Fynn nun mal sehr hitzköpfig sein konnte, schleuderte sie ihm einige, nicht allzu nette Worte entgegen, bevor sie endlich kapierte, wer vor ihr stand.

Auf jeden Fall kam sie mit nach Edoras. Dort wurde sie in die Hofsitten eingeführt, denn Eomer schien es nicht zu passen, wie sich unsere Freundin benahm. Ausserdem durfte sie unter der Aufsicht Eomers persönlich Westron üben, was ihr natürlich auch sehr gefiel. Sobald sie konnte drängte sie ihn, dass er sie nach Minas Tirith schicke, in der Hoffnung dort auf Robin und Julia zu treffen. Und, Fynn wäre nicht Fynn, wenn sie den armen Pferdeherrn nicht halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte…

Zum Beispiel, als sie einfach nicht mehr auffindbar war. Keiner hatte sie weggehen sehen, keiner fand sie in Edoras, ausserdem war ein Pferd weg. Eomer sandte alle entberbaren Soldaten aus, und man fand sie dann irgendwann schlafend neben ihrem Pferd. Oder dann meinte sie, da es ihr langweilig sei, würde sie mal in die Bibliothek gehen, und trieb den armen Bibliothekar schier in den Wahnsinn, da sie ständig nach Büchern über Elben fragte. Dann war da noch der Zwischenfall, als Fynn erklärte, die Köche würden zu wenig würzen, und würzte nach ihrem Geschmack, nur leider nicht nach dem Geschmack des gesamten Hofstaates. Und als einmal einer der jungen Soldaten etwas Interesse zeigte, bekam er eine solche Ohrfeige, dass man den Abdruck noch zwei Tage später bestens erkennen konnte. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Kleid. Am ersten Abend weigerte sie sich zuerst partout, das eine Zofe ihr helfen würde, ihn dieses Kleid zu kommen, aber nachdem sie sich schon eine Viertelstunde verspätet hatte für das Essen, ging Eomer persönlich nachsehen, und fand sie in einer eher unangenehmen Lage vor, nämlich komplett in das Kleid verheddert… Ausserdem stellte sie unablässig Fragen. Nun, Neugier ist nicht schlecht. Theoretisch. Es kann aber auch ausarten.

Eomer hielt Fynn ganze drei Wochen aus, dann schickte er sie tatsächlich nach Minas Tirith. Die Reise war nicht gerade angenehm, genauso wenig, wie die Hinreise, mit dem Unterschied, dass die armen Begleiter diesmal verstanden, was Fynn alles vor sich hinplapperte… Sie konnten einem Leid tun, wobei… Auch Fynn war zu verstehen. Schliesslich wollte sie wenigstens etwas lernen. Und man sollte Wissensdurst ja nicht stoppen, nicht war?

Und so kam sie dann nach Minas Tirith, wo sie auf Julia traf.

Ende Fynns Geschichte

Zuerst sehe ich Fynn an. Dann grinse ich. „Ist das alles war?" Ich weiss es schon. Fynn ist immer gut im erzählen, aber es passt alles hervorragend auf sie. Die grinst mich ebenfalls an. „Glaubst du mir nicht? Dann schick ihm doch einen Brief, wie Julia, und frage, ob er mich vielleicht für ein oder zwei Wochen aufnehmen wolle." Julia lachte. „Ich bekam einen Brief zurück, echt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand fähig wäre, in solcher Panik zu schreiben. Und er hat während der ganzen Reise darauf geachtet, nicht mal in Fynns Nähe zu kommen!"

Ich höre etwas. Besser gesagt jemanden. Seit ich hier bin, hat sich mein Gehör wohl etwas geschult. Muss es ja auch, sonst würde ich noch immer dauernd erschrecken. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht Glorfindel auf. Fynn, Jul und ich werfen und einen Blick zu und prusten los. Soll er uns doch für geisteskrank halten, sind wir ja auch…

Natürlich tut er mir den Gefallen nicht, und fragt nach dem Grund… „Nun, ich freue mich zu sehen, dass es dir besser geht. Würden die Damen mich zum Essen begleiten?" Er bietet Julia und Fynn je einen Arm an. Neenee, mein Freund, nicht bei meinen Freundinnen. Ich lächle ihn zuckersüss an. „Nun, Lord Glorfindel, ich denke, ich werde ihnen den Weg weisen können. Meint Ihr nicht, Nímiel wäre enttäuscht, wenn ihr mit zwei hübschen, aber dennoch menschliche Mädchen in den Speisesaal treten würdet?" Er funkelt mich an, ich grinse zurück. Geschieht ihm recht! Hehe. Ich weiss, dass ich das noch bereuen werde, aber das war es wert. Den legendären Balrogtöter mal sprachlos zu sehen.

Ich drehe mich um, schnappe mir meine Freundinnen am Arm, und schleife sie regelrecht zum Speisesaal. Hinter mir höre ich Glorfindel noch rufen: „Bist du sicher, dass du den Weg findest? Oder landest du wieder bei Erestor?" Argh! Muss er mir diese peinliche Erinnerung eigentlich immer wieder unter die Nase reiben? „Was war denn da?", fragte Fynn ganz interessiert. Na klar, sie war um jede Ablenkung von ihr froh. Ich brumme nur. Julia zieht ihre Augenbraue hoch. Menno, das beherrscht sie schon fast so gut, wie Elrond! „Ich hab mich am Anfang mal verlaufen, und dann bin ich auf Erestor getroffen, und wir hatten eine klitzekleine Auseinandersetzung." „Die darin endete, dass wir dich aus der Luft herunterretten mussten", meint Amras, der gerade um die Ecke biegt. Ich schaue ihn böse an. „Dankeschön Amras. Hätte ich beinahe vergessen, wenn es mir nicht jeden Tag unter die Nase gerieben werden würde", fauche ich. Der lächelt nur leicht.

Endlich kommen wir zum Esssaal. Seufzend lasse ich mich auch meinen Platz plumpsen. Nach dem Essen werde ich dann noch Julias Geschichte hören. Das wird sicher unterhaltsam. Endlich kommen die anderen herein. Hm, ziemlich viele. Wen haben wir denn da? Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Eomer, Glorfindel, Amras, Amrod, Beren noch einige weitere Leute, dich ich entweder vom Sehen her, oder gar nicht kenne. Fehlt nicht noch…

Erestor tritt ein. Ich seufze. Elrohir wirft mir einen belustigten Blick zu. Ich sehe ihn warnend an. Nur nicht noch mal davon anfangen. Aber Glorfindel erhört mein Gebet natürlich nicht. War ja klar. „Wo warst du denn, Erestor? Hast du nach Nachzüglern gesucht?" Er blickt mich an, und alle, die die Geschichte kennen, ebenfalls. Ich laufe leicht rosa an. Das rot habe ich mittlerweile, glaube ich, wieder besser im Griff. „Nun, es hätte ja sein können, dass man jemanden aus luftiger Höhe herunterholen müsste…", meint der Angesprochene gedehnt, und mich fixiert. Argh! Sind heute alle gegen mich? Nun laufe ich doch noch rot an. Denkschön. „Ach seid doch still!", zische ich. Erestor und Glorfindel lachen nur. Und alle, die die Geschichte noch nicht kennen, lernen sie gerade kennen. Toll. Dankeschön. Das kriegt er zurück! Racheeeeeeeeeeee!

_Und, wie war es? Kann einer den armen Eomer verstehen? –g- Ich bitte euch, schreibt mir ein Review, auch die bisherigen Schwarzleser, falls es welche geben sollte! So kann ich mich verbessern, oder ich weiss einfach, wie ihr die Story findet! _

_**Dax: Hallöchen! ;-)**_

_**Tanja: Oh! –rotwerd- Süchtig? Ui, danke! Ich geb mir Mühe, möglichst regelmässig zu updaten… Mal gucken, im Juni wird's dann stressig, aber ich bin am „Vorschreiben", damit ich meine Freitagtermine einhalten kann… -knuddel-**_

_**Lessien: Rom war schön… -g- Jaja, da sind sie wieder vereint… Einer für alle und alle für einen, ach nee, der Spruch gehört ja jemand anderem… -grins- Änderungen? Ich bin offen für Vorschläge… -gespannt bin- **_

_**Lithuin: Hallo! Hmhm, ich mochte diese Storys eben auch nicht, und hab aus Trotz dann eine begonnen, und gedacht, ich stell sie einfach mal rauf… Jaja, so ein Gewütter hab ich mir schon oft gewünscht… -lol-**_

_Danke noch mal für die lieben Reviews, die bauen total auf! –alle Reviewer knuddel- Lg, bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Moony_


	6. Julias Geschichte und Rache kann ungesun...

**Disclamer: **_Alles, aber auch wirklich alles (bis auf Robin, Fynn und Julia) gehört J.R.R.Tolkien und dessen Erben… Ich verdiene ausser Reviews nix daran._

**A/N: **_So, da bin ich mit dem 6. Kapitel… Aber… -sniff- Nur ein einziges Review auf das letzte Kapitel? Ich hoffe, es gibt vielleicht noch ein paar mehr bei diesem… Nun ja, also, was hab ich denn sonst noch zu labern? Hm, eigentlich nichts mehr, ich wünsche den Lesern (falls es sie noch gibt) viel Spass! Ach ja, und ich hab das Rating schon einmal erhöt, da jetzt immer öfter Zwischenfälle vorkommen (hauptsächlich zwar erst im nächsten Kapitel...), die, nun ja, nicht für jüngere Kinderchen geeignet sind... -lach-_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 6- Julias Geschichte und Rache kann ungesund sein…**

_Das kriegt er zurück! Racheeeeeeeeeeee!_

Nach dem Essen verziehen uns rasch wieder zum See. Ein friedlicher Ort. Und ich will nach dem peinlichen Essen vorerst keinen Elb sehen. Aber das gibt Rache!

Nun ja, da ich mich wieder etwas von meinen blutigen Mord- und Racheplänen beruhigt habe, interessiere ich mich brennend für Juls Geschichte. Nun, sie war nicht allzu spektakulär, wobei…

Julias Geschichte

Nachdem der Sturm vorbei war, bemerkte auch Julia, dass Robin und Fynn nicht mehr wirklich hinter ihr waren. Nun, Julia wäre nicht Julia, wenn sie jetzt in Panik geraten wäre. So ging sie einfach mal weiter geradeaus trotz Durst und mittlerweile auch Hunger. Julia war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Beiden, immer noch auf direktem Kollisionskurs mit Minas Tirith.

Es war niemandem klar, wie sie ungesehen in die Stadt gelangen konnte, aber dann war erstmal Endstation, sie lief nämlich genau in Faramir persönlich hinein. Und der war erst mal erstaunt darüber, dass es so kleine Südländer gab, dann fiel ihm auf, dass das unmöglich ein Südländer sein konnte, denn erstens war sie zu klein, zweitens hatte sie helle Haut und rötliche Haare, sehr seltsame Kleidung und zu guter Letzt war sie ein Mädchen…

Da er nicht wusste, was mit dem zeternden Geschöpf machen, er hatte Julia nämlich kurzerhand auf sein Pferd gehoben, was ihr nicht gefiel, sie fluchte auf Deutsch, brachte er sie zu seinem König. Er versuchte es zumindest. Nachdem er Julia zum dritten Mal eingefangen hatte, gelang es ihm sie zu Aragorn zu bringen und platze so inmitten einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Aragorn und Arwen, in der es darum ging, wieder mal nach Bruchtal zu gehen. Julia hatte zwar erst keine Ahnung, wer das sein sollte, doch da Robin und Fynn ihr schon mehrmals einige Dinge über den König von Gondor erzählt hatten, und sie nun einmal nicht dumm war bemerkte sie, dass sie nun vor ebendiesem König und dessen Frau stand.

Natürlich bestand ein geringes Verständnisproblem. Nur gut, dass Julia im Sprachelernen einsame Spitze ist und daher recht schnell Westron sprechen konnte. Und sie hatte Glück, dass Aragorn der erste war, der von diesem Unfall hörte. Jul lebte sich rasch ein und wurde von Aragorn persönlich oder hin und wieder von Faramir unterrichtet und von Arwen lernte sie, wie man mit diesen Kleidern gehen konnte, ohne andauernd hinzufallen…

Und nach gut fünf Wochen kamen dann mal Reiter von Eomer aus Edoras. Julia kam gerade vom Üben mit Arwen, als Aragorn sie holte. „Ich glaube, da ist wer, der sich gerne sehen würde, Julia", meinte er lächelnd. Zwei Minuten später wurde sie von Fynn so stark umarmt, dass es beinahe an einen Mordversuch erinnerte… „Endlich, oh, du glaubst nicht, wie schlimm es in Edoras war!", rief Fynn. Die Soldaten aus Edoras warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu. „Nun", meinte der oberste Befehlshaber der Truppe, „wenn ihr erlaubt, König, wir würden uns freuen diese Verrückte endlich loszuwerden und nach Hause zu gehen!" Damit wandten sie sich schleunigst zum Gehen. Julia sah Fynn schräg an. „Mensch, Fynn, was hast du nur mit denen angestellt?" Sie sprach Westron. Beide sprachen Westron, ohne es zuerst zu bemerken. Erst später fiel es ihnen auf.

Und dann bekamen sie von Arwen auch noch unterricht in Sindarin. Fynn gefiel das natürlich sehr. Immer wieder fragten sich die beiden, was wohl mit Robin geschehen war, und beide hofften, dass sie mindestens so viel Glück gehabt hatte und nicht Orks oder Uruk-hais in die Hände gefallen war…

Nachdem der Brief von Elrond gekommen war, hatten die beiden die Ehre, mit Aragorn persönlich den Umgang mit dem Schwert zu üben. Als Fynn nach einer besonders harten Stunde sich beklagte, meinte der König nur grinsend. „Nun, wenn du auf der Reise nicht als Orkfutter enden willst, musst du dich mindestens zehn Minuten verteidigen können." Orkfutter hatte die erwünschte Wirkung und die Beiden strengten sich noch mehr an. Als sie dann endlich von Minas Tirith aus aufbrachen, beherrschten sie immerhin schon ein paar Grundzüge…

Und nach einer ziemlich langen, ziemlich anstrengenden Reise hatten sie Bruchtal endlich erreicht…

Ende Julias Geschichte

Ich sehe sie an. „Orkfutter?", pruste ich los. Fynn schaut mich beleidigt an. „Du hättest auch nicht anders regiert!" Nachdem ich mich beruhigt habe muss ich ihr aber zustimmen. „Glorfindel droht mir immer mit Uruks und so. Nun, auf jeden Fall, sie erreichen, was sie wollen, nicht?" Wir grinsen.

Es wird langsam dunkler. „Ich denke, wir sollten hineingehen, ja? Ich werde euch eure Zimmer zeigen." Wir gehen hinein. Unterwegs treffen wir auf Glorfindel. Er grinst mir zu. Oh, wie ich ihn in diesem Moment erwürgen könnte! Ich beschliesse, dass es besser ist, einfach vorbei zu gehen.

Aber nein! Wie konnte ich nur annehmen, er würde sich damit begnügen! „Na, hast du dich wieder beruhigt, Tamuríl? Du solltest etwas gegen dieses ständige rot werden unternehmen, im Kampf wirklich sehr ungünstig, und zwar in jedem Kampf!" Die Art, wie er uns dabei anseiht lässt mich schon wieder rot anlaufen, teils aus Wut, teils weil es mir nun einmal peinlich ist. Ja! Wäre es euch genauso, wenn ihr von diesem Elb so gemustert werden würdet! Hab ich übrigens schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich ihn im Moment hasse? Julia sieht ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, aber dennoch irritiert an, Fynn hat natürlich wieder mal kapiert, worum es geht, und kichert.

Das lenkt ihn wenigstens kurz von mir ab. „Wisst ihr schon, welches euer Gemach ist, Lady Fynn?" Ich schnaube. „Glorfindel, nicht. Bei. Fynn. Oder. Julia. Ist. Das. Klar?" Mittlerweile zische ich. Er sieht mich an. „Nun, erstens, sie sind alt genug, und zweitens, ist es ihre Entscheidung, nicht?" Ich trete vor und schnipse ihm ziemlich heftig gegen die Brust. „Lord hin oder her, Benehmen hin oder her, sie sind nicht betrunken und auch nicht blöd, und überhaupt, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie sich auf dich einlassen, und du ihnen nachher nur das Herz brichst!" Er sieht mich nur belustigt an. Kann man diesen Elb denn nicht aus der Ruhe bringen? Wahrscheinlich nicht, was der Balrog beweist… Aber immerhin geht er weg.

Fynn gluckst. „Dem hast du aber ordentlich die Leviten gelesen, Robin. Komm, zeig uns noch mal dein Zimmer, dann können wir noch quatschen." Ich seufze und führe sie in mein Zimmer.

Uf. Ich lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen. Julia sieht mich an. „Robin, sag mal, wer ist Tamuríl?" Ich verschlucke mich und huste. „Warum?" Jetzt mischt sich Fynn auch ein. „Glorfindel hat dich so genannt." „Hat er das?" Das ist mir doch tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen. Muss an der Gewohnheit liegen… Aber das nehm ich in die Liste, mit den Gründen für eine Rache… Ich rutsche unruhig umher. Ah, Idee! Thema wechseln, da bin ich gut drin!

Doch was? Hm, da fällt mir was ein. „Sagt mal, wenn wir wieder zurückkehren könnten, würdet ihr?" „Du meinst auf die Erde?" Fynn schaut mich an. Jul ist aufgesprungen. „Hast du einen Weg gefunden?" Autsch. Genau das wollte ich eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, jetzt sind sie voller Hoffnung, und ich? Ich druckse etwas herum. Fynn sieht mich an. „Ich weiss nicht", gestehe ich, „Ich glaube, wir können nicht mehr zurück." Julia sieht mich mit grossen Augen an. „Nicht mehr nach Hause? Zu unseren Familien?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein, nicht mehr auf die Erde." Fynn sieht mich an.

Ich schlucke. Ich mag solche Blicke nicht. „Warum sagst du nicht, nicht nach Hause? Warum sagst du immer Erde?" Julia sieht mich ebenfalls an. Ich nuschle. „Was?" So ein zweifaches Was kann wunder vollbringen. „Weil, weil Mittelerde mein Zuhause ist, Bruchtal." So, jetzt isses raus. Was kommt wohl nun? Fynn sieht mich an und lacht dann plötzlich. Ich hätte ja jetzt sehr viel erwartet, vom Heulkrampf bis zum Mordversuch, aber nicht Gelächter. „Hat Lord Elrond sich das wirklich angetan?" Argh! Wie sich das anhört! Ich schmeisse lachend ein Kissen nach Fynn. „Ja stell dir vor, hat er!" „Was denn? Hallo! Was denn?" Jul sieht uns verdutzt an. „Robin ist von Elrond sozusagen adoptiert worden! Ich freu mich für dich Hühnchen!" Sie kann es wirklich nicht lassen.

Später bringe ich die zwei in ihre Zimmer. Sie haben es doch ganz gut aufgenommen. Julia meinte, sie habe es sich schon gedacht. Und Fynn erklärte, dass sie jetzt erst mal abwarten würde.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Okay. Nachdem ich aufgestanden bin, und meine zwei Freundinnen abgeholt habe, sind wir rausgegangen, etwas spazieren. Und da sind wir jetzt. Und treffen natürlich auf Elrohir und Elladan. Die sind von meinen Freundinnen hellauf begeistert. Bitte.

Jetzt hab ich aber noch ein anliegen. Ich habe da nämlich schon eine Rache für Glorfindel…

„Elladan, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich euch mag?" Ich denke, bei dem Tonfall ist eh schon klar, dass ich etwas will. So schaut er mich an. „Sag lieber gleich, was du möchtest thêl!" Ich grinse. Fynn und Jul hören sehr interessiert zu. Sie wissen schon, dass ich Rache plane, und sie wissen auch, dass ich die Hilfe von meinen Brüdern benötige. „Naja, wie soll ich sagen, ich bin noch ziemlich sauer auf Glorfindel, wegen gestern Abend, und naja, ich dachte, ihr würdet mir vielleicht ein klitzekleines Bisschen helfen." Ich schaue sie treuherzig an.

„Wir sollen unseren Kopf für dich riskieren?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nö. Ich brauche lediglich die Namen der letzten vier Verflossenen von ihm." Ich grinse angesichts der vier fassungslosen Gesichter. Dann grinsen die Zwillinge synchron. „Oh, wenn es weiter nichts ist: Nímiel, Tewirén, Sivìel und wer war das doch gleich? Ach ja, Haiwën.", gab mir Elrohir breit grinsend Auskunft. Ich lächle. „Kann mir einer sagen, wo ich die finde?"

Später:

Soweit so gut, alles ist vorbereitet. Heute Abend wird es ein Fest geben, das freut mich, und meinen Plan… Und Fynn, die wie ein Gummiball auf und ab hüpft. Ich seufze. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht enttäuscht. Also ehrlich, dass ausgerechnet Fynn sich in Legolas, den Elbenprinz verguckt, hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich meine, hey, Elbenprinz, Legolas, genau das, was wir an Fanfictions eigentlich nicht mochten? Naja, wie sagt man so schön: Verliebte…

Er hat sie auf der Reise begleitet, denn er kam genau dann überraschen zu Besuch, als sie aufbrachen, und beschloss, mit zu kommen. Zu Fynns Leidwesen war er nicht übermässig gesprächig, aber immerhin immer recht freundlich. Und momentan verhält sich Fynn gerade wie eine Stute vor der Paarung: Wann immer wir dem Prinz begegnen schaut sie weg, läuft rot an und bekommt einen Kicheranfall. Aber ich habe keine Bedenken: Das kommt schon wieder!

Juhu! Es ist so weit! Ich grinse, und zwinkere Elladan, Elrohir, Fynn und Julia zu. Heute Nachmittag hatte ich eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Nimíel, Tewirén, Sivìel und Haiwën. Und die waren bereit, mit bei meiner kleinen Rache zu helfen. Schliesslich wollte ich ja nicht die strafen.

Glorfindel steuert gerade auf uns zu. Er lächelt Fynn und Jul an und mich grinst er nur fies an. „Hab ich euch eigentlich schon erzählt, wie sich Tamuríl bei ihrer ersten Schwertkampfstunde geschlagen hat?" Ich könnte ihn erwürgen. Einzig die Tatsache, dass vier gewisse Elbinnen gerade lautstark zu zanken beginnen, rettet dem Balrogtöter (vorerst) den Hals.

„Oh nein, ich habe einen Brief von ihm bekommen!", ruft Tewirén gerade. Sivìel schaut sie böse an. „Den hast du doch nur gefälscht, ich habe den einzig wahren Brief!" Nimíel schnaubt gerade. „Ihr halluziniert, wart ihr im Weinkeller von Lord Elrond? Als ob er sich mit euch dummen Hühnern abgeben würde!" Haiwën lachte böse. „Mit dir etwa schon? Ihr träumt bloss alle! Ich habe den Heiratsantrag bekommen! Aber wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann können wir ihn ja selber fragen, er steht ja gleich da hinten!" Sie deutet auf uns. Ich grinse.

Mittlerweile hören alle Anwesenden zu, und das sind nicht wenige. Elladan zwinkert mir zu. Oh ja, ich bin guuuuut. Die wütenden Elbinnen marschieren geradewegs auf Glorfindel zu, der nun wirklich aus der Fassung kommt. Besonders, als er eingekreist ist, und alle ihn bedrängen, er solle den anderen drei jetzt doch endlich sagen, dass er nur sie heiraten wolle.

Mittlerweile können Fynn, Jul, Elladan, Elrohir und ich uns kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten vor lachen. Und das ist nun einmal nicht besonders gut, wie ich feststellen muss. Ich hänge nämlich plötzlich wieder einmal in der Luft. Erestor. Na dankschön. „Wenn du schon einen Streich machst, Tamuríl, dann solltest du schauen, dass es nicht sofort klar ist, von wem er stammt!" Glorfindel hat sich leider auch schon befreit, und kommt wütend auf uns zu. Auch Elrond. Schade eigentlich. Ich grinse. Erestor stellt mich wieder auf den Boden.

„Das. War. Nicht. Lustig!", zischt Glorfindel. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht verkneifen. „Nicht? Ich fand es aber schon lustig." Gekränkte Krieger sind aber leider nicht besonders lustig. Naja, was soll's.

Ada hat mich schliesslich gerettet, und davor bewahrt, dass Glorfindel mich unter Dauerbewachung von ihm persönlich stellen wollte, aber trotzdem hat es die Strafe in sich. Denn die durfte Lord Glorfindel selber bestimmen. Tja, ich weiss es ja eigentlich… Egal, was soll's.

Dann darf ich morgen eben unter seiner Bewachung seine Waffenkammer polieren. Laut Elladan sehr schlecht, da sie sehr gross sei. Ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen. Aber vielleicht sollte ich mich in Zukunft etwas zurückhalten. Nur… Glorfindel war gar nicht so böse, wie er tat. Das hat mir zumindest Erestor gesagt.

Ich bin ja schon gespannt, wie der Tag morgen wird, und was ich neben Waffen polieren noch alles entdecken werde.

_

* * *

_

_tbc_

_Und, wie war es? Das nächste Mal:_

„_Zehn Minuten später befinde ich mich im Weinkeller, an einem Tisch, zusammen mit Julia, Fynn, Elladan, Elrohir und, ich fass es nicht, Glorfindel."_

_Wenn ihr wissen wollt, was diese Weinkellerplünderung so für Problemchen nach sich zieht, dann schreibt mir bitte Reviews! Ich poste erst, sagen wir mal, nach mindestens drei Reviews…_

_**Lessien: Hallo! –knuddel- Danke, hab mich total gefreut… Was denn, ich mag Rohan! Irgendwann werden die Drei Rohan vielleicht wieder einen Besuch abstatten… -lach- Ach, welche Vorurteile denn? Die würden mich aber brennend interessieren…**_

_Also, ich hoffe, es liest sonst noch jemand die Geschichte… Lg, eure Moony_


	7. Über unangenehme Nebenwirkungen der Plün

**Disclamer: **_Nei, mir gehört immer noch nichts, alles, aber auch absolut alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, ich hab's mir nur geborgt…_

**A/N: **_Ja, mich gibt's noch… Also, ich hab zwar gesagt, dass ich nicht weiterposten würde, aber das kann ich einfach nicht machen… Dafür mag ich euch doch zu sehr… -zu allen Lesern und imaginären Lesern blick- Ich würde mich aber freuen, wenn die, die die Sotry auch lesen, mir einen kurzen, kleinen Kommi schreiben würden, schon nur damit ich weiss, wie viele sie lesen! Also, viel Spass beim Kapitel 7… Also, nun, was geschieht, wenn man drei Elben und drei Menschen in einen Weinkeller steckt? Nichts gutes… Und das dürfen unsere drei Freundinnen heute ausprobieren…_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 7-Über unangenehme Nebenwirkungen der Plünderung eines Weinkellers…**

_Ich bin ja schon gespannt, wie der Tag morgen wird, und was ich neben Waffen polieren noch alles entdecken werde. _

Guten Morgen allerseits! Ich bin ausgeschlafen und bester Laune. Nein, ich habe Glorfindel und seine Strafe nicht vergessen, aber, mal unter uns gesagt, er hat es wirklich verdient, oder? Selbst Elrond sagte, es sei amüsant gewesen. Also. Ich habe jeden Grund fröhlich zu sein.

Dann will ich mal meine beiden Freundinnen wecken gehen. Sonst suchen sie am Ende noch alleine in den Esssaal, und ich weiss nicht, wie gut das ausgehen könnte, wenn man bedenkt, dass Fynn sich zurzeit wirklich, wirklich schlimm benimmt. Das Schlimmste für sie war wohl, dass er gestern mit einer Elbin zusammen getanzt hat. Ich hab aber nachgehackt, nur leider wollte sie kein Wort hören, und ist dann in ihr Zimmer verschwunden, das heisst, Elladan brachte sie in ihr Zimmer.

Vielleicht ist sie heute Morgen soweit wieder klar, dass wir ihr erklären können, dass das nur irgendeine entfernte Cousine seines Vaters ist, und er sich gefreut hat, diese wieder einmal zu sehen…

So.. Fixfertig angezogen. Ich muss mal Elrond fragen, ob ich nicht ein paar Hosen und dazu ein paar passende Oberkleider haben könnte, diese Kleider gehen mir langsam auf die nerven… Heute trage ich ein grünes Kleid. Ich mag nur die eher schlicht geschnittenen, die anderen ziehe ich nie an. Wie auch immer. Der Schnitt ist ähnlich, wie bei meinem gestrigen Kleid, nur die Ärmel liegen eng an, also nicht weite.

Dann gehe ich mich mal auf die Suche nach den Zimmern meiner Freundinnen machen. Zuerst Julia, die bringt man zwar kaum wach, es erspart mir aber, als erstes am Morgen eine Liebeskranke Glucke zu beruhigen…

Ich grinse. Okay, grosser Weckdienst. Hm, praktisch, Elrohir steht vor ihrer Tür. Moment Mal, Elrohir steht um diese Uhrzeit vor der Schlafzimmertür meiner Freundin Julia? Ich huste. Aha. Bemerkt er mich doch noch. „Morgen thêl. Was gibt's?" Mal wieder die Ruhe selbst. „Ich wollte eigentlich meine Freundin wecken, aber vielleicht erklärst du mir erst, was du hier machst?" Er grinst mich an. Eru, und ich dachte immer, Elben grinsen nicht… „Wer ist hier eigentlich die kleine Schwester?" „Ich sicher nicht. Ich bin jünger, aber nicht klein." Wie immer. Keiner will nachgeben, das kenne ich mittlerweile doch schon. Er lacht nur, dreht sich um. „He, warte!" Tja, überraschen ist bei Elben immer gut. Dann sehen sie nämlich oft lustig aus. So wie Elrohir jetzt. Er sieht mich nämlich verwirrt an. „Erst soll ich weggehen, und jetzt bleiben?" Versteht der alles falsch? „Du kannst mir helfen sie zu wecken." Er lacht.

Ich öffne die Tür. Zum Glück habe ich den Schliessmechanismus noch nicht erklärt. Elrohir folgt mir. Ich stelle mich neben Julia und stupse sie an. „Jul, morgen, aufwachen!" Sie brummt nur etwas. Gut, dann eben gleich radikal. Ich hole Luft und rufe: „Julia, wach schnell auf! Willst du Orkfutter werden?" Immer noch nichts. Das hatte ich befürchtete. Elrohir schaut mich irritiert an. „Orkfutter?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Frag Aragorn", ist meine schlichte Antwort. Dann habe ich eine Idee. Ich beuge mich runter und flüstere. „Hey, Julchen, ich würde aufwachen, Elrohir steht vor deinem Bett." Wow. Hätte ich früher ausprobieren sollen.

Julia steht beinahe im Bett. „Was? Wo? Wer? Wie?" Gut gemacht Julia, fehlt nur noch Warum, Wann und du hast die Fragesammlung mit W komplett. Sie sieht mich an. „Stimmt ja gar nicht, du Törtchen!" Ich grinse. „Nee, du hast Recht, nicht vor deinem Bett, aber daneben…" Ihr Kopf ruckt nach links, genau dort, wo Elrohir steht. Ihre Augen weiten sich gerade. Uo, wenn ich Elrohir wäre, würde ich schleunigst verschwinden. Aber, hm, er geht nicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er nicht weiss, was da auf ihn zukommt…

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Raus hier, aber sofort!" Wow, und sie will mir erklären, dass sie den Wechsel in die Kopfstimme nicht schafft? Im Normalton angefangen, aber ungefähr zwei Oktaven darüber geendet. Wenigstens ist Elrohir so klug, und flüchtet. Ich geh besser auch. „Also Jul, ich geh dann mal, warte einfach hier, ich wecke noch schnell Fynn, dann können wir essen gehen", rufe ich ihr im herausrennen zu. Manchmal ist Flucht die beste Verteidigung, besonders, wenn man Julia so unsanft weckt…

Uf, wenn ich Glück habe, wird es bei Fynn einfacher… Ah, da ist ja die Tür, momomomentchen Mal!

Glorfindel tritt gerade heraus. „Also, bis in zehn Minuten", lächelt er in den Raum, er sieht mich, grinst und meint: „Morgen. Nach dem Frühstück in meiner Waffenkammer." Ich bleibe einen Moment wie erstarrt stehen. Das muss ich erst verdauen. Glorfindel kommt aus dem Zimmer meiner Freundin! Der wird doch nicht…

Ich sprinte vor und ziehe die Tür auf. Fynn, die sich eigentlich gerade anzieht, quietscht auf. „Spinnst du?", faucht sie mich an. Momentan ist mir ihre Laune eigentlich egal. „Was. Tut. Glorfindel. Am. Morgen. In. Deinem. Zimmer?" Sie sieht mich kichernd an. „Ach, er hat mich nur geweckt. Und in ungefähr sechs Minuten holt er mich zum Frühstücken ab." Ich knurre. „Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Du bist fertig angezogen, wir gehen, ich hab Julchen gesagt wir kommen sie abholen!" Ich packe sie am Arm und schleife sie hinter mir her. „Was hast du eigentlich gegen Glorfindel?", fragt mich das unschuldige Mädel. Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Nichts spezifisch gegen ihn, nur gegen die Art, wie er dich anschaut." Sie glotzt mich an. Tja, Liebes, ist halt so.

Endlich können wir etwas essen! Nachdem ich auch noch Julchen abgeholt habe, und wir im Eiltempo zum Esssaal gegangen sind, lasse ich mich seufzend auf meinen Platz nieder. Glorfindel kommt gerade herein, und zwinkert mir zu. „Du traust mir aber auch gar nicht, was?" Ich schüttle nur grinsend den Kopf. Dann wende ich mich an Julia und Fynn. „Was tut ihr denn heute, wenn ich Glorfindels Waffenkammer auf den Kopf stelle?" Fynn gähnt. „Ich denke, ein bisschen spazieren, und faulenzen und so", meint sie.

Das tun sie dann auch, als ich losgehe, um meine Strafe ab zu sitzen.

Drei Stunden später:

Ächz. Gut, ich habe gesagt, es sei mir egal. Aber es war, um ehrlich zu sein, der Horror! Glorfindel hat wohl seine ganze Liebe auf diese Dinger übertragen, da wundert's mich nicht mehr, dass er noch immer nicht gebunden ist… Wie auch immer. Jetzt suche ich auf jeden Fall gerade nach meinen zwei Freundinnen, die sich einen schönen Morgen gemacht haben. Aber heute Nachmittag scheuche ich sie auf die Pferde…

„Ah, da seid ihr ja!" Ich seufze. Endlich. Julia sieht mich mitfühlend an. „War es schlimm?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nö. Aber ich weiss jetzt immerhin, warum sich unser allseits geliebter Balrogtöter noch nicht gebunden hat…" „Ach, und warum nicht?", kommt es vom Gebüsch. Elrohir und Elladan treten hervor. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. Den Blick hab ich mittlerweile ganz gut drauf… „Nun, wenn er seine ganze Liebe auf seine Waffen lenkt…" Die Zwillinge grinsen. Dann meint Elladan: „Ada ist bis morgen nicht da." Sämtliche Alarmanlagen in meinem Gehirn schlagen rot. Elrohir scheint es zu bemerken. Er lacht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Tamuríl. Bruchtal wird schon noch stehen…" Wenn ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt bereits gewusst hätte, dass Bruchtal zwar schon noch stehen würde, wir aber weniger, wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen.

Nach dem Mittagessen:

Elladan und Elrohir folgen uns schon die ganze Zeit. Jetzt reicht's aber bald! Ich drehe mich um, und rufe. „Elladan, Elrohir, macht das eigentlich Spass? Was wollt ihr denn?" Ha! Soviel zum Thema, ich könne Elben nicht überraschen. Sie gucken ganz schön verlegen. „Nun", meint Elladan, „thêl, Glorfindel und ich haben gewettet." Die Alarmglocken schrillen. „Aha." „Und es geht darum, wie viel Menschen vertragen. Wie viel Wein." Hätt ich mir denken können. Wenn es nicht gerade um das Thema Frauen ging, dann um Wein oder Kämpfe, oder gewisse andere Stärken, respektive Schwächen. Männer. „Und jetzt?" Er schaut mich an. Oh nein!

Fynn schient anders zu denken. „Ihr wollt in den Weinkeller? Wer denn?" Elladan scheint zu bemerken, bei wem er es versuchen kann. „Nun, ihr drei" ich schaue geschockt drein, aber mich fragt ja keiner, „wir Zwei, Glorfindel und vielleicht auch noch Legolas." Ich seufze. Fynns Augen glänzen, und sie meint: „Wir sind dabei!" Nein! Tut mir das nicht an! Bitte!

Kein Erbarmen für Robin… Nein, sie schleppen mich einfach hinterher. Ich will nicht. Hat denn Keiner Erbarmen? Wo ist Erestor wenn man ihn einmal brauchen würde?

Zehn Minuten später befinde ich mich im Weinkeller, an einem Tisch, zusammen mit Julia, Fynn, Elladan, Elrohir und, ich fass es nicht, Glorfindel. Legolas hat sich zu Fynns grosser Enttäuschung abgemeldet. Na toll. Heute wird es wohl an mir sein, nüchtern zu bleiben, und zu gucken, dass keine meiner Freundinnen einen Fehlentscheid begeht. Wobei… Irgendwie schmeckt der Wein einfach zu gut, um ihn stehen zu lassen…

Einige Stunden und etliche Gläser später:

Oookay, ich glaube, ich bin leicht, aber nur ganz leicht, angeheitert. Im Gegensatz zu Fynn und Julia. Tja. Wie auch immer. Und wer darf jetzt Aufpasser spielen? Ich natürlich. Dabei brummt mir der Kopf, weil ich es fertig gebracht habe, vom Stuhl zu fallen, und mir den Kopf übelst anzustossen. Naja. Dann eben nicht aufstehen. Ich glaube, ich sollte ins Bett. Wie spät isses überhaupt? „Hallo, kann mir jemand, der noch halbwegs nüchtern is, die Uhrzeit sagen?" Uups, das hörte ich jetzt schlimmer an, als ich mich fühle. Meine Brüder schauen mich jedenfallls grinsend an. „Du bis ja leischt angeheidert, thêl, weischt du das?" Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. Elladan ist wohl ziemlich betrunken, genauso wie Glorfindel, und das will bei einem Elben etwas heissen, ebenso Julia und Fynn. Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass Glorfindel mitkommen würde, und den Weinkeller von Elrond plündern, aber bei dem Elb weiss man ja nie…

Ich schaue Elladan genervt an. „Und wenn schon, du bist betrunken!" Ha. Wut macht eben nüchtern. Er schüttelt den Kopf, aber hält schon wieder inne, und stöhnt. „Ah, treten die ersten Nachwirkungen etwas früher ein bei Elben?" Ich erhalte einen ziemlich wütenden Blick als Antwort. Ist ja nicht meine Schuld, dass es sich betrinkt.

Um Fynn mache ich mir aber eher Sorgen. Sonst ist sie eigentlich noch so klug, um zu wissen, dass man seine Sorgen, Enttäuschungen, Ängste etc. nicht im Alkohol ertränkt, aber heute scheint sie das irgendwie vergessen zu haben. Tolle. Ich zupfe sie am Arm, als sie sich gerade wieder ein Glas einschenken will. „Du, Fynn, ich glaube, du hast genug gehabt, Julia, komm, du auch, lasst uns ins Bett gehen!" Fynn starrt mich an. „Du scholltescht etwas lock…lockerer werdn, weischt du?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. Au! Jetzt weiss ich, warum Elladan es nicht tat. Dieser grinst mich an.

Rums. Hä? Oje, Julia ist vom Stuhl gehopst. Naja, eher geplumpst. Ich beuge mich über sie und fuchtle ihr mal mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht herum. „Hallo, Julia, Julchen, aufwachen! Es is noch nicht Schlafenszeit, du musst erst ins Bett!" Warum ist sprechen schwieriger als Denken? Ist ja jetzt gerade auch egal. Julia wacht nämlich einfach nicht auf. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr?", frage ich beunruhigt Elrohir, der mir noch am nüchternsten erscheint. „Sie ist nur eingeschlafen. Ich bringe sie hoch, in ihr Zimmer." Wäre es Elladan gewesen, im Moment hätte ich das nicht zugelassen, aber als mein Hirn realisiere, dass Elrohir gerade weg war, mit Julia, die Stockbesoffen ist, will ich aufspringen. Nee, besser doch nicht.

Ich seufze. Er ist anständig in dem Bereich, vor allem hat er wenig getrunken. Wenn nicht ich, dann wenigstens er. Wie auch immer.

Hm? Ach, Glorfindel und Elladan streiten, wer denn nun Recht hatte. Ich schalte mich besser mal ein. „Hey, also Julchen verträgt weniger als wir, und ich und Fynn stehen, naja, sitzen ja noch!" Elladan grinst Glorfindel an. „Genau, schie hat vollkommen recht!" Oh nein, Männer!

Jetzt kämpfen sie auch noch. Naja, herumtorkeln ist besser. Moment, nee, die besprechen auch noch was! He! Lauter! Is ja eigentlich auch egal. „Fyyynn, komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, ich bin müde!", jammere ich. Die schaut aber nur ganz gebannt diesen zwei idiotischen Elben zu. „Fyyyyn!" Sie schaut mich an. „Hä?" Ich seufze. Elladan kommt jetzt zu uns. „Du, Tamuríl, meinst du nicht, es ist Zeit für ins Bett?" Er spricht mir aus der Seele. Hä? He, was soll das? Ich versuche aufzuspringen. Fynn, die gerade zu mir rüber wollte, ist aufgestanden, nur, um sich gleich wieder hinzu setzen. Auf Glorfindels Schoss… „Also, also, das geht nicht, Fynn, Glorfindel, meine ich, lass sie jetzt gehen, wir müssen ins Bett!", nuschle ich.

Ach, eigentlich sollte Fynn es schon wissen, die macht sicher keine Dummheiten, sprich Dinge, die sie später bereuen würde, ich bin müde. Ich registriere gerade noch, wie Fynn von Glorfindel an der Hand genommen die Treppe hinaufgeht, dann schlafe ich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Au! Mein Kopf brummt. Ich werde nie wieder soviel Wein trinken! Wo bin ich überhaupt? In meinem Zimmer? Elladan hat mich wohl hierher gebracht. Na denn. Ich quäle mich aus dem Bett und wanke ins Bad. Irgendjemand hat mir eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser hingestellt. Dankeschön, egal wer's war. Ich überlege nicht lang, und tauche meinen Kopf ins Wasser ein. Uf. Schon einiges besser, doch. Dann ziehe ich mir frische Kleider an, und bürste meine Haare. Gut, ich wage mal einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel. Doch, es geht. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, aber davon abgesehen, keinerlei äussere Beschwerdepunkte. Allerdings fühlt mein Kopf sich an, als ob jemand auf ihm Trommeln übern würde…

Ich gehe aus meinem Zimmer, nur um gleich in jemanden hinein zu laufen. Hu? Julia? Sie sieht mich verwirrt an. „Robin, morgen, wollte grad zu dir." Ich ziehe sie in mein Zimmer. Frische Kleider hat sie auch an, auch die Wasserkur scheint sie hinter sich zu haben. „Und, gut geschlafen?" Ich grinse sie an. Sie nickt. „Wer hat mich denn ins Bett gebracht?" Normalerweise hätte ich ihr das sanfter beigebracht, aber ich bin noch müde, und habe Kopfschmerzen. „Elrohir." „WAS?" Ich gucke sie an. „Bitte eine Oktave tiefer, mein Kopf tut weh. Und überhaupt, mein Bruder ist nicht so schlimm! Elladan ist schlimmer." Sie nickt geistesabwesend.

„Warum wolltest du überhaupt zu mir?", frage ich, um sie abzulenken. Themawechsel, Darin bin ich gut. Sie schaut mich an. „Äh, also, eigentlich wollte ich fragen, ob du eine Ahnung hast, wo Fynn ist. Sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer, und das Bett ist definitiv unbenutzt!" Es dauert, bis diese Worte in mein Hirn durchdringen. Dann macht es „Klingelingeling!" Ich springe auf. Oh nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Kann Fynn so enttäuscht sein? „Los, mir nach!", rufe ich, und rase los, Julia im Schlepptau. „Was ist denn?", ruft sie von hinten, aber ich habe keine Zeit, um ihr die Frage zu beantworten.

Knall!

Aua. In wen bin ich denn jetzt schon wieder eingelaufen? Ich schaue auf, und reibe mir meinen Kopf. Hä? Ach ja, der Prinz, Legolas. Der ist mir aber gerade im Weg. Er hält mir freundlich lächelnd die Hand hin. „Entschuldige den Zusammenstoss. Wohin den so eilig?" Ich schaue ihn an. „Mich davon überzeugen, dass ich einen Grund habe, Glorfindel umzubringen!" Er schaut mich irritiert an. Bevor ich weiter rennen kann, hält er mich fest. „Und warum?" Eigentlich geht es ihn überhaupt nichts an! Julia ist mittlerweile auch angekommen. Er sieht sich um. „Wo ist denn Fynn abgeblieben?" Jetzt bin ich aber irritiert. Scheint, als Sorge er sich um sie. „Sagen wir mal, sie nahm gestern Abend am Frusttrinken teil, und das letzte was ich von ihr sah, war, wie Glorfindel sie trösten wollte." Er schnaubt. „Und warum trösten?" Auch wenn Fynn mich dafür lynchen wird: „Weil du gestern Abend nicht gekommen bist!" Julia haut mir eine über den Kopf. „Au, Jul, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Mein Kopf tut eh schon erbärmlich weh!" „Das ist Fynns Sache!" „Aber nicht, wenn sie stockbetrunken mit Glorfindel mitgeht!" „Warum soll das denn so schlimm sein, wenn er sie trösten will?" Ich schaue sie überrascht an. Ist Julia echt so naiv, oder sind das noch Nachwirkungen? Legolas sieht mich an. „Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Warum lässt sie sich auf ihn ein?" Ich seufze. „Ich denke, sie mag dich sehr, und sie lässt sich auf ihn ein, weil sie sternhagelvoll und enttäuscht war!"

Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass wir zu Glorfindels Gemächern gekommen sind. Ich klopfe. „Was?" Eindeutig Glorfindel. Er macht auf. Und runzelt die Stirn. „Ist irgendein Grossanlass?" Legolas deutet seufzend auf mich. Ich rauche fast vor Zorn. Was bildet der sich ein? Er ist ja, nüchtern, ein wirklich netter Elb, aber betrunken… „Ich würde euch raten, Lord Glorfindel, in Zukunft besser darauf zu achten, was Ihr tut, wenn ihr betrunken seid", zische ich. Ich wechsle immer zu der Höflichkeitsanrede, wenn ich sauer bin. Er sieht mich an. „Es war ihre Entscheidung", meint er ernst. Aus, vorbei. Schlimmste Befürchtung eingetroffen. Und ich? Ich brülle. „WIE HAST DU DIR DAS EIGENTLICH VORGESTELLT, HÄ? SIE WAR BLAUER ALS BLAU, UND DAS WEISST DU GENAUSO GUT WIE ICH!" Damit stürme ich an ihm vorbei, und Jul rennt mir hinterher. Jemand schliesst die Tür hinter uns. Ich weiss, wo das Schlafzimmer ist, fragt mich nicht weshalb, nicht, dass ich mich auf ihn einlassen würde.

Fynn liegt noch im Bett. Ich seufze. „Fynn!" Na immerhin, sie wacht auf. „Hm? Was tut ihr zwei denn hier?" Keine Lust, darauf zu warten, bis sie ganz wach ist, ich kippe ihr einfach ein Glas Wasser ins Gesicht.

Fynn setzt sich auf, und sieht sich um. Dann schüttelt sie den Kopf. „Das hab ich nicht wirklich getan, oder?" Ich seufze, und Julia nickt. „Doch, du liebeskrankes Küken, das hast du." Sie stöhnt, und vergräbt ihr Kopf in dem Kissen. „Ich wird nie mehr so viel Wein trinken!", brummt sie. Den Humor hat sie nicht verloren. Dann setzt sie sich auf, und zieht sich rasch an. „Wie auch immer, glücklich ist, wer vergisst, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist, nicht war? Ich mach das Beste daraus!" Dann hüpft sie hinaus, an einem verdutzten Legolas und einem grinsenden Glorfindel vorbei, uns im Schlepptau.

Da werde mal einer Schlau aus diesem Mädchen!

_

* * *

_

_tbc?_

_Also, bitte, ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn ihr Leser mir ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet! Woher soll ich sonst wissen, ob die Story überhaupt wen interessiert! _

_**Lessien: Jaja, das Leben kann man erschweren, und sei dir sicher, es wird erschwert… -evilgrin- Ach, vorsichtig… Nun, wie du siehst ist Fynn nicht allzu betrübt… (Das kommt dann noch… -harrharr- Ehm ja…)**_

_**erebiel: Hallo und Willkommen! Hab mich riesig über dein Review gefreut! –drück- Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir weiterhin…**_

_Also, liebe Grüsse an alle Leser, eine sich sehr für die Leserzahl interessierende Moony_


	8. Von unfähigen Tröstern, einer Verschwöru

**Disclamer: **_Noch immer gehört mir ausser Robin, Julia, Fynn und Finwë niemand und nichts… Alles gehört Tolkien. –verbeug-_

**A/N: **_Ja! Ich lebe noch! Auch wenn nur knapp, ich hatte nämlich so richtig schönen Schulstress… -knurr- Aber jetzt bin ich da, und ich hoffe, dass noch irgendjemand die Geschichte liest…Nach dem Kapitel werde ich vielleicht einige „Mach das bitte nicht"-Reviews bekommen (wenn ich welche bekomme), aber ich mach es, weil es das eben später noch braucht. Ich versichere euch aber, es gibt keine „Legolas/OC schwören sich die ewige Liebe, heiraten und bekommen Kinderchen"-Geschichte im üblichen Sinn, schon weil mein Hauptcharakter Robin ganz bestimt NICHT (und niemals niemals nie nie nie) mit dem Elbenprinz zusammenkommt. Das nur als Nebeninformation…-g- Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 8 –Von unfähigen Tröstern, einer Verschwörung und einem Osterei im Sommer…**

_Da werde mal einer Schlau aus diesem Mädchen!_

Ehrlich. Schon den ganzen Morgen summt Fynn! Das gibt es ja nicht! Die hat wohl noch nie was von Nebenwirkungen gehört, und überhaupt, eigentlich sollte sie enttäuscht sein! Julchen versteht die Welt auch nicht wirklich, aber sie ist mir momentan keine grosse Hilfe…

Nachdem wir etwas gefrühstückt hatten, war Fynn mit der Begründung, etwas allein sein zu wollen, nach draussen gegangen, ich vermute mal, sie überspielt ihre Enttäuschung und Julia und ich wollten eigentlich auf den Übungsplatz. Wollten. Aber nein, mein verehrter Bruder Elrohir macht mir natürlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung! Lädt der sie auf einen Ausritt ein. Julia war ziemlich glücklich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn so sehr mag, ich dachte eigentlich mehr, sie möge jemand anderen, aber denn halt nicht. Ich sollte aufhören zu denken, das tut noch weh.

Um die Standpauke von Erestor sind wir natürlich nicht herumgekommen. Er hat Elladan und Glorfindel recht zusammengestaucht, weil sie uns „betrunken gemacht hatten". Naja… Ich meine, Fynn, Julia und ich haben sie dann gerettet, und in Schutz genommen… Männer, erst die Starken spielen, dann sich nicht einmal verteidigen können, also ehrlich mal!

Joa, und Julchen ist jetzt gerade lächelnd an mir vorbeigerauscht, hat „Tschüss, bis später!", gezwitschert und zu den Ställen gegangen. Und da reiten die Beiden auch schon weg. Tolle. Und ich bin mal wieder allein. Wofür sind Freundinnen eigentlich da? Zum Beispiel zum eine verzweifelte Fynn zu trösten? Die seh ich nämlich, als ich zum See spaziere. Hat sie wohl doch mehr mitgenommen, als sie gesagt und gezeigt hat. Ich seufze. Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Glorfindel, ich bring dich um!

„Fynn!" Sie wirbelt herum. Wischt sich die Tränen weg. „Hallo. Dumm von mir, nicht? Ich habe es ganz genau gewusst. Glorfindel wird sich wohl nie binden. Und eigentlich, weißt du, ich hab mich glaub echt in Legolas verliebt! Das gibt es doch einfach nicht!" Sie lacht trocken. Och nee, ich kann doch nicht trösten, das kann Julia besser! Mal schauen, ob grad jemand durchläuft, vielleicht… Oh, da kommt einer. Nein, also Glorfindel lass ich nicht mehr zu Fynn. Wobei, vielleicht…

„Warte hier!", sage ich rasch zu Fynn, und springe auf. Ah, da ist er ja! „Glorfindel!" Er dreht sich um. „Hab mir schon fast gedacht, dass du es bist, kein Elb trampelt so rum." Ich strecke ihm die Zunge raus. „Hör mal, ich übergebe dir die ehrenvolle Aufgabe Fynn zu trösten, schliesslich bist du schuld daran! Ich kann nämlich nicht trösten." Damit schubse ich ihn zum See. Und geh weg. Aber, ehrlich gesagt, nur zum nächsten Baum, will schliesslich wissen, wie er es anstellen will!

So, er geht zu ihr. Jetzt heisst es Ohren auf Hochtouren arbeiten lassen! Hm? Na immerhin, er rennt sie nicht einfach um. Er geht zu ihr, und berührt sie an der Schulter. Fynn dreht sich um. „Was? Oh, du." Ich weiss, dass er gerade die Augebraue hochzieht. „Ich, ja. Ich, also, hm…" Ich grinse. DAS ist doch mal eine Erfahrung für den grossen Balrogtöter. Er soll jemanden trösten, der traurig wegen ihm ist… He? Was soll dass? Er geht? Mist, das ist doch einfach…Hm? Ich glaube, hier kann niemand trösten…

Jetzt wird gerade Elladan von Glorfindel auf die Lichtung geschoben. Fynn unterdrückt ein Lachen. Ich kann mich auch kaum mehr beherrschen… Okay, dann wird jetzt also Elladan sein Glück versuchen. Naja, immerhin, er spricht mit ihr. Und jetzt geht er weg. Wer kommt jetzt? Autsch, also jetzt ist er verrückt, der schickt ja Nimíel! Wie auch immer, die ist jetzt vermutlich keine grosse Hilfe.

„Hör mal, man sollte es wirklich nicht zu schwer nehmen!", meint sie gerade zu Fynn. Na, wenigstens jemand, der es versucht. Fynn murmelt etwas. Ich springe vom Baum, und laufe zu ihnen. „Fynnchen, wenn du nicht lauter sprichst, kann ich dich von meinem Baum aus nicht hören", meine ich lachend. Fynn haut nach mir. Wir lachen alle drei. Genau, so geht das nämlich! „Und", beginnt Nimíel, „du hast dich also in den Elbenprinz verliebt? Naja, seine letzte Beziehung ist auch schon an die 10 Jahre her…" Ich verschlucke mich. „Zehn Jahre?" Nimíel sieht mich lächelnd an. „Nun, Tamuríl, nicht alle männlichen Elben sind gleich." Das weiss ich auch, Elrond zum Beispiel. Und Erestor.

Hä? Kann sie Gedanken lesen? „Nun ja, hier in Bruchtal sind die verrücktesten sicher Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir und Erestor." Erestor? Ich schaue sie verblüfft an, sie grinst einfach. Oje. Dann lacht sie. „Tamuríl, komm doch mal mit, Fynn, bleib einfach genau hier!" Sie springt auf, und zieht mich mit.

„Was denn?", frage ich sie, während wir zu Elronds „Haus" laufen. „Nun", meint sie, „Legolas hat sich noch nicht gebunden, aber die Blicke, die er deiner Freundin hin und wieder zuwirft, lassen mich schliessen, dass er dabei ist, sich zu verlieben. Glaub, mir, ich erkenne einen verliebten Elb! Du weißt, ein Elb verliebt sich nur einmal wirklich. Und ich weiss zufälligerweise, dass die anderen heute Jagen wollten, der Prinz sich aber abgemeldet hat, mit der Begründung, noch etwas auszuspannen. Nun, dann werden wir ihn jetzt holen, und auf eine wichtige Mission schicken!" Ich starre sie mit offenem Mund an.

Nimíel lacht. „Sag mal", keuche ich, warum müssen diese Elben auch so ausdauernd sein, „wo willst du ihn denn finden?" Sie zeigt nach vorne. Oh. Da steht er ja. Hm, okay. Nimíel schubst mich vor. Hä? „Na, es ist deine Freundin, und ich habe noch zu tun. Viel Glück!" Dankeschön. Ich meine, ich kenn den doch überhaupt nicht, hab, abgesehen von heute Morgen, als ich in ihn reingerannt bin noch nie wirklich mit ihm gesprochen, und nun soll ich ihm sagen, dass er meine Freundin trösten soll? Toller Plan, ehrlich…

So, damit wäre auch entschieden, ob ich Rückzug antrete, oder doch nicht, weil er mich bemerkt hat, und gerade auf mich zukommt. Tolle. Soll ich weglaufen? Nö, ich käm wohl nicht weit, erstens bin ich immer noch erledigt, und zweitens ist er definitiv schneller als ich…

„Hallo. Wo sind denn deine Begleiterinnen?" Ja, danke der Nachfrage, mir geht es auch gut, ich habe nur zwei Verrückte, was red ich da, ziemlich viel Verrückte um mich… Ich sehe ihn kritisch an. Ob sich Fynn das gut überlegt hat, sich in einen Elben zu verlieben? Ich meine, hallo, Liebe? Ts… „Hör mal, also, Fynn geht es nicht gut, aber ich kann nicht trösten, Glorfindel auch nicht, Elladan auch nicht und Nimíel meinte, du könntest das sicher ganz gut." Argh, ich könnte schreien. Er schaut mich an, als ob ich mich vor seinen Augen in ein schuppiges Monster verwandeln würde, um meinen Geschichtslehrer zu zitieren.

„Aha." Wow, toll, gesprächig sind wir heute! Mir reicht's. Ich packe ihn einfach am Arm und ziehe ihn etwas mit. Grober Fehler. Er lacht. „Nun, wenn es so eilig ist, wo ist sie? Am See?" Keine Ahnung, woher er das weiss, ich nicke nur, und werde zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag von einem Elb in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo mitgezogen, ich glaube, heute ist mein sportlicher Tag…

Vor dem See mache ich mich los, keuchend, und er geht weiter. Und ich? Ich warte. Das wird mir zu langweilig, ich glaube, ich gehe zurück ins Haus.

Zwei Stunden später:

Fynn hat mir gerade vorgeschwärmt, wie gut Legolas trösten konnte, aber sie traut sich nicht einmal zuzugeben, dass sie total verrückt nach ihm ist, was ich einfach nicht begreife. Naja, ich hab es mir ja schon oft anhören müssen… Ich verstehe nichts davon, und meine Prinzipien seien dämlich… Apropos Prinzipien… Julchen wollte doch… hat sie wohl vergessen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich in einen Elben verlieben kann, ich meine, verlieben? Elben sind tolle Freunde, Kollegen, von mir aus auch Brüder, aber Liebe und Elb gleich Bindung gleich, wenn man dann als Menschlein stirbt, weil wir ja leider leider nur eine begrenzte Lebensdauer haben, stirbt der Elb auch… Was soll daran bitteschön gut sein, hm?

Und jetzt kommt gerade Julia hinein, mit roten Backen. „Es war super!", ruft sie. Ich sehe sie schief an. „Muss ich mich nun mit zwei verliebten und sich dementsprechend seltsam benehmenden Hühnern abgeben?" Sie schaut sofort zu Fynn, die rot anläuft. Juhu, einmal bin nicht ich es, die rot wird, es geschehen noch Zeiten und Wunder… Wie auch immer. Julia schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe in Elrohir einfach einen sehr guten Freund gefunden." Ich atme auf. „Uf, da bin ich erleichtert! Ich dachte schon… Zwei Verliebte hätte ich nicht ausgehalten. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind", ich unterbrach sie, bevor sie beginnen konnte, „nein, ich behalt meine Prinzipien, die fühlen sich wohl bei mir, Dankeschön. Und, Liebe ist überhaupt nicht gut: Man führt sich auf, als ob man durchgedreht sei, dann ist man wieder mal glücklich, dann traurig, dann das, dann dieses, und am Schluss, beim Elben zumindest, bindet man sich, wenn man dann als Menschchen tot ist, macht der Elb eine Wanderung zu Mandos Hallen. Toll, wirklich." Julia sieht mich verständnislos an. „Warum macht er denn eine Wanderung zu Mandos Hallen?" Ich seufze, und Fynn erklärt. „Das heisst, er stirbt." Julchen macht grosse Augen.

„Warum stirbt er denn?" Jetzt seufzt Fynn, und ich bin wohl dran mit erklären. „Ein Elb verschenkt sein Herz nur einmal in seinem Leben. Stirbt der Partner, oder was auch sonst immer, kann er an gebrochenem Herzen sterben." Sie nickt langsam.

Ich habe Hunger, und es ist wohl auch gleich Zeit für das Abendessen, also ziehen wir uns noch rasch um, und gehen dann. Ich setze mich auf meinen üblichen Platz zwischen Glorfindel und Elrond. Naja. Dann kann ich den Herr Glorfindel wenigstens im Auge behalten. Und ich lasse meine Stichelei nicht…

„Nun, wie fühlt es sich an, wenn einem die Worte fehlen, Glorfindel?" Ich grinse. Er schaut mich langsam an. „Das darfst du gleich selber ausprobieren, denn du kriegst auch keine Worte aus dem Mund, wenn dir jemand auf die Luftröhre drückt", erklärt er drohend. Aber seine Augen leuchten vergnügt. Ich kichere. Eru, dieser Elb! Schlimmer als meine Brüder! Wie auch immer. Nimíel bringt gerade das Essen.

Hä? Da hat sie mir einen Zettel zugesteckt. Gleich mal lesen.

_Phase zwei kann beginnen. Rate mal, was geschieht, wenn man einen Mensch und einen Elben in eine kleine Kammer und bei Wein einsperrt…_

Ich verschlucke mich und huste. Nimíel grinst mir zu. Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft. Uf, Glorfindel hat sich doch noch dazu bequemt, mir auf den Rücken zu klopfen… He!

Grr, hätte ich mir ja denken können… Er hat mir meinen Zettel weggenommen! „Gib her!", zische ich. Er grinst nur, und liest ihn. „Phase zwei? Kammer? Wein? Mensch und Elb? Wer ist denn gemeint?", fragt er. Ich schmolle. „Das sag ich dir bestimmt nicht, das geht dich absolut gar, aber auch rein überhaupt nichts an!" Er lächelt. Ich mag dieses Lächeln nicht! „Elrond..:" Nein! „Nein!", schnappe ich. Er schaut mich an. Ich funkle ihn an. „Was gibt es?" „Nichts", kommt es unisono von uns. Armer Elrond…

„Das geht um Fynn. Also lass das meine Sache sein, ja?" Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass er nicht nachgeben wird… Tut er natürlich auch nicht. „Elb?" Ich knurre. Nimíel rettet mich. „Tamuríl, könntest du kurz kommen?" Ich springe auf.

„Und?", frag sie mich. Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Fynn noch mal Wein trinkt…Zumindest noch nicht jetzt." Sie seufzt. „Was denn sonst?" Ich weiss es doch auch nicht! „Keine Ahnung. Lass uns noch nachdenken, aber Vorsicht, ich will nicht, dass Glorfindel was mitkriegt…" Sie nickt. Dann gehe ich wieder rein.

Glorfindel beginnt natürlich sofort, mich wieder zu löchern. Man könnte meinen, er sein ein kleines Kind!

Nach dem Essen:

Uf, ich habe es überlebt! Und ich habe Glorfindel nix gesagt, das hat ihn genervt… Hehe… Ich kann gut nerven! Mittlerweile bin ich in meinem Zimmer, Fynn und Julia in ihrem. Ich hoffe, Fynn kriegt sich wieder ein, jetzt macht sie sich noch Gedanken, wegen ihrer Grösse! Also bitte… Wenn alle Verliebten so spinnen, will ich definitiv nie verliebt sein! Jetzt hat sie sich tatsächlich ein Ei unter das Bett gelegt, weil wir in der Schule mal, an Ostern, Osterbräuche durchgenommen haben, und da war einer, dass man an Ostern ein Ei unter eine Rebe legt, und die Rebe dann schneller wachse. Also ob das funktionieren würde, geschweige denn, bei einem Menschen, mal abgesehen davon, dass Ostern schon längst vorbei ist…

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das vorübergeht!

_

* * *

_

_tbc _

_Also, ich hoffe, ihr lest jetzt dennoch weiter, und schreibt mir trotz der langen Wartephase noch ein Review (falls es überhaupt noch jemand liest…) Ich freue mich auch über (konstruktive) Kritik! _

_**Lessien: Weißt du was? Von wegen lass Glorfindel, Legolas UND ROBIN leiden! Fynn werde ich leiden lassen! Und Glorfindel! Aber dazu in späteren Kapiteln… ;-) –grins- Ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem weterliest!**_

_**Tanja: Hallo! –knuddel- Schön, dass du dich wieder mal meldest! –freu- Es hat zwar lange gedauert, bis das nächste Chappie gekommen ist, aber ich hoffe, es hat dir trotz allem gefallen… Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! Hm, also, Glorfindelchen, Legolas und Fynn werden sich arrangieren, wie du siehst, und Elrond bekommt das nicht mit, weil, was unsere Erzählerin (Robin) nicht mitbekommen hat (wie alles anderen), Erestor fand, die Nachwirkungen seien Strafe genug, und den Keller schnell genug wieder fast voll aufgefüllt hat… -g-**_

_**Zita01: Schön, was von dir zu hören! –g- Jaja, Erestor ist eben Erestor…Ich weiss, ich wollte die Geschichten erst auch noch weiter ausbauen, aber irgendwie hat es sich nicht ergeben… Aber ich werde wohl irgendwann dazwischen mal so zwei Zwischenkapitel reinschieben, wo die Geschichte der beiden ausführlicher erzählt wird…Hmhm, Robin wird jetzt wenigstens Polieren können… **_

_Für Interessierte: Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das nächste Kaptiel: _

……_Ich habe die riesige Ehre, zwischen Glorfindel und Erestor zu sitzen, und ist glaube, ich sehe dementsprechend glücklich aus…_

_Aragorn, der sich neben Glorfindel gesetzt hat, zwinkert mir zu. „Weißt du, Tam, die gesamte weibliche Population von Imladris beneidet dich jetzt, also schau etwas glücklicher!" Ich schaue ihn an, ziehe die Augenbrauen nach oben, und meine: „Wozu soll ich glücklich sein? Ich sitze hier neben den zwei fürchterlichsten männlichen Wesen ganz Imladris, vermutlich auch vom Düsterwald und Loríen…" ……_

…… _Er dreht sich um. „Hallo, du solltest schlafen!" Nette Begrüssung, ich muss schon sagen, sehr nett… „Ja, danke, mir geht es auch gut." Er sieht mich verblüfft an. Ich seufze. „Warum schläfst du nicht?", frage ich. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Gut, nächster Versuch, dann kann ich fragen, was ich schon lange wollte. „Warum sagst du Fynn nicht, dass du sie so magst?" Er wirbelt herum. „Bitte?"……_


	9. Neue Erkenntnisse, eine Reise und Robin

**Disclamer: **_Ist doch immer dasselbe: Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, bis auf Robin, Julia und Fynn, und Finwë, und ein paar andere Elben… -grummel- Ich verdiene damit auch nix, höchstens ein paar Reviews…_

**A/N: **_Hallo! Und Entschuldigung, dass ich letzte Woche nix raufgeladen habe! –sich verbeugt- Ich war Freitag und Samstag nicht da… (das heisst, doch, am Samstag für Duschen und kurz was Essen, und wieder gehen…) Aber da ist das Kapitel, in dem die Reise beginnt, Robin Psychologin spielt, sich zwischen Fynn und Legolas tatsächlich was anbahnt, und, und, und! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, und ihr könnt mir gerne auch sagen, wenn es euch nicht gefällt, über (konstruktive) Kritik bin ich immer froh! So, nun aber genug gequatscht, viel Spass bei dem Kapitel!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 9 –Neue Erkenntnisse, eine Reise und Robin wird (kurzzeitig) Psychologin…**

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das vorübergeht! _

Es geht natürlich nicht vorbei… War ja so was von klar! Ich seufze. Wir haben gerade das Morgenessen beendet, ich bin Glorfindel geschickt ausgewichen und sitze nun mit meinen beiden Freundinnen im Garten. Am See, natürlich. Wie immer.

Und Fynn schwärmt vom Elbenprinzchen, Julia lächelt und hört vergnügt zu, und ich habe das Gefühl von Verrückten umgeben zu sein! Also wenn es stimmt, wie mir Elladan heute Morgen auf meine genervte Frage, ob verliebte immer nerven, geantwortet hat, müsste Fynn wieder mehr oder weniger in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand kommen, wenn sie mit Legolas zusammenkäme, also muss ich mir nur noch überlegen, wie ich als Verkupplerin tätig sein möchte…Was?

Julia sieht mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Sag mal, gibt es nicht auch einen hier für dich? Ich meine, da wäre doch…" Ich unterbreche sie. „Spinnst du? Ich mach mich doch nicht zum Idioten!" „Du lässt mich ja nicht mal aussprechen!" „Nein, weil ich weiss, was du sagen willst, und meine Antwort ist und bleibt nein, nein, nein und noch einmal nein!" Fynn kichert. Und Julia kann sich das Lachen auch kaum verkneifen. Hä? Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder angestellt?

„Was ist denn so schlimm, dass du das mit vier Neins bekräftigen musst?" Ich wirble herum. Argh! Meine Brüder (inklusive Aragorn), Legolas (jetzt weiss ich wenigstens, warum Fynn so rot wird), und, es darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein, Erestor und Glorfindel. Mein Glück ist ja nicht in Worte zu fassen! Sie setzen sich zu uns, Legolas setzt sich neben Fynn, die überaus glücklich aus der Wäsche guckt, dann quetscht sich Elrohir zwischen Fynn und Julchen. Elladan setzt sich auf die andere Seite von Julia, und ich, die ich doch extra, als diese Störenfriede gekommen sind, neben Julia gesessen bin, ich finde mich neben den zwei Elben wieder, wo ich alles gegeben hätte, eben nicht dort zu sitzen. Wunderprächtig! Ich habe die riesige Ehre, zwischen Glorfindel und Erestor zu sitzen und ist glaube, ich sehe dementsprechend glücklich aus…

Aragorn, der sich neben Glorfindel gesetzt hat, zwinkert mir zu. „Weißt du Tam, die gesamte weibliche Population von Imladris beneidet dich jetzt, also schau etwas glücklicher!" Ich schaue ihn an, ziehe die Augenbrauen nach oben, und meine: „Wozu soll ich glücklich sein? Ich sitze hier neben den zwei fürchterlichsten männlichen Wesen ganz Imladris, vermutlich auch vom Düsterwald und Loríen…"

Aua! Ich sollte endlich lernen, die Klappe zu halten! Zumindest, wenn ich neben besagten „netten" Elben sitze, ich habe nämlich gerade eine zweifache Kopfnuss bekommen. Ich grinse. „Dankeschön!" Nein den Humor nehmen sie mir nicht, der ist mir heilig! Alle lachen. Na wunderbar! Das wollte ich nicht. Julchen sieht mich mitleidig an, Fynn starrt andauernd zum Prinz… Eru, ich halte dieses verliebte Huhn nicht mehr aus!

Aber jetzt nähme es mich trotzdem wunder, was diese Versammlung eigentlich soll! Erestor beginnt zu sprechen.

„Nun, wie ihr drei wisst, seid ihr durch einen Unfall aus unserem Paralleluniversum nach Mittelerde gekommen. Wir haben nun lange mit Gandalf geforscht, und herausgefunden, dass es mit bestimmten Spannungen zustande kam. Man kann es erzeugen. Es kostet aber viel Kraft." Es dauert eine Weile, bis die Worte zu uns durchdringen. Julia spricht es aus. „Wir können also doch zurück?" Elrohir nickt langsam. „Ja. Und eventuell, mit dem Gegenstand, der diese Spannung erzeugen kann, auch wieder hierhin. Allerdings nur etwa alle 20 Jahre. Und es ist natürlich nicht gut, wenn man hin und her reist, und allen davon erzählt, sodass dann am Ende, nun ja, das Gleichgewicht der Welten gestört wird!" Das muss ich erst verdauen. Ich meine, ich hab mich gerade damit abgefunden, nicht mehr zurück zu kehren, und jetzt ist da aber eine Möglichkeit.

Ich schaue meine Freundinnen an. Julia sieht glücklich aus, aber Fynn schaut etwas gleich aus der Wäsche, wie ich mich fühle. „Der Gegenstand", beginne ich, „wo findet man den? Was ist es?" Glorfindel antwortet. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Elb auch mal ernst sein kann, wenn es nicht gerade um einen Kampf geht… „Nun, momentan befindet er sich wohl im Düsterwald." Alle gucken zu Legolas. „Nicht im Palast. Irgendwo im Südwald, oder so." Okay, also doch Kampf. „Werden wir ihn holen?" Ich schaue zu Fynn. Aragorn nickt langsam. „Ich denke schon, ja." Man, die haben das alles geplant, das ganze Gespräch!

„Ich denke, wir müssen das erst verdauen.", meine ich, stehe auf, und Julia und Fynn folgen mir. Wir gehen eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her. „Ich, ich ich will heim!" Ich schaue Julia an. Eigentlich war mir das klar. Ich habe es sofort gewusst. „Ihr doch auch, oder?" Fynn macht eine Bewegung zwischen nicken und den Kopf schütteln. Und ich? Ich mache es ihr einfach nach. Einfachste Antwort. „Aber, ihr wollt doch auch heim, zu euren Eltern, Familien!" Ich mache „Hmhm", und Fynn macht gar nichts. Das ist vielleicht verzwickt! Ich will natürlich heim, weg aus dieser Welt, aber ich meine, ich habe doch hier auch eine Familie! Wir leben seit etwas mehr als drei Monaten hier. Und ich kann euch sagen, drei Monate können ein Leben verändern.

Irgendwann hören wir auf, darüber zu sprechen, und gehen zurück. Legolas und Elladan kommen uns entgegen gelaufen. „Wir gehen in den Düsterwald, ihr geht mit bis zum Palast! Dann lernt ihr den wenigstens noch kennen!" Die letzten Worte von Legolas hängen in der Luft. Ich seufze. „Los, wir gehen uns umziehen", meine ich zu Fynn und Julia gewandt.

Zwei Stunden später geht es los. Ich freue mich auf den Düsterwald, soviel ist sicher.

Eine Woche später:

Ich bin müde, hungrig, und alleine mit Fynn und Julia. Und unseren Pferden. Was wir angestellt haben? Nichts, aber sie wollen uns bei der Jagd nicht dabei haben. Ich weiss gar nicht, warum. Nur weil wir gestern unser Abendessen verscheucht haben…

Ah, sie kommen zurück! Uuu, das sieht gut aus. Fynn denkt wohl gleich, und auch Julia sieht erleichtert aus. „Essen", ruft sie freudig. Oh ja, essen, essen, ich habe Hunger! Ich laufe ihnen entgegen. Wir sind eigentlich eine relativ grosse Gruppe. Elrond wollte nicht mitkommen, er blieb in Bruchtal, dafür haben wir die Ehre von Glorfindel und Erestor. Als ob einer der beiden nicht reichen würde! Legolas, Elladan und natürlich Elrohir. Aragorn musste zurück nach Minas Tirith. Schade eigentlich, aber ist halt so. Legolas hat uns mal was gesagt von „Sprecht in Gegenwart meines Vaters einfach gar nichts, das ist das Beste!", sehr ermunternd, wirklich… Aber was soll's, wir gehen in den Düsterwald!

Elladan hat vor ein paar Minuten das Feuer bereitgemacht, und mittlerweile brutzelt das Reh vor sich hin. Es riecht wirklich lecker. Ich weiss, dass ich immer gesagt habe, ich esse kein Wild, aber ich meine, man muss bedenken, wir sind hier in Mittelerde, und nicht auf der Erde… Nun ja. Ich setze mich mit Fynn und Julia ans Feuer, zur Sicherheit zwischen die Beiden, denn Glorfindel hat seine Freude daran, mich zu ärgern. Legolas setzt sich neben Fynn. Sowas von verklemmt die beiden! Ich würde wetten (besser gesagt, ich weiss aus Erzählungen), dass Thranduil nicht halb so verklemmt ist, wie sein Sohn. Irgendwas ist da schief gelaufen… Aaaber, was soll das, ich bin auf Abwege geraten… Elladan und Elrohir singen ein elbisches Lied. Es ist ein fröhliches Lied. „Schönes Lied", meint Julia. Elrohir grinst. „Jep. Haben wir selber gedichtet!"

Endlich ist das Reh gar, und wir können essen. Hm, lecker, lecker! Julia und Fynn plappern fröhlich, ich höre lieber zu. Ich summe eine Melodie. Perfekte Welle von Juli. Irgendwie bin ich momentan gerade in dieser Stimmung. Fynn hört auf, sieht mich an, und setzt ein. Auch Julia macht mit, den Text können wir leider nicht besonders, aber unsere elbischen Freunde hören uns interessiert zu. „Das klingt gut, ihr könntet es den Musikern im Palast beibringen.", meint Legolas. Ich ziehe eine Grimasse. Fynn schüttelt heftigst den Kopf. Alle lachen.

Dann gehen wir schlafen. Das heisst, wir legen uns hin. Und nach nur zehn Minuten sind meine Freundinnen eingeschlafen. Ich höre, wie jemand leise aufsteht. Wer ist das denn um himmelswillen? Ich schaue einfach mal nach…

Vorsichtig stehe ich auf. Das ist doch der Elbenprinz! Was ist denn mit dem los? Au ja, dann geh ich jetzt auch mal Psychologin spielen, das versuchen sonst immer Julia und Fynn bei mir! Ich gehe zu ihm. Er dreht sich um. „Hallo, du solltest schlafen!" Nette Begrüssung, ich muss schon sagen, sehr nett… „Ja, danke, mir geht es auch gut." Er sieht mich verblüfft an. Ich seufze. „Warum schläfst du nicht?", frage ich. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. Gut, nächster Versuch, dann kann ich fragen. Was ich schon lange wollte. „Warum sagst du Fynn nicht, dass du sie so magst?" Er wirbelt herum. „Bitte?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Hehe, die Masche hab ich gut drauf… „Nun, ich meine, ich sehe es dir doch an." Er dreht sich wieder um. „Ich weiss nicht, was das ist. Immer wenn sie traurig ist, verspüre ich den Drang, sie zu umarmen und zu trösten, und auch sonst, ich mache mir so viele Sorgen um sie!" Ich grinse. Soso, hat sich unser Herr Prinz also wirklich verliebt… Aber dass diese Elben sich immer so kompliziert ausdrücken müssen…

„Ich denke", meine ich gedehnt, „ich denke, und ich glaube, das kann ich wirklich sagen, ich muss es mir schliesslich seit gut einem Jahr fast täglich anhören, das ist das, was man Liebe nennt." Damit drehe ich mich um, und gehe zurück. Irgendwie macht es Spass, andern das zu erklären, jetzt weiss ich auch, warum es Julia immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat… Nicht dass ich vorhätte, mich jetzt zu verlieben, geschweige denn, meine Prinzipien zu opfern! Never ever!

Kurz darauf legt auch Legolas sich hin, und ich schlafe ein.

Am nächsten Tag, ca. Mittag:

Ich war eindeutig zu lange wach gestern. Ich bin nun schon dreimal beinahe auf dem Rücken meines netten Pferdchens eingeschlafen. Das ich übrigens „Melamin" getauft habe, einfach nur, um Julia und Fynn etwas zu ärgern. Wie auch immer.

Hö? Ich beginne zu grinsen. Julia sieht vollkommen Baff auf das Geschehen vor ihr. Legolas reitet gerade zu Fynn, die etwas vor uns reitet. Er hat wohl gestern noch etwas nachgedacht… Und jetzt lassen sie sich gemeinsam zurückfallen. Ich grinse Legolas zu, er grinst zurück.

„Was wird das denn jetzt?", fragt Julia. Ich lache. „Ich denke, ich habe gestern gut Psychologin gespielt…" Julia sieht mich erst fragend, dann langsam verstehend an. „Ah, dann…" „Neiiiiin!", rufe ich lachend, treibe Melamin an, und gefolgt von Julia presche ich nach vorne. „Los, sag schon", lacht Julia, „was hast du angestellt?" Ich grinse, und zwinkere ihr zu. „Rate doch!"

_tbc_

_So, das war's für heute! Ich hoffe, es war nicht allzu langweilig, und ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!; -) An alle Schwarzleser (falls überhaupt vorhanden): Schreibt mir doch auch mal ein kurzes Review, damit ich weiss, wer überhaupt so an der Geschichte interessiert ist! (Ein „Ich war hier" reicht auch… :-) )_

_**Tanja: Tut mir sooo leid, dass es gedauert hat! Ich hoffe, es war amüsant, und hat deinen Erwartungen halbwegs entsprochen…-g- Jaja, Robin ist schon ziemlich gestresst… Aber sie kann eigentlich ziemlich gut damit umgehen, nicht? –lach-**_

_**Lessien: Ach du! Du weißt, dass ich Robin nie und nimmer nach Mordor schicken würde! (Wer begeht schon Selbstmord?) Aber du weißt auch, dass ich nicht abgrundtief böse bin, und somit werde ich Fynn fortan etwas (aber nur etwas) schonen… Dafür kommt die mit dem Prinzen zusammen, oder wenigstens so halb…-g- (Du weißt, was ich meine) Würde mich trotzdem über Kommis von dir freuen! –knuddel-**_

_Und falls sich jemand interessieren sollte, eine kleine Kostprobe vom nächsten Kapitel:_

„_Welche Prinzipien?" Ich drehe mich um, was auf einem Pferd nicht einmal so besonders einfache ist… Glorfindel. Existiert dieses Elb eigentlich nur, um mich dermassen zu nerven? „Ja, meine Prinzipien, und die gehen dich überhaupt nix an, as-tu compris?" Ha. Ich liebe es hingegen, wenn ich es schaffe, den grossen Balrogtöter sprachlos zu machen. Naja, zugegeben, Französisch zu sprechen ist vielleicht nicht die feine Art, aber es funktioniert, und wie heisst es doch so schön? Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel…_

„_Sie fragte, ob du verstanden hast", dolmetschte Julia hilfsbereit._

_Kurz gesagt: Im nächsten Kapitel haben Robin und Julia eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hoch ca. 2, Glorfindels Namen wird analysiert, und Robin leidet…(Sie leidet wirklich!)_


	10. Gespräche, peinliche Erlebnisse, oder wi

**Disclamer: **_Immer noch dasselbe: Mir nix, neinte, absolut gar nichts, alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien… _

**AN: **_1. Entschuldige ich mich für die lange Wartezeit, ich hoffe, dass noch jemand die Geschichte liest… (Ich war in den Ferien, vorher stieg in zwei Dörfern das Internet aus, und ich musste diese Woche auf meine neue, kleine Katze aufpassen…)_

_2. Hat meine Freundin, mit der ich das Projekt mache, ihre Story jetzt auch veröffentlicht, sie heisst „Erklär mir mal was Freundschaft ist", und ihr Nick ist Nienna irgendwas…-schäm- Tja… Also wenn ihr lachen wollt: Lest ihre Geschichte auch! (Gut, Werbung, aber naja…-g-) _

_So, jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spass bei dem Chap, und ich kann euch versichern: Robin kriegt heute ihr Fett weg… Armes Ding… _

_Übrigens: Hey, Jubiläum! Kapitel 10! –g- -Kuchen und Limo verteil- So, und nun viel Spass!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 10 –Gespräche, peinliche Erlebnisse, oder wie bringt man Robin um den Verstand?**

_Ich grinse, und zwinkere ihr zu. „Rate doch!"_

Das tut sie auch. Und zwar seit zehn Minuten. Aber darauf, dass ICH in Sachen Liebe Psychologin gespielt habe, kommt sie wohl nicht. Also guuuut, ich wird's ihr sagen…

„Also", beginne ich, worauf sie sofort die Fragerei einstellt, „also, ich habe halt ein bisschen Psychologin gespielt, bei Legolas, und habe ihm erklärt, dass man das, was er für unsere Fynn empfindet, Liebe nennt." Sie sieht mich verdattert an. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Fliegenfänger zu!" Julia schüttelt den Kopf und schliesst ihren Mund. „Du, ausgerechnet du?" Ich seufze. „Jaaaa, und ich kann es selbst noch kaum glauben, aber meine Prinzipien stehen, und die bleiben auch!" Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Welche Prinzipien?" Ich drehe mich um, was auf einem Pferd nicht einmal so besonders einfache ist… Glorfindel. Existiert dieses Elb eigentlich nur, um mich dermassen zu nerven? „Ja, meine Prinzipien, und die gehen dich überhaupt nix an, as-tu compris?" Ha. Ich liebe es hingegen, wenn ich es schaffe, den grossen Balrogtöter sprachlos zu machen. Naja, zugegeben, Französisch zu sprechen ist vielleicht nicht die feine Art, aber es funktioniert, und wie heisst es doch so schön? Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel…

„Sie fragte, ob du verstanden hast", dolmetschte Julia hilfsbereit. Mensch, die raubt mir den ganzen Spass an der Sache… „Nein, ich denke, mich interessieren deine Prinzipien sehr. Los, erzähl!", fordert er auf. Dieser Elb legt es tatsächlich darauf an, dass ich ihn dazu bringe, das nächstbeste Schiff nach Valinor zu besteigen! Er streicht sich eine Strähne seines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Goldene Haare, hat Fynnchen mal gemeint. Ah! Ablenken! Themawechsel!

„Glorfindel, sag mal, warum heisst du Glorfindel?" Okay, war vielleicht ein bisschen eine dumm gestellte Frage, zugegeben, wenn sogar Julia mich ansieht, als ob ich Chinesisch spräche. „Weil meine Eltern mich so getauft haben?", erwidert er irritiert. Ich schnaube. „Das ist selbst mir klar. Aber ist es denn so üblich, einen nach den Haaren zu benennen?" Endlich versteht er, was ich meine. „Nun, als ich geboren wurde, waren meine Haare sogar noch heller. Das bracht meine Eltern dazu, mich so zu nennen. Warum?" „Einfach so." Nur nicht sagen, dass ich ablenken wollte, nur nicht sagen…

„Weil sie vom eigentlichen Thema ablenken wollte!" Danke Julia, ich danke dir! Ich schicke Julia einen bitterbösen Blick. Sie grinst nur. „Du weißt doch, ich habe es dir gesagt, ich werde die Zeit hier nutzen, um deine Prinzipien loszuwerden!" Ich stöhne nur. „Julia, das ist doch meine Sache!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, mit der Einstellung, das ist Quatsch!" „Welche Einstellung?", mischt sich Glorfindel ein. „Halt die Klappe!" Hm, wir sind uns sogar einig… Julia grinst mich an. „Also, warum willst du denn nicht einsehen, dass es im Leben Liebe braucht? Liebe ist schön!" Ich schnaube.

„Oh ja, sehr schön, ich muss schon sagen. Man benimmt sich völlig bekloppt", ich nicke zu Fynn und Legolas, die glückselig nebeneinander herreiten, „und wenn es dann vorbei ist, nehmen wir das Beispiel Fynn und Legolas, wenn Fynn zurückkehrt, bricht es ihm das Herz, und er stirbt, wenn sie bleibt, stirbt sie irgendwann auch, respektive, wir irgendwann verrunzelt und hässlich sein, dann bricht es wiederum mindestens einem von beiden das Herz. Sehr schön, wirklich." Julia schüttelt heftig den Kopf. „Nein, weil, dazwischen hast du ja eine sehr schöne Zeit!" „Ja, aber die hält doch nur kurz!" „Aber sie sie da!" „Und für was? Dann ist es nachher ja nur unerträglicher!" Wir sind lauter geworden. „Tamuríl", mischt sich Glorfindel wiederum ein, menno, den könnt ich heute echt auf den Mond schiessen, nee, warte, das kann ich dem Mond auch nich antun… „Tamuríl, ich glaube, du hast Angst enttäuscht zu werden." Bitte? Julia sieht Glorfindel entzückt an. Oh nein, oh neinneinnein, bitte nicht! „Ich warne dich, Glorfindel, ich warne dich, und dich auch, Jul, nein, du findest in ihm keinen Helfer!" Meine Drohungen werden netterweise geflissentlich überhört. Hilfe!

Ich fluche. „Ich habe keine Angst enttäuscht zu werden, glaubt mir das doch! Ihr seid Nervensägen, wisst ihr das? Ich finde es einfach etwas Unnützliches!"

Sie reden einfach weiter auf mich ein. Argh! Ich könnte schreien. Und Fynn denkt nicht einmal daran, mich aus meiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, geschweige denn einer meiner Brüder, oder Erestor. Toll. Dankeschön.

Jetzt reicht es mir. Andauernd wollen sie mir sagen, wie toll Liebe ist, und so, wo ich doch noch nicht einmal weiss, WAS denn Liebe ist! Das was ich Legolas erklärt habe, weiss ich einfach, weil es mir vorgeplappert wurde. „Gut!", meine ich, und die beiden halten sogar einen Moment inne, „Dann erklärt mir, was Liebe ist!" Julia seufzt. „Robin, also wirklich, du..:" Sie kommt nicht weit. Glorfindel springt ein. „Man weiss es, denn man fühlt sich vom Anderen angezogen,…" Ich stoppe ihn. Gerade er muss mir nichts von Liebe erzählen wollen! „Ich glaube nicht, Lord Glorfindel, dass ihr schon verliebt wart, denn ihr wart nicht und ihr seid nicht gebunden." Ich schaue ihm direkt in die Augen.

Moment, was war das? Verletzung? Quatsch, ich muss mich getäuscht haben. „Da hast du allerdings Recht, Tamuríl, ich erfuhr die Liebe bisweilen noch nicht. Doch ich erhoffe es mir." Damit verzieht er sich zu Erestor. Hä?

Ich sehe Julchen verwirrt an, aber sie versteht genauso Pferdehof wie ich. Oh, wie nett, Fynn lässt sich wieder einmal bei und blicken! Sie strahlt. „Leute!", ruft sie, „Es ist sooo toll! Versteht ihr das? Ich meine, ich war noch nie verliebt, aber das ist, unbeschreiblich, Liebe, das ist einfach wundervoll!" Danke! Fall du mir ruhig auch noch in den Rücken! Ich wende Melamin und reite schmollend hinten.

Vorne erklärt Julia gerade einer mehr als nur verdutzen Fynn, was sie falsch gemacht hat… Ja, ich weiss, es ist ungerecht, aber hey! Was würdet ihr denn in meiner Situation machen? Oh nein, jetzt kommen auch noch beide auf mich zu. Ich seufze, und erwarte mit Märtyrermiene mein Schicksal…

„Tschuldigung", meint Fynn, „aber das wusste ich ja nicht. Und, es tut mir Leid, wenn ich euch etwas vernachlässigt habe, aber ich war doch einfach so glücklich!" Sie sieht gerade richtig unglücklich aus. Ach nee, ich bin doch schon ein Idiot. „Nein, Fynn, mir muss es Leid tun, ich war ungerecht, aber ich meine, hallo", damit wende ich mich an Julia, „warum kann man mir meine Prinzipien nicht einfach lassen, oder dann wenigstens mal eine vernünftige Erklärung für die Liebe abgeben?" Julia lacht. „Ihr seid manchmal echt lustig!" Ach ja, so ein Charakterzug von unsrem Kleinjulchen, den ich beinahe vergessen habe… Sie findet manchmal Dinge lustig, über die niemand Anderer lacht… Wir nehmen es ihr nicht krumm…

Fynn räuspert sich. „Naja, wenn du willst, kann ich es ja mal versuchen, zu erklären." Ich schaue sie kritisch an. „Nicht, dass ich an deinen Erklärungskünsten zweifeln würde, Fynn, aber ich lehne das Angebot dennoch ab…" Wir lachen. Legolas gesellt sich zu uns, er ist nicht so schlimm, wie einmal angenommen, ich frage mich nur immer noch, was Fynn so besonders an ihm findet. Naja, wie auch immer, das muss sie wissen.

Endlich finden unsere Führer, dass es Zeit ist, Abendrast zu machen. Danke! Ich gleite erleichtert von Melamin, meiner Fuchsstute herunter. Irgendwo habe ich doch noch ein paar Möhren, ich glaube, die hat sich meine Freundin jetzt verdient…

Später:

Uf, so, gegessen, endlich schlafen. Ich bin Müde… Naja, und jetzt haben wir natürlich eine neue Schlafstellung, weil Fynn und Legolas ja unbedingt nebeneinander schlafen wollen. Ich frag mich ja, wie Thranduil auf die Wahl seines Sohnes reagiert, ich frag mich wirklich…

Argh, ich hasse das, ich versuche einzuschlafen, und ich kann einfach nicht! Warum bloss? Ich glaube, es ist wegen Glorfindel, der hat mich den ganzen Abend über nicht mehr genervt, ich meine, es ist angenehm, aber die letzten Worte, heute bei unserem tollen Gespräch, die sind mir geblieben. Was meint er denn damit?

Ich drehe mich von einer Seite zur Anderen, und schlafe dann doch endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Gähn. Ja. Ich bin noch müde, na und? Lasst mich doch. Ist da wenigstens irgendwo ein Bach oder ein Fluss, oder ein See, oder was in der Richtung? Sieht beinahe so aus. Irgendwo plätschert was. Ich stehe auf. „Morgen!", begrüsse ich Fynn und Julia, die schon am Brot mampfen sind. „Wo gescht du in?", fragt Fynn mich mit vollem Mund. „Zum Wasser da hinten unten", gebe ich zur Antwort. Fynn macht den Mund auf. „Da würd ich jetzt aber nich hingehen!", und Julachen setzt hinzu: „Genau, da solltest du definitiv jetzt nicht hingehen!" Ich höre nicht auf die Beiden, sie wollen mich nur wieder reinlegen, machen sie irgendwie noch gerne…

Tatsächlich, da ist ein Fluss. Ich knie mich nieder, und wasche mein Gesicht. Dann setze ich mich einfach an den Rand und geniesse die Still…

WA! Ich springe vor Schreck auf. Glorfindel taucht gerade auf. Er muss getaucht sein, darum habe ich ihn nicht gesehen. Ich laufe rot an. Puterrot, wäre vermutlich treffender. „Äh, also, ehm, also, entschuldige, also, ich wusste nicht…" Herrgottnochmal, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll! Er sieht mich nur an, und zieht eine Augebraue nach oben. „Macht doch nichts", meint er ruhig, und grinst. Geht's noch gut? Ich habe doch die Rolle, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, nicht umgekehrt! Aber in diesem Bezug sind diese Elben, mit denen ich reise wohl etwas, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, ehm, nicht verklemmt?

Ich japse schwächlich, und drehe mich zum gehen. „Warte!" Nein, falsch, Robin, nicht umdrehen. Ich mach es natürlich, obwohl ich es besser wüsste. „Könntest du so freundlich sein, und mir die Kleider bringen?" Ich nuschle sonst was, und packe einfach mal das Kleiderbündel, das da neben mir liegt. Ich denke, hätte ich es genauer unter die Lupe genommen, hätte ich es hingeworfen, und den Rückzug angetreten, aber ich habe es nicht…

Ich gehe wieder ein paar Schritte zum Ufer, und er kommt langsam ebenfalls zum Ufer. Und da bemerke ich meinen groben Fehler.. Ich japse wieder einmal. Langsam und gemächlich tritt er ans Ufer, und muss dann natürlich auch noch vor mir stehen bleiben. „Ist was?", will er grinsend wissen. Endlich verstehen meine Beine wieder meine Befehle, ich werfe ihm die Kleider zu, drehe mich um, und renne weg.

Keuchend komme ich ins Lage, Julia und Fynn sehen ich grinsend an. „Sagt nichts, das war zuviel, ich wird ihn nie mehr ansehen können, ohne Rot zu werden!" Sie schauen mich an. „Also, so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht, wenn du ihn beim Waschen siehst!" Ich starre sie an.

„Beim waschen? Waschen ist gut! Baden, und das vollkommen nackt!"

_tbc_

_Ah, war ich gemein zu Robin? Armes Mädchen… War es okay? Schreibt mir doch einen Kommi, biiiiddöööö! –auf Knieen rumrutsch und diese wundscheuer- Ich möchte sooo gerne wissen, wie viele die Story jetzt noch lesen… -grins-_

_Da noch die Antworten:_

**_Tanja: Jaa, mit diesem Dingsbums, und frag mich nicht, wie ich das machen will, ich schreib die Story ja schon länger (bin beim 20. Kapitel) und sie haben sich noch nicht mal auf den Weg gemacht… -seufz- Ich war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, Robin leiden zu lassen… -verlegen grins-_**

**_Vinyaalcarien_****_: Wow, wie bist du auf deinen Nick gekommen? Der ist ja genial! Hui, danke für dein Lob! –rot wird- Ja, sie sind nicht so besonders lang, aber immerhin… -g- Nee, mit Robinklein hab ich was anderes vor… Die Arme… -g- (Damit strafe ich mich selber, denn meine Freundin und ich haben das so gemacht, dass wir uns hineinprojizieren: Ich bin Robin, sie Fynn (also Nienna, die Erklrä mir mal was Freundschaft ist schreib) und eine andere Freundin ist Julia…Frag mich nicht, warum ich mich quäle… -seufz-) Das mit der Reise fand ich eben auch…_**

_**Nienna: Glaub nicht, dass ich schriebe, was die Ellis gedichtet haben! –kopfschüttel- Und naja… Vielleicht schick ich sie ja nicht nach Mordor… Minas Tirith ist auch gut, oder? –wegduck- Nee, ich brauche Fynn noch… Schön dass du deine Fic jetzt auch online hast!**_

_So,und hier noch ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das nächste Chappie…_

„_Plötzlich schaut Fynn mich an. „Sag mal, wieso weißt du das eigentlich? Ich meine, wenn er unter Wasser war, und du am Wasser?" Ich öffne den Mund, nein, keine Gute Antwort, und schliesse ihn wieder, und ich vermute mal, ich bin schon wieder knallrot…_

„_Ich glaube, Erestor hat sich am Araldit vergriffen!" Fynn prustet los, die Elben schauen verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Ja. So mag ich sie. Wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, von was ich spreche. „Was ist Aladirt?", fragt Erestor, und auch Legolas scheint interessiert. „Araldit. Das ist, öhm, so was wie Harz, nur noch viel, viel klebriger, das bringt man nicht mehr einfach so auseinander, da müsste man schon mit dem Schwert dahinter…" _

_(Als Robin vor Thranduil steht…)„Also", fauche ich, „das muss ich mir aber verbieten! Adar ist gerecht und grossherzig, und ich denke, in dem Bereich könntet ihr euch eine Scheibe von ihm abschneiden, Hoheit! Und wir sind nicht schlechter, nur weil wir unsterblich sind, und andauernd uns andauernd in Schlamassel bringen, weil wir zum Beispiel Dinge sagen, die wir nicht meinen, oder nicht sagen sollten."_

_So, bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Moony_


	11. Von dämlichen Elben, Nervenzusammenbrüch

**Disclamer: **_Alles mir! –muahahaha- Ach, nee, Moment… -schluchz- Alles J.R.R. Tolkien… _

**AN: **_Ich weiss, dass es zu lange gedauert hat… -seufz- Es tut mir auch Leid, aber die Schule hat wieder begonnen und und und… Ich kann ab jetzt keine absolut regelmässigen Updates versprechen aber ich werde mir Mühe geben! _

_Also, ich bin nicht besonders begeistert von dem Kapitel… -kopfkratz- Hoffe es ist nicht allzu langweilig… Na ja, dann mal viel Spass (oder auch nicht) beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 11- Von dämlichen Elben, Nervenzusammenbrüchen und unangepassten Begrüssungen, oder Robin heute in ihrem Element…**

„_Beim waschen? Waschen ist gut! Baden, und das vollkommen nackt!"_

Jetzt sind sie es, die mich total verdutzt anschauen. Julia steht auf, kommt zu mir und fühlt mir die Stirn. „Nö, krank bist du nicht." Ich schnaube nur. „Warum habt ihr mir das nicht gesagt?", frage ich. Fynn sieht mich nur kritisch an. „Haben wir doch, liebste Robin, aber wir können nix dafür wenn du nicht auf uns hörst!" Ich mache eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Ihr hättet mir sagen sollen dass Glorfindel sich waschen (ich betone das waschen…) geht!" Julia gluckst. „Och, wir wussten doch nicht dass die Elben, nun ja, sagen wir mal, etwas direkt sind…"

Plötzlich schaut Fynn mich an. „Sag mal, wieso weißt du das eigentlich? Ich meine, wenn er unter Wasser war, und du am Wasser?" Ich öffne den Mund, nein, keine Gute Antwort, und schliesse ihn wieder, und ich vermute mal, ich bin schon wieder knallrot… „Robin, du wirst rot", stellt Julia nüchtern fest. Ich seufze. „Kann doch nichts dafür, wenn dieser dämliche Elb mich fragt, ob ich ihm rasch seine Kleider geben könne! Woher soll ich wissen, dass es absolut alle Kleider sind?" Julia sieht mich an. „Ganz einfach, man schaut die Kleider etwas genauer an, Robin", und Fynn setzt hinzu: „Jep, dann könnte man nämlich vor unangenehmen Überraschungen sicher sein!" Argh!

„Vor unangenehmen Überraschungen? Und welcher Elb ist dämlich?" Doppelargh. Legolas tritt grinsend zu uns, und lässt sich, logo, neben Fynn nieder. „Nichts!", sage ich schnell, aber nein! Diese treulose Tomate namens Fynn muss ihm natürlich erklären, dass ich mit dämlicher Elb Glorfindel meine, aber bevor sie weitererklären kann, warum, bremse ich sie. „Das, Fynn, das geht ihn absolut nichts an, das ist meine Sache!" Sie versteht. Dankeschön. Und beide halten sie die Klappe. Noch mal Dankeschön.

Elladan kommt auch. „Können wir weiter?", fragt er. Ich springe sofort auf, aber Fynn meint grinsend: „Ist Glorfindel schon zurück?" Oh, wie schön wäre es, wenn ihr auch mal so was geschehen würde… Ich könnte sie ewig damit aufziehen… Ich seufze.

In dem Moment muss natürlich besagter Elb noch beinahe in mich hineinlaufen, was mich dazu bringt, schon wieder rot zu werden und ihn, zu grinsen. „Stört dich irgendetwas?" Ich hole tief Luft.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du mehr wie unverschämt gegenüber einer Frau bist, und nichts besseres zu tun hast, als mit allen Mitteln besagte Person in Verlegenheit zu bringen, und du überhaupt einfach daneben bist, nö, sonst nichts." Ich schaue nach oben. Direkt in seine Augen. Blau, übrigens. Ich schaue immer auf die Augenfarbe. Und seine Augen funkeln belustigt. „Ihr Menschen seid auch sehr schnell in Verlegenheit zu bringen, ich bin sicher, Thranduil wird seine Freude daran haben, also sei gewarnt!" Damit geht er zu seinem Pferd, und ich zu meinem, natürlich nicht ohne dumme Bemerkungen von Elladan und Elrohir…Toller Tag, ich muss schon sagen.

Dann reiten wir los, und diesmal habe ich das Vergnügen mit Erestor, was bei weitem weniger schlimm ist, wie angenommen. Ich meine, wenn man bedenkt, das ich einfach nur darauf achten muss, nicht beim schlafen von Melamin zu fallen…

Hä? Hm, vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht einschlafen… Ich schaue Erestor an. „Hä?" Intellektueller Text, Robin, wirklich, sollte ich öfter so machen…Er schüttelt angesichts dieser absolut intelligenten Frage den Kopf. „Ich fragte, was heute Morgen zwischen Glorfindel und dir vorgefallen ist!"

Nicht. Immer. Dieses. Thema! Müssen die alle darauf herumhacken? Ich glaube, ich werde schon wieder rot, langsam könnte ich diese Gesichtsfarbe beibehalten, dann würde es weniger auffallen, wenn ich in Verlegenheit gerate… Aber ich habe ja sowieso die beste Taktik, solchen Fragen zu entgehen: Ignorieren, oder Themawechsel. Hier wäre wohl ignorieren angebracht…

Ich antworte also einfach nicht. Aber nein! Erestor von Bruchtal kann sich damit natürlich nicht zufrieden geben!

Später:

Okay, ich bin einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, weder Fynn, noch Julia machen Anstalten, mich davor zu bewahren, und Erestor fragt immer noch. So was von stur! Das glaubt man ja schon gar nicht mehr! Obwohl, wenn ich bedenke… Da gibt es schliesslich so gewisse Lehrer, die ihre Prüfungen auch so gaaanz kurzfristig noch schnell ansagen, obwohl man da schon an die 6 Prüfungen in der Woche hat, und die dann einfach nicht nachgeben wollen… Ja, genauso kommt mir Erestor jetzt vor. Ich fauche irgendetwas, und treibe Melamin an.

Das ist ja jetzt wohl unmissverständlich, oder? Ich reite nach vorne, zu Fynn. „Fynn, du musst mir helfen, ich glaube, Erestor…" Ich werde unterbrochen, da besagter Elb gerade herangeritten kommt. Genervt fahre ich weiter: „Ich glaube, Erestor hat sich am Araldit vergriffen!" Fynn prustet los, die Elben schauen verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Ja. So mag ich sie. Wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, von was ich spreche. „Was ist Aladirt?", fragt Erestor, und auch Legolas scheint interessiert. „Araldit. Das ist, öhm, so was wie Harz, nur noch viel, viel klebriger, das bringt man nicht mehr einfach so auseinander, da müsste man schon mit dem Schwert dahinter…"

Erestor schimpft irgendetwas, Legolas, Fynn und ich lachen. Immer gut. Jetzt denkt wenigstens niemand mehr an meine tolle Morgenerfahrung, und die Stimmung ist wieder gelöster. Bin ich nicht toll? Jaja, ich weiss, Eigenlob stinkt… Egal.

Einige Stunden später:

Wenn wir nicht bald eine Pause einlegen, kippe ich von Melamin, und das ist mein Ernst! Ich bin müde, und müde, und hungrig, und müde, und mir tut alles weh, und, ach ja, ich bin müde, und habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich müde bin? Und wenn ich müde bin, kann ich auch unausstehlich werden, weshalb mich Fynn und Julia vorsichtshalber in Frieden lassen, und Elladan hat es gelernt, er wollte es nicht glauben, jetzt hat er eine Beule. Tja, wenn ich nah genug bin, kann meine Faust auch ziemlich wehtun, wozu mache ich schliesslich seit gut neun Jahren Karate? Julia sieht aber auch nicht gerade fit aus, und auch Fynn wäre wohl schon längst aus dem Sattel gekippt, wenn nicht der Elbenprinz so nett gewesen wäre, sie auf sein Pferd, vor sich, zu nehmen… Tja, einen Elbenprinzen müsste man haben… Aber nein, ich bin auch sehr zufrieden ohne.

Hu? Legolas ruft irgendetwas. Ich reite nach vorne, zu ihnen. „Der Düsterwald, wir sind da!" Was? Juhu! Endlich! Ein Ziel ist in Sicht! Bäume… Viele Bäume… Und dunkel ist es auch. Naja, hat ja auch was, mit dem Namen. Wir kommen dem Wald immer näher, Fynn st mittlerweile wieder auf ihrem eigenen Pferd, finde ich auch gut so, sonst machen wir wieder so einen schwachen Eindruck, und dann sind wir plötzlich im Wald drinnen. Kühl. Aber irgendwie schön. Doch. Ich reite neben Fynn und die neben Julia, das heisst, da wir gerade Tatzelwurm spielen sollen, bin ich jetzt hinter Fynn und vor, mal kurz umdrehen, oh, toll, Glorfindel… Schnell wieder umdrehen!

Urks. Stopp? Sagt das doch früher! Ich linse nach vorne. Hm, hübsch viele Elben, nett. Legolas steigt ab.

„Bënor!" „Prinz Legolas! Wie schön, euch gesund wieder zu sehen! Und gleich ein ganzes Geleit?" Er schaut uns alle an. Bei Julia, Fynn und mir stutzt er. „Firíel? Thranduil wird begeistert sein…" Aber er lächelt, das ist doch immerhin schon mal etwas ermutigend, nicht? Hey, es heisst doch: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt! Und wenn wir gerade bei Sprichwörtern sind: Glücklich ist, wer vergisst, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist! Also gut, nur noch den heutigen Morgen vergessen…

„Bënor ist der Berater meines Vaters, ich kenne ihn schon, seit ich denken kann", erklärt Legolas uns Unwissenden… Ach, der kann denken? Wow…Auch gut. Ich meine, das interessiert mich momentan nicht, ich wäre eher für ein warmes Bad und saubere Kleider und wenn es möglich wäre etwas zu essen zu begeistern… Julia sieht auch so aus, als ob sie ungefähr dasselbe denkt, wie ich, und Fynn?

„Öhm, Legolas", meint die gerade, „nicht, dass ich unhöflich sein will, aber wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass wir, also Julia, Robin und ich, uns irgendwie bald mal waschen und umziehen könnten?" Es gibt eben doch auch Vorteile, wenn deine Freundin die Freundin des Thronfolgers ist… Legolas schaut sie an, und lacht dann. „Natürlich, melamin!" Uärks! Geht es auch ohne Gefühlsduselei? Ausserdem schaut meine Melamin, also das Pferd immer, wenn jemand dieses Wort sagt… Ich seufze. Julia wirft mir einen strafenden Blick zu. Jaja, ist ja schon gut, ich werde vorerst meine Klappe halten, und mich bemühen nichts zu sagen, was nicht angemessen wäre… Obwohl ich schwerstens bezweifle, dass ich das schaffe.

Bënor schaut auch ziemlich seltsam. Warum bloss… Ich meine, es ist ja schliesslich alltäglich, dass Düsterwalds Thronerbe beschliesst sich in einen Menschen zu verlieben… Wie auch immer, er lässt sich seine Überraschung, ganz elbenhaft, beinahe nicht anmerken, und auch die anderen Elben nicht, und wir machen uns auf den Weg in den Palast.

Irgendwie hab ich ein Déjà-vu… Thranduil steht so da, wie Elrond bei meiner Ankunft in Bruchtal. Er kommt herunter, ganz elbenhaft, und sehr elegant… Legolas tritt auf ihn zu, Elladan und Elrohir hinter Glorfindel und Erestor. Nun, die werden alle ganz freundlich begrüsst… (An Erestor und Glorfindel gewandt fragte der König, ob sie wieder die gesamte weibliche Population im Palast das Herz brechen wollen…) Und, unvermeidbar, wie immer, jetzt kommt die Stunde der Wahrheit… Er hat uns bemerkt. Urgs. Also, der schaut grimmiger als grimmig drein, und wenn ich das sage, dann mein ich damit, dass wenn ich nicht eingekreist von anderen Elben wäre, ich mich mittlerweile irgendwo weitweit weg befinden würde… Ehem. Julia scheint es etwa gleich zu gehen, nur Fynn lässt sich nicht beeindrucken. Das Mädchen kann einem Angst machen!

„Und wer beehrt und mit seiner Anwesenheit?" Hm. Guter Ton, müsste ich mir merken. Damit lässt sich Wasser bestimmt sofort in Eis umwandeln… Ich recke mich. Bevor eine von uns irgendetwas Dummes sagen kann, übernimmt Elladan das Wort. „Das", er zeigt auf Julia, „ist Julia. Und das", er zeigt auf mich, „ist Tamuríl, Adar hat sie adoptiert." Thranduil schaut mich ziemlich durchdringend an. Und ich tappe nervös vom einen Fuss auf den Anderen. Man, dieser Elb kann einem Angst machen! „Ah ja. Der Herr Imladris hatte schon immer eine gewisse, seltsame Neigung." Das geht nun aber doch zu weit. Erstens beleidigt er meine Familie, und zweitens mich. Julia und Fynn versuchen zu verhindern, was jetzt kommt, ich bemerke sie, aber das ist mir momentan schnurzpiepegal! „Also", fauche ich, „das muss ich mir aber verbieten! Adar ist gerecht und grossherzig, und ich denke, in dem Bereich könntet ihr euch eine Scheibe von ihm abschneiden, _Hoheit_! Und wir sind nicht schlechter, nur weil wir nicht unsterblich sind, und uns andauernd in Schlamassel bringen, weil wir zum Beispiel Dinge sagen, die wir nicht meinen, oder nicht sagen sollten." Zum Schluss hin bin ich zwar langsamer geworden, und ich denke, meine Wortwahl hat auch die Schärfe etwas weggenommen. Nun ja.

Au! Elladan hat mir gerade eine auf den Kopf verpasst. Dankeschön. Ich knurre irgendetwas, dann, ist ja okay, brumme ich noch was Entschuldigungmässiges in Richtung König. „Nun", meint der, „es scheint mir, ihr habt den Unterschied klar erklärt." Haha, sind wir heute gut aufgelegt? Legolas rettet mal wieder, was nicht mehr zu retten ist. „Ada, sie sind alle müde von der langen Reise. Das ist übrigens noch Fynn, meine melamin." Er stellt sich neben sie, und Fynnchen strafft die Schultern. Ui. Wenn Blicke einen einfrieren können würden, hätte Legolas jetzt statt Fynn, ein Fynn-Eis am Stiel in den Armen. Tja. Aber Fynn ist nun mal nicht dumm. „Ich bin sehr erfreut, endlich eure Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen, König Thranduil. Euer Reich ist sehr beeindruckend, ich freue mich auf meine Zeit hier!" Sie lächelt ihr charmantestes Lächeln. Perfektes Elbisch. Gute Strategie. Besser als meine auf jeden Fall.

Er scheint sie zu mögen. Zumindest ist er netter zu ihr und Julia, als zu mir. Bä! Immer ich… „Ihr werdet Zeit haben, euch für das Festmahl vorzubereiten. Ich werde dann Jemanden schicken, der euch holt", meint Thranduil an mich und Julia gewandt. Julia will gerade nach Fynn fragen, aber die Frage erledigt sich, da sie einfach mit Legolas geht.

Nachdem wir jetzt durch unzählige Gänge hinter einem Diener hergewatschelt sind, haben wir endlich unsere Zimmer erreicht. Ich eines, und Julia eines. Und meine Befürchtung, dass ich wegen meiner, vielleicht etwas unpassenden Begrüssung die Ehre haben würde, mit dem Düsterwald'schen Kerker Kontakt aufzunehmen, muss ich sagen: Weit gefehlt! Es ist beinahe so gross und schön eingerichtet, wie mein Zimmer in Bruchtal, und aus einer Wanne im Bad dampft. Ah, erst mal baden, dann umziehen. Bin ja schon gespannt, wie das Fest wird…

_tbc_

_Und? War es so langweilig, wie ich befürchte? –ängstlich guckt- Ja… ähm… -mit einem Schild „Bitte um eine kleine Review-Spende" auf dem Boden rumrutsch- _

_Auch die Schwarzleser… Lasst doch mal einen kleinen Kommi da, damit ich einfach weiss, wie viele sich eigentlich für dieses Geschichte interessieren… _

_**Nienna: Du wirst von Mal zu Mal charmanter… -grins- jahaaa… aber Robinklein ist in dieser Beziehung etwas schwer von Begriff… -kicher- Nun, irgendwann wird sie s schon erfahren/begreifen… (Vielleicht so etwa in Kapitel 26?) Wir werden sehen…**_

_**Vinyaalcarien: Da freu ich mich aber! Hoffe, du liest immer noch… -grins- Jahaaa, das hab ich vor… Aber irgendwie kommt jedes Mal was dazwischen, ich bin schon beim Kapitel 24 und, also Glorfindel startet mehrere Versuche, aber Robin ist… Einfach zu blind… -lach- Lass dich überraschen!**_

_Sodele… Wie gesagt, ich würde mich sehr dafür interessieren, wie viele die Story überhaupt lesen… _

_Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Moony_


	12. So ein Fest ist doch sehr lustig…

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehören nur Robin, Fynn und Julia und ein paar von mir erfundene Elben… Der ganze Rest gehört J.R.R.Tolkien (Gott schenke ihm 100'000 Jahre…)_

**AN: **_Ich entschuldige mich tausend Mal dafür, dass es so lang gedauert hat! –verbeug- Ich war noch in den Ferien, und die Schule… -seufz- Aaaalso, Robin hat es heute… schwer… (Ich frage mich wirklich, warum ich meinen Hauptchara so sehr quäle…) Die macht heute Bekanntschaft mit dem besten Klebstoff von Düsterwald… So, genug geplappert, viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist **

**Kapitel 12 – So ein Fest ist doch sehr lustig…**

_Bin ja schon gespannt, wie das Fest wird…_

Tja. Also, ich bin gebadet und angezogen, Julia ist gebadet und angezogen, jetzt warten wir eigentlich nur noch auf den Elben, der uns abholen sollte. Sollte. Nur kommt niemand… Ist wohl ein besonders toller Witz…

Ah! Es klopft! Welch ein Wunder!

Ich gehe öffnen. Draussen steht ein junger Elb, wobei jung sowieso relativ ist, bedenkt man, dass man es mit einem Elben zu tun hat… „Ja?" Ich weiss, unfreundlicher geht's kaum noch, aber egal. Er sieht mich charmant lächelnd an. „Mein Name ist Finwë." Toll. Und weiter? „Ja, und?" Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. Manchmal irritiert sie ja mein „nettes" Verhalten, aber ich glaube der hier ist von Thranduil vorgewarnt worden… „Ich soll euch zum Essen abholen", meint er. Ich seufze. „Jul, kommst du?" Sie springt von ihrem Sessel auf. „Ja."

Wir trotten also hinter Finwë her durch viele Gänge, und ich komme mir vor, als ob ich wieder erst gerade in Bruchtal angekommen sei… „Hey, Finwë!" Er dreht sich um, ich frag weiter. „Wie lange dauert das noch?" „Wir sind gleich da." Elladan und Elrohir stehen vor einer Tür. „Hallo thêl! Na, schon einige Elben genervt?" Ich grinse Elladan an. Er hat ne hübsche Beule am Kopf. „Hübsche Beule, Elladan", meine ich. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf und geht hinein. Elrohir bietet Julchen galant den Arm an. Aha, heute ganz der Gentlemen… Bitte. Ich trabe hinterher, das heisst, das hatte ich vor, bevor ich am Arm gepackt werde. Finwë. Toll. Als ob ich nicht schon genug von ihm gesehen hätte. Er gehört in die Kategorie: Unheimlich nervende Machos. Genau. „Man rennt nicht einfach hinterher. Komm." Er zieht mich hinter sich her, zu einem Platz, viel zu weit von Julia und Fynn entfernt, zwischen ihm und Bëron. Oh, wie nett! Ich schaue zu Thranduil, und dieser dämliche Elb grinst mich einfach nur fies an!

Das hat dieser blöde, eingebildete, ungehobelte, nachtragende, ehm, naja, Elbenkönig mit Absicht gemacht! Tolle Tischordnung… Zuoberst sitzt Thranduil, neben ihm Legolas, dann Fynn, Julia, Elrohir, Elladan, Glorfindel, Erestor, irgendwelche, fünf mir unbekannte Elben, Bëron, ich und Finwë. Wunderprächtig. Ich weiss, dass ich alles andere als glücklich aussehe, und wenn ich recht geschaut habe, passt die Tischordnung Glorfindel auch nicht. Naja, ich bin ja heilfroh, dass ich nicht neben dem Vanya sitzen muss…

Das Essen wird aufgetragen, ich esse einfach das, was man mir vorsetzt, das ist immer das einfachste… Finwë nervt mich. Und keine Rettung in Sicht. Irgendwoher kenn ich das…

„Und, wie alt bist du denn?" Ich drehe meinen Kopf im Zeitlupentempo zu Finwë. „Seid wann, ach, egal, fünfzehn, nee, warte, keine Ahnung, vielleicht sechzehn?" Meine Güte, das ist peinlich, ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wie alt ich bin! Ich drehe den Kopf nach oben, und versuche mal Julias Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, wobei mir irgendwann einfach eine Kirsche behilflich sein muss…

„Was?", ruft sie. „Wie alt bin ich?" Sie sieht mich an, als ob ich vom Uranus käme. „Bitte?" „Wie alt bin ich?" Julia schüttelt den Kopf. „Wir sind doch ca. im August hierher gekommen, und sind etwas über vier Monate hier? Kann das sein?" Sie wendet sich an Fynn, die allerdings anderweitig beschäftigt ist, also nehmen wir an, dass es stimmt. In diesem Fall…

Zufrieden drehe ich mich zu Finwë um. „Sechzehn." Er mustert mich. Ich mag das nicht! „Sechzehn. Ist man als Mensch dann erwachsen?" Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich besser nicht antworte, aber ich bin halt ich… „Naja, beinahe. Also, da wo ich gelebt habe, wäre ich in zwei Jahren volljährig, das heisst, ich bräuchte keinen Vormund mehr." Er grinst mich an. „So." Gefällt mir nicht.

Nun, ich denke, man kann das Smalltalk nennen, was wir bis zur Nachspeise produzieren… Er fragt mich weiter aus, ich frage ihn, und erfahre, was ich schon weiss… Toll. Der Nachtisch gefällt mir sehr gut… Sowas Kuchenähnliches, und wirklich gut. Aber jetzt würde ich mich gerne verdünnisieren… Und mir käme da eine Idee. „Du entschuldigst mich? Ich muss mal zu meiner Freundin!", erkläre ich Finwë, und stehe auf. Thranduil wirft mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Pf, irgendwann wirst du mich auch noch mögen, du aufgeblasener Elb! Ich schlendere zu Julia, und platziere mich zwischen ihr und Fynn.

Fynn piekse ich kurz in die Seite, sie ist schliesslich so kitzelig, und Julia gebe ich einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Was?" Hm, die Zwei könnten einen Chor bilden. „Kann ich mal mit euch sprechen? Alleine?" Legolas wirft mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Gefällt mir nicht. Irgendwie gefällt mir heute nichts so wirklich... „Ich fürchte, Tamuríl, das geht nicht. Nachher wird noch getanzt!" BITTE? Das ist absolut der schlimmste Abend meines bisherigen Lebens! Julia und vor allem Fynn sehen auch nicht begeistert aus…

„Muss das wirklich sein?", stammelt Fynn entsetzt. Legolas sieht uns seltsam an. Na klar, für einen, der uns noch nie tanzen gesehen hat, nein, ich muss sagen, der uns noch nie tanzen lassen wollte, hat er ja Recht. Nicht, dass wir es nicht könnten, aber, nun, man kann sagen, wir machen es nicht gerade gerne. Und ausserdem –wir sind Menschen! Ich bezweifle, dass elbische Tänze für uns tanzbar sind…"Ja, natürlich Melamin. Das ist nicht so schwer." „Du hast keine Ahnung!" Wow, ich sehe Julia, das erste Mal, seit wir hier sind, so richtig panisch. Ein denkwürdiger Augenblick. Ungefähr so, wie damals, als sie erfahren hat, dass wir Salsa mit den Jungs tanzen sollten…

Ich werde am Arm gepackt. Nicht schon wieder, der Typ ist schlimmer als Erestor! „Sag mal", beginne ich, „hast du dich etwa auch am Araldit vergriffen?" Finwë schaut mich verständnislos an. „Arladit?" „Nein", erklärt Legolas grinsend, „Araldit. Das ist klebriger als Harz. Kann man nur noch mit einem Schwert auseinander bringen. Stimmt doch, oder?" Fynn, Julia und ich lachen. „Allerdings", meint Fynn. Finwë schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Komm jetzt, wir müssen an unsere Plätze!" Er zieht mich einfach mit, und meine Freundinnen tun nichts weiter, als mir mitleidige Blicke zuzuwerfen. Nett, wirklich…

Ich werde also von Finwë an meinen Platz geschleift, ohne dass auch nur einer meiner Brüdern, oder Freunden eingreift. Heul. Heul. Dreifachheul.

Nun sitze ich hier und sehe zu wie Musikanten herkommen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich will weg. Nach Bruchtal, wenn es ginge. Oder von mir aus auch wieder in die Ebene von Gondor. Alles ist besser, als Tanzen! Die Musik beginnt, und viele Elben stürmen die Tanzfläche. Nun denn, Fynn wird von Legolas mitgezogen, Julia von Elrohir, Elladan und Erestor tanzen auch mit irgendwelchen Elbinnen, wo Glorfindel steckt, weiss ich nicht, ebenso wie Bëron und Finwë, wobei mir das, bei Letzterem, noch ziemlich wurst ist… Nun denn. Ich sitze einfach nur da, und lausche der Musik. Mache ich meistens, wenn's ums Tanzen geht.

„Los, komm, wir tanzen jetzt!" Schon wieder! Der Typ nervt mich allmählich mehr, als meine gesamten Hasslehrer, und das will was heissen! „Tanz du nur, ich hör die Musik", ist das einzige, was ich ihm antworte. „Nein, du tanzt mit mir!", meint der breit grinsend. Ich hab es schon einmal gesagt, ich sag es noch mal: Wenn Elben grinsen sollte man sich am besten schnellstens verdrücken…

Das Problem hier ist nur: Wohin? Und bevor ich mich nach einem Fluchtweg umschauen kann, schnappt er mein Handgelenk, und zieht mich auf die Tanzfläche. „Ich kann und will und werde nicht tanzen, schon gar nicht mit dir, du Klebstoff!" Er schaut mich perplex an. „Klebwas?" „Egal, lass mich los!" Er lächelt nur, und zieht mich etwas zu sich. Blöder Elb. Warum müssen die auch nur so gross sein? Ich meine, ich habe keine Chance, mich aus dem Griff zu entziehen, und das nervt!

„Du, du!" Er sieht mich von oben herab an. „Ich? Ich weiss, dass ich gut aussehe, und charmant bin, und so weiter und so weiter, aber du darfst es mir gerne noch einmal sagen!" Da bleibt mir doch die Spucke weg! Solche Typen mag ich, also ehrlich jetzt reicht's. „Wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, Finwë, ich warne dich, dann bist du impotent!" Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das nichts nützt, woher sollen Elben auch diesen Ausdruck kennen…

Die Musik ändert sich, hm, den Rhythmus begreife ich, da könnte ich, wenn ich wollte, dazu tanzen. Julia und Fynn sehen das genauso, zumindest tanzen sie nun, und hängen nicht nur mehr oder weniger schlaff in den Armen ihrer Tanzpartner…Und ich? Ich habe absolut keine Lust. „Bist du schon gebunden, oder jemandem versprochen?" Was soll den die Frage jetzt? Ich glaube, ich ignoriere sie. „Sag schon!" „Nein." Falsche Antwort. Er grinst. Hilfe!

Gut, das ist genug, ich mache mich mit einem Griff aus dem Karate los, tut ihm ja nicht weh, und kratze die Kurve. Vorbei an etlichen Elben, inklusive dem König, nur raus!

Keine Ahnung, wohin, aber vielleicht diese Tür? Nö, das sieht eher nach… Oh nein…

Ein Weinkeller. Und darin sitzen Elladan, Glorfindel, und Fynn, Julia und Legolas. Naja, mein einziger Trost momentan ist, dass Fynn jetzt sicher ist, und ich denke, Julchen auch. Elladan sieht auf. „Oh, hallo, Tam! Was hascht du denn gemacht?" Ich ziehe eine Augebraue nach oben. Nicht mehr ganz so nüchtern, der Gute…

„Erstens: Ich musste mit Finwë tanzen, und niemand von euch treulosen Karotten hat mich gerettet, Zweitens: Ich bezweifle, dass Thranduil sehr erfreut sein würde, wenn er euch jetzt sähe, Drittens: Fynn, Julia, raus hier! Elladan, du gehörst ins Bett! Viertens: Legolas, bringt Fynn ins Bett, Julia, komm her, Elrohir, bring Elladan in sein Bett, und Glorfindel… Erklär Thranduil, warum wir weg sind." Ich muss mich anhören, wie was weiss ich wer, aber ich denke, es ist nötig, dass da einige Individuen ins Bett kommen. Elrohir stützt den schwankenden Elladan, Legolas schnappt sich Fynn, und ich Julia.

Meine Güte, das kann ja heiter werden hier…

_So, das war's mal wieder… Ich kann euch versprechen: Auch der düsterwald'sche Weinkeller ist vor unseren Heldinnen nicht sicher…_

_Aber: -traurig guckt- Ich würde mich schon mal interessieren, wie viele die Story lesen! Auf das letzte Kap hatte ich ganze 31 Hits! Und zwei haben mir gereviewt… ( -**Vinyaalcarien** und **Nienna** ganz fest knuddelt-) Leute: Ich schreib ja auch nicht bei jeder Geschichte ein Review, aber ihr wisst das doch meist auch selber… (Ist doch irgendwie klar, dass eine Autorin, deren einziger Lohn Reviews sind, gerne wissen würde, wie viele ihre Story lesen und wie sie sie finden…) Auch über Kritik freue ich mich, wenn sie konstruktiv ist und ich mich danach verbessern kann!_

_So, nun aber genug rumgebrabbelt… _

_**Vinyaalcarien: Hey! (Wow, mittlerweile krieg ich deinen Nick sogar ohne zu spicken hin… -g-) Jau, die Kapitel sind manchmal eben wichtig… Aber das hier hatte wohl mehr Handlung… (böser Finwë…-lach-) Sorry, für die lange Wartezeit!**_

**_Nienna: Moin! –grins- Du? Verrückt? Ist das nicht dein Normalzustand ? –lach- Jaja, jeder liebt dich… Aber deshalb musst du doch nicht Robin noch mehr auslachen, die hat eh schon genug Probleme… -zwinker- Armes Mädchen… (Ich frag mich immer noch, warum ich sie so quäle und nicht Fynn… Muss ich irgendwann noch ändern… -grins-)_**

_Sodele… Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! _

_Lg, eure Moony_


	13. Vom „Nächte um die Ohren schlagen“, Kleb

**Disclamer: **_Was ändert sich denn? Nichts, nichts, gar nichts… -seufz- Alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien, wofür wir ihn lieben und verehren…_

**AN:**_ Aaaalso… Es geht doch weiter… Ich hab es fertig gebracht… Nagut, letztes Wochenende konnte ich mich nicht einloggen, keine Ahnung warum, und somit nicht uploaden… Tut mir Leid, sonst wär's schon letztes Wochenende on gewesen…_

_Etwas weiteres… Die Länge der Kapitel… Ich weiss, dass sie nicht sehr lang sind, und das tut mir auch Leid, aber ich bin mit vorschreiben beim Kapitel 27 und von dem her… -verlegen grins- Dafür versuche ich von nun an wirklich wöchentlich zu posten, ausser ich bin Freitags weg oder in den Ferien… _

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 13 –Vom „Nächte um die Ohren schlagen", Klebstoff und einer singenden Julia**

_Meine Güte, das kann ja heiter werden hier…_

Oh ja. Und wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie heiter, wäre ich ins Bett, und hätte mich mehr als nur strikt geweigert, wieder aufzustehen… Aber eben. Hätte…

Auf jeden Fall schleppe ich gerade Julia hinter mir her, und Madam „Ich weiss schon wie viel ich vertrage", die leider nicht sehr viel verträgt singt lallend und lachend „Der Mond ist aufgegangen". Ich stöhne. „Julia, der Mond ist schon lange aufgegangen. Hör auf mit diesem dämlichen Lied!" Aber das tut sie natürlich nicht, und beginnt ein anders zu singen. „Have you seen the gost of John?" Toll.

Und ich wäre froh, nur den Geist von diesem dämlichen Klebstoff zu sehen! „Hallo Tamuríl!" „Hi Klebstoff." Finwë sieht mich an, als ob ich vom Pluto käme, na gut, soll er doch, ich hab schlechte Laune, und daran ist, mal so nebenbei angemerkt, auch er Schuld. Julia summt lächelnd und selig vor sich hin. „Soll ich euch zu eurem Zimmer begleiten?" Ich sehe ihn etwas überheblich an. „Das ist nicht nötig, danke sehr." Und tschüss! Ich stolziere an ihm vorbei, das heisst, das will ich, aber ich werde leiderleider von Julia daran gehindert. „Duuu, Robinchen, isch finde, der wäre gans guut für disch, du weischt schon, wegen deinem Dings, deinem Dings, wie heisst dasch noch gleich?" Ich schüttle den Kopf, Finwë schaut Julia verwirrt an, und eben genannte versucht sich zu erinnern, was ich habe. „Prinzipien, Julia, Prinzipien. Und nein, die werde ich definitiv nicht bei diesem Elb wegwerfen!" Ich ziehe sie weiter den Gang entlang.

Hm? Irgendwas hat sie gemurmelt. „Was hast du gesagt?" Julchen sieht mich blinzelnd an. „Dann eben bei Glor…Glorfindel." Ich bleibe stehen. „BITTE?" Man, das wird noch zu einem meiner Lieblingswörter… Da wir, zum Glück, bei unserem Zimmer angekommen sind, da soll noch einer sagen, ich hätte keinen Orientierungssinn, kann ich sie hineinschieben, und die Tür zumachen, bevor ich losbrülle. „ICH WEISS JA, DASS DU BETRUNKEN BIST, ABER FALLS DU ES NOCH NICHT GEKRALLT HAST, ICH KANN DIESEN OBERDÄMLICHEN ELB NICHT AUSSTEHEN, DAS HEISst in dieser Beziehung." Ich bin leiser geworden. Nun ja, es scheint Julia dafür halbwegs aufgeweckt zu haben. „Ich meinte ja nur", meint diese gähnend, und legt sich in ihr Bett, und schläft auch ruckzuck ein.

Toll. Und ich darf wieder mal wach liegen. Irgendwer da oben scheint mich nicht so sehr zu mögen, oder einfach gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, mich zu ärgern. Und Klebstoff nervt auch.

Es klopft. Ich glaub das nicht! Also gut, noch mal aufstehen, zur Tür gehen, gut machst du das, Robin, aufmachen und –losbrüllen? Schreien, treten, fauchen oder ignorieren, das ist hier die Frage.

Ratet doch alle mal, wer vor der Tür steht. Eins: Finwë Zwei: Finwë oder Drei: Finwë. Eins zwei oder drei –vorbei! Und, ob ihr alle richtig steht, seht ihr wenn das Licht angeht! Hahaha.

Uups. Ich hab wohl etwas laut gedacht. „Eins, Zwei oder Drei?", fragte besagter Elb. „Ach, zieh ab, mach die Fliege, kratz die Kurve!" Ich will die Tür ins Schloss schmeissen, aber nein! Er hält seinen Fuss dazwischen. Hoffentlich hat es ihm schön wehgetan. Hmpf.

„Nicht doch, Tamuríl. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mich auf einem Spaziergang begleitest!" „Nein! Ich bin müde, also verzieh dich!" Ich glaube, dieser Elb hat eine Hörschwäche, er sollte mal zum Ohrenarzt, und wenn er dabei ist, auch gleich zum Psychologen, mit dem stimmt nämlich was nicht…

„Komm schon, ich weiss, dass du auch willst!" Hab ich etwas nicht mitbekommen? „Wenn du behauptest, Gedanken lesen zu können, muss ich dich arg enttäuschen, das einzige, was ich momentan will, ist meine Ruhe!" Damit werfe ich die Tür endgültig zu, und wenn ich schon dabei bin –ich dreh den Schlüssel gleich noch zweimal um. Frau kann ja nie wissen…

Na denn, ich wünsche mir eine gute Nacht…

Am nächsten Morgen:

Hm? Och nee, ich will och nicht aufstehen… Das Bett ist gerade so schön warm und bequem. „Morgen Robin, aufwachen, der Tag ist noch jung!", zwitschert Julia. Ich stöhne, und werfe mein Kissen nach ihr, sie lacht nur.

„Music, what a power, it has…" Weiter kommt sie nicht, ich springe auf. „Hör auf, hör auf, am frühen Morgen, nach der gestrigen Nacht, dieses Lied zu singen!" Meine Güte, ist sie plötzlich zu den Sängern übergelaufen? Ts.

Nagtu, nagut, ich gebe nach, ziehe mich an, und kämme noch rasch meine Haare. Also, ich habe Hunger. „Jul, ich hab Hunger", melde ich mich. Und ich bekomme einen extrem mitleidigen Blick zurück… „Wann hast du nicht Hunger?" Hm, gute Frage. „Wenn ich gerade gegessen habe, oder ich etwas gesehen habe, das mir den Appetit verdirbt." Wir treten aus unserem Zimmer.

„Und das wäre?", fragt Julchen. In diesem Moment erkenne ich meinen Untergang. Mein Tag ist gelaufen, am besten, ich gehe schnurstracks zurück ins Bett, oder ich werde sterben! „Das da zum Beispiel!", fauche ich, und zeige auf einen Elb, der an eine Wand gelehnt dasteht, und auf irgendjemanden zu warten scheint. „Guten Morgen, wünsche ich euch!" Finwë strahlt, Julia lächelt, und ich schmolle. Na toll. Da ist mir Glorfindel im Moment noch lieber! Seeeeuuufz.

„Ist was?", fragt mich die arme, unwissende Julia. „Nein, ausser dass dieser Elb schlimmer als Araldit ist, und ich die Nase gestrichen voll von ihm hab!" Ich zische an Finwë vorbei, danke, ich weiss wo der Esssaal ist, schliesslich will ich ja überleben. Also, irgendwie ging es doch rechts, und dann links, und dann irgendwo so durch, joa, ich glaube, das könnte ungefähr stimmen. Hm, oder eher doch nicht?

Na gut, ich geb's ja zu, hab mal wieder keine Ahnung von Nichts, und stehe hier „etwas" dumm rum.

Da wäre eine Türe, ich meine, ich könnte es darauf ankommen lassen, und einfach mal klopfen…

Ich tu's. Klopf. Klopf. Klopf. He, ich werde nicht gerne ignoriert! Klopfklopfklopfklopf. Na endlich! Ich höre, wie der Schlüssel umgedreht wird, und…

„Äh, äh, also…" Sinnloses rumgestotter, wie immer. Toll. Aber ich meine, ich stehe gerade vor einem, hm ziemlich leicht bekleideten Elbenprinz, der mich seltsam anguckt. „Ja?" Ach du Schande, Ausrede bitte! Ich sollte eine Anzeige aufgeben: Persönlicher Ausredensucher gesucht…

„Öhm, ist, hm, also, du, ehm, ist…Ist Fynn da?" Wow, was für eine grandiose Idee, als ob meine Freundin jetzt im Zimmer wäre, ich meine, seht euch den Elb in seiner momentanen Verfassung doch mal an! Er sieht mich seltsam an, und tritt zurück und –der zweite Schock des Tages!

„Fynn!", brülle ich. „Was, ich meine, du, ich meine, hier?" Fynn blinzelt mich an. Sagen wir es so, auch sie ist nicht, hm besonders gekleidet. „Legolas, gehst du kurz raus?" Der Prinz nickt, schnappt sich noch ein paar Kleider, und verlässt das Zimmer, wo ich mittlerweile drinstehe. „Du, also, ich ehm,…" Fynn schüttelt den Kopf. „Tu nicht so, als sei das so schlimm und unnatürlich, also wirklich." Nagut, jetzt verschlägt es mir wirklich die Sprache. „Ich, Fynn, also ich, ich würde das nie, nie tun!", brabble ich. Oje, heute läuft wirklich alles ganz gut…

„Kaffesahnetortenquatschmitketchupmayonnaise! Auch du wirst das mal tun, also, stell dich nicht so an. Warum bist du hier?" „Ich wollte, hey! Nein, verdammt noch mal, ich habe meine Prinzipien, und denen geht es gut bei mir, stell dir vor, die fühlen sich ausgesprochen wohl! Ich wollte ins Esszimmer!" Sie seufzt, steht auf, zieht sich –gottseidank- auch was an, und wir können losgehen.

Als wir endlich ankommen, erwartet und Legolas schon. Drinnen grinst Finwë mich an. „Hast ja lange gebraucht." Meine Antwort beschränkt sich auf: „Klappe!" Er grinst. Blöder Elb. Ich schaue die anderen, Anwesenden an. Elladan, er sieht noch ein bisschen müde aus, Elrohir, Erestor, Glorfindel, der aus irgendeinem Grund Finwë mit seinen Blicken tötet, und ein Elbenkönig, der auch nicht sehr gut gelaunt scheint. Wunderbar. Ich setze mich heute einfach zu Fynn und Julia, und nicht mal der Elbenkönig hindert mich daran. Na bitte, geht doch.

Während dem Essen höre ich mit einem Ohr Fynns Geturtel mit dem Prinzchen zu, und mit dem Anderen Julias Ausführungen, warum ich meine Prinzipien wegwerfen könne. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht demotivierend und deprimierend ist, dass ich ihr nie wirklich Gehör schenke, und meine Prinzipien beibehalte… Aber vielleicht macht ihr das ja Spass…

Aber, hey, ist euch schon aufgefallen, dass ich nicht mehr so rasen schnell rot werde! Ha! Naja, in den letzten paar Stunden gab es ja auch kaum Grund dazu, mal abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall heute Morgen… Endlich sind alle mit Essen fertig, und ich will eigentlich schon aufstehen, aber Fynn packt mich am Arm. „Hier geblieben. Thranduil will noch was sagen!" Nagut. Seufzend ergebe ich mich meinem Schicksal. Er quasselt von irgendwas, von mir aus, ich kann derweil noch etwas schlafen…

Hä? Oh, gut, dürfen wir endlich gehen? „Was steht an?", frage ich Julia und Fynn. „Hast du nicht zugehört?" Julia sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Nachdem ich mir die gestrige Nacht beinahe ganz um die Ohren gehauen habe, weil ich eine betrunkene Freundin ins Bett bringen, und unser Zimmer gegen Klebstoff verteidigen musste, hatte ich bessere zu tun, als ihm zuzuhören." Julchen schüttelt nur den Kopf, aber ich sehe, dass sie leicht rosa anläuft. Ha! Auch die wird mal rot! Wer hätte das gedacht! „Julia, du wirst rohot!", grinse ich. „Tu ich nicht!", faucht sie.

Wir sind mittlerweile im Garten angekommen. „Also, was läuft heute?" „Also", beginnt Fynn, „dreh nicht durch. Zuerst mal haben wir Tanzunterricht, bei Thranduil, Glorfindel und Finwë, dann haben wir noch Training, mit Bogen, bei Legolas, Elladan und Elrohir, und zu guter Letzt Schwertkampfunterricht bei Erestor, Thranduil und Glorfindel." Ich muss ziemlich bleich geworden sein. „Tanzunterricht? Finwë? Glorfindel?" „Ja, das wirst du schon überleben", meint Julia vergnügt. „In einer Stunde müssen wir im Esssaal sein.", fügt Fynn hinzu.

Hilfe! Wie soll ich bitteschön diesen Tag überleben?

_Und? –ängstlich guckt- Wie war es? Ich hoffe doch, nicht allzu schlimm… Lasst mir doch bittebitte einen klitzekleinen Kommi da, damit ich weiss, wer es liest und ob es euch gefällt und ja… -murmelt- _

_**anu: Jaaaaa, aber weißt du… Ich bin zu faul… Und irgendwann war es mir zu mühsam immer die Wörter zusammenzusuchen… -lach- Aber freut mich, dass es dir ansonsten gefällt! –hüpf- Das mit der Länge hab ich ja am Anfang beschrieben… **_

**_Vinyaalcarien: Juhuuu! Endlich jemand, dem Robin leid tut! Da hast du's Nienna! –grins- Eh, tschullige… Aber… Glorfindel wird noch viel gemeiner! Genau… Irgendwann lässt er die arme Robin beinahe in den Fängen einer grässlichen Düsterwaldspinne… -schauder- (Ich frag mich, warum ich das Rob immer antue… -seufz-) Und Robinchen… ist mal ziemlich schlimm dran, so im Kapitel 17 oder so… (Schleichwerbung? Was ist das… -lach-) _**

_**Nienna: (Entenfreundin? Und du behauptest, ICH sei verliebt? –hüstel- Ich sag nichts… Neinein…) Also deine Versuche… -prust- Verführung Minderjähriger…Ach, nein, ich bin ja schon 16, mit 16 darf man legal Alkohol konsumieren… -grins- Ja, du kannst Tanzen, wenn du willst, aber nicht elbische Tänze, wenn du nicht willst… -grins- **_

_Ich hoffe, und freue mich auf / über Kommis… -grins-_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	14. Tanzstunden, Streit und wann ist Hysteri

**Disclamer: **_Alles gehört nach wie vor J.R.R.Tolkien. _

**AN: **_Ich schäme mich. Ich schäme mich wirklich und bitte alle Leser, falls noch vorhanden, hiermit offiziell um Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit! Es tut mir wirklich, ganz ehrlich, unendlich Leid! Die Story ist mittlerweile weitergeschrieben bis etwa Kapitel 27 und deswegen schäm ich mich glatt noch mehr… -rotwirdundversteckt- Weil man ja eigentlich keine Reviews mehr beantworten dürfte (wieso eigentlich?) mach ich das nun so:_

_Riesengrosses Dankeschön an: **Vinyaalcarien**(Huhu… Robin muss leiden… Immerzu… Ich frag mich warum…), **Nienna**(Klar Entefründin, was glaubst du, von was ich in der Nacht träume? Ich sag dir wovon du träumst, er ist gleichalt, hat dunkle Haare, braune Augen, wenn ich richtig liege und nervt mich gewaltig… -lol-), **Connili**(Danke für dein Lob, motiviert total!), **anu**(Auch bei dir Sorry extra, weil ich trotzdem so lang gebraucht habe…), **Vampirmaster**(Hey, willkommen! War echt überrascht von deinem Review und hab mich tierisch gefreut! (ich mag deinen Nick…)Oh,das werden sie, aber bis jetzt haben sie's noch nicht geschafft… (ich meine das 27igste…)) _

_So, na denne… Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 14 –Tanzstunden, Streit und wann ist Hysterie eigentlich passend?**

_Hilfe! Wie soll ich bitteschön diesen Tag überleben?_

Ich werde also von zwei völlig überdrehten Freundinnen zum Esssaal geschleift, von denen, in ihrer Begeisterung, keine etwas von meinen Einsprüchen hören will. Hilfe! Ich kann nicht tanzen und wenn ich schon nur Finwë höre wird mir schlecht, mal abgesehen davon, dass Glorfindel auch noch hinzukommt! Hat denn keiner Mitleid? Mannmannmann…

Uf, angekommen, Fynn gewährt meinem armen Arm endlich etwas Ruhe, und ich fauche „Dankeschön" zu ihr. Sie grinst nur. Freundin nennt man so was. Okay, versuchen wir es noch ein letztes Mal: „Fyyyynn, Juuulchen, ich will da wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nicht hinein!" Interessiert sie natürlich nicht. „Gnaaaaaadeeeee!", quietsche ich, aber nein, sie schleifen mich hinein. Ich könnte es dramatisch machen, ja ich könnte, und ich glaub das mach ich auch.

„Ihr wollt mich umbringen, wenn ich dann tot bin werdet ihr schon sehen, was ihr mir da angetan habt!", rufe ich und halte mich am Türrahmen fest. Die Elben im Raum sehen ganz schön verwirrt aus der Wäsche. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass verwirrte Elben meine Laune einfach immer heben? Ich stelle also meinen Prostest ein und grinse die Elben der Reihe nach an.

„Hallo!", zwitschere ich. Jap, meine Freundinnen stören sich nicht mehr ab meinen Stimmungswechseln, die Elben verwirrt es, und ich bin, wenigstens im Moment, zufrieden. „Wenn du dich beruhigt hast", meint Thranduil, „können wir beginnen." Er macht irgendeinem Elben, der weiter hinten im Raum steht, ein Zeichen, und der beginnt auf so einer Art Flöte zu spielen. Klingt ein bisschen wie mittelalterliche Musik bei uns. „Das einfachste", meint Thranduil, während er Fynn an der Hand schnappt, bevor diese hinter mich und Julia flüchten kann, „ist nur ein Grundschritt, den solltet ihr hinbekommen." Er macht es vor, und ich versuche derweilen unbemerkt etwas in den Hintergrund zu kommen. Glorfindel und Finwë machen beide einige Schritte Richtung Julia und mir, und Finwë macht einen Satz nach vorne. Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich springe mit einem empörten Aufschrei aus seiner Reichweite. Die Musik bricht ab, und Thranduil seufzt. „Julia, geh und tanz mit Glorfindel, Tamuríl, stell dich nicht so an, du tanzt mit Finwë." Ich will aber nicht. Lieber mit Glorfindel, der Finwë schon wieder mit seinen Blicken aufspiesst. Ich frag mich langsam, was er gegen ihn hat…

Also, Julia und ich ergeben uns seufzend in unser Schicksal. „Wehe", fauche ich Finwë an, „wehe du lachst auch nur einmal, und ich versichere dir, du wirst die nächsten drei Wochen gefragt werden, warum du zwei blaue Augen hast!" Er grinst nur. Blöder, dämlicher Elb. Also gut, brav den Schritt mitmachen. Mennometer, den kann ja jedes Baby! Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Julia!" Sie schaut zu mir, Thranduil will gerade etwas sagen, aber ich schneide ihm das Wort einfach ab. „Julia, weisst du noch beim Salsa?" Sie nickt, ich grinse. „Ist doch hier eine Mischung aus Walzer und Salsa, oder?" Sie nickt wieder. „Kannst du diese Drehung noch?" Wieder Nicken. Wunderbar. „Komm!" Ich mache mich los, Fynn, die erkannt hat, was ich will, sputet zum Flötisten, und spricht auf ihn ein. Er begreift schnell und spielt brav, was Fynn von ihm verlangt hat. Führungsqualitäten hat die Gute… Gut, ich gehe zu Julia. „Ich bin der Mann, ja?", meine ich. Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, aber willigt ein. Also tanzen wir einfach Salsa, und Fynn spielt den nächsten Mann. Am Ende klatscht Thranduil langsam.

„Gut. Nur noch der gleiche Elan für unsere Tänze…"

Zwei Stunden später:

Okay, fassen wir zusammen: Ich bin vollkommen erledigt. Julia und Fynn hatten wenigstens Spass, aber mit Klebstoff ist das schwierig… Nun ja, jetzt haben wir jedenfalls Pause, das heisst, es gibt bald etwas zu Essen, und wir müssen schon wieder in diesen vermaledeiten Esssaal…

Also gut, wir haben uns in den Esssaal begeben, ich hab mich einfach möglichst ausser Reichweite von Klebstoff gesetzt, und sitze promt zwischen Erestor und Glorfindel. Mein Glück ist doch nicht zu fassen! Julia grinst mir zu, Fynn ist mal wieder mit etwas, oder besser jemand anderem beschäftigt. Wunderprächtig. Da kann ich mich auf ein unterhaltsames Essen freuen, nicht?

„Und, hattest du Spass?", wagt es Erestor doch tatsächlich zu fragen. Als Antwort werfe ich ihm ein paar meiner Erbsen (Ja, stellt euch vor, die gibt es da auch! Erbsen! Ich hasse Erbsen! Nichts, das ich mehr hasse!) in seinen Teller, worauf er mich etwas verwirrt ansieht. „Hast du keinen Hunger mehr?" Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Nein, ich kann Erbsen nicht ausstehen!" Ich glaube er hat es begriffen. Man sollte jetzt eigentlich Fanfaren spielen, und so was, der Elb hat doch tatsächlich mal etwas, das ich sage, auf Anhieb verstanden! Ein Wunder ist geschehen!

Hä? Glorfindel hat versucht, mir irgendetwas mitzuteilen. Ich sehe ihn entschuldigend an, und zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich war in Gedanken…" Er brummelt etwas von wegen: „Hab ich bemerkt" und bequemt sich dennoch, mit zu erklären, was er wollte. „Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Finwë?" BITTE? (Ich sag's ja: Mein neues Lieblingswort…) „Zwischen mir und.. Da gibt es kein und! Klebstoff nervt!", fauche ich zurück. Er schnallt es nur bis zur Hälfte. „Nun denn, bis später beim Schwertkämpfen." Und er verdünnisiert sich. Ich tu es ihm nach, allerdings warte ich draussen auf meine Freundinnen.

Das dauert! Ich glaub, ich geh mal in den Garten, da hab ich wenigstens etwas zu tun…Als nächstes haben wir dann Bogenschiessen, ich glaub, den Platz find ich schon irgendwie ohne Hilfe…

Ca. eine halbe Stunde später:

Hehe. Ich könnte mich am Boden kugeln vor lachen. Wäre aber zu auffällig… Meine „armen" Freundinnen haben gerade erlebt, besser, erleben gerade, wie klebrig Klebstoff sein kann… Finwë rennt ihnen schon die längste Zeit hinterher, und fragt sie über alles und jeden aus… Julia gibt sich ja noch halbwegs Mühe, nicht allzu genervt zu wirken, Fynn hingegen brüllt ihn gerade an. „Es ist mir doch egal, wie nett oder eben nicht Robin zu dir ist, nerv uns nicht, sondern geh und latsch jemand anderem hinterher! Ich kann dir doch keine Fragen über Robins Liebesleben beantworten, geh und frag sie selber!" Julia sieht Fynn verblüfft an, und mir bleibt die Spucke weg. Ich meine, ich habe ja nicht gehört, was er wollte, aber wenn es wirklich das war, dann… Rache! Er wird leiden, grausam leiden…

Ich gehe näher ran, um seine Antwort mitzubekommen… „Ja, doch als ich sie darauf ansprach, ging sie einfach nicht darauf ein!" Ach herrje, das sollten diese komischen Fragen gestern. Sag das doch gleich! Ich hätte alles gesagt… Ach du meine Güte, ich habe alles falsch gesagt! Mistmistmist! „Das ist mir doch schnurzpiepegal! Ich glaube sowieso nicht, dass du besondere Chancen bei ihr hast, die hat nämlich kein männliches Wesen!" Fynn brüllt immer noch. Dankeschön, Fynn, du hast absolut recht! „Aber sie hat doch auf meine Fragen eindeutig geantwortet! Jeder Elb weiss doch auf was meine Fragen gestern hinauslaufen würden, weshalb nur gebärdet sie sich so?" Oh, den armen gequälten spielt er gut… „Oh, keine Chance", zwitschert Julia fröhlich, „weisst du, sie hat Prinzipien und lässt sich auf kein männliches Wesen näher als guter Kollege oder Bruder, um fair zu bleiben, ein. Allerdings, vielleicht könntest du mir behilflich sein, und ihr zeigen, wie schön die Liebe…"

Das reicht!

„Julia, hör auf, Verbündete zu suchen, klar?", schreie ich, während ich mich durch das Gebüsch kämpfe. „Oh, da bist du ja", werde ich von Fynn lachend begrüsst. „Du hast doch zugehört, nicht?" Ich nicke kurz, und wende mich an mein grösseres Problem: Julia. „Du solltest endlich begreifen, dass ich ich bin, und dass du mich nicht ändern kannst. Ändern kann nur ich mich alleine, und ich werde meine Prinzipien dann weglassen, wenn es für mich stimmt. Nicht eher und nicht später!" Julia sieht mich an und schiebt trotzig den Unterkiefer vor. „Na und? Es geht uns auch etwas an, wenn du immer auf der Liebe rumhackst! Das ist nicht normal!" „Was ist schon normal? Herrgott noch mal, Julia! Ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, was ich will! Ich sag dir doch auch nicht: Lass dich doch endlich entjungfern, ehm, der da wäre doch bestens geeignet, und so!" Na gut, zugegeben, das war nicht besonders schlau.

Sie sieht mich gekränkt an. „Wer spricht denn von Entjungferung?", faucht sie, dreht sich um, und rennt weg. Fynn sieht mich an. „Toll gemacht, Robin, wirklich…" Ja! Dann geh doch auch! Trampelt nur alle auf mir rum! Es interessiert wohl keinen, dass es mir auch nicht blenden geht, hm? Dankeschön, ich spiele doch gerne Sündenbock. „Was? Ich hab Recht! Es würde dich genauso nerven!" Fynns schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ich meinte, dass du sie gerade an einer empfindlichen Stelle getroffen hast! Du weisst, dass sie weniger, hm, wie soll man sagen, ungeniert ist, bei dem Thema als wir!" „Danke, hack du nur auch noch auf mir rum, tut mir gut, weisst du?" Jetzt bin ich ehrlich sauer. Finwë ist mittlerweile weggegangen, besser für ihn, vermutlich wäre er sonst mein Sündenbock geworden…

Ich drehe mich um, und renne in die andere Richtung. Fynn rennt Julia hinterher. Wunderbar. Ich sitze hier im Düsterwald fest und habe mich mit meinen Freundinnen wegen einem dämlichen Elb zerstritten. Ist das nicht toll? Langsam beginne ich die Elben hier zu hassen…

Heulend werfe ich mich auf den Boden, unter einem grossen Baum. Das Leben ist manchmal echt furchtbar. Und dieses Kleid auch, das ist viel zu kühl so.

„Hallo!" Na toll, jetzt werde ich auch noch gestört, danke sehr. Ich schaue auf, es ist Bëron. „Ich soll nach dir schauen. Die Trainings für heute sind abgesagt. Was war denn los?" Als ob ich das dir erzählen würde. Ich schüttle nur den Kopf und er geht wieder weg. Na immerhin, ein Elb, der versteht, wann man alleine sein will. Dankesehr.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, aber es wird langsam dunkel, und ich weiss auch nicht, wie ich wieder in den Palast zurückkommen soll. Das Schicksal einer Orientierungsniete… Manchmal frage ich mich echt, was die oder der da oben gegen mich hat!

Ich schniefe und gehe einfach mal, so mehr oder weniger, geradeaus. Oder nach unten? Wer hat den Boden weggenommen? Hilfe!

Na wunderbar, ist das nicht schön? Ich sitze hier in irgendeiner Grube, die nebenbei gesagt, mit lauter Knochen gefüllt, auch wahnsinnig heimelig ist –gibt es bessere Beispiele für Tage, die man im Bett verbringen sollte? Langsam hab ich aber echt genug.

Langsam ist es auch an der Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie passend Hysterie ist. Und vor allem wann. Ich meine, wenn jemand hysterisch wird, wegen einer Prüfung oder einer schlechten Note, die vielleicht für andere gut sind, oder wenn jemand eine Spinne oder eine Maus sieht, dann ist es fehl am Platz. Wenn man zum Beispiel eine hübsche, kleine Maus im Klassenzimmer hat, und die hintere Mädchenreihe, nachdem sie sie gesehen hat, kreischend und quietschend auf die Stühle springt und sich weigern, runterzukommen, ehe jemand das Vieh weggebracht hat. Ich werde ja nicht so schnell hysterisch, aber ich denke mal, jetzt wäre so ein hysterischer Kreischanfall ganz passend…

_Ähm ja… das wär dann eines der Kriesenkapitel, wo die arme Robin Streit hat… -seufz- Naja, was soll ich gross noch schreiben, wenn noch jemand das liest, ich würde mich über Reviews mehr als nur freuen! –hundeaugenmacht- Auch an eventuell vorhandene Schwarzleser: Bitte meldet euch mal, es muss ja nicht ein Roman sein! _

_Lg, eure Moony_


	15. Von Psychologen, einfachen „Streitbegra

**Disclamer: **_Dumdidum… -pfeif- Wir alle wissen es: Mir gehört nichts, alles ist Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN: **_Gestern hab ich nicht hochgeladen, weil ich nicht konnte, ich war nämlich nicht da… Bin ausnahmsweise mal entschuldigt… -aufatmet- Aber ich muss grad jetzt anmerken, ich geh für eine Woche ins Skilager und bin erst Samstag abend wieder da…_

_Danke an: **Connili**( Tja was wohl… -glucks- Viel Spass!), **Sycronn**( Wieder alter Nick? –g-Sie arrangiert sich mit ihm… Und was Erestor betrifft, der kommt in späteren Kaps nicht mehr vor, aber in noch späteren, wenn alles nach Plan verläuft wieder…), **Vinyaalcarien**( Sitzstreik? –lach- Da schick ich dir mal ein Kissen, sonst wird's noch unbequem… ')_

_Beim durchlesen hab ich bemerkt, dass ich an den Kapiteln immer sehen kann, was bei uns in der Schule grad so alles passiert ist, die hängen also immer damit zusammen, das als kleine Entschuldigung für manchmal etwas… krankhaftere… Dinge… Die Schule ist schuld… -lach- Viel Spass!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 15 –Von Psychologen, einfachen „Streit-begrab-Methoden" und schon wieder tanzen…**

_Ich werde ja nicht so schnell hysterisch, aber ich denke mal, jetzt wäre so ein hysterischer Kreischanfall ganz passend…_

Und das tu ich auch. Ich kreische einfach mal los. Na gut, kreischen kann man das noch nicht nennen. Aber einfach schreien.

„Wenn mich nicht sofort jemand hier rausholt gibt es Tote, und das meine ich ernst!" Keine Reaktion… „Ich werde wütend!" Scheint niemanden zu interessieren. Nette Leutchen hier, wirklich…

„Hallo?" Oh. Doch noch, Wie nett. Ich gucke nach oben. Wunderprächtig. Legolas. Bleibt mir heute nix erspart? „Hey. Hier unten. Hol mich raus", rufe ich hoch, und setze ein „Bitte", hinterher. Ein grinsendes Gesicht zeigt sich. „Hallo Tamuríl, wie hast du das geschafft?" „Klappe", knurre ich, und er ist so freundlich und wirf mir ein Seil runter. Danke auch. Ich packe es, er zieht mich nach oben. „Wo ist denn dein Hündchen?" Er sieht mich verwirrt an. „Na Fynn. Sie rennt dir doch sonst immer hinterher", erkläre ich missmutig. Menno, also ehrlich dem muss man auch alles erklären! Er sieht mich kopfschüttelnd an. „Dann hat Finwë also Recht, ihr habt euch zerstritten." „Und wenn schon!" „Das ist nicht gut. Freundschaften sollten nicht wegen einer Kleinigkeit auseinander gehen. Freundschaften muss man sich erhalten, sie sind wichtig." Legolas, der Psychologe? Bitte, wenn es ihm Spass macht… „Ich habe einfach ein Problem wenn Julia aus mir jemanden machen will, der ich nicht bin!", murmle ich. Moment mal, warum erzähl ich ihm das eigentlich?

„Warum. Ich meine, was will sie denn aus dir machen?" Wir machen uns langsam auf den Rückweg. „Naja, sie will mir meine Prinzipien wegnehmen. Aber die sind mir heilig!" Er schaut mich belustigt an. „Wegen dem habt ihr Streit?" War ja klar, dass er das nicht versteht. Elben. „Ja! Hör mal, ich habe keine Lust, mich zu verlieben, geschweige denn, dass ich weiss, was Liebe sein soll, und wenn sie mich dauernd versucht, dazu zu bringen, kann das ganz schön nerven. Ich hab es ihr schon hunderttausendmal gesagt, aber sie hört einfach nicht auf, nach „geeigneten" Kandidaten zu suchen!" Mittlerweile schaut er mich stirnrunzelnd an. „Du weißt nicht was Liebe ist?" Argh! Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich diese Diskussionen hasse? Ich schnaube, und renne los. „Falsche Richtung", höre ich ihn hinter mir lachen. Dämlicher Elb! „Du könntest mir, statt mich auszulachen, den Weg zeigen", brülle ich zurück. Er grinst nur, schliesst auf und zieht mich mit.

Endlich kommen wir an. Ich fauche ihm noch irgendetwas zu, und mache mich auf, in mein Zimmer, wobei mir einfällt, dass das ja auch Julias Zimmer ist. Seuuuufz. Naja, was soll's. Ich geh jetzt trotzdem dorthin. Unterwegs treffe ich auf Finwë, der so klug ist, und nichts sagt. Guter Elb, der ist ja doch lernfähig. Ich bin beeindruckt.

Ich gehe ohne anzuklopfen in unser Zimmer, was sich als grober Fehler erweist, denn zwei Augenpaare sehen mich strafend, und zwei belustigt an. „Ist was?", frage ich. Ja. Ich kann arrogant und nachtragend sein, wenn ich will. Julia und Fynn spüren das jetzt. Glorfindel und Erestor scheinen sich zu amüsieren. Fragt mich jetzt bitte nicht, was die in unserem Zimmer zu tun haben, vielleicht trösten? Haha. Und –wum- da kommt auch schon Legolas. Knall, Finwë steht auch da, wer fehlt noch? Die Ellis und der König?

Manchmal sollte man gar nicht erst fragen. Besagte drei Elben kommen nämlich gerade ebenfalls zur Tür herein. Danke auch. „Okay", beginne ich, und lasse mich auf mein Bett nieder, „und jetzt hätte sicher jemand die Güte, mir zu erklären, was diese Volksversammlung hier soll." Ich ziehe die Augenbraue nach oben, was ich mittlerweile perfekt beherrsche. Und ich sehe Fynn grinsen. Klar, ich meine, Thranduil ist ab so viel Frechheit (haha) der Kinnladen kurz nach unten geklappt, das heisst, er hat gezuckt, und es verhindert, aber fast wäre er nach unten geklappt, und das ist natürlich schon ein seltener Anblick…

Legolas schaut uns drei an. „Ich denke, ihr solltet euch wieder vertragen. Nein…", unterbricht er mich, bevor ich begonnen habe, „…du weisst, was ich denke, ich habe es dir schon vorher gesagt." Jajaja, ich hab's ja begriffen. Ich mag ja auch nicht wirklich mit Julia und Fynn streiten. Ich sehe zu Fynn, und verdrehe leicht die Augen, und meine auf Deutsch zu Julia und Fynn: „Fynn, er mausert sich zum Psychologen, tu was!" Die beiden prusten los. Ich grinse. So geht das. Und zwar immer.

Die Elben gucken doof aus der Wäsche. Haben kein Wort verstanden. Klar. „Ja, und heute Abend ist noch ein Tanzfest", meint Thranduil, „deswegen bin ich gekommen."

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich heute lieber im Bett geblieben wäre? „Entschuldige, aber, warum bekommen wir diese Info erst jetzt?", frage ich. Er sieht mich an. „Ganz einfach, firíel, weil ich weiss, dass ihr sonst jede Möglichkeit genutzt hättet, euch davor zu drücken. In einer Stunde seid ihr bereit, ich lasse euch jemanden vor der Türe." Damit geht er raus, die Ellis, Legolas, Glorfindel und Erestor hinterher.

„Ist denn das zu fassen?", brülle ich. Julia kichert. „Och, Robin, wird nicht so schlimm. Wir haben es ja heute geübt, und mit etwas Glück musst du dich ja nicht mehr mit Finwë rumschlagen…" Wie meinen? „Wie meinen?" Sie grinst. „Du bist schwer von Begriff, weißt du? Mit etwas Glück wird dich heute Abend Glorfindel zum Tanz bitten!" „BITTE?" (Schon wieder! Ich sollte meinen Wortschatz auf dieses kleine Wörtchen beschränken, je nach Betonung kriegt es immerhin drei Bedeutungen toll, nicht?) „Also, also, also, hört mal, also, das, ist, also, ich meine, das, also, ich das ich nein, ich meine, nein, das also, ich will doch nicht mit Glorfindel tanzen!" Wow, eindrucksvolles Gestotter, was ich da zusammenkriege, nicht? Fynn gluckst. „Lieber mit Klebstoff?" Haha. Ich werfe ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Lustig sind wir heute. Nee, mal im ernst, warum sollte der Vanya mich zum Tanz bitten, wenn ich ihn schliesslich dauernd auf die Palme bringe?" Mir scheint, dass ich einige auf die Palme bringe. Wobei, hier gibt es ja gar keine. Palmen, meine ich. Ich schweife ab.

Julia und Fynn tauschen bedeutungsvolle Blicke, sagen mir natürlich nichts mehr, und dann machen wir uns bereit. Auf in die Höhle des Löwen. Schnief. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich darauf keine Lust habe? Und ich nicht tanzen kann? Und ich Klebstoff am liebsten irgendwo festkleben würde?

Der „Glückliche", der uns abholen darf ist nämlich Finwë. So glücklich sieht er nicht aus. Nicht zu mir, bleib weg. „Tamuríl?" Nein? „Ja?", sage ich, ganz gegen die Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn du meine Fragen falsch verstanden hast. Ich vergass gestern total, dass du nicht von Geburt an bei Elben gelebt hast. Es tut mir Leid, wirklich. Freunde? Ganz normal?" Wawawawas war das denn jetzt? „Ich…, ehm…" „Überleg's dir, ja?", meint er, und geht zu seinem Platz. Ich blicke ihm nach. Da werde mal einer Schlau aus diesem Elb.

Das Essen geht schnell vorbei, und nachdem mich Fynn und Julia unablässig mit der Frage, ob ich Finwës Friedensangebot annehmen werde, genervt haben, hab ich mich sogar dazu entschlossen, es anzunehmen. Ich meine, er hat es eingesehen, und sich entschuldigt, und ich denke, es wäre sicher nicht allzu schlecht, einen Verbündeten hier im Schloss zu haben, der noch jung genug ist, um bereit zu sein, auch mal bei einer klitzekleinen Rache mitzumachen…

Nach dem Essen geht's um die Wurst. Ich werd's ihm dann später noch sagen, jetzt muss ich mich darum kümmern, Glorfindel aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Bum? Ich glaube, In-Elben-laufen wir noch mal zu einer meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Naja, wenigstens jemand, den ich kenne. „Hallo Erestor. Nicht am Tanzen?", frage ich grinsend. Julia tanzt mit Elladan, Fynn mit Legolas. Klar. „Noch nicht. Aber ich suche dich." Ohoh, Vorsicht ist angesagt. „Und warum?", frage ich argwöhnisch. Er grinst mich an. „Nun, Thranduil möchte sich überzeugen, dass du dich nicht aus dem Staub gemacht hast, und ausserdem will er wissen, wie gut du mittlerweile tanzt." Ich sag's ja, Elben die grinsend darf man nicht trauen. Hilfe! Geht's noch? Weg hier. Ich mache das, was ich im Moment noch als das Klügste halte: Weglaufen. Ab durch die Mitte. Das Dumme ist nur, dass Erestor darauf gefasst war, und ausserdem einfach schneller und wendiger ist. Was wiederum heisst, dass ich mich eine Minute später missmutig vor Thranduil befinde.

„Und?" Erestor grinst. Hab ich schon irgendwann einmal erwähnt, dass Elben die grinsen einem sehr, sehr gefährlich werden können? „Nun, sie wollte immerhin erst weglaufen, als ich sie gefundne habe. Scheint nicht so, als sei Tamuríl besonders auf das Tanzen erpicht, ich aber schon, entschuldigt mich." Damit überlässt er mich meinem Schicksal. Ich will heim!

Thranduil streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlege ich mir noch, ob ich mich einfach umdrehen soll, aber da er mich angrinst (hab ich schon erwähnt, dass man dann auf der Hut sein muss?) und meint, ich solle nicht mal dran denken, lass ich das lieber. Schnief. Ade du schöne Welt.

Nagut, er kann tanzen, was anderes hab ich ja vom König nicht erwartet, aber dass ich es kann, das hat weder er noch ich erwartet, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber man sehe und staune, ich kann es. Hehe. Macht irgendwie doch Spass. Ist bei mir glaube ich noch öfter so, dass ich es zwar nicht will, aber es dann trotzdem lustig finde. Egal.

Was ich aber weniger lustig finde, ist, dass jetzt so was wie Partnerwechsel angesagt ist, und ich in den Armen von, na erratet ihr's, mein Glück ist nicht zu fassen, Glorfindel lande. Wunderprächtig. Ich sollte vielleicht wieder einmal erwähnend, dass es Tage gibt, an denen man am besten gar nicht erst aufsteht. Uups, ich glaube fast, das habe ich heute schon öfter gedacht…

Hä? Mannmannmann, ich muss dauernd nachfragen, langsam wird's peinlich! „Ich sagte", meint er, ich glaube, er hat sich daran gewöhnt, „dass du ausgesprochen gut tanzt, für jemand, der es heute erst gelernt hat." Danke. Ich grinse ihn an. „Ja, nicht? Ich überrasche mich selber." Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Es sieht aus, als ob Thranduil euch mag", meint es. Jetzt bin ich neugierig. „Warum?" „Nun, er tanzt nicht mit jeder firíel, weisst du? Und er ist auch bei den wenigsten Menschen darauf bedacht, dass sie schöne Zimmer haben, Kleider, und dass man sie sowohl im Kampf, wie auch in Hofsitten unterrichtet." Nagut, ich hab's ja begriffen. Bin schon froh, ich dachte ja Anfangs, ich lande im Kerker. Obwohl… Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, insofern bleib ich lieber noch etwas vorsichtiger. Was für ein logischer Satz. Robin und vorsichtig. Vor allem, wenn es um's Mundwerk geht. Haha. „Hast du dich mit Finwë vertragen?" Geht das schon wieder los? „Naja, sagen wir es so, da ich seine Fragen etwas falsch verstanden habe, und er das mittlerweile auch bemerkt hat, hat er mich gefragt, ob wir einfach Freunde sein können. Und dagegen habe ich nix. Ich hab es ihm einfach noch nicht gesagt." Er sieht irgendwie zufrieden aus. Warum bloss? Da werde einer schlau aus diesem Elben… Ich sehe, wie Legolas uns ein Zeichen macht, ihm zu folgen. Elladan und Julia gehen auch mit, und Elrohir sehe ich auch. Glorfindel schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich würde nicht mitgehen, weißt du?" Ich grinse ihn an, und renne den anderen hinterher.

Etwas später würde ich wissen, warum er das sagte. Nun ja, aus Fehlern lernt man ja bekanntlicherweise, nicht?

Was ich nicht bemerkte: Nachdem wir abgezischt sind, geht Glorfindel zu Thranduil, und erzählt es ihm. Der grinst, und, wie ich schon mehrmals erwähnt habe: Wenn ein Elb grinst sollte man auf der Hut sein…

Ich habe die anderen bald eingeholt, Finwë ist auch noch dazugestossen, und Legolas stösst eine Tür auf. „Bitte sehr!", meint er. Ich trete nach Julia in den Raum, das heisst auf eine Treppe. Oh nein… Ein Weinkeller!

_Und? War es okay? Etwas kurz wahrscheinlich…Das nächste Chap wird dann lustig werden… -glucks- Da kommt Fynn mal an die Reihe einen Anfall zu haben… _

_Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen… ;-)_

_Ganz liebe Grüsse, eure Moony_


	16. die Zweite, Bestrafung hoch Sieben und R

**Disclamer: **_Egal wie sehr ich es drehe und wende, alles gehört J.R.R. Tolkien…_

**AN: **_Bin wieder daaahaaa! Wer noch? –lach- Okay, abgesehen von einer leichten Erkältung bin ich gut aus dem Skilager zurückgekommen… Auch wenn euch das kaum interessiert, ihr möchtet lieber wissen, wie's weitergeht mit unserem Chaostrio, oder? Lustig, wirklich… -lach- Nur frage ich mich einmal mehr: Warum, warum nur tue ich das Robin immer an? Danke an: **anu**(Schlimmes…Nee, eher das Folgende ist schlimm…), **Sycronn**(Er war es, aber er hat geschnallt, dass das gefährlich werden kann…), **Connili**(Vollrausch ja… Und Schlimmeres…), **Tegaladwen**(Danke, freut mich!)_

_Und jetzt viel Spass beim Lesen…_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 16 –Weinkeller die Zweite, Bestrafung hoch Sieben und Robin in Panik**

_Oh nein… Ein Weinkeller!_

Ich glaub, das ist keine so gute Idee… Und drehe mich um. Aber ich vergass dummerweise Legolas… „Was denn?", fragt er grinsend (hab ich heute eventuell schon einmal erwähnt, dass grinsende Elben höchste Gefahrstufe bedeuten?), „Ist doch nur ein Weinkeller!" Ich schnaube. „Ach ja, ich vergass, der edle Prinz war ja beim letzten Besuch in einem Weinkeller nicht anwesend, was meine liebe Freundin zu einer Verzweiflungstat trieb…" Er lacht nur und schliesst die Tür. Und zieht mich hinunter. Hilfe! Ich werde keinen einzigen Schluck trinken!

Eineinhalb Stunden später:

Naja, einen klitzekleinen Schluck hab ich dann doch genommen. Und noch einen und noch ein Gläschen und ein Glas und so… Aber ich bin noch nüchterner als Fynn, Elladan, Elrohir, Julia und Finwë. Und Legolas. Glaube ich. Die singen übrigens grad was. Ich will auch! Ich grinse Fynn an. „Du, Fynn, weißt du noch, das Lied, das würde jetzt glaube ich passn…" Sie weiss welches ich meine, und ich beginne lachend. „Tadada… Wer noch kann soll dazu singen. Und wenn nicht zu voll der Ranzen, fröhlich auf den Tischen tanzen! Es fliesst der Wein, es fliesst das Bier, hoch die Krüge trinken wir, es fliesst der Wein, es fliesst das Bier, hoch die Krüge trinken wir!" Ich singe, und die Ellis verlangen eine Übersetzung. Die liefert ihnen Fynn prompt, wobei es beim „Ranzen" einige Verständigungsprobleme gibt… Nun ja…

Mittlerweile haben es alle begriffen, und wir singen, naja, ehm, jaulen wäre eine bessere Bezeichnung, das Lied alle… Muss sich toll anhören. Ungefähr wie sieben verletzte Hunde… Ehm, naja…

„Du, Tamuríl…" Hä? Was will denn Elladan? „Hascht du schon von dieschem absolut gen…genialen Wein probiert?" Er drückt mir seinen Becher in die Hand. Eigentlich sollte ich nicht mehr… Also nehme ich mal einen Schluck. Und huste. Das Zeug ist irgendwie –scharf? „Was is…ist das denn? Biste verrückt?" Schnell, was zum löschen! Legolas schiebt mir einen fast leeren Weinkrug rüber. „Da…" Ich trinke. Uf, besser. „Da…das war doch nur, nur Eis…Eiswein… Hicks." Elladan grinst. Ich nicke. Aha. Immer doch.

„Robin?" Julia könnte überhört werden, wenn es nicht so kläglich klingen würde. „Was?" „Mir ist nich wohl…" Sie ist schon ein bisschen blass. Ich sehe fragend zu den Anderen. „Sie ist sicher nu…nur mühüde", meint Elrohir. Ich nicke wieder. Und Julia? Rollt sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Und schläft. Auch gut, bleibt mehr Wein für uns…

Der nächste, der ausfällt, ist Finwë. Er plumpst einfach so vom Stuhl. Legolas blinzelt, und Fynn meint nur: „Schö…schöner Plumpser, wirklich." Ich muss kichern. Plötzlich fängt Elrohir wieder an zu singen. Naja, es ist ein kleines Bisschen komisch, wie er da sitzt, und singt, aber ich steh (schwankend) auf und Elladan auch und wir beginnen einfach zu tanzen. Legolas und Fynn auch. Das macht ja tatsächlich Spass! Elrohir nimmt noch einen Schluck. Die Elben trinken einiges mehr, wie ich und Fynn, aber sie scheinen es langsam auch wirklich zu spüren…

Elrohir sieht uns plötzlich ganz komisch an. „Ich glaub, ich mu…muss ins Bett gehn." Er blinzelt ein paar Mal, und legt sich dann einfach auch auf den Boden. Muss ja echt bequem sein, da unten… Ich zucke mit den Schultern, und nehme noch einen Schluck von irgendeinem Wein, der eben gerade rumsteht. Wie war das mit dem vernünftig sein? Na, auch egal… Fynn scheint dasselbe zu denken. Sie kichert, und stösst mit mir an.

Uo, ich glaub, ich kann nicht mehr so wirklich… „Isch glaub,", fange ich an, ui, also sprechen geht nicht mehr besonders gut, „isch musch auch schla…schlafn gehn." Ich hickse und lasse mich einfach neben Elrohir nieder, ist ja tatsächlich halbwegs bequem! Ich merke noch, wie Fynn neben mir zu Boden sinkt, sie gähnt und dann schlafe ich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Ich blinzle. Lästige Sonnenstrahlen, wirklich. Geht weg! Ich versuche sie mit Handwedeln zu vertreiben, aber es scheint sie nicht zu interessieren. Hmpf. Ich drehe mich zur Seite. Au. Mein Kopf. Nagut, dann eben mal ein Auge öffnen. Aber nur probeweise.

Ich setze mich auf. Wo bin ich? Und wie bin ich hierher gekommen? Fragen über Fragen.

NEIN! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt werde ich schon am frühen Morgen von diesem furchtbaren Elb genervt! Gerade ist Glorfindel durch die, vermutlich Badezimmertür, gekommen. „Was machst du in meinem Zimmer, raus hier!", fauche ich. Er sieht mich an, und –oh, bittebitte nicht- beginnt zu grinsen. „Nun, das ist mein Zimmer."

Leere. Absolute Leere in meinem Kopf. Dann springe ich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, und renne zur Tür, reisse sie auf, und renne zu meinem Zimmer. Neinneinneinneinnein. Das ist nicht wahr, nein, das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein! Hilfe!

Ich erreiche mein Zimmer gleichzeitig mit Julia, die extrem blass aussieht. Wir sehen uns an. Stürzen in unser Zimmer und Julia wirft sich auf ihr Bett. „Oh", stöhnt sie. Ich sehe sie an. Bin immer noch geschockt. „Wo bist du aufgewacht, Robin?" Ich sehe sie verwirrt an. „Aufgewacht?" „Bei wem. Ich bei Erestor. Also echt, die hätten sich eine bessere Bestrafung einfallen lassen können, wobei ich gestehen muss, im ersten Moment war ich ganz schön geschockt." Hä? Ich verstehe nicht einmal mehr Bahnhof. „Was?" Sie seufzt. „Wo bist du aufgewacht, Robin? Bei wem?" Ich flüstere. „Glorfindel." Sie lächelt. „Aha. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Robin, wenn da was passiert wär, wüsstest du das. Du warst doch die, die uns das mal erklärt hat, schon vergessen?" Langsam dringen ihre Worte durch. Ich bin ein Idiot, natürlich hat sie Recht!

Ich sehe sie an, und muss plötzlich lachen. Da sitzen wir und lachen im Chor. „Was haben sie wohl mit den Anderen vor?" In dem Moment hören wir einen zweifachen Schrei. „Einer war von Fynn", meine ich trocken. Dann öffnen wir die Tür. Finwë steht davor, er ist blass. „Wir müssen alle zu Thranduil." Ich schlucke. Da kommt Fynn angerannt. Sie ist ja vollkommen aufgelöst.

„Hilfe, ich, tot, ich er, Bett, nicht er, hilfe." Julia zieht sie in unser Zimmer, ich werde Finwë mit einem „Wir kommen gleich" los und gehe auch rein.

„Also gut", meine ich, „bei wem bist du aufgewacht?" Fynn bewegt stumm ihre Lippen. „Was? Fynn, du musst sprechen, sonst wissen wir nicht, was du uns mitteilen möchtest!" Jetzt benutzt sie zwar Ton, aber man versteh sie immer noch nicht. „Fynn, sprich bitte deutlich. Schau, ich bin bei Erestor aufgewacht und Robin bei Glorfindel, also, das ist doch schlimm genug, oder? Und es war falscher Alarm, weil man das merken würde. Weißt du doch." Fynn sieht mich an. Sie scheint langsam zu Besinnung zu kommen. „Bei Thranduil.", flüstert sie. Weia. Das war wirklich gemein. Damit straft der „nette" König seinen Sohn und seine zukünftige Schweigertochter! Pfui!

Dann machen wir uns bereit, unsere Strafpredigt in Empfang zu nehmen, sprich zu Thranduil zu gehen. Plötzlich sieht Fynn mich schief an. „Glorfindel sagst du? Hast du es…" Sie kommt nicht weiter, da Julia ihr eine runterhaut und wir ausserdem gerade ankommen. Meine Brüder sehen auch ziemlich gerädert aus, ebenso Legolas. Und Finwë. Zusammen treten wir ins Büro.

Eine halbe Stunde später:

Ich könnte schreien. Das ist unfair! Ich hasse ihn! Und ich meine nicht Thranduil. Also, Elladan und Elrohir müssen Küchen- und Waschdienst machen, Finwë darf unter Fënor, der nun wirklich die Strenge in Person ist, Ställe ausmisten, Legolas, Julia und Fynn müssenden Weinkeller wieder in Topform bringen, was auch Bestellungen mit sich zieht. Und ich? Meint ihr, ich dürfe auch bei meinen Freundinnen helfen? Nein. Nicht doch. Denn bevor Thranduil fertig war, hat Glorfindel ihm was ins Ohr geflüstert, worauf die beiden ziemlich synchron gegrinst haben und ich schwöre euch, da kommt euch das Fürchten!

Auf jeden Fall besteht meine Bestrafung darin, fünf Tage unter Dauerbewachung zu stehen. Auch in der Nacht, immer und überall. Von Glorfindel. Nicht dass ich das jetzt lustig fände. Das heisst dann ja, dass ich fünf Tage lang keine Gespräche mit meinen Freundinnen führen kann, ohne dass der dabei ist. Und dass ich fünf Tage lang nicht wirklich entscheiden kann, was ich tun will. Ich könnte heulen. Ab sofort.

Naja, und jetzt sind alle ihren Aufgaben nachgegangen, was heisst, dass ich neben Glorfindel durch die Gänge zockeln darf und von den männlichen Wesen seltsam, von vielen Weiblichen eifersüchtig angeschaut werde. Aber der wird sich wundern, ich wird ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen! Oder ich versuche es zummindest. Egal.

Was? „Was ist?", frage ich. Ich hab mal wieder nicht zugehört. Ist ja auch egal. „Ich sagte, dass wir jetzt auf die Jagd gehen." Ich schaue ihn entgeistert an. „In den Wald? Kommt ja nicht in die Tüte! Da hat es Spinnen, und Gruben, und anderes Getier, da bringst du mich nicht noch einmal hinein!", rufe ich. Er schaut mich an. „Doch, du wirst mitkommen, denn, wie du weißt, leistest du mir ja in den folgenden fünf Tagen Gesellschaft. Immer." Oh, und wenn ich dafür noch eine grössere Strafe bekomme, ich geh nicht mit, und jetzt drehe ich mich um und renne kurzerhand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Versuchen wäre besser gewesen. Glorfindel muss damit gerechnet haben, denn er hat mich an der Hand gepackt und schleppt mich einfach mit. Mein Zetern ignorierend. Und ich zetere. „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Adar wird dich umbringen, wenn mir etwas passiert und das wird es! Ich hasse dich dafür! Wenn du das tust werde ich nie mehr mit dir reden! Ich werde dir die ganze Beute vertreiben!" Ich ernte einige mitleidige Blicke, unter anderem von Elladan und Elrohir, die gerade mit einem Stapel Wäsche vorbeikommen, von Julia und Legolas, die mit Weinen beladen Richtung Weinkeller stolpern und im Stall dann auch von Finwë. „Kopf hoch", flüstert er mir zu, „wir kriegen unsere Rache, warte nur die fünf Tage ab."

Das ist ein Lichtblick. Finwë wird mir mit der Rache helfen. Und die wird grausam sein. Höchst grausam. Oh ja…

Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal diese Jagd überstehen. Ich klettere auf Melamin. Wenigstens jemand, den ich mag…

Eine halbe Stunde später:

Hehe. Ich hab es doch gesagt. Ich hab ihm gerade die Beute vertrieben. Ich weiss ja nicht, aber den Rehen hier scheint das Lied „Bonnie und Clyde" von den Toten Hosen nicht zu gefallen. Ich grinse Glorfindel an. „Ups, naja, ich habe dich gewarnt." Er scheint sich allerdings auch nicht darum zu kümmern. Nagut, dann eben nicht. Wir sitzen wieder auf, und ich summe weiter. „Wie geht der Text?" Hu? Der frag nach dem Text? „Hm, naja, der Refrain geht irgendwie so: Leg deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter, es ist schön ihn da zu spüren und wir spielen Bonnie und Clyde. Dann weiss ich nicht mehr genau, aber es ist unterschiedlich, ich glaube einmal heisst es: Auch wenn uns die ganze Welt verfolgt, wir kümmern uns nicht drum, denn wir sind Bonnie und Clyde." Er sieht mich seltsam an. „Komischer Text." Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Es ist ein gutes Lied. Sie haben noch viele andere, ganz tolle Lieder!"

Er bedeutet mir still zu sein, und zu warten. Auch gut. Ich steige ab. Er geht ins Gebüsch. Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da!

Bum. Immer ich. Aua! Schon wieder in so einer verdammten Grube. Ah! Ich hasse das! Ich hab es ihm gesagt, oh, ich hasse ihn, jetzt fehlt nur noch so ein furchtbares Getier, wie…

Warum muss ich immer soweit denken? Ich finde das nicht mehr lustig. Da oben ist eine Spinne. Eine grosse Spinne. Eine sehr grosse Spinne. Ich wimmere. Will mir dieser Elb nicht zu Hilfe kommen? Wo bleibt er, wenn man ihn mal braucht? Das Vieh kommt näher…

„GLOOOOOOOOORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

_Dumdidum… da sitzt sie unten in der Grub (das ist aus „Augustin" aber ort ist es ein er…) Tja, Robin katapultiert sich doch immer wieder in nette Situationen, wer will denn nicht mit einer düsterwaldschen Spinne spielen… Das Lied am Anfang ist übrigens von Schandmaul, der Titel ist mir gerade entfallen…_

_Über Reviews würde ich mich riesig freuen, wie immer natürlich… -lach- Ganz liebe Grüsse, eure Moony_


	17. Von Umgekehrter Psychologie und Robin in

**Disclamer: **_Es gehört mir nichts, und nichts, und hab ich nichts schon erwähnt? Alles Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien_

**AN: **_Tataaa! –tragisch Fanfaren spielen lass- DAS ist das ultimative lasst Robin leiden Kapitel überhaupt! –seufz- Sie muss erfahren, was es heisst, wirklich, wirklich wirklich zu leiden! (Kleine Notiz am Rande: Warum tu ich mir das schon wieder an?) Jaja, und ab hier sind es nur noch genug Chapter für 10 Wochen, okay, lange Zeit, aber ich habe momentan eine grausame Schreibblockade und da ich im Kapitel 27 feststecke denke ich langsam darüber nach, die Story abzuschliessen… -skeptisch guck- Ich hätte einige Ende in petto, aber bin mir nie so ganz sicher, so wie ich mich kenne wird es ohnehin noch dauern und viel mehr Kapitel geben, als ich wollte, also warum noch darüber nachdenken, bringt ja eh nix… Die Geschichte tut, was sie will, schrecklichschrecklich… -lach- Jaja, so plappere ich euch hier voll, ich möchte ja nur mal gerne wissen, wie viele Leser das Zeug hier einfach übersrpingen… -glucks- _

_Vielen Herzlichen Dank an die Reviewer (AN: Fynn, wenn du das liest: Treulose Tomate! –glucks-) : **Sycronn**(Riesenreview, danke! Och, wird sie…Skilager war toll, wir waren in Mürren, kennst du das? –g-), **Connili**(Wer feiern kann…kann auch Schneespörteln  unser Lagermotto am letzten Abend… ;-) Klar doch!), **anu**(Jaja, macht euch nur alle lustig über die Arme… -lol-)_

_Nochmal herzliches Dankeschön. Nun denn, ich könnte hier noch ewig so weiterquatschen, nur denke ich, dass euch das alles keinen Pfifferling (was ist das eigentlich?) interessiert, oder? Ich hab keine Ahnung warum ich heute schon wieder so spinne und so ein Monstervorwort einbaue, aber ich glaube das ist nur die „Vorfreude" auf die Schule… -jammer- Und nun, wer auch immer das bis hierhin durchgehalten hat, grosses Lob an sie/ihn… -kicher- -Kekse verteil- Ich verzieh mich glaube ich lieber… Viel Spass!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 17-Von Umgekehrter Psychologie und Robin in arger Bedrängnis**

„_GLOOOOOOOOORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINDEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"_

Hilfe! Mein eindrucksvolles Gekreische scheint die Spinne nicht besonders zu beeindrucken. Sie scheint ehe, wie soll man das beschreiben, so richtig aggressiv zu werden? Wenn ich hier lebend rauskomme, werde ich nachholen, was die Valar leider vereitelt haben: Ich werde Glorfindel umbringen! Ich schnappe mir einen Stock vom Boden der Grube. Stock?

Ich würge. Ich halte einen Knochen in der Hand. Sehr appetitlich, wirklich. Fast so appetitlich, wie eine Stunde vor Mittag in Biologie Bandwürmer und solche Artgenossen durch zu nehmen… „Geh weg!", rufe ich diesem Vieh zu. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Spinne mich entweder nicht versteht oder ich umgekehrte Psychologie anwenden müsste. Ich entscheide mich für das letztere…

„Nagut, komm nur her, liebes Tierchen, komm nur…", sage ich. Ach du verdammte Kacke, das Vieh kommt wirklich! Ich werde denjenigen verklagen, der diesen ganzen Quatsch mit umgekehrter Psychologie erfunden hat! Wak! Das Vieh ist nah… Augen zu und durch!

„Nimm das und das!", rufe ich und haue einfach mal mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Tier ein. Naja, vielleicht wäre es besser, zu schauen… Vorsichtig gucke ich, hm, keine gute Idee, sie steht vor mir, aber ich schlage einfach mit meinem Knochen (Würg (oh, wie doppeldeutig…)) nach vorne. Wo bleibt denn dieser dreimal verfluchte Elb? „GLORFINDEL! BEWEG ENDLICH DEINEN ALLERWERTESTEN HIERHER! ICH WILL NICHT ALS SPINNENFUTTER ENDEN!" Also wirklich, so langsam krieg ich Panik! Hey, sagt nicht, ihr hättet keine Angst, wenn euch so ein Riesenspinnengetier auffressen wollen würde! Argh. Jetzt wär ich mal froh über so ein Schwert. Aber nein…

Hä? Ich höre das Surren. Uf, na endlich! Das Surren kommt von Pfeilen, die gerade auf die Spinne zufliegen. Und sogar treffen. Halleluja, ich bin vorerst gerettet. Die Spinne kracht auf den Boden, und Glorfindel lässt sich auch mal wieder blicken. „Hallo Tamuríl! Da hast du dir aber einen etwas zu grossen Gegner ausgesucht, nicht?" Er grinst.

Meine Sicherungen brennen durch. Da war ich drauf und dran zu krepieren, wegen ihm, seiner dummen Strafe und seiner noch dümmeren Jagd, ich, ohne Waffen, und er sagt mir, ich habe mir einen zu grossen Gegner ausgewählt? Ich brülle. Ich brülle ihn den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schloss an, sodass die Wachen und schon beunruhigt entgegenkommen.

Jetzt gehen wir gerade die Treppen rauf, oben stehen Thranduil, Legolas, Fynn, Julia, meine Brüder und sogar Finwë, ausserdem noch viele andere Elben, die ich nicht kenne, und ich brülle immer noch. „UND ÜBERHAUP DU HAST SEHR GUT GEWUSST, DASS ICH KEINE CHANCE HÄTTE, IM FALLE EINES FALLES, WIE ER EINTRAT UND DU HAST MIR KEINE WAFFE GEGEBEN UND DICH NICHT DARUM GEKÜMMERT, DASS ICH ZURÜCKGEBLIBEN WAR, SIND WIR DENN HIER BEI DEN PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN ODER WAS?" Ausser Fynn und Julia begreift natürlich mal wieder niemand, was ich gemeint habe. Nur, dass ich stinksauer bin. Ich versuche mich an Thranduil vorbei zu drücken, was mir ja auch gelungen wäre, aber dummerweise hat sich gerade Erestor dazu bequemt, auch noch zu erscheinen, und hält mich fest. Glorfindel erklärt, was passiert ist und ich mache mich von Erestor los. Und will weg gehen.

„Wo willst du hin, hm?" Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich Glorfindel heute am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde? Irgendwann werde ich aufhören, mein Unterbewusstsein zu unterdrücken, und meine Hände machen lassen und sie werden sich um seinen Hals legen…Gnagnagna, was ist denn jetzt los?

„Ich hatte vor, ein Bad zu nehmen", fauche ich ihn an. Er grinst. „Gute Idee. Ich werde sogleich frische Kleider holen lassen. Elladan…" Elladan schaut ihn böse an, geht aber. Momentchen mal, ich, ich wiederhole, ich gehe baden. „Entschuldige, aber ich sagte, ICH werde ein Bad nehmen. Also, bis zum Abendessen." Ich drehe mich um, mache aber noch mal eine halbkreisbewegung, nachdem er gepfiffen hat. Mittlerweile stehen nur noch Fynn, Legolas und Julia da. „Was denn noch?", frage ich ungeduldig, ich will endlich ins warme Wasser! „Fünf Tage, Tag und Nacht, immer und überall…" Nein. Nein. Nein. Neinneinneinneinneinneinnein! Nein. Nein! Nein! Nein! „NEIN!" Das ist nicht sein Ernst! Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein. Er grinst. Bitte, bitte nicht. „Doch, natürlich. Also, ich denke, die Sachen müssten jetzt im Bad sein. Gehen wir." Ich mache keinen Wank. Schaue verzweifelt zu den anderen drei, die mich äusserst mitleidig anschauen. Das nützt mir nix! „Ich will zu Thranduil, das kann er nicht machen!"

Er kann. Das ist mir klar, da ich jetzt, nachdem ich mich beschweren wollte, trotzdem mit Glorfindel im Bad stehe. Aber ich verzichte auf das Bad, denke ich… Er beginnt gerade sich zu entkleiden. „Lass das, du kannst auch mit Kleidern ins Wasser, dann haben die Wäscher weniger zu tun!", fauche ich ihn an, und werde, mal wieder, rot. Er grinst nur. Und macht seelenruhig weiter. He, das auf der Hinreise hat gereicht!

Es ist ein anderes Bad, eigentlich mehr wie ein kleiner See, aber aufgeheizt. Es ist schön, unbestreitbar, aber ich habe momentan irgendwie andere Sorgen… Er wäre bei einer Art Leggins angekommen. „Äh, die kannst du doch anlassen!", meine ich schwach. Bitte. Er lacht nur, zieht sich vollends aus, und geht langsam ins Wasser. Und sieht mich von dort aus auffordernd an. Das Wasser geht ihm nur bis knapp unter den Bauchnabel. Na danke dann… „Was ist, wolltest du nicht ein Bad nehmen?" Ich bin fassungslos! „Als ich das sagte, dachte ich nicht daran, mit euch im selben Bad zu sitzen, Lord Glorfindel…", erkläre ich. Ich vermute mal, ich bin immer noch rot. „Nun, es wird sich aber keine andere Gelegenheit ergeben." Dankeschön.

Zögerlich schäle ich mich aus dem Kleid, das ich anhabe. Das Unterkleid behalte ich aber an. Hm, er könnte eigentlich aus der Mitte verschwinden, in die eine Ecke, und ich in die Andere… Aber nein, den Gefallen tut er mir natürlich nicht. Ich gehe rasch in eine Ecke, tauche kurz unter, schaume meine Haare ein und spüle sie aus und dann nichts wie raus hier!

Ich höre ihn lachen. „Ach halt den Mund!", fauche ich, und beginne mich abzutrocknen. Als er sich dann endlich rausbequemt hat, und ich wieder rot geworden bin, können wir zu meinem Zimmer, und ich ziehe mich um. Ihn habe ich vor der Türe postiert. Schlafen muss ich auch bei ihm. So ein Sche…-eibenkleister… Aber wenigstens kann ich kurz mit Julia sprechen. Sie hat Mitleid. Kann ich aber nicht brauchen. Naja, egal.

Vier Tage später:

Das wär's dann. Beinahe, jedenfalls. Nur noch heute Nacht. Und der ganze Abend. Die letzten Tage waren nicht gerade als angenehm zu bezeichnen, nein. Aber naja, glücklich ist, wer vergiss, was nicht mehr zu ändern ist. Zum Glück habe ich ihn heute abgehängt. Naja, wie soll man das nennen, Thranduil scheint Freude an Tanzveranstaltungen zu haben, oder er quält uns einfach gerne, deshalb hat er wieder mal eine angeordnet. Und ich will mal wieder so richtig gründlich baden. Deshalb hab ich Glorfindel auch bei Finwë gelassen. Der hat sich zwar nicht besonders gefreut, aber er war mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig. Glaube ich. Auch egal.

Ich gehe wieder in das grosse Bad. Ja, ist halt schon schöner… Ich laufe noch Fynn über den Weg. „'Lo Fynnchen" Sie guckt mich schief an. „Ohne deinen Schatten unterwegs, Robinklein?" Ich verzeihe das Gesicht. „Hab ihn in die Kinderkrippe gebracht, du solltest Legs auch mal dort hinbringen, wirklich…" Wir lachen. „Also wieder ein Fest", meint sie dann. „Aber ohne Wein…" Sie nickt. Und geht. Ich weiss wohin. Die Tür, in der sie verschwindet führt zu Legolas Gemächern. Also ehrlich, können die nicht einmal eine Stunde die Finger voneinander lassen? Grinsend öffne ich die Badtür.

Ah, das ist gut! Das Wasser ist schön warm, und ich entspanne mich. Endlich mal ohne Unterkleid baden! Das ist mal was! Ich tauche unter und wieder auf.

Hä? Ja, geht's noch? Irgendjemand ist reingekommen! Wehe dem! Ich sinke so ein, dass nur noch mein Kopf aus dem Wasser guckt. Wer wagt es? Wer hat Suiziedwünsche?

„Okay, wer auch immer jetzt reingekommen ist, er befindet sich in Lebensgefahr, also RAUS HIER!" Ich höre ein Lachen. Ein bekanntes Lachen. Oh nein…

„GLORFINDEL RAUS HIER!", brülle ich. Er kommt lachen aus der dunkleren Badecke hervor. „Warum? Die fünf Tage sind noch nicht um und ich wollte ebenfalls ein Bad nehmen…" Oh, dieser Elb macht mich so was von wütend! „Dann warte gefälligst, bis ich mich wieder angezogen habe!" Tut er, natürlich, nicht. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Ich und mein Glück…

Er zieht sich rasch aus und ist, viel zu schnell für meinen Geschmack, im Wasser. Und zu nah, für meinen Geschmack. Das mal so am Rande. „Okay, ich sag dir mal etwas, Glorfindel, ich will, dass du dich jetzt umdrehst und zwar genau so lange, bis ich dir sage, dass du wieder schauen kannst, tust du das nicht, werde ich nachholen, was dem Balrog offensichtlich misslang…" Er gluckst. „Ich war tot, Tamuríl, aber die Valar schenkten mir noch einmal das Leben…" Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt so lang wie breit wie hoch, der Kerl soll verschwinden! „Raus hier!", wiederhole ich. Er grinst. Hilfe! Habe ich zufälligerweise, irgendwann einmal erwähnt, dass es immer unangenehm wird, wenn Elben grinsen?

Ich stecke in der Zwickmühle. Einerseits, will ich hier aus dem Wasser raus, aber andererseits geht das nicht, weil ich relativ leicht bekleidet bin, nämlich gar nicht! Ich könnte schreien. „Warum tust du das?", frage ich. „Was?" Ah, ja, den Dummen kann er gut spielen… „Na was wohl", muss man dem denn alles erklären? Er lacht. „Ich will, dass du aufhörst, das zu tun. Zu lachen und und und…" „Und was? Warum seid ihr Menschen in diesem Bereich auch nur so scheu?" Er kommt näher.

Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich mit der Gesamtsituation und in dieser Lage unzufrieden bin? Ich will raus! Vielleicht so: Ich bin ein Mensch, holt mich hier raus! Immer noch nicht? Menno…

Okay, er ist entschieden zu nah! „Ehm, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wieder etwas Abstand zwischen mich und dich zu bringen?" Na, wer erratet, was er tut? Genau: Er grinst nur. Und tut mal wieder das Gegenteil. Nach meiner schlechten Erfahrung mit der umgekehrten Psychologie lasse ich es aber, dies zu versuchen… Ist besser. Nagut, dann eben anders: Ich tauche ab und schwimme einfach an ihm vorbei, bis ich fast draussen bin. Aber eben: Fast. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass er Gedanken lesen kann.

„Schon fertig gebadet?" Ich drehe mich ruckartig um. Nur leider leider habe ich vergessen, dass ich stehe und somit, da das Wasser nur knapp unter den Bauchnabel reicht, ihm eine schöne Aussicht spendiere. Er grinst und ich drehe mich um. „Dämlicher Elb", murmle ich, und greife nach meinem Tuch. Dann gehe ich zur Tür. Oder besser will…

Wie ist er jetzt so schnell aus dem Wasser gekommen? Auch egal, wichtig ist nur, dass er zwischen mir, und meiner momentan besten Freundin steht: Der Türe. „Würdest du die Freundlichkeit haben und mich rauslassen?" Hat er nicht. Ich sag's ja schon immer, der Elb ist unhöflich!

„Warum so eilig?" „Warum willst du mich dauernd in Verlegenheit bringen?" So, jetzt isses raus. Er lächelt nur. Und kommt mal wieder näher. Das hatten wir schon, he, Schiri, Wiederholungen sind nicht erlaubt!

Er ist mir unheimlich nah. Gefällt mir nicht. Oder? Oder? Hallo! Gehirn an Körper, Bewegung, losloslos, dalli, weg hier!

Und jetzt? Was soll das denn jetzt werden, ein „Bringt Robin nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit", oder was? Also, jetzt reichts…

Wa-? Ich blinzle. Er hat sich einfach runtergebeugt, und küsst mich! Geht's noch? Los jetzt Körper, weg! Ich reisse mich los, funkle ihn an, und haue ihm eine runter. Dann sprinte ich weg, und höre ihn lachen. Dämlicher Elb!

_U-A… Und? –ängstlich unter Tisch hervorgekrochen kommt und guckt- Wie war das? Also, ich meine, vielleicht könnt ihr Robin ja ein ganz klein wenig verstehen? Also, nein, eigentlich eher nicht, also doch, ich schreibe Quatsch, ich geb es langsam auf… -kopfschüttel- Im Ernst, wie fandet ihr das Chap? Krieg ich ein Review? –liebguck- Kommt schon, falls es Schwarzleser gibt, meldet euch doch auch mal, muss ja nicht ein Roman sein! Bis zum nächsten Chap dann, lg, _

_eure Moony_


	18. Über Mordarten, Philosophieren und Versc

**Disclamer: **_ 18 Kapitel und immer noch dasselbe: Alles Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien…_

**AN: **_Jo… Da wär ich mal wieder um euch mit meinem Chap etwas zu erheitern, nerven oder was auch immer… -lach- Uhm, naja… Viel gibt es zu dem Chap nicht zu sage, ich wünsch euch einfach viel Spass beim Lesen, danke an alle Leser, besonders an meine Reviewer **Tegaladwen**(Danke, ich versuch es!) und **anu**(Ja, hat was… -lach-). _

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 18 –Über Mordarten, Philosophieren und Verschwörungen.**

_Dämlicher Elb!_

Ich laufe den Gang entlang. Vor mir sehe ich Julia. „Oh, Robin", beginnt sie, als sie mich kommen sieht, „gut, dass ich dich sehe…", weiter kommt sie nicht, weil ich sie gerade, nun, ich denke man könnte es als nicht besonders sanft beschreiben, am Arm packe, und mitziehe.

„Was soll das? He, Hallo!" Sie ruft, ich ignoriere sie geflissentlich. Und ziehe sie einfach mit mir mit. He, ihr würdet auch nicht anders reagieren, den Schock muss ich erst mal verarbeiten! Und das geht am besten im abgeschlossenen Zimmer, mit einem Zuhörer beim Brüllen.

Und das tu ich, sobald wir im Zimmer angekommen sind. Brüllen, meine ich.

„Wie kommt dieser bescheuerte, dämliche, unzivilisierte, unfreundliche, unhöfliche, dumme, arrogante, besserwisserische, ignorante, in Bälde tote, gemeine, eingebildete, entchenmässige, grauenhafte, pferdeverliebte Elb eigentlich dazu, so einen bescheuerten Kafferahmquark mit Ketchup zu wagen? Ich werde ihn noch einen Kilometer kleiner schlagen!" Nach dieser schönen Anreihung von Adjektiven bleibt Julia erst mal die Spucke weg, das hat man sonst nur im Musical Hair, im Song „Hair"… Und Fynn kommt, weil sie vermutlich auf dem Weg von Legolas zu Legolas war, und mich brüllen gehört hat.

„Aber hallo, Robin, was hat er denn nun schon wieder ausgefressen?" Fynn grinst mich an und lässt sich auf mein Bett fallen. Sie weiss entschieden zu viel. „Du weißt zu viel, weißt du das?" Sie nickt und lacht. „Oh, es hat seine Vorteile, mit dem Prinzen zusammen zu sein, weißt du?" Hahaha, toll, wirklich. Sehr lustig. Julia versteht Flughafen. „Könnte mir mal Eine erklären, was eigentlich passiert ist? Ausser den sehr freundlichen Adjektiven, die irgendeinen Elb beschreiben, hab ich nicht viel mitbekommen!"

Tun wir aber nicht. Sie akzeptiert es nach kleinerem Protest (ca. 15 Minuten, wie gesagt, sehr klein), und wir ziehen uns um. Habe ich irgendwann einmal erwähnt, dass ich mich mit Kleidern nicht anfreunden kann? Ich habe mich, mal wieder, hoffnungslos verfangen, und kriege das Kleidergeknote erst gelöst, nachdem Fynn und Julia mir netterweise, nach einem dreiminütigen Lachanfall, geholfen haben. Freundinnen nennt man so was!

Fynn hat zwar nicht herausgefunden, was passiert ist, aber sehr wohl, wer der Verursacher war. Und dementsprechend amüsant scheint sie es nun zu finden, dass eben jener mehrmals totgesagte, und mit diesen wunderbaren Adjektiven betitelte Elb vor unserer Zimmertür steht, und auf irgendetwas, oder jemanden zu warten scheint. Vielleicht sollte ich mal Psyches Trick ausprobieren, und ihn mit etwas siedendem Öl anbrennen, aber ich fürchte, das käme am Ende nicht so positiv für mich heraus, denn im Märchen gibt es ja schliesslich ein Happy End, und wenn ich mich mit Psyche identifiziere, könnten meine beiden Begleiter Fynn und Julia die Schwestern sein, schliesslich hängen sie mir ja dauernd so gemeine Sachen an (wie etwa, ich sei verliebt!) und insofern… Aber dann würden sie ja sterben, und das ist nicht besonders nett, und weil ich diese beiden Quälgeister eben doch sehr mag, verzichte ich auf diese Idee. Ausserdem sind in Psyche am Ende ja die Beiden zusammen und auf das kann ich dankend verzichten! Ich vermute mal, unser Lateinlehrer wäre nicht ganz so begeistert, über meine philosophischen Künste und Interpretationen, aber das ist mir momentan eigentlich so was von egal, ich habe nämlich ein Problem:

Dieses Problem nennt sich Glorfindel, auch Araldit genannt, wartet vor der Türe, und sieht mich, mal wieder, grinsend an. Und wie wir mittlerweile alle wissen, ist ein grinsender Elb ungefähr so harmlos, wie wenn man in der Mensa Geflügel aus Ungarn („kann mit Hormonen und Antibiotika versetzt sein") isst, oder unserem Mathematiklehrer erklärt, dass man die Hausaufgaben aus reiner Faulheit oder Blödheit nicht gemacht hat. Es kommt also mit einem Todesurteil gleich. Wunderprächtig, ehrlich, mein Glück heute ist ja nicht mehr in Worte zu fassen!

Ich schweife mal wieder ab. Auf jeden Fall steht er da, und grinst, Fynn grinst angesichts der Tatsache, dass er dasteht und grinst und Julia grinst anhand der Tatsache, dass Fynn grinst, weil er dasteht und grinst, und ich vermutlich ein Gesicht ziehe, wie Zweitägige Biologieexkursion im Dauerregen, ohne dass man sich irgendwo unterstellen darf, geschweige denn kann. Ehm, ja…

„Guten Abend, die Damen. Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, euch zum Abendessen zu geleiten?" Zweimal ja und einmal nein. Wie freundlich! FYNN! Gerade du! Na warte…

„Nein, ich denke, ich finde den Weg alleine. Ach ja und da wär noch eine Sache, falls irgendjemand per Zufall etwas über dieses absolut herrliche Bad hier erfahren sollte, fände ich das nicht nett, denn ich würde es gerne noch etwas alleine benutzen. Wir wollen doch keine Toten, nicht?" Ich lächle zuckersüss. Wenn er verstanden hat, hat er nur die Wörter „alleine, Sache im Bad, erfahren, nicht nett, alleine benutzen, Tote" verstanden. Er lacht. „Ach ja, du meinst das schöne Bad, das wie ein See gestaltet ist? Sehr gross, sodass mindestens Zwei Personen darin bequem Platz finden?" Fynn und Julia sind natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme und löchern den Elb-der-in-Kürze-sterben-wird den ganzen Weg zum Festsaal über mit Fragen über das Bad, ich hingegen überlege anderes…

Erdrosseln, Erstechen, Aufhängen oder doch Massakrieren, das ist hier die Frage!

Fynn und Julia setzen sich zu mir, Glorfindel nimmt netterweise etwas abseits von uns Platz. Und ich werde auch sofort gelöchert. „Robin, sag mal, hab ich das richtig verstanden, ihr wart im selben Bad?", fragt Julia. Ich stöhne. Oh mannnnnnnnn! Mannmannmann! Am besten alles zusammen! Oder erst Massakrieren, dann Aufhängen, dann Erstechen und Erdrosseln! Gnagnagna! Ich werfe Glorfindel einen „Ich werde dich umbringen"-Blick zu, der ihn, wie üblich, ziemlich Eiszeit lässt und fauche: „Ja, aber nicht freiwillig! Dieser Blödelb ging einfach nie raus!" Julia schnappt nach Luft. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir nicht etwas zu direkt sind, für sie… Fynn lässt das Ganze mehr oder weniger kühl. Naklar, ich will ja nicht wissen, als was sie und das Prinzchen das arme Bad missbrauchen…

„Oje, Julia", ich muss sie beruhigen, „ich hab immer noch was getragen!" Na bitte, geht doch! Sie sieht schon viel ruhiger aus. „Ausser heute." Das war keine Frage. Das war eine Feststellung. Für die ich, so am Rande, Fynn ebenfalls den Hals umdrehen könnte. „Was?"

Bravo, Julia, jetzt gucken alle! Wir haben es mal wieder geschafft! Peinlichkeit hoch Zehn mal Zehn hoch Einhundert! Ich laufe rot an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er kommen würde!", zische ich zu meiner kläglichen Verteidigung. Fynn meint doch nicht wirklich, das ich dass freiwillig… Ich schaue sie ungläubig an. Und sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Dankeschön.

„Aber", meint Julia, nachdem sie sich weitgehend vom Schock erholt zu haben scheint, „aber du hättest doch gleich gehen können, ist doch nicht weiter schlimm!" Ich schnaube nur.

Da aber und ausnahmsweise bin ich ihm äusserst dankbar dafür, Thranduil gerade den Tanz ansagt, komme ich um weitere Fragen herum. Aber, halleluja, es wäre natürlich zu nett, wenn ich jetzt Ruhe hätte… Allerdings wende ich mich, als ich sehe, dass Glorfindel kommt, rasch rum, sehe gerade Finwë und meine Brüder, und ziehe Julia und Fynn mit. Fynn protestiert zwar, aber sie ist mir noch einen Gefallen schuldig, dafür, dass sie mir nicht geholfen hat. Ehm ja…

„Hallo, ihr wollt doch sicher tanzen!", frage ich hektisch. Ich muss wirklich panisch aussehen, denn sie fragen nicht nach, weshalb wir plötzlich so versessen darauf sind, sondern kommen. Ich tanze erst mit Elladan und erkläre ihm nur grob, dass ich nicht gerade glücklich wäre, mit Glorfindel zu tanzen, wegen einigen Umständen.

Nur, wie könnte es auch anders sein, sagt Thranduil gerade einen Tanz an, bei dem man ständig den Partner wechselt, und bei dem man als Frau nicht viel zu sagen hat… Ts, so was von frauenfeindlich! Naja, das ginge ja noch, aber ich könnte schwören, dass sich Glorfindel und Thranduil Sekunden vorher unterhalten haben. Und da ich nun, statt bei Finwë, plötzlich bei Erestor lande, bestätig sich mein Verdacht.

Ich fauche. „Ich glaube, ich muss los, mir wird übel!" Erestor lacht nur. „Glaube ich dir nicht." „Kopfweh." „Auch nicht." „Bauchschmerzen?" „Vergiss es." Nagut, noch ein Versuch. „Schwangerschaft?" Ich bin verzweifelt, na und? Er grinst. „Das glaubst du ja selber nicht." Nee, tu ich nicht, aber wie sagt man so schön: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt…

Und da treffen auch schon meine allerschlimmsten Albträume ein: Ich tanze mit Glorfindel. Nagut, ich werde einfach nicht mit ihm sprechen. Oder so. „Ich habe dich heute überrumpelt, entschuldige." Hä? Oh, bitte, langsam reicht es, entscheide dich doch mal, ob du was auf die nette oder fiese Tour erreichen willst! „Überrumpeln ist gut…" Er lächelt. „Kommst du kurz mit raus?" Nein! „Nein!" Meine Güte, ich bin doch nicht so blöd, und geh schon wieder mit ihm alleine irgendwo hin! Also echt mal… „Fynn, Legolas und Erestor kommen auch…" Nagut, dann…

Wir stehen jetzt also zu Fünft auf dem Balkon. Schön. Und jetzt? Momomomomentchen mal, was soll das denn jetzt? He! Erestor schiebt gerade eine sich heftig wehrende Fynn wieder rein und Thranduil, der eben gekommen ist, seinen Sohn. Stopp! Haben sich denn heute alle gegen mich verschworen? Nicht doch! Ich will hier weg! Hallo! Erbarmen! Bitte!

Keiner hat Erbarmen. „Erinnerst du dich, auf die Hinreise?" Hä? Logisch! „Ja, warum?" „Ich sagte dir, ich könnte dir erklären, was Liebe ist. Was Liebe für mich ist." Toll, was wird das jetzt? Aber bitte, erzähl ruhig, wird bestimmt noch ganz interessant und amüsant… Wie immer, wenn mir jemand das erklären will…

„Na dann schiess mal los…" Ich lehne mich gegen das Geländer, und gucke ihn an. Er hat wirklich extrem blaue Augen. Schön, wirklich.

„Man fühlt sich in der Gegenwart dieser Person gleichzeitig geborgen und unsicher. Man sehnt sich nach ihr, es ist wie Durst, doch du kannst nicht trinken, wie Hunger, doch du darfst nichts essen. Wenn es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, kann es verbindend sein. Es übersteht vieles, und hilft, wenn es einem schlecht geht. Man fühlt sich voneinander angezogen, ein Verlangen entsteht, aber dieses Gefühl ist noch besser, es ist unbeschreiblich." Wow. So eindrücklich hat es noch niemand geschafft. Wirklich, er beginnt mich zu beeindrucken. Aber warum muss er mir das jetzt sagen? Ich sehe ihn an. „Schön. Gut. Und warum erzählst du mir das jetzt?" Er kommt schon wieder näher. Ehem, würde es dem Herr eventuell etwas ausmachen, mir etwas mehr Spielraum zu lassen? Tut es, wie es scheint…

„Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass selbst ich das noch einmal erleben darf." Huch? Er, der grossartige Balrogtöter, Frauenschwarm, und so weiter, Lord Glorfindel hat sich verliebt? Wow, ich werde heute immer beeindruckter von ihm! Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, wer es ist!

„Und…", beginnt er wieder, wird aber von Fynn unterbrochen, die jetzt gerade hereinplatzt. „Robin! Da bin ich! Sorry! Ich rette dich!", ruft sie, grinst Glorfindel zu, und zieht mich weg. Ich schaue noch kurz zurück, und ich weiss nicht warum, aber Glorfindel sieht aus, als ob er gerade die Mordarten durchgeht, mit denen er Fynn ermorden könnte…

_Oh. Ja. Tata! Eine Erklärung… Aber glaubt nicht, die FF sei damit beendet, weil Robinklein für sich immer noch nicht weiss, was Liebe ist. –nick- Krieg ich vielleicht ein paar Reviews? (Fynn: Treulose Tomate! –schmoll-)_

_Lg, eure_

_Moony_


	19. Von Singstunden und Bienenstunden

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehörten nur Robin, Fynn und Julia und einige andere, wenige Leutchens… Alles andere ist Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien…_

**AN:**_ Erst mal: Fettes Sorry! Ich war Samstags weg und dann war ich krank… -sniff- Deshalb werde ich euch hier gar nicht viel mehr sagen, ich wünsche euch vielviel Spass beim Lesen!_

_Grosses Dankeschön an: **Connili**( Tja, so ist sie…), **anu**( Das will ich nicht riskieren…-g-), **Sycronn**( Hoffe, es war schön?), **Vinyaalcarien**( Ja, nicht wahr? –lach-)_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 19 –Von Singstunden und Bienenstunden **

_Ich schaue noch kurz zurück, und ich weiss nicht warum, aber Glorfindel sieht aus, als ob er gerade die Mordarten durchgeht, mit denen er Fynn ermorden könnte…_

„Und, hab ich dich gerettet?" Fynn strahlt mich an. Ich nicke geistesabwesend. Hätte eigentlich gern gewusst, in wen denn unser lieber Glorfindel verliebt ist. Aber das krieg ich schon noch raus… „Hast du mich gehört?" Nein hab ich nicht. Ich schüttle den Kopf und Fynn verdreht die Augen. „Ich sagte, ich werde jetzt gehen. Legolas und ich wollen noch etwas Zeit für uns verbringen. Und du weißt ja, in etwa einer Woche geht die Expedition los!"

Ach ja. Deswegen sind wir ja hergekommen, Das hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, mit all den netten Vorfällen hier, nicht wahr…Ich grinse. „Und, wohin soll es denn gehen?"

Sie versteht mich absichtlich falsch. Als ob ich die Expedition gemeint hätte! Aber dann kommt auch schon Mister Elbenprinzchen, und meine nette Freundin verwandelt sich mal wieder in die Stute und die beiden galoppieren davon. Oder so ähnlich auf jeden Fall.

Ich setze mich hin, trinke noch ein Gläschen Wein und sehe dem munteren Treiben zu. Das heisst, das wollte ich. Aber wenn Julia gerade auf mich zukommt, heisst das dann wohl, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird. Wirklich bedauerlich.

„Robin, kommst du? Ich bin müde, ich will ins Bett!" War ja klar. Aber bitte, ich bin ja kein Unmensch, gehen wir halt ins Bettchen. Ich grinse sie an. „Ach ja, kleine Mädchen müssen früh ins Bett. Na los, gehen wir, vielleicht singt uns Elrohir ja noch ein Schlaflied vor, wenn wir ihn ganz lieb fragen…"

Sie verzieht ihr Gesicht, und Elladan, der den Schluss noch mitbekommen hat ruft durch den halben Saal: „Elrohir, komm her, Julia und Robin wollen, dass du ihnen was vorsingst!" Damit stehen wir mal wieder im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Julia läuft rot an und ich hab wohl mal wieder zu viel Wein intus, weil ich das ganze furchtbar komisch finde.

Echt mal, singen? Immer! Da käme mir eine ganz gute Idee…

„We go together like ramalamalama ka dinga da ding a dong, remembered forever as shoobop shawadda wadda yippity boom de boom…" (AN: „We go together" von Grease) Julchen stimmt mit ein, das haben Fynn und ich ihr schliesslich beigebracht und Elladan und Elrohir, nachdem sie begriffen zu haben scheinen, ebenfalls. So gehen wir aus dem Saal, was auch besser ist, weil Erestor schon furchtbar strenge Falten auf der Stirn bekommt und zu unseren Zimmern.

Hu, endlich im Bett! Nachdem ich Julia auch noch erklärt habe, warum Fynn nicht kommen wird, um uns eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, und sie eingeschlafen ist, versuche ich das auch. Ist aber heute irgendwie nicht so einfach. Irgendwie, und es gefällt mir gar nicht, schweifen meine Gedanken etwas zu oft zu einem bestimmtem Elben. Argh, Robin an Hirn, verbann ihn aus meinen Gedanken! Ich will schlafen!

Ich schliesse die Augen. Hoffentlich geht das alles gut, ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass uns eine turbulente Zeit bevorsteht…

Am nächsten Morgen:

Gähn. Ja, ich bin noch müde, und? Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ich nicht einschlafen konnte? Ich hätte definitiv nicht soviel Wein trinken sollen. Lahme Ablenkung, was? Aber auch egal. Ich schlurfe mal ins Badezimmer, haue mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und die Welt sieht schon rosiger aus.

Julchen wacht auch gerade auf. „Morgen!", begrüsst sie mich verschlafen. Ich strahle, Fragt mich nicht wieso, mittlerweile bin ich absolut guter Laune! „Morgenmorgen! Gut geschlafen?" Ich warte ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern summe „We go together", und da kommen auch einige Erinnerungen an gestern hoch. Na halleluja.

Ich stöhne. Okay, ich hab Stimmungsschwankungen, aber das kommt bei Jugendlichen eben vor. Lahme Entschuldigung? Ich will ja euch mal sehen. Auch Julia hat es mittlerweile aus dem Bett geschafft.

Es klopft. Ich mache auf, und vor mir steht –nein nicht Glorfindel! Es sind meine herrlichen Brüder, beide mit identischem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Uo. „Was gibt's?" Sie drücken mich ins Zimmer zurück. „Morgen thêl! Gut geschlafen? Du hast nicht zufälligerweise noch mehr so tolle Lieder in petto?" Doch hab ich…

Nun grinse auch ich, während Julchen gerade, etwas leicht bekleidet (ein sehr, sehr kurzes Nachthemd, es ist beim Versuch es zu Waschen, das war übrigens noch in Imladris, etwas eingelaufen. Auf jeden Fall ist es extrem knapp…) aus dem Bad kommt. Und losschreit. „Was fällt dir ein, aufzumachen, wenn ich im Bad bin?" Ich stöhne nur. Sie grinst. Immer dasselbe, sie meint es mittlerweile gar nicht mehr ernst.

„Sing ihnen „Can you feel the love tonight" vor!" Na das kann sie vergessen. Ich hab eine bessere Idee…

Eine Stunde später hab ich den Text von „You're the one that I want" auf elbisch übersetzt, so, dass man es auch noch singen kann, und ihnen beigebracht. Sie sind begeistert. Ich auch. Vielleicht komme ich so noch zu meiner Aufführung von Grease? Wär doch mal eine Überlegung wert…

Dann machen sich unsere Mägen bemerkbar. Sie knurren nämlich. Also beschliessen wir, etwas essen zu gehen. Das heisst, ich und Julia beschliessen es. Und die Zwillinge zockeln uns mal wieder hinterher. Wie auch immer.

Im Esssaal:

Wir essen seit einer Viertelstunde. Es ist wirklich lecker. Nur etwas stört mich. Und das seit einer Viertelstunde. Nämlich, dass weder von Fynn, noch vom Prinzchen nichts zu sehen ist… Das ist Merkwürdig, denn auch wenn sie sonst nach dem Festen so ihre, ehm, „Unterhaltungen" hatten, waren sie immer pünktlich beim Essen.

Hm? Jemand ist gerade eingetreten. Oh, das ist ja Legolas. Aber –wo um alles auf Arda ist denn Fynn? Julia wirft mir einen sehr beunruhigten Blick zu. Legolas setzt sich an seinen gewohnten Platz, der zum Glück nicht allzu weit von meinem entfernt ist.

„Legolas!" Er schaut auf. „Wo ist Fynn?" Er zuckt mit den Schultern. Na, aber sonst geht's noch gut! „Habt ihr euch gestritten?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. Gesprächig sind wir heute! „Was denn sonst?" Endlich lässt er sich zu einer oralen Antwort herab. Hat ja gedauert…

„Sie wollte noch etwas spazieren gehen, sie wird also vermutlich irgendwo im Garten sein." Aha. Natürlich, alles ist in bester Ordnung und Fynn verpasst freiwillig ein Düsterwaldsches Frühstück. Und ich stehe auf Entchen, na klar. Ich schnaube und stehe auf.

Julia wird mir wohl nachkommen, wenn sie fertig mit dem Essen ist, was bei ihr ja bekanntlicherweise relativ lang dauert…

Ich bin derweil im Garten, und suche nach meiner ehrenwerten Freundin. Da vorne sitzt wer unter einem Baum. Könnte Fynn sein. Ist Fynn.

„Morgen Fynnchen! Warum verpasst du freiwillig das Frühstück?" Ich setze mich neben sie. Sie guckt auf. „Morgen." Heute sind aber auch alle so gesprächig!

„Also, gut, raus mit der Sprache, warum hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Sie grinst. Immerhin, ein Fortschritt. „Robin, mir fällt gerade so was ein, wie merkt man eigentlich, dass man Schwanger ist?" Ich sehe sie verdutzt an. „Na mit nem Schwangerschaftstest, nehme ich an." Sie verzieht das Gesicht. „Haha, das ist klar, aber wie machen die das hier?" Ach so!

„Hm, frag mich was leichteres, ich glaube, man könnte darauf gehen, dass die Periode ausbleibt. Wobei das natürlich ungenau sein kann. Und dann kann es, hm, gestörtes Essverhalten, und Stimmungsschwankungen und ehm, was gibt es da noch, ach ja, Übelkeit am Morgen." Sie nickt.

„Ach so. Hat mich nur mal interessiert." „Warum?" Das kann ich nicht lassen, ich meine, hallo? Eine 16jährige kommt doch nicht so urplötzlich auf so ein Thema…

Sie nuschelt irgendetwas. Ich stöhne. „Fynn, wenn du mir etwas mitteilen möchtest, dann musst du lauter sprechen. Richtig sprechen!" Sie lacht nur. „Komm, ich hab hunger!", springt auf, und läuft rein. Sie wird langsam besser als ich, im Themawechseln…

Zwei Tage später:

Okay, das waren zwei interessante Tage. Naja, zumindest einer, der andere war langweilig, weil Legolas, meine Brüder, Finwë, Erestor und Glorfindel mitsamt dem König auf der Jagd waren, und man uns dazu verdonnert hat, im Garten zu bleiben. Egal.

Ich sehe gerade Julia und Elrohir zu, die sich mit einem elbischen Brettspiel beschäftigen. Elladan ist auch bei uns im Zimmer. Es klopft gerade. Fynn steht vor der Tür. Die klopft doch sonst nie? Naja. „Robin, kann ich mit dir sprechen?" Klar, immer doch! Ich stehe auf. Hab noch immer Kopfschmerzen, Fynn, die Zwillinge und ich haben gestern wohl etwas zu viel getrunken… Wieder mal… Wir werden hier noch zu Alkoholikern… Naja.

Wir schlendern im Garten umher, aber sie beginnt nicht. „Fynn." „Hm?" „Was wolltest du mir sagen?" Sie murmelt etwas. Meine Güte, das Mädchen hat Nerven! „Fynn, zum hundertsten Mal, wenn du so leise sprichst, versteht dich nicht mal mehr Erestor!" Und der hört ja bekanntlich alles…

Sie scheint ernster zu sein als sonst. Okay, langsam mach ich mir Sorgen! „Fynn, Mädchen, los, sprich mit mir, was ist los!" Sie kichert. Dann wird sie wieder ernst.

„Du, Robin, hast du manchmal auch das Gefühl, dass wir uns hier gewaltig verändern?" Natürlich! „Jap, klaro, wir trinken, sind freizügiger, zumindest teilweise, und geben uns mit Opas ab…" Opas… Elben… Sie grinst. So ein insider… Dann hört sie auf.

„Weißt du, Robin, ich glaube, ich, also, ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sagen soll…" Ich sehe sie an. Irgendwas scheint sie tatsächlich zu bedrücken. „Fynn, du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen, wirklich!" Das ist mein voller Ernst!

„Robin, ich glaube…", flüstert sie, „Ich glaube ich bin schwanger!"

_Tatataaaa! –tragisch guckt- Bin ich fies zu Fynn? Nö… -glucks- Oder? Wie fandet ihr's denn so? Krieg ich n Kommi? –liebguck- Bis zum nächsten Kap! _

_Lg, eure _

_Moony_


	20. Gründe zum Aufatmen, beleidigt sein und

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört dein gar Nichts, so sehr ich mir das auch wünsche… Besonders ein gewisser Elb… Äh… Alles Eigentum vom J.R.R.Tolkien_

**AN: **_Uf! Grosses Sorry, wegen der Wartezeit, aber mein Computer hatte letztes Wochenende einen Absturz, d.h. das Inet war futsch… Danke an: **Schattenfeuer**(Klar doch!), **Connili**(Kommt schon noch!), **anu**(Danke!). (EidS-Gründerin: Na endlich Fynn! –g-)_

_Ach ja… -grins- Ich muss euch wohl ein bisschen enttäuschen, denn… Ja, lest es mal, aber auf die Drohung, massakriert zu werden (eigentlich nur, auch schwanger gemacht zu werden, das kommt für mich aber fast gleich… -lol-) hab ich dann abgeändert… Und: Upsi, es wird langsam kritisch: Ich hab nur noch 6 Kapitel auf Vorrat… -schäm- Hab irgendwie grad ein Ideen-Tief…_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 20 –Gründe zum Aufatmen, beleidigt sein und sich in Robins Fall zu wundern…**

„_Robin, ich glaube…", flüstert sie, „Ich glaube ich bin schwanger!"_

Das muss ich erst verdauen. Und ich glaube, mich tritt ein Ork. „Bitte?" Sie sieht mich zerknirscht an. „Naja, ich, also, mir ist oft mal etwas übel am Morgen, und meine Periode ist auch ausgefallen…" Sie sieht mich verzweifelt an. Na danke, das ist ja wohl das letzte, was wir brauchen können!

Ich springe auf. Jetzt ist Frau gefragt. „Komm, wir gehen zu Murïel." Murïel ist übrigens unsere „Kammerzofe", und total nett. (Sie hat uns schon öfters aus dem Kleidergeheddere geholfen, ohne uns auch noch auszulachen…) Wir gehen hinein, und machen uns auf die Suche…

„Aaaalso, ich denke, erst mal zum Esszimmer, schliesslich gibt's bald Mittagessen, da könnte sie ja dort zu finden sein, net?" Fynn nickt kläglich. Ich will meine alte Fynn zurück! Als wir ins Esszimmer kommen, sehe ich Murïel sofort. Bingo! Lotto! Kandidatin gewinnt 1000 Punkte! Ehm, ja, ich glaube man kann sagen, dass ich auch etwas nervös bin. Hey, vielleicht werde ich ja Patin!

„Murïel, können wir vielleicht mit dir sprechen?" Fynn ist wohl nicht mehr in der Lage, zu sprechen, also übernehme ich das. Und Murïel scheint die Tragweite der Tragödie sofort zu erfassen, gibt ihren Job ab (ich glaube nicht, dass sie sehr traurig ist) und kommt mit und nach draussen.

„Was gibt's?" Fynn schweigt immer noch. Meine Güte, hat das Mädel die Sprache verloren, oder was? Ich seufze. „Fynn hier hat nicht aufgepasst, und nun befürchtet sie, dass sie eventuell den nächsten Thronerben Düsterwalds ähm, wie sagt man so nett, unter dem Herzen trägt." Fynn funkelt mich wütend an. Was? Ich bin zufrieden mit meiner Leistung. War doch gut formuliert, oder etwa nicht? Ehrlich mal…

„Oh. Kommt mit!" Sie zieht Fynn am Handgelenk zu ihrem Zimmer, und ich tappe hinterher.

Angekommen setze ich mich auf einen Stuhl, Fynn wird aufs Bett dirigiert und Murïel sucht irgendetwas in einer Truhe. „Ha!", ruft besagte Elbin soeben. „Ich wusste, ich hab noch was davon!" Sie kommt zu Fynn und setzt sich auch. „Das ist ein Schwangerschaftstest." Ich pruste los. Das ist doch wieder typisch, oder? Wir unterhalten uns darüber, dass es so was hier kaum gibt, aber nein! Auch Fynn grinst leicht, und bequemt sich endlich mal etwas zu sagen, und dann erst noch etwas Nützliches. Sie erklärt Murïel gerade, warum wir das so lustig finden.

„Also, du musst das Zeug trinken. Wenn dir danach so richtig übel wird, bist du schwanger…" Fynn sieht extrem misstrauisch aus. Ich lache. „Los, hopp schon, Watschelentchen, runter mit dem Zeug!" Ui, Todesblick à la Fynn, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, ob es wegen meiner Fröhlichkeit, oder wegen dem Watschelentchen ist. Nun, sie selbst betitelte sich einst als Watschelentchen, also wird es wohl nicht das gewesen sein…

„Komm schon", beginne ich amüsiert, „du bist doch sonst nicht so! Runter damit und du hast Gewissheit!" Endlich scheint meine nette Freundin zu finden, es sei an der Zeit, das Zeug zu trinken. Dann warten wir. Und warten. Und warten.

Irgendwann guckt Fynn auf. „Murïel, ab wann müsste mir schlecht sein?" „Längst" Fynn jauchzt. Damit ist die Sache wohl geritzt. „Och, ich hatte ich schon sooooo auf eine Patentochter gefreut…", schmolle ich gespielt. Fynn haut mich. Dankesehr… „He!", beschwere ich mich. „Danke Murïel", ruft Fynn und zieht mich raus.

„Aber warum kam das Schlechtsein?" Ich räuspere mich verlegen. Ich hab da so eine Klitzekleine Vermutung… Auch wenn sie mir nicht gefällt…

„Fynn, könnte es eventuell daran liegen, dass wir etwas viel Alkohol konsumieren in letzter Zeit?" Sie guckt mich an, als ob ich mich vor ihren Augen in ein schuppiges und grässliches Monster verwandeln würde, um meinen Geschichtslehrer mal zu zitieren… „Was?", frage ich. „Du hast recht…" Autsch. Ich seufze gespielt traurig. „Dann werden wir wohl in Zukunft darauf verzichten?"

Fynn grinst. „Türlich! Obwohl ich dich schon sehr gerne gesehen hätte, wie du Thranduil klar machst, dass du jetzt dieses Fässchen gondorischen Wein mit auf die Expedition nehmen willst…" Ich grinse und umarme sie. Die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung, ich habe meine altbekannte, sarkastische und zynische Freundin zurück! Den Valar sei Dank!

Lachend treten wir ins Zimmer ein. Die anderen schauen auf. „Na, wieder alles im Lot, Fynn?" Elladan grinst. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was soll nicht in Ordnung gewesen sein?" Elrohir beginnt auch zu grinsen. Ich mag grinsende Elben nicht. Fynn scheint auch nicht begeistert. „Also gibt es noch keinen Erben für unseren Prinzen?" Ich schliesse die Augen… Falsche Antwort, Elladan.

Das merkt der spätestens, nachdem Fynn und Julia ihm eine über den Kopf gezogen haben. Julia unglücklicherweise mit dem Spielbrett… Die Begründungen sind klar: Fynn verteidigt ihr Privatleben und Julia Fynns schon lange nicht mehr vorhandene Unschuld… Und ich? Ich lache mal wieder… Und auch die anderen stimmen schliesslich ein.

Hä? Wer stört unsere schöne Lachkonferenz? Ich gehe zur Tür. Und, um ehrlich zu sein, hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder zugeknallt. „Was willst du hier, Glorfindel?" Er lächelt. „Euch abholen natürlich!" Ich seufze. Natürlich, das Essen…

Im Esssaal kommt Murïel zu uns, das heisst, zu mir und Fynn. Sie steckt jedem von uns eine Phiole zu. „Was ist das?", frage ich misstrauisch. Murïel grinst. „Ein Schluck reicht für einen Monat als Verhütung…" Fynn lächelt, aber ich finde das gar nicht witzig. Warum zum Henker bekomme ich auch so ein Ding? Sieht so aus, als ob mein Gesicht mal wieder Buch spielte, denn Murïel beugt sich zu mir.

„Nun, meine Freundin, ich habe gehört, dass ein Gewisser Lord reges Interesse an euch zeigte…" Damit verschwindet sie.

Hä? Lord? Interesse? Fynn hat zugehört, und grinst. „Na, alles verstanden?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Keinen Blassen, wen sie meint und was sie meint!" Fynn sieht mich ungläubig an. „Was?", frage ich verzweifelt. Warum scheinen hier alle etwas zu wissen, was ich nicht weiss, mich aber zu betreffen scheint? Ich finde das nicht lustig!

Hallo! Interessiert sich hier jemand für meine Lage? Scheint nicht so. Wie unhöflich! „Könntest du mir erklären, was ich nicht begreife, oder ist das nicht erlaubt?", zische ich Fynn zu. Die zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Das, meine liebe Robin, musst du selber herausfinden." Toll. Freundin nennt sich das! Pf! Ich bin beleidigt, und spreche nicht mehr mit ihr. Zumindest, bis das Essen vorbei ist.

„Robin" Ich gebe keine Antwort. Wir sind auf dem Weg zurück in mein und Juls Zimmer. Ich weiss, dass es „in Juls und mein Zimmer heisst". Aber das ist mir so was von Schnuppe! Ich will wissen, was das sollte!

„ROBIN!" Ist ja gut! Ich sehe Fynn an. Meine armen Ohren… „Ich bin nicht taub, Françoise." Das sitzt. Sie hasst ihren Namen abgrundtief. „Nenn mich nicht François, Roberta!"

Autsch. Verflucht noch mal! Ich heisse nicht Roberta! Nagut, auf meiner Taufurkunde vielleicht, aber seit mein Onkel mich als Kleinkind Robin gerufen hat, ist das mein Name. Niemand nennt mich Roberta, ausser er ist Lebensmüde. Wie Fynn. „Nenn du mich nicht Roberta! Ich hab wenigstens einen Grund, sauer auf dich zu sein und dich somit Françoise zu nennen."

Ja, ich weiss, dass es lächerlich ist und kein Grund, aber das ist mir eigentlich so was von egal. Niemand hält es hier für nötig, mich aufzuklären, dass finde ich nicht freundlich! Was wieder mal niemanden zu interessieren scheint…

„Ach, komm schon, Robin, ehrlich mal, bist du so blind, oder stellst du dich doof?" Ich seufze entnervt und lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen. „Hör zu, Fynn", beginne ich, „ich habe keine Ahnung, was hier abgeht. Alles was ich weiss, ist das hier viele etwas zu wissen scheinen, wovon ich keine Ahnung habe, und das finde ich nicht so lustig, besonders, da dieses, ehm, Thema, mich zu betreffen scheint."

Sie sieht mich an. Und verdreht die Augen. Danke, danke, ich wusste schon immer, dass sie grauenhaft ernst ist…

Julia kichert. „Was? Weißt du etwa auch davon?" Jetzt lacht sie. „Robin, jeder weiss davon, ausser dir, wie es scheint!" Fynn stimmt auch in das Lachen an, aber, mir ist eigentlich eher nach Heulen zu Mute. „Ihr seid so fies, wisst ihr das?", rufe ich. Interessiert sie nicht. Es klopft, mal wieder. Irgendwie muss immer ich die Türe öffnen.

Ihr erratet alle, wer davor stand. Klar, ihr habt alle Recht –Glorfindel. „Was?" „Sind wir heute etwas genervt?" Er zeiht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Gaah! Ich hasse das! „Nein, wie kommst du nur darauf? Was gibt's?"

Er lacht. „Wir reisen schon morgen ab. Legt euch die robusten Reisekleider an und seid zeitig wach. Am besten, ich komme euch wecken…" So, das reicht, ich knalle ihm die Türe vor der Nase zu.

Besser gesagt, will. Er nicht, wie es scheint. „Komm, lass und etwas im Garten spazieren." Mit Glorfindel alleine? Das letzte Mal war das nicht so lustig. Ich zögere und werde einen Blick nach drinnen, wo Fynn und Julia immer noch lachen. Alles ist besser, wie bei den Beiden zu sein, wenn sie ihren Lachanfall haben. „Gehen wir", meine ich.

Eine Zeit lang gehen wir stumm nebeneinander her. Er bricht das Schweigen als Erster. „Was gab Murïel euch beim Essen?" Danke! Irgendwer da oben hasst mich! Eine dümmere Frage gäbe es wohl nicht, was? „Nichts von Belang…" Er glaubt mir nicht. „Du warst danach ziemlich durch den Wind, also glaube ich dir nicht." Sag ich doch. Ich seufze. „Was für Frauen, okay?" Er sieht mich überrascht an.

„Also, bei Fynn ist mir das ja klar, aber was sollst du damit wollen?" Ich gucke nach oben. Mist, hätte ich nicht tun sollen. Diese Augen! Wenn mich jemand nach seiner Augenfarbe gefragt hätte, hätte ich sofort „Blau" antworten können.

Ein Schatten huscht über diese Augen. „Hast du denn jemanden gefunden, an den du dein Herz verschenken kannst oder wirst?" Hä? Wie kommt der auf den Sch… Oh, moment, er weiss was in… Halleluja. „ Nein, ich, nein, ich, ehm, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Murïel mir auch so ein Ding gegeben hat!"

Er nickt. Täusche ich mich, oder sieht er zufrieden aus? Quatsch, warum sollte er auch zufrieden aussehen? Ausser natürlich, er bezieht das auf sein geniales Kombinationsvermögen und dass er herausgefunden hat, was Fynn und ich da bekommen haben… „Lass uns reingehen", meine ich, „wenn wir morgen losreiten will ich halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein…" Er nickt, und wir gehen hinein. Er bringt mich bis zum Zimmer, und verabschiedet sich. Na bitte, geht doch.

Ich trete ein. „Robin! Da bist du ja! Wo warst du?" Julia kommt sofort auf mich zugelaufen. „Keine Panik auf der Titanic! Ich war mit Glorfindel draussen spazieren." Julia und Fynn werfen sich Blicke zu. „Was?" Fynn schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bis morgen." Sie geht. Ich schaue ihr nach, und wende mich dann an Julia. „Was?"

Die seufzt. „Vergiss es einfach. Ich glaube, du bist zu müde…" Verblüfft sehe ich ihr nach, wie sie in ihr Bett verschwindet. Verstehe einer die Zwei!

_Hm… -summ- Wieder ein bisschen Glorfindel und ab jetzt gibt es dann auch wieder viel mehr Glorfindelchen… -nick- Gibt es Kommis? –liebguck-_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	21. Vom Teufelsprechen, Murphy, Spinnen und

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört rein gar nichts, ausser Robin, Fynn und Julia und vielleicht dem einen oder andern ausgedachten Elben… -g- Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN: **_Danke für die vielen Reviews! –ganz baff ist- Ich wird ab jetzt wirklich mit diesem Reviewreplayteils da Antworten, wenn die nicht registrierten ihre E-mail addy geben kann ich ihnen so auch zurückschreiben… -zwinker- (danke an Suvenja, die mich noch mal drauf hingewiesen hat… Ich hab's irgendwie einfach vergessen… ')_

_Danke an: gwiwileth, Sycronn, Suvenja, Connili, Black Force, palin-diamondbow und sweet peach! _

_(Suvenja und Black Force, eure Mailaddy hatte ich halt nicht… Sry!)_

_Und jetzt wünsch ich euch einfach viel Spass beim Lesen! Ach ja… Robin peilt mal wieder gar nix heute… -zwinker-_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 21 –Vom Teufelsprechen, Murphy, Spinnen und Allergien…**

_Verstehe einer die Zwei!_

Ich tu's auf jeden Fall nicht. Beleidigt lege ich mich ins Bett. Pha. Und dann auch noch diese blöde Exkursion in den Südwald mit Spinnen und so, und ich will das komische Dingsbumsteil gar nicht haben, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich auf der Erde nie mehr gleich sein werde und ich denke Schwachsinn… Ich seufze, und drehe mich um. Schlafen. Schlaf. Schlafschlafschlaf! Gna…

Am nächsten Morgen:

„Aufstehen!" Wer ist lebensmüde? Wer wagt es mich aus meinem schönsten Schlaf zu wecken? Ich drehe mich knurrend um. Erestor? Nein. Glorfindel? Nein. Argh, wer dann?

Ich setze mich unter Grummeln auf. Finwë. Ach, nö, den kannich doch nicht umbringen, den brauch ich vielleicht ja mal noch… Ich seufze. „Finwë, zieh Leine!" Er grinst. „Anziehen, beeilen! Ihr reitet heute los!" Ich stöhne. Julia denkt praktischer. „Wer kommt mit?" „Prinz Legolas, Lord Glorfindel und die Zwillinge. Und ihr drei." Na halleluja… „Muss Glorfindel wirklich mit?" Ich muss extrem verzweifelt aussehen, dennoch nickt Finwë. „Wirst das schon überstehen, Tam." Er umarmt mich kurz und geht dann.

Julia und ich quetschen uns in diese komischen Reisekleider, aber immerhin –egal wem, jedem sei dank- es sind Hosen dabei, und kein Kleid!

Nach dem Essen geht's dann in den Hof, ich kraxle auf Melamin und Julia kommt zu mir. Zum Glück. Ich meine, es hätte ja auch sein können, dass Glorfindel gekommen wäre, und auf den verzichte ich gerne… Seufz. Seufzseufzseufz. Warum ist das Leben so kompliziert? Ich meine, als wir hier angekommen sind, Panik, dann hab ich eine Familie gefunden, und jetzt, ich meine das? Wie soll ich auf Glorfindel reagieren, er ist… Tja, er ist eben Glorfindel! Nagut, ich komme auf Abwege… Egal…

Wir reiten los. Unsere Gruppe besteht aus uns drei Chaoten, Legolas, Elrohir und Elladan und… Glorfindel… Ächz… Ich reite neben Julia, Fynn neben Legolas an der Spitze, dann die Ellis und zuhinderst Glorfindel… Na immerhin, ich seh nicht viel von ihm. War das jetzt gemein? Ach nee...

Hä? Ich fang wieder mit meiner alten Lieblingsbeschäftigung an: Keine Ahnng haben, wovon der Nachbar spricht… „Könntest du das noch mal wiederholen?", frage ich Julia grinsend. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich sagte, du könntest netter zu Glorfindel sein. Er hat dir ja nix getan, oder?" Ich bin fassungslos. Was versteht das Mädel eigentlich unter „Nix getan"? Überfallen beim Baden und küssen und dann ein paar Stunden später frischfröhlich zu erzählen er habe sich in eine Elbin verliebt? Wenn das nix ist… Bitte…

„Was?" Ich blinzle sie an. „Du fragst, was sei?", beginne ich. Sie nickt. „Ha! Erst überfällt er mich im Bad und küsst mich, und nervt und dann erklärt er mir etwas später, dass er sich doch tatsächlich auch noch mal in eine Elbin verliebt hat! Hallo?" Jetzt sieht sie sprachlos aus.

Und beginnt zu lachen? Verstehe einer dieses Mädel, ich glaube, das hab ich schon oft erwähnt… „Du" lach „bist" kicher „doch einfach" gluck „zu dämlich!" Na danke! Sie kippt schon beinahe vom Pferd und das hätte sie auch verdient sie lacht mich nämlich aus! „Jaja, lach mich ruhig aus! Würde dich ja mal sehen wollen! Warum bin ich dämlich?" Sie grinst. „Du bist dämlich und blind, weißt du?" Damit wendet sie ihr Pferd und verdünnisiert sich doch tatsächlich zu Fynn, vermutlich um über mich zu lachen.

Pf. Ich bin beleidigt. Immer wissen die was, das ich nich weiss! Das ist unfair! Unfairunfairunfair! Ganz enorm unfair sogar! Wie damals, als mir ein Lehrer einen Minuspunkt gab, und ein Kollege hatte für dieselbe Antwort einen ganzen Punkt! Genau!

Oh nein! Glorfindel in Sicht! Weg hier! Langsam wird das zum Sport bei mir! „Rennt weg von Glorfindel, die neue Sportart!" Haha, bin ich heute nicht unglaublich witzig? Ich treibe Melamin an, und komm bald neben Legolas an. „Ey, Legolas, darf ich dich kurz ausleihen?" Er gluckst und treibt sein Pferd an. Jetzt reite ich neben ihm, dann Fynn und Julia, Glorfindel und meine „Brüder"… Hach, so ein Ausflug macht doch Laune!

„Was gibt es?" Hä? Ach so, ja… „Och, ich hatte nur null Lust, neben Glorfindel zu reiten, weißt du…" Ich grinse ihn an. Er sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Stimmt es, was Julia erzählt hat?" Bwah, das Mädel nervt! Plaudertasche!

Okay, spielen wir die Dumme… Kann ich ja gut… Oje, ich brauch wieder ein Hassobjekt, das ich täglich sehe, ich beginne mich selber fertigzumachen! Entchen! Wo bist du! (Ist so ein Junge an unserer Schule, den ich absolut gar nicht mag, und irgendwie hat er es geschafft, dass Fynn und ich ihn Entchen nennen… Ich hasse den Typen, ehrlich, wenn ich ihn sehe fallen mir an die 10 Beleidigungen in etwa 5 Sekunden ein!)

„Öhm, keine Ahnung, was hat sie denn erzählt?" Okay, er schaut mich kopfschüttelnd an… Ah, es war doch ein Versuch wert! Nicht? Na dann eben nicht…

„Dass du Glorfindel aus dem Weg gehst…" Sieht man das nicht? Ich dachte Elben haben gute Augen… Irgendwer hat sich da glaube ich getäuscht… „Ja. Hab ja allen Grund dazu, nicht?" Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Wegen dem Kuss?" Na toll, sie hat wirklich alles erzählt! Hallo? Wo bleibt da meine Privatsphäre? Ich geb ne Anzeige auf:

Privatsphäre gesucht! Sie hat sich seit Begegnung mit zwei gewissen Leutchen namens Fynn und Julia auf die Socken gemacht und ist nicht mehr wiedergekommen, ich vermisse sie!

Jubeltrubelheiterkeit… „Und wegen der nachfolgenden Bemerkung!"

Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Er ist in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Spinnen heute alle ausser mir? Das ist nicht mehr lustig! Ich werfe ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wende Melamin, treibe sie an und verzieh mich zu Elladan und Elrohir. Die sind wieder mit Dichten beschäftigt, insofern hab ich endlich meine Ruhe. Dankeschön… Ich möchte ja gerne wissen, was alle so lustig daran finden, dass Glorfindel endlich eine Elbin gefunden hat, mit der er sein Leben verbringen kann! Zugegeben, eben, es ist Glorfindel, aber sooo lustig ist das dann ja doch nicht! Ich schüttle den Kopf… Die spinnen heute…

Apropos Spinnen… Da fällt mir ein… Hier gibt es doch bestimmt massenweise von diesen Viechern… Schauder… Nicht daran denken Robin, nicht dran denken! Unbehaglich schaue ich mich um.

„Ehm, Elladan?" Er schaut mich an. „Was gibt's?" Ich grinse kläglich. „Wie gross ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, auf eine haushoche Spinne zu treffen?"

Kennt ihr das Sprichwort: „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dann kommt er?" Ja? Und kennt ihr Murphy? Ja? Gut, dann könnt ihr euch Elladans Antwort in etwa denken, nicht? Genau…

„Hm… Relativ gross… Denk ich… Guck da!" Er streckt den Arm auf und zeigt ins Geäst. Ah… Warum hab ich eigentlich gefragt? Da sitzt sie. Sandfarben. Riesig. Eklig. Und… in Angriffsposition…

Elrohir guckt auch und dann plötzlich, als ob er begriffen hätte…

„Moment da? Weg hier! Glorfindel, Legolas Spinnen in den Bäumen!" Er brüllt. Das beruhigt mich jetzt sehr… Hilfe? Elladan wendet sein Pferd, springt ab und schiesst einen Pfeil ab. Ist er verrückt? Ist er. Die Spinne hat's zwar getroffen, das hindert sie allerdings nicht im geringsten daran, runter zu springen. Auf meinen Bruder, wohlgemerkt. Was ihm nicht gut tun könnte, angemerkt. Elladan! Weia! Elrohir springt schon auf die Spinne und ich kann mich nicht rühren. Da kommen Glorfindel und Legolas angerannt. Und andere Spinnen…

Hab ich irgendwann einmal erwähnt, dass bei einem solchen Anblick meine Spinnenphobie wieder zum Vorschein kommt? Ich krieg Panik!

Hä? Jemand packt meinen Arm. „Weg da Tam!" Elladan? Er lebt noch! Uf! Er setzt mich wieder auf Melamin. Wann bin ich denn runter? Und dann setzt er sich auf sein Pferd, schnappt sich die Zügel von Melamin und los geht's! Da vorne stehen Fynn und Julia mit Pferden… Ohne gross anzuhalten, geschweige denn abzubremsen prescht Elladan weiter, schnappt sich auch deren Zügel und weiter geht es.

Irgendwann, nach ca. fünf Minuten stoppt er. „Hier sind wir sicher." Und wo sind… „Und die Anderen?" Danke Fynn… Du sprichst mir aus der Seele! „Sie werden es schaffen. Legolas und Glorfindel sind geübt, ich und Elrohir eigentlich auch, aber wir wurden überrascht. Das Biest hat mich am Arm erwischt, ich wär keine Hilfe…" Tatsächlich. Wie er so reiten und uns hierhin bringen konnte ist mir ein Rätsel, aber ich bin mehr wie nur dankbar!

Und wir warten. Und warten. Fynn, Julia und ich haben Elladan mit dem Verbandszeug, das glücklicherweise bei Julia war, verbunden… Wird schon wieder. Um ihm zu zitieren: „Nur ein Kratzer". Bitte, wenn er meint.

Und –endlich- kommen die anderen. Fynn stösst einen Laut aus Freude, Erleichterung und Schluchzen aus und rennt zu Legolas, der sie in die Arme schliesst. Auch ich umarme Elrohir erleichtert und auch Glorfindel. Alle, mehr oder weniger, unverletzt, aber erschöpft.

Fynn und ich haben Holz zusammengetragen, Julia ein Feuer gemacht und dann sind wir drei auf die Jagd gegangen. Lacht nicht! Wir waren erfolgreich! Drei Schalen Himbeeren, drei mit Brombeeren und ehm ja… Das wär's… Aber zum Glück haben wir noch etwas Fleisch für Notsituationen, wie diese… Also hungern müssen wir nicht.

Wir sitzen im Moment einfach nur da und lauschen dem knistern des Feuers. In der Nähe hat es einen kleinen See. Legolas hat uns erklärt dass dies ein sicherer Rastplatz ist. Die Pferde sind auch ruhig, also besteht kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen. Ausser Elladan… Der hat nämlich Fieber bekommen. Der Kratzer war wohl etwas giftiger als angenommen. Ich seufze. Elrohir schaut mich an. „Keine Angst thêl! Er wird schon wieder! Wir kennen das Gift, es bringt Fieber doch es verlässt den Körper nach spätestens einem Tag!" Ich bin schaurig beruhigt.

Was hat Thranduil noch mal erzählt? Im ersten Teil erwarten uns höchstens Spinnen, später, je südlicher wir kommen, kommen dazu noch Wölfe und… -Orks. Na Halleluja, das sind doch freudige Aussichten, nicht war? Vor allem, wenn man bemerkt, dass man im Augenblick des Geschehens wie gelähmt dasteht! Dafür hass ich mich.

Aber, naja, Legolas hat gesagt, das sei normal. Ich solle mir keinen Kopf machen, irgendwann werde ich aus Instinkt handeln und das Schwert ziehen oder zum Bogen greifen, ab dann wird es gehen. Ich kann nur hoffen, wenn ich hier noch etwas länger überleben will, was ich ja eigentlich auch geplant hatte, dass das eher früher als später eintrifft!

Fynn hat sich an Legolas gekuschelt und schläft schon und auch Julia ist eingeschlafen. Ich leg mich auch mal hin. Ist besser… Hoffe, ich schlafe bald ein. Ausgeschlafener dürfte der Wald sicherer sein, als wenn ich im Halbschlaf durchwandle, ne?

Irgendwann schlafe ich auch ein…

Am nächsten Morgen:

Hu? Warum schlaf ich drauss… Ah, ja, alles klar. Ich schaue sofort zu Elladan. Er sieht etwas besser aus. Ich krabble zu ihm. „Morgen thêl", murmelt er. Aha, also isser doch wach. „Morgen. Magst du was trinken?" Er nickt. Ich steh auf und gehe zur Flasche. Leer. Toll. Dann muss ich wohl zum See. Aber so ganz ohne niemanden? Ah… Aber Elladan hat Durst, und der Rest schläft noch.

Ich gehe zum See. Am Tag sieht das ganze viel friedlicher aus. Ich kann sogar ein Reh beobachten, das auch gerade seinen Durst stillt. Es schaut auf, als ich komme. Aber es rennt nicht weg. Interessant. Erst jetzt kehrt es mir den Rücken zu. Tschüss Reh!

Ich gehe etwas am Ufer entlang. Da hinten, hinter den Steinen kommt das Wasser her, ich wird die Flasche also dort füllen.

Eine Quelle! Wie schön! Das Wasser ist ganz klar. Ich tauche die Flasche ins Wasser und schaue zu, wie sie sich füllt. Schöne Ruhe, herrscht hier, nur das glucksen des Wassers und das knacksen von Schritten, die über den Boden geh… Moment mal, Schritte? Ich nehme die Flasche aus dem Wasser und drehe mich rasch um. Sch…eibenkleister, kein Messer, kein nix! Ich verfluche mich…

Und atme gerade aus. Glorfindel. Uf. Jetzt bin ich aber schon irgendwie sauer! Ich meine, erst die Geschichte, weswegen ich eh noch wütend auf ihn bin und jetzt erschreckt er mich so! Ich funkle ihn böse an.

„Weißt du, wie sehr ich mich gerade erschrocken habe?" Er lächelt. „Man sollte sich auch nicht ohne Messer entfernen…" Und streckt mir mein Messer hin. Ich seufze. Jaja, ich hab es auch schon bemerkt!

Ich strecke die Hand aus, und nehme das Messer. Dabei berühren sich unsere Hände. Ehm, hallo, Hirn an Nerven, warum kribbelt das? Was soll das schon wieder? Krieg ich einen Ausschlag? Ich schaue ihm noch kurz in die Augen. „Danke." Er nickt und geht zur Quelle. Warum kribbelt jetzt auch noch mein Bauch? Bin ich etwa auf Himbeeren oder Brombeeren allergisch? Bloss nicht!

So, jetzt aber zurück! Ich tapse ins Lager zurück, wo auch der Rest mittlerweile wach geworden ist, und bringe Elladan das Wasser. „Wir werden noch einen Tag hier verweilen", meint Legolas. Schon klar, bis Elladan wieder ganz auf dem Damm ist. Macht mir nichts aus, es ist schön hier!

Nach dem Morgenessen, wobei ich weder Him- noch Brombeeren gegessen habe, mal gucken, ob ich auf die wirklich allergisch bin, schlendern Julia, Fynn und ich zur Quelle. Bis jetzt kribbelt nix. Vielleicht war es das geräucherte Fleisch?

Warum gucken mich die beiden so an? Hab ich Tomaten auf dem Kopf? Oder was? „Ehm, könntet ihr mich mal über euer Gucken aufklären?" Sie tauschen Blicke aus. „Wir fragen uns nur", beginnt Julia, „ob du und Glorfindel heute Morgen an der Quelle ein Zusammentreffen hatten…" Wie kommen die denn auf das?

„Und wie kommt ihr auf das?" Ehrlich mal…

„Naja, weil", Fynn grinst, „das letzte Mal, als ihr euch an einem Morgen bei einem Gewässer getroffen habt, hat das ja verschiedene Reaktionen herbeigeführt…" Oho! Wir sind bei der Quelle angelangt.

Und Fynn für die Bemerkung in der Quelle. Sie ist nass und ich lache. Julia stimmt mit ein, und schliesslich auch Fynn.

Ich bin echt froh, dass ich solche Freundinnen habe, mit denen man ernst (mehr oder weniger) reden kann, aber auch mal rumblödeln…

_Tata, das war's auch schon wieder… Robin nix peilend wie immer… -g- Krieg ich ein Review? Bitte? –liebguck- _

_Lg, eure Moony_


	22. Vom Baden, Autoritätsfragen und Quenya…

**Disclamer: **_Alles gehört J.R.R.Tolkien. Mir nur Robin, Julia und Fynn… _

**AN: **_Da bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Chappie voller unbegreifender Robin, amüsierten Freundinnen, langsam am verzweifelt seiender Glorfindel und vielen Anderen… -lol- Danke vielmals für eure tollen Reviews!_

_Vielen Danke an: **gwiwileth, sweet-peach-marina, Connili, Sycronn und Suvenja!** Hab mch riesig über eure Reviews gefreut! Und nun wünsch ich euch einfach ganz viel Spass beim Lesen und frohe Ostern… -lach- Ach ja, Robin darf mal wieder leiden… -seufz- Warum mach ich das?_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 22 –Vom Baden, Autoritätsfragen und Quenya…**

_Ich bin echt froh, dass ich solche Freundinnen habe, mit denen man ernst (mehr oder weniger) reden kann, aber auch mal rumblödeln… _

Auf jeden Fall ist Fynn immer noch nass, Julia ist nass geworden und nun werde ich nass. Ist das nicht eine nette Zeitabfolge? Wasserschlacht… Das hab ich vermisst!

Huch? Hey, runterlassen! Jemand, ich vermute schwer, dass es Elrohir ist, hat mich einfach hochgehoben. Oh nein! Bitte nicht!

„Baden Schwesterchen?" Elrohir. Sag ich doch. „Nein, nicht unbedingt! Runterlassen!" Ich zapple rum und Fynn und Jul lachen sich schlapp… Na dankeschön… Nun, er lässt mich runter. In den See. Halleluja…

„ELROHIR! Das hätte nicht sein müssen!", kreische ich, sobald ich auftauche und genug Luft in meine armen Lungen gepumpt habe. Auf Deutsch. Hehe… Er schaut dumm und diesmal lachen meine verehrten Freundinnen wegen seinem Gesicht.

„Was für eine Sprache war das?" Pf, als ob ich ihm das sagen würde… „Deutsch", springt Julia hilfsbereit ein. Spielverderberin… Ich grummle was Unverständliches… Elrohir grinst. Oh. Besteht eventuell die Möglichkeit, dass ich irgendwann einmal erwähnt haben sollte, dass grinsende Elben gefährlich sind? Hä? Was hat er gesagt? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof!

„Bitte?" Er lächelt und wiederholt es. „Das war Quenya. Irgendwann wirst du wissen, was ich gesagt habe." Er lächelt, aber irgendwie scheint er ernst. Keine Ahnung warum… Aber… Oho… Er steht so schön am Wasser… Ich grinse. Und gehe auf ihn zu. „Ey, Elrohir, weißt du was? Ich mag dich auch!" Damit schubse ich voll und –PLATSCH- liegt er im Wasser.

Ich lache. Ha! Abgesehen davon, dass ich jetzt, dreissig Sekunden später auch wieder im Wasser liege… Aber, hey, ich hab einen Elben überrascht und ins Wasser geworfen, wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?

Nach ca. einer weiteren, äusserst unterhaltsamen Stunde gehen wir ins Lager zurück. Elladan schläft, Legolas bastelt was an seinem Bogen rum und Glorfindel sitzt einfach nur da. Elrohir geht zu Glorfindel. Ich, Julia und Fynn setzen uns zu Legolas. Also, Fynn ging zu ihm, und wir trotteten ihr hinterher… Elrohir wollte mir nicht sagen, was er gesagt hat… Aber ich hab mir die Worte gemerkt… „Elye melia Glorfindel ar e melda le. E racda ar elye polia rac. Quetia arwa dem!" Ich plappere sie Legolas vor.

Er lächelt? Hallo? Erst grinsen sie, dann lachen sie mich aus und dann lächeln sie? Verstehe einer die Elben! Ach… Ich bin bald gefrustet!

Und hunger hab ich auch! Das sag ich Legolas. Und was sagt er? „Dann geht Jagen!" Haha! Was denn, Brombeeren? Himbeeren? Auf die ich vermutlich auch noch allergisch bin? Toll… Da kann ich mich gleich ertränken! „Aberaberaberaber…", fange ich kläglich an.

„Ihr kommt mit mir mit!" Warum kann ich meine Klappe eigentlich nie halten? Jetzt müssen wir echt mit Glorfindel auf die Jagd? Na halleluja… Sarkasmus…Sarkasmus!

Wir werden von ihm angewiesen, unsere Bogen zu nehmen. Ja, klar, weil ich damit natürlich auch so besonders toll umgehen kann… Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, der Elb geniesst es, mich zu nerven! Dankeschön…

Wir zotteln ihm hinterher, Julia, Fynn und ich. Das kann ja heiter werden… Was steht denn auf dem Speiseplan? Spinnen? Wolf? Haha. „Glorfindel, was jagen wir eigentlich?" Danke Julchen!

„Rehe." Och nööööö… Ich hab doch so ein nettes Rehchen gesehen heute! „Muss das sein?" Okay, das trägt mir jetzt drei verwirrte Blicke ein. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich mag die Tierchen!" Glorfindel lacht. „Es gibt genug von ihnen!" Jajaja, ist mir auch klar. Nagut, solange sie nicht mein Reh aufspiessen… Egoistisch, sagt ihr? Hey, ich hab Hunger! Lieber einem helfen, wie gar keinem, so lautet die Devise!

„Scht!" Glorfindel streckt seinen Arm aus. Okay, wir sind ja schon still! Kein Grund einen auf Panik zu machen! Da vorne stehen ein paar Rehe… Ist meins dabei? Nö. Okay, dann ist ja gut. Glorfindel legt einen Pfeil an. Bäh… Da guck ich nicht hin… Ich geh lieber mal auf Abstand…

Ein Schritt rückwärts, zwei Schritte rückwärts, gut machst du das Robin, noch einen, noch einen, noch…

Hab ich mal erwähnt, dass mich diese elenden Spinnengruben mehr nerven, als Glorfindel? Nicht? Wirklich? Aha. Dann tu ich es eben jetzt:

Diese dämlichen Spinnengruben nerven mehr als Glorfindel! Apropos… „Glorfindel! Hey! GLORFINDEL!"

„Robin? Rob?" Ja Fynn, ganz fein machst du das! Jetzt guck mal nach unt…

Autsch! „Fynn, du bist grauenhaft, hat man dir nie gesagt, man soll nicht nur in die Luft sondern auch auf seine Schritte gucken?", schimpfe ich. Fynn ist nämlich auf mich gefallen. Das hat sie nun von ihrem „Hans-guck-in-die-Luft"-Rumgerenne! Nagut, dann können wir wenigstens im Duett nach Julia und Glorfindel rufen…

Na wer sagt's denn! Mann muss nur an den Teufel denken, schon kommt er! Glorfindel taucht auf. „Tamuríl, du scheinst diese Gruben ja zu mögen…" Haha, lustig sind wir heute… „Hol uns raus!" Tut er. Natürlich erst Fynn… Warum hab ich mir das nur schon gedacht? Ach ja, weil er es mag, mich zu nerven, stimmt…

Er lächelt runter. „Fynn, Julia, geht schon zurück, wir kommen gleich nach. Ich denke das ist ein ausgezeichneter Augenblick um gewisse Autoritätsfragen zu klären…" BITTE?

„Bitte?" Danke Julia, danke! „Er will damit sagen, dass er Robinklein jetzt zeigen kann, dass sie auf ihn angewiesen ist und dass sie zu gehorchen hätte und nicht so frech sein sollte und…"

„Danke Fynn, das ist genug", brülle ich rauf. Gnagnagna, jetzt fällt mir wieder ein, warum ich sie manchmal echt auf den Mond schiessen könnte! „Tschüss Rob!", ruft Fynn vergnügt und scheint Julia mitzuziehen. Pf.

„Holst du mich jetzt raus? Bitte?" Er lächelt. Blödelb! Dämlicher Elb! „Nein, ich denke noch nicht…", meint er und legt sich so hin, dass er über den Rand gucken kann. „Wir haben Zeit, diese Grube wird von der Spinne nicht mehr benutzt." Auch das noch! Ich seufze. „Ja?" Haha.

„Was willst du, Glorfindel?" Ich bin entnervt. Wirklich: Ich habe Hunger und will zurück ins Lager. Er lächelt. „Wenn du schon so nett fragst… Wie wär es, wenn du zum Beispiel einfach mal alle, ich betone alle Befehle von mir befolgst? Ausserdem könntest du auch zugeben, dass du mich absolut toll findest!" Haha. Wunschträume hat der Kerl… So dämlich bin ich nun auch wieder nicht…

„Vergiss das schnell wieder!", erkläre ich. „Ich tu sicher nicht alles, was du mir sagst! Bin ich lebensmüde? Und… Ich dich toll finden? Guter Witz… Du bist nervig, verstehst du das? Und jetzt hol mich endlich raus, ich hab hunger, da gibt es nur Brombeeren und ich glaub auf die bin ich allergisch!" Und ich bin ärgerlich. Zugegeben.

„Nervig? Tsts… Ich denke nicht… Warum denn? Allergisch? Kann nicht sein, im Palast hast du oft genug Brombeeren gegessen! Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?" Ich schmolle. Der kann mich mal… „Hol mich raus!"

„Sag, dass du mir gehorchen wirst und ich toll bin!" Meine Güte, ist der Typ eingebildet! Also wirklich! „Hol mich raus! Sei nicht so eingebildet, oder du endest als Entchen2!" Hat er nicht kapiert, muss er auch nicht.

„Du kennst die Bedingung, Tam…" Argh… Er benutzt so eine ätzende Singsangstimme… Das geht an die Nieren! Aber hier geht es um meinen Stolz! Genau! Auch wenn man(n)'s nicht glaubt… „Pha, ich hab wenigstens noch meine Stolz!"

„Dann versuch ruhig alleine rauszukommen…" Haha… Er findet das allen Ernstes lustig! Ich kann es nicht fassen! Aber ich wird ihm die Genugtuung nicht geben! Nein…

Eine halbe Stunde später:

Ich hab hunger. Ich bin müde. Ich will zurück ins Lager. Ich will raus aus dieser Grube. Aber ich will meinen (bald nicht mehr vorhandenen) Stolz bewahren… Ich stecke also in einer ausgewachsenen Zwickmühle… „Glorfindel, hol mich endlich aus dieser dämlichen Grube raus!" Er liegt immer noch oben…

„Du kennst die Bedingung! Wir müssen schliesslich die Autoritätsfrage klären…" Er lächelt süffisant. Ich könnte ihn erwürgen, würde ich an seinen Hals kommen… Tu ich aber leider nicht… Das werd ich wohl auf Später verschieben müssen…

„Glorfindel, meinst du nicht, das reicht jetzt langsam?" Hä? Oh, danke! Legolas! Ich hab die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben! Den Valar sei Dank! Elbereth sei Dank! Egal wem sei Dank! Ich seufze. „Legolas, hol mich raus, bitte!" Bitte… BITTE! Legolas lacht… „Legolas, wer ist hier der Ältere?"

„Nun, Glorfindel du, aber ich bin hier der Prinz, nicht? Egal, aber ich denke Tamuríl hat hunger…" Oh ja, du sprichst mir aus der Seele Elb! Ich denke, es gibt doch noch Elben mit Hirn. Legolas, du hast soeben deine Art in meiner Ahnsicht gerettet! „Hallo!"

Legolas lacht. „Hol sie raus, Glorfindel! Das Reh ist bereit, man kann essen!" Damit geht er… Haha… Toll…

„Glorfindel, du hast es gehört, hol mich raus!" Er lacht. „Irgendwann werden wir das wiederholen…" Na danke, ich kann verzichten… Er hilft mir raus.

Hä? Oh, Mist! Schon wieder dieses Kribbeln, als er mich rausholt. Also doch nicht die Brombeeren? Himbeeren können es auch nicht sein… Hm, was hab ich am Morgen gegessen? Etwas vom Fleisch? Dann muss ich also allergisch auf das Fleisch sein… Aber das war ich doch im Palast auch nicht? Ich bin offiziell verwirrt!

Wir gehen schweigend ins Lager zurück.

Fynn kommt mir sofort entgegengelaufen. „Robin? Lebst du noch? Was wollte er?" Ich winke ab. Das muss jetzt nicht gleich jeder erfahren…

Wir essen mehr oder weniger schweigend… Ich sehr schweigend, Glorfindel auch sehr schweigend, und Julia und Fynn sehr bemüht, etwas aus mir rauszukriegen… Pech gehabt, meine Damen, über das werde ich nicht sprechen! Never ever!

Okay, und was machen wir ab jetzt? Ich meine, nur dumm rumsitzen ist nicht grade interessant, oder? Und ich hab keine Lust, noch mal auf die Jagd zu gehen…

Aber ich weiss was! Ich könnte die Worte von Elrohir aufschreiben, damit ich sie nicht vergesse, und dann kann ich wenn wir zurück sind frage ich Thranduil, Erestor oder im Schlimmsten Fall halt erst Elrond…

Und zum Glück denkt Julia praktisch und hat natürlich auch brav was zum schreiben dabei…

„Ich borg mir das mal kurz aus, ja?", meine ich grinsend zu ihr und schnappe mir die Feder. Sie grummelt etwas… Ist mir wurscht..

Also… Wie ging das gleich? Ah, klar: „Elye melia Glorfindel ar e melda le. E racda ar elye polia rac. Quetia arwa dem!"

„Was schreibsten da auf?" Klar, Fynn… „Das Quenya Gelaber von Elrohir, was mir niemand von den hier anwesenden Individuen, die dieses Sprache beherrschen, übersetzen will!" Fynn grinst mir zu. „Ja, DIR…" Sie… Weiss es? Ich schaue sie an.

„Fynn.." Sie lacht. „Ja?" „Du weißt es?" Nicken. Her mit der Info! Fynn denkt weiter, und springt vorsorglich einen Meter zurück. „Ich sag's dir nicht!"

„Françoise Jacqueline Spychiger, raus damit, aber ein bisschen plötzlich!" Sie schüttelt heftig den Kopf und als ich einen Sprung nach vorne mache, versteckt sie sich hinter Legolas.

„Hilfe, Legolas, sie ist gemein!" Haha… Ich knurre, aber bevor ich mich auf Fynn stürzen kann, hat mich Elrohir am Arm gepackt… „Nicht doch, thêl…" Er lächelt. „Irgendwann wirst du die Bedeutung des Satzes schon noch verstehen!" Irgendwann? Ich will das nicht irgendwann verstehen, sondern jetzt auf der Stelle! Ich bin gefrustet!

„Loslassen! Bruder hin oder her, du hast gleich ne Beule!" Er glaubt mir wohl nicht, was? Nun ja…

Jetzt hat er eine. Eine schöne, um genau zu sein. Ich grinse, er brummelt und der Rest lacht. Tja… Man sollte sich nicht mit mir anlegen, wenn ich eine Information will, das müssten mindestens Fynn und Julia wissen… Aber naja…

Ich höre Elladan lachen. Es geht ihm also besser! Freude herrscht! Auch bei mir! Juhu! Freut euch des Lebens! Komm holder Lenz! Ehm ja… Ich hab mich schon wieder beruhigt, keine Panik Leute, muss nicht ins Irrenhaus…

Aber ich könnte…

Ich wende mich an Glorfindel. „Duuuu?" Er schaut mich misstrauisch an. He, kein Grund, so zu gucken! „Was gibt es?"

„Ich dachte nur… Dass du mir vielleicht etwas übersetzen könntest… Elrohir hat was gesagt, und ich würde gerne wissen, was es heisst…"

Ich krame den Zettel hervor. Elrohir scheint zugehört zu haben.

„NEIN! Thêl, gib das sofort her, nicht zeigen!" Huch? Was steht denn da so schlimmes drauf? Aber bevor ich den Zettel zurück nehmen kann, hat ihn unser allseits geliebter Elbenlord sich bereits geschnappt… Und liest ihn. Elrohir tritt derweil sogar schon strategischen Rückzug an. Meine Güte, was um alles in der Welt hat er den gesagt?

Glorfindel sieht auf. Er fixiert Elrohir… Oh… Armer Bruder! Mir wär nicht mehr wohl… Elrohir wohl auch nicht wirklich…

„Elrohir Elrondssohn!" Uiuiui… „Wie kommst du dazu, derartige Dinge zu sagen?" Elrohir…grinst? Weia…

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, Glorfindel, nur die reine Wahrheit!"

_Jaja, da hat sich Elrohir was eingebrockt… -grins- Und Robin kriegt immer noch nicht auf die Reihe, worauf sie denn nun allergisch ist, komischkomisch… _

_Krieg ich ein Review? Vielleicht ein ganz Kleines? –hundeaugenmach- (Fynn: Manno…!)_

_Glg, eure Moony_

_PS: Das war mal ein etwas längeres Chap… -lach-_


	23. Von Verfolgungsjagden, chemischen Prozes

**Disclamer:**_ Mir gehört rein gar nichts, alles ist Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien, wofür wir ihn liebe und verehren… -g-_

**AN: **_Da bin ich wieder! –lach- Back mit einem neuen Chappie voller Robin nerven und das übliche halt… Ich hoffe die Antwort auf eure Reviews ist bei jedem auch angekommen? –meinen „Künsten" nicht traut- Auf jeden Fall: herzlichen Dank an: **sweet peach marina,** **gwiwileth**, **Sycronn**, **Suvenja** und **Connili**! –Schokohasen verteil- Nun wünsch ich euch viel Spass mit dem Kapitel!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 23 –Von Verfolgungsjagden, chemischen Prozessen, mehr oder weniger ernste Gespräche, Vampiren oder Robin am Verzweifeln!**

„_Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, Glorfindel, nur die reine Wahrheit!" _

Glorfindel knurrt etwas. Also, wenn ich an Elrohirs Stelle wäre, würde ich jetzt den Rückzug wirklich antreten! Tut er nicht. Man könnte ja meinen, mein Bruder wüsste, dass man in einem solchen Moment einen Rückzug tut… Aber nein… Nun gut, dann können wir uns wenigstens amüsieren…

Ich zähle… Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn, elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn, sechzehn, siebzehn, achtzehn, neunzehn, zwanzig, einundzwanzig…Oh. Das hat länger gedauert als ich gedacht habe! Aber jetzt hat Glorfindel Elrohir doch eingeholt… Armer Bruder…

Glorfindel schleppt ihn zur Quelle… Ich weiss was kommt. Ich glaube, Elrohir nimmt jetzt sein zweites Bad. Aber wenn es wirklich so schlimm gewesen ist hat er es nicht anders verdient, genau!

Zehn Minuten später kommen sie zurück, Elrohir ist tatsächlich ziemlich nass… Tja…

Ich lache. Oh, irgendwie finde ich, dass er es verdient hat. Genau. Er nervt. Also eigentlich nicht, aber er könnte mir ja wenigstens sagen, was es heisst.

Oder Fynn könnte es sagen. Aber nein! Apropos Fynn… Ich drehe mich zur Besagten um. „Fyhyyynn… Wolltest du mir nicht noch etwas sagen?" Sie sieht mich etwas kariert an. „Nein?" Doch. „Doch."

„NEEEIIIIN!" Sie springt auf und rennt weg. Pf… „Wegrennen nützt nichts!" Ich renne hinterher. Manchmal können wir kindisch sein, na und? Ich will das jetzt wissen! Sofort!

Habe ich erwähnt, dass es mühsam ist, wenn deine Freundin, die du gerade ausquetschen möchtest, zum Prinzchen flüchtet? Nein? Dann sag ich es jetzt: Es nervt!

„Fynn, du bist feige!" „Bin ich nicht!" Ich nicke. „Klahar… Darum hast du Riedel auch nicht mehr hallo gesagt, ne?" Sie sieht mich böse an. „Er hatte damals eine Freundin!" Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Na und? Beim ersten Mal hat's dich auch net gestört!"

Uiuiui… Ich mach besser auf Abgang… Heute haben wir wohl den „Verfolgt einander" -Tag… Auf jeden Fall rennt sie mir nach, was mir seeeeehr recht ist… Ich grinse…

„Robinchen, bedenke wo du hinrennst!", höre ich Fynn hinter mir. Tu ich, liebste Freundin, tu ich… Nämlich zum See… Ich komme an, und reisse einen Vollstopp. Fynn rennt etwas zu schnell. Hehe… Wie geplant.

Ich mache einen Schritt nach links und gebe ihr noch etwas Aktivierungsenergie ( Schubser) und voilà kommt der chemische Prozess in Gange! Fynn macht einen herrlichen Platscher ins Wasser.

Warum chemisch? Naja, jetzt hat es ja weniger Wasser im See, und der Boden rundherum nimmt mehr Flüssigkeit auf, und dann wird er sich verändern, und nicht mehr derselbe sein, also haben wir zwei neue Stoffe, und das ist per Definition eine chemische Reaktion.

Zugegeben, das wäre zwar bei Reinstoffen der Fall, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, aber egal… Fynn flucht. Ich lache. „Fynnchen, bedenke, dass man manchmal Bremsen müsste…" Sie funkelt mich böse an, ich kichere… „Du bist doch nicht böse, oder Fynn?"

Sie kommt heraus. „Nee, ich hab dich gaaaanz doll lieb!", ruft sie und kommt auf mich zu. Nix da! „Bäh, ich dich aber nur, wenn du trocken bist!" Weg hier, ich mag nicht nass werden! Rasch zurück ins Lager! Lachend renne ich los.

BUMM. Schon wieder? Heute hab ich für mich persönlich wohl auch noch den „Ich renne in alles und jeden rein" –Tag, was? Und, wer hatte jetzt das Vergnügen? Ui, toll, Glorfindel.

Er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich weiss ja, dass ich unglaublich gut aussehe, und dass du mich vergötterst, aber so stürmisch?" Wa? Oh, du… Ich laufe rot an. Ich weiss es. Hab ich zwar schon lang nicht mehr, aber, hey, was würdet ihr sagen? Ihr rennt gerade in einen so verdammt süss… Momomomomentchen?

Ich blinzle und schüttle den Kopf. Falsch, Robin, ganzganz enorm falsch! Dieser. Elb. Ist. Nicht. Süss! Igitt! Die Vorstellung ist, ist einfach nur ekelhaft! Muss mir den Kopf einschlagen! Muss mich obliviaten! Uups, pardon, falsches Buch…

Ich sehe mich um. „Was suchst du, einen abgeschiedenen Ort? So direkt heute?" Er grinst. Jetzt reicht es aber bald, ja? Auf was legt der es heute denn an? Fynn hat mich eingeholt, ich höre sie, sie tropft nämlich ziemlich. Aber sie bleibt wo sie ist. Gesünder für sie.

Ich sehe Glorfindel an. Hab ich es wirklich nötig, auf so eine Frage zu antworten? Nein. Er lächelt. „Keine Antwort? Auch eine Antwort! Bestimmt hast du dir auch schon mal vorgestellt, wie ich n…" Oh, was genug ist ist genug!

Ich sehe ihm direkt in die Augen. Fynn beobachtet mich, und da vorne sehe ich Julia. Legs ist auch da, ich weiss es einfach. Und vermutlich auch die Ellis. Gut. Er wollte es so.

„Klar!" erwidere ich ruhig. Ich höre Julia einatmen und Fynn kichern. Glorfindel beginnt zu grinsen. „Immer wenn ich ein Brechmittel brauche, zum Beispiel. Oder wenn ich einen Grund brauche, um meinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu schlagen."

Wow. Ihm sind doch tatsächlich seine Gesichtszüge entgleist. Sein Mund klappt auf. Julia lacht, und Fynn kichert wieder. Legolas und die Ellis, die tatsächlich da sind, sehen mich überrascht an.

„Fliegenfänger zu, Glorfindel!" Ich schreite an ihm vorbei. Mache aber noch mal kehrt. „Das war für jedes einzelne Mal, wo du mich blamiert hast. Sei froh, dass es nicht noch mehr mitbekommen haben!" Jetzt geh ich endgültig.

Und zwar ins Lager. Ich setze mich hin, und sehe Julia und Fynn kommen. „Gut gemacht, Robin! Das war aber auch fies von ihm!" Liebe kleine Julia… Ich lache. Elladan und Elrohir kommen, gefolgt von Legolas. Glorfindel kommt auch, lässt sich aber am anderen Ende des Lagers nieder. Er beobachtet mich, meint er, ich sähe das nicht? Dämlicher Elb…

Legolas kommt. „Robin, ich will mit dir sprechen!" Willst du? Schön für dich, mein Lieber, ich aber nicht! Das scheint ihn herzlich wenig zu interessieren, denn er zieht mich einfach mit. Dankeschön!

„Was?" Meine Güte, das nervt! Er sieht mich an. „Du hast ihn ziemlich getroffen." Ich runzle die Stirn. „Legolas, er hat es verdient! Weißt du, wie oft er mich schon in aller Öffentlichkeit blamiert hat?"

Legolas seufzt. „Das ist nicht dasselbe, Tamuríl! Du hast ihn verletzt!" Hab ich? Interessant zu wissen, der Elb hat Gefühle? Ist mir noch nie aufgefallen. Nagut, vielleicht bin ich ja etwas sauer auf ihn… Aber trotzdem.

Ich sehe Legolas an. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Er seufzt. Und lächelt. „Ach Tam!" Was denn? „Weißt du noch, wie die Wörter, die Elrohir dir sagte, waren?" Klar. Weiss nicht warum, aber gespeichert hab ich sie. „Elye melia Glorfindel ar e melda le. E racda ar elye polia rac. Quetia arwa dem!"

Er nickt langsam. „Auch wenn mich Elrohir und Glorfindel mich umbringen werden… Ich möchte diese Exkursion in Frieden bestreiten, denn sie ist nicht ohne Gefahren! Also möchte ich keine Streitereien! Ich werde es dir übersetzen." Ja! Endlich mal ein Netter hier! „Na dann los…"

„Du liebst Glorfindel und er liebt dich. Er zerbricht und du kannst zerbrechen. Sprich mit ihm!" Bitte? Ich sehe Legolas sprachlos an. „Wie kommt Elrohir auf so einen Quatsch? Glorfindel liebt doch eine Elbin von eurem Hof!" Ich bin offiziell verwirrt. Ausführliche Erklärung erwünscht!

„Nein, Tamuríl! Auch wenn du es noch nicht erkannt hast… Aber bitte sprich mit ihm!" So ein Quatsch. Also, ich glaube davon ist kein Wörtchen, kein Buchstabe wahr, aber nagut, mit ihm sprechen wär vielleicht nich schlecht, in Anbetracht, dass wir noch recht lange zu reisen haben… „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."

Wir gehen zurück. Toll. Und was soll ich ihm sagen? „Hallo Glorfindel, ich hab jetzt die Übersetzung, ziemlicher Quatsch, was? Aber sprechen sollten wir, weil wir ja schliesslich noch lange miteinander reisen, ne?" Tolles Gespräch, hm? Ich muss mal wieder unglaublich begeistert ausgesehen haben, auf jeden Fall lacht Legolas sich gerade scheckig…

„So lustig ist das auch nicht!" Er findet es schon. Tolle. Pf, der kann mich doch mal! Ich stehe empört auf und gehe zurück ins Lager. Gut, Legolas wollte es so! Glorfindel sitzt da hinten am Boden. Einatmen, ausatmen, gut machst du das, Robin und jetzt hopp!

Ich gehe auf ihn zu. „Glorfindellegolasmeintwirsolltenmiteinandersprechenauchwennichdasncihsotollfinde."

Was denn? Warum schaut er mich so an? „Schalte einen Gang runter und wiederhole das bitte. Ich habe kein Wort verstanden!" Pf.

„Ich sagte Legolas meint wir sollen miteinander sprechen auch wenn ich persönlich das ganze nicht so toll finde. Also kommst du?" Braver Hund, kriegst auch einen Keks! Er steht auf und zottelt brav hinter mir her. Na bitte, geht doch!

„Und, was möchtest du mir so wichtiges sagen?" Hab ich gesagt, es sei wichtig? Ist mir irgendwie entgangen… Ich schnalze ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Du hast ganz schön spitze Eckzähne, weißt du das?"

Was haben bitteschön meine schönen Eckzähne mit dem zu tun? Ja, sie sind spitzig, und das ist auch gut so! Erinnert mich daran, dass ich Vampire mag… Tanz der Vampire… Oh ja.. Knoblauch! Hurra!

„Glorfindel, haben wir Knoblauch dabei?" Er schaut verwirrt. Was denn? „Wie um alles auf Arda kommt du jetzt auf Knoblauch?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Ich hab jetzt Lust auf Knoblauch!" Er schüttelt den Kopf. Menno… Dann halt nicht.

„Äh, also, was ich, also eigentlich Duplo sagen wollte..:" Er unterbricht mich. He, da ist unhöflich! „Wer ist Duplo?" Ach herrje, kennen die hier denn gar nix? Wieder einmal wird mir bewusst, dass ich mal woanders gelebt habe…

„Das ist Spielzeug, ehm, also, Lego für die grössere Kinder und für die kleinen gibt es Duplo, da sind die Teile grösser und sie können sie nich verschlucken." Ich glaub er hat begriffen. Wunderprächtigsuper! Kandidat gewinnt 100 Punkte!

„Was wollte Legolas?" Ich grummle. Nicht rot werden, verdammt, Gehirn an Körper, ich warne dich, ich warne euch rote Blutkörperchen, haltet euch von meinem Gesicht fern oder, oder… Ich geh in die Höhe! Oder wo kommen noch mal weniger, ach, nee, da muss man tiefer? Ich glaube da hab ich was nicht so verstanden in Bio…

Ich lenke ab? Nicht doch… Hä? Ich dachte ich hab das hinter mir… „Was hast du gesagt?" Er seufzt. „Ich sagte, ich würde gerne den Grund für diese… Gespräch… erfahren…" Jaja…

„Legolas meinte, dass wir sprechen sollten. Er…. Hat mir den Satz übersetzt." Glorfindel sieht auf. „Warte hier, ich muss kurz jemanden umbringen…" Er steht auf. Nein! „Nein, eh, nicht doch!" Ich springe auch auf und ziehe ihn am Arm zurück.

Er sieht mich an. Ich hasse es, wenn er mir in die Augen schaut! Blöde blaue Augen! „Stimmt es?" Er bleibt mir die Antwort schuldig, danke Fynn… Ich knurre, als sie zu uns kommt.

„Na ihr zwei? Vertragt ihr euch wieder? Wunderbar! Wir wollen weiter, los kommt!" Fynn… Ich hätte nicht übel Lust dich mal Van Krolock vorzustellen… Hab gehört die Vampire haben nur so wenig zu Futtern…

Unbewusst mache ich wieder dieses Schnalzgeräusch… Fynn schaut mich an. „Weißt du, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, dass du mich am liebsten Beissen würdest… Lustig, nicht?" Oh ja, Fynn äusserst lustig… Ich knurre als Antwort.

Wir kommen im Lager an, wo die anderen netterweise schon fast alles zusammengepackt haben. Toll. Wir klettern auf unsere Pferde. Das war nicht nett!

Und was macht Glorfindel? Verwickelt Legolas in ein Gespräch, ergo kann ich ihn nicht weiter ausquetschen und hab auch noch eine überaus fröhlich gelaunte Fynn am Hals! Bin heute nicht gut drauf, und sie hat Glorfindel geholfen sich zu drücken, Fyhyhyyynn! Ich will Ruhe, kann denn niemand das Mädel abstellen? Nur 15 Minuten! Biiitteeee!

Argh! Glorfindeeeeel!

_Das war's leider auch schon wieder… Hat's gefallen? War mal sogar etwas ernster, wir kommen wenigstens in Sachen Robin und Glorfindel näher, was? Aber keine Angst –lol- die Beiden brauchen noch laaaange… -g- Krieg ich ein Review? Auch nur ein ganz Kleines?_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	24. Neue Erkenntnisse auf feindlicher und ge

**Disclamer: **_ Mir gehört hier nichts, alles ist Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN:**_ Hey ihrs! Es tut mir so leid, dass es letzte Woche kein Chap gab! –um Verzeihung bettel- Aber ich konnte mich das ganze Wochenende nicht einloggen hier! –konfus guck- Es kam immer „Diese Seite kann nicht angezeigt werden", wenn ich mich einloggen wollte… -grummel- _

_Vielenvielenvielen Dank an: **gwiwileth**, **Connili**, **sweet-peach-marina**, **Suvenja**! _

_(Trotz des Verbots, weil keine Emailaddy da war: Suvenja: Was meinst du, mit du wirst krantig, wenn ich was über Vampire sag? –neugierig guck- Magst du sie nicht?)_

_Und nun wünsch ich euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 24 –Neue Erkenntnisse auf feindlicher und geistlicher Basis, ein neuer Kolleg und Robin in ihrer Trotzphase…**

_Argh! Glorfindeeeeel!_

„Fynn halt endlich die Klappe!" Gut, zugegeben, das war jetzt nicht grad freundlich… Sie schaut mich überrascht an. „Ist was?" „Du nervst Robin, merkst du das nicht? Sie ist damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, was Glorfindel antworten würde, da du ihn netterweise unterbrochen hast…" Danke Julchen! Ich könnt dich knuddeln, aber wir reiten, dann würden wir wohl aus dem Sattel plumpsen…

Fynn schaut mich an. „Stimmt das?" Ich nicke knapp. „Jaha… Ich hab ihn grad gefragt, ob das, was Elrohir gesagt hat stimme…" Fynn quietscht. „Ah! Du weißt es auch? Und, was hat er gesagt?" Ich stöhne… Julia lacht. „Fynn! Du bist gekommen, als er antworten wollte!" „Ou…" Intelekueller Kommentar Fynn…

„Bist du böse?" Sie schaut mich an. „Sei bereit Sternkind!", ist mein Kommentar. Julia versteht nix, Fynn schaut mich seltsam an. „Tanz der Vampire, toll. Und jetzt?" Hehe… „Jetzt gehst du ein paar Lieder weiter runter, exakt gesagt bis Tanzsaal…" Sie streckt mir die Zunge raus und schmollt gespielt. „Danke, ich bin doch kein Vampirfutter!" Ich grinse, Vampirlike die Zähne zeigend…

Wir lachen. So löst man Unstimmigkeiten! Und nich anders… Elrohir lächelt uns zu. „Und, amüsiert ihr euch?" Ich lächle. „Oh ja… Ach, übrigens, Elrohir… Ich kenne mittlerweile die Bedeutung des Satzes…" Wow, der Elb kann sich ja schnell verdünnisieren! Ich bin beeindruckt!

Hm, was'n jetzt schon wieder los? Legolas und Glorfindel kommen zu uns. Elladan und Elrohir gehen wie auf Kommando hinter uns drei arme, verwirrte Mädels. Hab ich erwähnt, dass das äusserst beunruhigend ist? Ja? Hab ich mir fast gedacht…

Irgendwie fänd ich es schön, wenn Fynn aus ihrer Dauerfröhlichkeitsphase rauskäme, irgendwie ist es fast einfacher mit ihr, wenn sie sarkastisch, wortkarg und zynisch ist… Aber Dank Duplo ist dem natürlich nicht so!

Und jetzt stehen wir dumm da, das heisst eigentlich reiten wir ja weiter, aber es ist trotzdem dumm. Weil ich durch diese Aufstellung nämlich vermittelt bekomme, dass wir drei Mädchen unfähig sind, und beschützt werden müssen. Nicht, dass das nicht auch so wäre, aber trotzdem…

„Ehm, darf man fragen, warum wir so bewacht werden?" Glorfindel schaut mich an. „Ich denke, das ist klar! Ihr wollt doch kein Orkfutter werden, und da eure Kampfkünste noch immer relativ bescheiden sind…"

Pf… Fynn funkelt ihn an. „Nun, wir können ja auch nicht viel dafür, wenn ein bestimmter Elbenlord uns lieber ausgelacht hat, anstatt uns richtig zu unterrichten!" Ah, meine Fynn kommt zurück! Halleluja!

Wisst ihr, was auch unangenehm ist? Genau, wenn es dunkel wird, und du keinen Schlafplatz gefunden hast und dich ausserdem schon ziemlich südlich im Düsterwald befindest… Hilfe?

„Ehm, egal wer, aber ist es möglich, dass wir bald einen sicheren Schlafplatz finden?" Ich schaue mich etwas kläglich um. Julia und Fynn nicken mir beipflichtend zu. Legolas schüttelt nachdenklich den Kopf, Elladan und Elrohir schauen sich aufmerksam um und Glorfindel zieht gerade sein Schwert. Sehr beruhigend…

Ich krieg gleich Panik! „Robin, ich warne dich, wenn du jetzt hysterisch wirst musst du einen Blutgruppentest machen!" Argh, Fynn! Kann sie es denn nie lassen? Nur weil ich mich in der Schule nicht selber gestochen habe für den blöden Test! Ich kann mein eigenes Blut nicht sehen, wenn ich mich absichtlich gestochen habe! Unlogisch? Nein. Pf…

„Und wie willst du das hier anstellen? Siehst du irgendwo Anti-A oder Anti-B um es zu mischen?" Sie kichert. „Anti-Robin hät ich schon…" Sie zeigt auf Glorfindel. Hahaha, witzig… Ich strecke ihr die Zunge raus. (AN: Wow, das ist zweideutig… Unsere Lehrerin hat uns das mit der bestimmten Form in der Zellmembran wo der Antikörper genau hineinpasst… -hust- Nein, wir sind nicht versaut, nein mein Schatz… -lol-)

Aber immerhin. Jetzt bin ich nicht mehr ganz so nah der Panik wie vorher… Was?

Oh… Alles klar… Ich hör es auch… Hört sich an, wie in den Herr der Ringe-Filmen, immer dann, wenn Orks rummarschieren und so… Das ist aber lustig! Moment. Wie Orks die rummarschieren?

Ich treibe Melamin etwas an. „Glorfindel?" Ich muss mich kläglich anhören, aber es st mir momentan egal… Er sieht mich an. Nur nicht schreien, ich vernute, das wäre falsch… „Das ist jetzt eine akustische Täuschung und keine marschierenden Orks, oder?"

Er lächelt leicht. „Doch, ich befürchte du hast Recht." WAAAAAAAAA! Wegrennen will! Weg möchte! Ich will wieder auf die Erde! Dort gibt es keine Orks! Mami!

„Keine Panik!" Elladan hat gut reden. Aber ich glaube, Fynn, Julia und ich sehen schon ziemlich ängstlich aus… „Seid still, steigt ab, nehmt eure Schwerter und folgt uns!" Na dankeschön… Sie sind tatsächlich lebensmüde! Mein gewimmertes „Bittebitte nicht…" Interessiert keinen.

Also steigen wir brav ab, schnappen uns unsere nutzlosen Schwerter uns versuchen genauso lautlos wie unsere „Beschützer" zu gehen…

Da hinter den Büschen brennt ein Feuer… Ich linse durch ein Loch. Oi… Unnett, nenn ich das!

Die Orks haben einen Elben bei sich! Dieser sieht allerdings etwas putt aus… Legolas murmelt etwas. Elrohir nickt und geht. Hallo? Uns gibt es auch noch! Aber es sind ja nur acht Orks, nicht war? Und wir haben vier kampferprobte Elben dabei, die werden das sicher schaffen… Der Meinung scheint auch Legolas zu sein, er schickt uns auf einen Baum…

Legolas, Glorfindel und Elladan verteilen sich jetzt auch noch. Das sieht echt spannend aus, noch etwas Popcorn und Freiluftkino wäre perfekt! Jaja, ich weiss, das ist nicht zum scherzen, aber ich bin nervös, irgendwie muss ich mich jetzt ablenken… Elladan schiesst den ersten Pfeil. Er trifft. Ich atme aus. Schnell fliegen noch drei Pfeile hinterher. Wunderprächtig, allesamt gute Schützen, muss man ja zugeben. Vier Orks sind schon mal tot.

Nur das Dumme scheint, dass diese überlebenden Orks erstens nicht so dumm wie in den Filmen sind und zweitens gewarnt… Die springen nämlich auf und greifen zu ihren Waffen. Aufpassen! Glorfindel springt als Erster hervor. Und darf schon einem Pfeil ausweichen. He, macht Glorfindel nicht putt, mit wem soll ich dann streiten? Geht's noch?

Auch Elladan, Elrohir und Legolas kommen jetzt. Sie verlegen sich auf Schwertkampf. Auch gut, dann könnten wir theoretisch ja jetzt was durchs „Zusehen" lernen, wie Erestor immer zu sagen pflegt.

Ich muss sagen, etwas unterscheidet die Orks vom Film von denen hier: Die hier sind einiges geschickter…

Warum denke ich eigentlich genau jetzt wieder an die Erde, und an die Filme und das ich hier mit Fynn und Julia Mary-Sue zu spielen scheine? Fragt mich nicht. Ich weiss es nicht, aber ich weiss etwas anderes gewiss: Zurück auf die Erde… Geht nicht. Ich hab hier schon so viel erlebt und ich verändert, habe eine neue Welt kennen gelernt und eine neue Familie gefunden, neue „Nervfeinde" und so…

Ich denke, auf der Erde würde ich mich erstens zu Tode langweilen ( und unsere Weinkellerausflüge vermissen…) und auch sonst… Irgendwie bin ich nicht mehr genau dieselbe. Nicht dass ich keine Prinzipien mehr hätte, so einfach mach ich es Julia nicht. Aber irgendwas ist anders. Ich bin anders. Ich habe das Leben hier angenommen. Als ich vorhin daran dachte, dass ich auf der Erde in Sicherheit wäre ist mir das langsam klar geworden.

Dort wäre ich vielleicht vor Orks und überdimensionalen Spinnen sicher, aber nicht davor, mich zurück zu sehnen… Ja… Ich denke, irgendetwas hat gewollt, dass ich hier bin. Ich denke, ich gehöre mittlerweile hierhin. Uund warum ich das alles jetzt denke weiss ich nicht, aber ich hab's getan. Und nun, da ich sentimental Fertig bin, kann ich wieder auf meine eigene Art zurückkehren… Es laden die Vampire zum Tanz, halleluja, sie haben es geschafft!

Fragt euch nicht, denn das war ein typischer: „Robin-versucht-einfach-alles-um-nicht-an-das-zu-denken-was-gerade-geschieht"-Moment… Lässt Schulstunden auch ganz schnell vergehen…

Alle Orks liegen nur noch rum… Ich bin die erste, die unten ist, und zu dem verletzten Elb geht.

„Hallo! Hey, lebst du noch?" Ich stubse ihn mal ein bisschen an. Er stöhnt nur. Wie freundlich… Glorfindel zieht mich weg und Legolas setzt sich zu dem Elb. „Was?", frage ich Glorfindel. Er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Wir übernehmen dieses Lager gleich als unser Nachtlager, das heisst erst dürfen wir den Ellis helfen, die Orks wegzutragen und zu verbrennen. Die Biester sind verflucht schwer kann ich euch sagen! Ich hab's mir ja bei den Filmen schon gedacht: Die Rüstungen sind zu schwer, das kann nicht sein, man kann nicht mit solchen Dingern gehen. Na, die hier haben es gekonnt…

Wie auch immer, jetzt sind wir wieder zurück im Lager und der fremde Elb ist gerade dabei, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren…

„Wo bin ich?" Toller erster Satz… Ich gucke mich um. Duplo, Araldit und die Ellis sitzen grad beim Feuer, ich sitz neben Puttelb und Fynn und Julia kommen grad zu mir. Julia kehrt allerdings grad zu den anderen Elben um, als sie sieht, dass Puttelb wach ist…

„Wie heisst du? Hey, nicht wieder einschlafen!" Ich stupse ihn an. Er sieht mich verwirrt an. „Wer seid ihr?" „Robin, ach nee, ihr Elben nennt mich ja lieber Tamuríl, Adoptivtochter von Elrond. Das da ist Fynn, die Melamin vom Prinzchen…", erkläre ich vergnügt. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ihn das interessiert, Rob…" Ah Fynn… Ich grinse…

Legolas kommt. „Mae Gowannen! Wie geht es dir?" Puttelb nickt langsam. „Danke für die Rettung. Ihr…" Er sieht auf, stutzt und versucht dann sich aufzurappeln, nur um gleich darauf wieder den Boden zu küssen, als er sich verbeugt. „Mein Prinz! Ich danke euch für die Rettung!" Hui…

Ich kichere, Fynn haut mich, die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung… Haha… „Schon gut. Wie ist dein Name?" Ich murmle Fynn auf Deutsch „Puttelb" zu und sie grinst. „Du bist gemein…" Ich weiss… Aber es stimmt ja! „Mein Name ist Felicitas." Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich kichere haltlos los, werde dafür von Glorfindel auch umgehend bestraft. Er haut mir nämlich auf den Kopf.

„Ai, Glorfindel, das tut weh!" Ich protestiere. Felicitas sieht angesichts der vielen adeligen Elben und den unanständigen Firíel ziemlich verwirrt aus… Naja, vielleicht…

„Wie sprecht ihr denn mit den Lords!" Er ist entsetzt. Über mich. Ist doch niedlich… Ich kichere. „Och, weißt du, Glücklichkeit, ich darf das…" Aua! „Was denn? Er heisst doch so! Felicitas, Glücklichkeit. Schöner Name, etwas ungewohnt, aber schön. Zufrieden?"

Glorfindel zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben, Fynn und Julia kichern, Legolas schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf und die Ellis? Sehen irgendwie stolz aus… Bitteschön, wenn's Spass macht…

Legolas und Glorfindel verbinden Felicitas die Wunden. Ich mag den Elb, wirklich. Weiss nicht warum, aber er scheint mir sympathisch. Fynn und Julchen auch… Wir quatschen noch weiter, bis Glorfindel kommt. Er meint, wir müssen jetzt schlafen. Und zur Sicherheit am besten zwischen den anderen. Pf. Fynn legt sich neben Legolas, Julia neben Fynn und ich dürfte dann neben Glorfindel schlafen? Nöööö…

Da schlaf ich lieber auf dem Baum! „Julia, ich will Platztauschen!" Sie schüttlet vehement den Kopf. „Nein." Argh! „Dann bleib ich hier." Ich schmolle und setze mich neben Felicitas. Der liegt zwischen Legolas und Elrohir. Neben Elrohir liegt Elladan… Glorfindel seufzt. „Beweg dich!" Ich denk nicht dran! „Beweg dich selber, hast gleich weit!" Ui, ich hab Feli wieder mal geschockt…

Ich grinse ihn an. „Musst nicht so geschockt gucken, Felicitas, ich darf so mit ihm spreheee.." Oder auch nicht… Felicitas lächelt amüsiert. Julia lacht und Fynn auch. Nett. Glorfindel hat die Nerven verloren, ich bin gut, von wegen elbische Beherrschtheit…

Und was macht er? Genau, er kommt und hebt mich einfach hoch! Pf… Das lässt ich natürlich völlig kalt, nicht dass ich jetzt durchdrehen würde…

„LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER, GLORFINDEL ODER DU HAST EINE BEULE AM KOPF! RUNTER, ABER AVANT! CITO! SCHNELL! FAST! VITE!", kreische ich. Ich sagte ja, ich bleibe völlig gelassen…

Er lacht nur. Ich hasse das, ich hassehassehasse das! Die anderen lachen auch, Glorfindel stellt mich ab, hält mich aber fest und sieht mich an. Blöder Elb!

„Bist du jetzt brav und kommst?" Hättest du gerne! Ich schiebe trotzig die Unterlippe vor. Etwas Trotz hat noch niemandem geschadet, oder? „Nein." Er grinst. Ohoh… Hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass grinsende Elben gefährlich sind? Da weiss man nie, was kommt…

Aaaaaah! Loslassen! Schon wieder zapple ich in der Luft rum. Dämlicher Elb! „Lass mich runter du seltendämlicher Kerl!" Wieder nur sein nervendes amüsiertes Lachen, trägt er mich wirklich zu meinem unvermeidbaren Schlafplatz, setzt mich ab und hält mich weiter fest. Blödelb.

„Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen!" Er grinst. „Kann ich? Ich denke nicht…" Pf. Ich lege mich einfach hin.

Und was macht dieser dämliche Elb? Er legt sich hin und hält mich tatsächlich weiter fest. Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich so schlafen können?

_Joa, das war's leider auch schon wieder… -lach- Jaja, da haben sie noch einen aufgegabelt… Den brauch ich noch, ihr werdet's schon sehen… -g- Krieg ich Reviews? Auch nur ganz kleine? Bitte! –glucks-_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	25. Vom „Nichteinschlafenkönnen“, einem Au

**Disclamer: **_Wenn mir was von Herr der Ringe gehören würde, müsste ich die Schule kaum mehr beendent, dann hätte ich genug Geld um nie arbeiten zu müssen… Aber alles ist Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN:**_ Da bin ich wieder! Sry, weil ich nicht schon gestern das neue Kap hochgeladen habe, aber ich war nicht da… Danke vielmal für eure Reviews! Hab mich irre gefreut! Nun denn, in diesem Kapitel muss sich Robin erst mit den Leiden (oder Freuden?) des nicht Einschlafen könnens auseinandersetzen, dann wird sie (mal wieder) sehr von Glorfindel genervt bis ihr schliesslich der Kragen platzt und Glorfindel… tja, in die Bredouille gerät, denn niemand sollte Robin allzu sehr verärgern… Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 25 –Vom „Nicht-einschlafen-können", einem Ausritt und Glorfindel in der Bredouille… **

_Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich so schlafen können?_

Und jetzt? Lieg ich immer noch wach. Toll. Alle pennen schon. Alle? Nein! Genau, Glorfindel auch nicht. Gemein ist das, ganz ganz extrem gemein!

Hätte nicht übel Lust, ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen zu hauen, das wär möglich, aber ich fürchte, dass es so was hat kommen sehen und mich darum so hält, dass ich mich kaum rühren kann… Ich bin beleidigt. Als ob ich jetzt noch aufstehen würde!

„Glorfindel". Keine Antwort. Argh! „Glorfindel, ich weiss, du bist noch wach, also antworte gefälligst!" Er lacht leise. „Was gibt es, Tamuríl?" Ich seufze. „Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen! Ich wird schon nicht mehr weggehen!" Stille. Er hält mich immer noch fest.

Wie? Ihr wollt wissen, WIE? Sagen wir es so: Ich liege seitlich, er auch und er hält mich über meinen Rücken hinweg und über die Arme so fest, dass ich ziemlich extrem nahe bei ihm liege, sagen wir es so, ich liege mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust, was mir nicht gerade hilft einzuschlafen.

Was? Ich hab ja nie gesagt, dass er nicht gut aussehe! Das ist mühsam, ehrlich! Und er hält immer noch fest! „Glorfindel", zische ich, „lass endlich los verdammt!" Er lacht wieder. „Mach ich dich nervös?"

Argh! Das ist ja zum aus der Haut fahren! Das Schlimme ist ja, dass es stimmt… „Nein, tust du nicht, aber ich fühle mich etwas eingeengt!" Er sagt wieder nix. Hallo? „Hehem!" „Und was ist, wenn ich dich nicht loslassen möchte?" Ich werde ihn eigenhändig umbringen! Strangulieren nein, verbrennen, nein, ertränken! Argl!

„Du bist so was von…" „Gutaussehend?" „Halt die Klappe." Er lacht wieder. Ich hasse ihn! „Glorfindel, ich schwörs dir, sobald du mich loslässt bist du tot!" Falsch. Ganzganz falsch…

„Ein Grund mehr, dich festzuhalten, oder?" Blöder Elb… „Du kannst mich nicht ewig festhalten!" Er kichert. Ach, das bringt nichts… Ich grummle. Einfach… Schäfchen zählen…

Ein Schaf, zwei Schaf, drei Schaf, vier Schaf, fünf Schaf, sechs Schaf… Ich bin tot! Tot zu sein ist komisch! Halleluja! Sieben Schaf. Acht Schaf, neun Schaf, zehn Schaf. Entschuldigen sie, ihre Zähne sind an meinem Hals! Oder auch nicht. Bin ich nicht lustig? Hahaha! Ich könnte mich kringeln vor Lachen, alle schlafen ausser mir und diesem bedeppten Elb!

Ich bin müde. Aber so schlafen geht auch net… Heulen? Wär was… Seufz. Seufzseufzseufz…

Am nächsten Morgen:

Hu? Ich blinzle. Bin wohl doch noch eingeschlafen… Was? Oh, juhu, er hat mich ja doch noch losgelassen! Wow… Hm? Bin immer noch müde…

AU! Oooohhh… Fynn! Springt einfach auf mich drauf, das Mädel ist verrückt, die gehört eingesperrt! „Fynn, bist du verrückt?" Sie gluckst. „Aufstehen, Robin! Die Sonne scheint, der Tag kommt, es ist hell!" Neeeeiiiin…

„Wir fürchten das Licht! Carpe Noctem! Die Welt im Tageslicht hat keinen jemals glücklich gemacht! Fühl die Nacht! Carpe Noctem!" Mein Kommentar. Tanz der Vampire zu zitieren macht Freude… Ich muss schliesslich wieder auf alte Gewohnheiten zurückgreifen…

Fynn schaut mich schief an. „Fühl die Nacht? In allen Ehren, ich denke mal, das hast du schon getan… Glorfindel, ich und Legolas auch…" Sie grinst dreckig. BITTE? „Mädchen du bist so was von versaut!", ist alles, was ich noch murmle, da kommt auch schon der Elb der Stunde…

„Morgen Tam. Und, gut geschlafen?" Ich schaue Glorfindel an. Entweder ich bin sarkastisch und behalten meinen Ruf, oder ich bin ehrlich. Das muss ich mir lange überlegen… Ganze 5 Sekunden…

„Ja, wunderbar… Darum bin ich ja auch so ausgeschlafen!" Er grinst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er es absichtlich falsch verstehen wird… „Ja, ich weiss, an meine Brust gelehnt schläft es sich gut…" Sakzement noch mal, muss der Kerl so von sich überzeugt sein?

„Glorfindel, du bist grauenhaft!" Er lacht, Fynn lacht… Und dann beginnt Fynn auch noch zu singen! „Carpe Noctem, carpe noctem, carpe noctem. Fühl die Nacht, fühl die Nacht, fühl die Naaaaaaaacht!" Ich halte mir grinsend die Ohren zu, Glorfindel zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben und fragt: „Ich denke, das hast du, oder irre ich mich?"

Er sollte wissen, dass es ungesund ist, Fynn beim Singen zu unterbrechen… Wie auch mich… Er hat eine Beule… Tja.

Bin ich gemein? Ist mir Schnuppe, er hat's mehr als nur verdient! Ich gluckse. „Du findest das wieder lustig, was?", knurrt Glorfindel. Ich nicke eifrig.

Hät ich wohl besser nicht, hm? Tja, im Nachhinein ist man meistens klüger…

„GLORFINDEL! Lass mich ruuuuuhuuunter!" Er denkt nicht dran, hat der Kerl mich doch tatsächlich einfach hochgehoben und stolziert auf sein Pferd zu. Oho. Das gefällt mir nicht…

„FYYYYYYYYYYYYNN! JUUUUUUULIIIIIAAAAAA! HIIIIILFEEEE!" Aber… Das ist doch… Fynn und Julia werden von einem grinsenden Legolas zurückgehalten… Danke schön, Prinzchen! Wie nett du bist…

Glorfindel hebt mich auf sein Pferd und steigt hinter mich. „Runterlassen!", ist mein, mittlerweile eher schwacher Protest. Er lacht nur und im treibt sein Pferchen an. (AN: Nicht, was einige, die genauso versaut sind wie ich, jetzt denken…)

Wir entfernen uns vom Lager… Gefällt mir nicht. Glorfindel grinst. Gefällt mir auch nicht. Ich kann nicht weg. Gefällt mir am wenigsten! „Glorfindel, ich wer ab jetzt auch ganz brav sein, aber LASS MCH RUNTER!" Er denkt nicht dran. Von wegen Elben sind freundlich!

Na endlich… Das Pferd wird langsamer. Dankeschön. „Darf ich jetzt runter?" Ich gucke mit meinem allerbesten Hundeblick nach oben. Er lacht. „Nein, ich denke nicht…" Argh. Dann schmoll ich eben! Ich schiebe die Unterlippe vor und verschränke, so gut als möglich die Arme.

Glucksen seinerseits. Blödelb. „Was ist daran so lustig?", fauche ich. „Es ist amüsant, wie schnell ihr Menschen peinlich berührt seit…" Pha, der hat ja keine Ahnung! Geht's noch? „Das ist eine miese Unterstellung, wir sind überhaupt nicht schnell peinlich berührt!"

„Ach wirklich?" Ich könnte schwören, er zieht jetzt die Augenbrauen hoch. Aber das kann ich schlecht erkennen, ich sitz ja vor ihm auf dem dummen Pferd. Ja, das ist jetzt auch dumm, es gehorcht schliesslich diesem dummen Elb, ergo ist es auch dumm. Aber ich hab eh Abstand zwischen uns gebracht.

Hä? Oh, nein… Er zieht mich einfach so nach hinten, dass ich jetzt ziemlich unangenehm (für mich) an ihn gelehnt sitze und mich mal wieder nicht wirklich rühren kann… Äh… Loslassen?

Oooohh… Wisst ihr, wie das ist, wenn ihr an einen wirklich, wirklich gutaussehenden Elben so gelehnt sitzt, dass ihr auch noch spürt, dass der auch ziemlich genug Muskeln hat? He, ich bin auch nur eine Frau!

„Ehm, Glorfindel, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich loszulassen? BITTE!" Ich werde rot. Mist. Das wollte ich eben nicht! Postwenden kommt die Antwort… Er flüstert es direkt an meinem Ohr.

„Nein, ich denke nicht… Wie war das, ihr seid nicht schnell peinlich berührt?" Ich… Verflixt, der Elb bringt mich noch um den Verstand! Äh.. Das hab ich jetzt nicht gedacht…

Ihr vergesst das alle sofort!

Hilfe… Ich bin am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches… „Glorfindel, bitte, bitte, bitte, das ist Ausnahmezustand, sonst kriegst du eine Slytherin und Enkelin von Graf van Krolock nie mehr dazu zu betteln, aber LASS MICH RUNTER!" Er hat wahrscheinlich nur die hälfte verstanden…

Slytherin? Klar lese ich auch Harry Potter… Und Fynnchen und ich sind uns auch einig, dass wir ganzganz böse Mädchen sind, in all den dämlichen Tests landen wir in Slytherin, also das wär geklärt.

Was das van Krolock angeht… Tja… Auf Grund der Lieder von „Tanz der Vampire" haben wir irgendwann herausgefunden, dass wir Vampire sind (haha, schön wär's, dann wäre ich ein Problem namens Glorfindel längst los…) und warum nicht gleich die Enkel des Obervampirs? Jaja, wir sind krank, ist altbekannt…

„Ich hab zwar nicht begriffen, um was es geht, aber wenn du unbedingt runter willst…" Oh, das wagt er nicht, das wagt… Er doch.

Und reitet weg? Geht's noch? „HE DU BLÖDELB, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, KOMM ZURÜCK!" Tut er nicht. Hallo? Ich hab nicht mal meinen (nagut, fast meinen) Bogen dabei! Was soll ich denn jetzt tun, wenn die Orks kommen? Mami…

Na dann halt einfach irgendwie zurücklaufen… Ich laufe mal los…

Und laufe seit einer Viertelstunde. Und hab mich ziemlich sicher verlaufe… Toll… Argh, ich bring ihn um, ich mach ihn einen Kopf kürzer, ich, ich werde ihn kastrieren, jawoll! Ich beraube ihm 99 des Hirnes. Anders kann man bei dem Typ nicht denken…

Oh, das hasse ich… Während ich mit so netten Gedankengängen beschäftigt bin, laufe ich geradewegs auf eine Lichtung. Glück: Es ist die, wo wir übernachtet haben. Pech: Ich trample genau in Legolas rein…

„Huch, Tam, schon wieder da? Wo hast du Glorfindel gelassen?" Ich funkle ihn an. „Ich hab ihn gebissen, ausgesaugt und dann hab ich die leere Hülle verbuddelt. Du hast übrigens auch einen ganz schönen Hals…" Damit mache ich kehrt.

Fynn kichert. „Was hat er getan?" Ah… Wir verstehen uns… „Genug um ihm 99 von seinem Hirn wegzuschneiden!" Fynn macht eine Grimasse. „Autsch. Du wirst gemein…" Pf… Das war klar… Julia begreifts, die restliche Gruppe nicht.

Hör ich da ein Pferd? Ja, ich hör eins… Ha… Ich schnappe mir ein Messer. Julia sieht mich erschrocken an. „Robin, das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Nee, nur erschrecken… „Doch, natürlich!"

Wie gesagt, er kommt, steigt mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen vom Pferd. Noch hat er mich nicht bemerkt. Gut so… Legolas spricht mit ihm. „Bist du verrückt? Wenn ihr nun was passiert wäre?" Glorfindel lacht nur. „Nein, ihr wird nichts passieren…" Stimmt, aber dir…

Ich schleiche mich langsam an. Ich muss sagen, das hab ich aber mittlerweile gut gelernt… Und nett, dass Legolas meinen Blick richtig gedeutet hat, er hält brav die Klappe… Guter Junge, kriegst nachher einen Keks…

Wusstet ihr, dass man männlichen Wesen am ehesten einen Schreck einjagen kann, wenn man droht, sie ihrer Männlichkeit zu berauben? Gut, früher hätte ich das nie getan, aber ich denke, bei DEM Elb muss man mit schwerem Geschütz auffahren, nicht? Ich bin nahe genug, und allez –hopp!

Ich packte ihn an seinen, praktisch, langen Haaren und halte mein Messer nett nah an seine 99 Hirn… Oh, ich bin beeindruckt… Ich hab den Balrogtöter überraschen können… Applaus bitte!

„Was..Tam? Lass den Quatsch, was soll das?" Er bewegt sich kaum… Gut so… Ich lächle… „Tu das nienie wieder, Glorfindel. Ich bin nicht ganz so hilflos wie du glaubst... Und wenn ich wirklich sauer bin, dann schlag ich auch zu, wie du jetzt siehst!"

Ich verunsichere ihn wirklich… „Tamuríl! Nimm das Messer weg! Legolas!" Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich lachen. „Oh, grosser Krieger, wirst du nicht mal alleine mit einer firíel fertig? Tragisch, tragisch…"

Er knurrt, bewegt sich aber nicht. Joa, nicht dass ich das wirklich tun würde, aber ich muss sagen, es macht Spass, mal IHN zu nerven…

Legolas lächelt leicht. „Nun, mein Freund, jetzt wissen wir immerhin, dass sie sich verteidigen kann, wenn es darauf ankommt… Und du warst ja auch nicht gerade nett…"

Elladan und Elrohir liegen mittlerweile vor lachen auf dem Boden und auch unser neues Reisegruppenmitglied Felicitas lacht. Fynn und Julchen kichern.

Julia… Typisch: „Wenn ich jetzt nur meinen Photoapperat dabei hätte!" Oh ja…

„Tam… Es reicht, lass ihn jetzt los! Das war genug Demütigung!" Klar, Legolas, und wie oft hat er mich gedemütigt? Aber jaaaa… Bin doch ein liebes Mädchen…

Ich lasse seine Haare los und nehme das Messer weg. Er dreht sich blitzschnell um und packt mein Handgelenk. Mist! Ich hab zwar an den Sprung rückwärts gedacht, aber etwas zu langsam… Ah… Egal, den Spass war's wert!

Er funkelt mich an. Ich erlaube mir ein Grinsen. „Glorfindel in der Bredouille, das wär ein schöner Titel für eine Geschichte, meinst du nicht auch?"

Das war glaube ich etwas zu viel… Ui… Jetzt ist er wütend…

_Tja… Hat es Robin etwas übertrieben? –lach- Und hat es euch gefallen? (Gut genug für einen klitzekleinen Kommi?) _

_Ganz liebe Grüsse, eure Moony_


	26. Von Bestrafungen, fast jugendfreiem Fr

**Disclamer: **_Die Idee, Fynn, Robin, Julia, Felicitas und ein paar wenige andere Charas sind mir, der ganze Rest gehört J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN:**_ Erst mal ein Sorry, weil ich erst heute update, ich war gestern noch im Kino… Joa, also, dieses Chap ist glaub ich nix wirklich besonderes… -lach- Das Übliche halt, ein bisschen Glorfindel nerven und so… -g- Viel mehr ill ich euch dazu gar nicht sagen, ich danke vielmals den Reviewern: **sweet-peach-marina**, **Sycronn**, **gwiwileth** und **Connili**! Hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut!_

_Dann wünsch ich euch jetzt einfach mal viel Spass… -lach- Ach ja, nur noch etwas… Nichts über mein Franzsösisch… _

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 26 – Von Bestrafungen, (fast jugendfreiem) Französisch-Crash-Kurs, Stimmungsschwankungen bei Elben oder wie nerve ich Glorfindel am besten? **

_Ui… Jetzt ist er wütend…_

Er funkelt mich an. Und.. grinst? Ich hab ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Grinsen. Das beunruhigt mich mehr als Alles andere, zumindest im Moment…

„Ist was?", frage ich überflüssigerweise. Er lächelt. „Nun, Tamuríl, wie du sicher weißt, ist Elrond, dein Adar nicht hier." Wow. Was für eine Erkenntnis… „Na Bravo und für die Erkenntnis haste jetzt so lang gebraucht?" Fynn, du sprichst mir mal wieder aus der Seele.

„Und", er fährt fort, „auf dieser Reise haben Erestor und ich die Aufsicht über Elronds Kinder, natürlich auch über Julia,…" Ich unterbreche. „Und Fynn?" er guckt mich an. „Legolas." Aha. Weiter?

„Nun, und da Erestor nicht da ist, habe ich die Aufsicht über euch…" Oh. Daran hab ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Ich denke, dass mir die Strafe nicht gefallen wird. Wollen wir wetten?

„Ich denke, da dir die Strafe, die Thranduil dir das letzte Mal gab so besonders gefallen hat…", ich schnaube, „…werden wir sie doch gleich noch mal benutzen. Bis zum Ende der Reise wirst du nicht von meiner Seite weichen, es sei denn ich befehle es dir, verstanden?" Halleluja…

Die Wette hab ich gewonnen Leute, her mit der Kohle… Haha… Fynn schaut mich mitleidig an.

„Sag was!", zische ich ihr zu. Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und wendet sich Glorfindel zu. „Sag, willst du dir das wirklich antun?"

Dankeschön… Er sieht sie fragend an. „Naja, ich meine, sie hat eben bewiesen, dass wenn du ihr zu nahe kommst, sie dir dein Pfe…" ich unterbreche: „FYNN!", sie wird etwas rot und verbessert sich: „Dass wenn du ihr zu nahe kommst, sie dir dein Hirn wegschnipseln wird…" Ich stöhne und gehe zum nächsten Baum.

„Was machst du?", fragt Julia und lenkt somit, ich danke dir, die Aufmerksamkeit von Fynn und Glorfindel auf mich. „Mein Hirn einschlagen…", brumme ich. Felicitas meldet sich auch mal wieder zu Wort.

„Ist keine Lösung. Was dich nicht umbringt macht dich stärker." Toller Spruch, Feli, wirklich… „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das wird, ich bin tot! Tot zu sein ist komisch!"

Jammerjammer. Felicitas grinst. Wie naiv ich war… Ich hab immer gedacht, Elben grinsen nicht… Tja, seit ich hier bin habe ich einiges dazugelernt…

„Viele Frauen würden Alles dafür geben, eine Zeit lang immer an der Seite von Glorfindel zu sein…" Ah, das Argument kenn ich doch langsam… „Ich tausche sofort… Julia?" Ich wende mich grinsend an sie.

Sie tippt sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn. „Bin ich krank? Nein meine Liebe, das ist deine Schuld, du badest es aus. Wer A sagt muss auch B sagen, wer sich die Suppe einschöpft muss sie auch auslöffeln." Ich hasse es, wenn sie mit meinen Zitaten kommt…

Gequält schaue ich zu Glorfindel. „Bitte tu mir das nicht noch mal an!" Er grinst diabolisch. „Wie war das, ich kriege eine, eh Slytherin und Enkelin von, eh Graf van Krolock nie mehr zum Betteln?"

Er hat es sich gemerkt! Args… „T'es tellement bête, Glorfindel, sais-tu? Je te détèste, détèste, détèste! T'es une patate ! Et si tu fait quelque chose que je n'aime pas je te promis je te castre!"

Du bist so blöd, Glorfindel, weißt du das? Ich hasse hasse hasse dich! Du bist ein Blödmann! Und wenn du irgendetwas machst, das ich nicht mag, ich versprech es dir, ich kastrier dich!

Er blinzelt. Klar, er hat kein Wort verstanden… Nicht dass das jetzt grammatikalisch irgendwie korrekt gewesen wäre…Aber das weiss er ja nicht… „Was…" Julia eilt ihm zur Rettung.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie dich nicht mag und falls du etwas tun solltest, das ihr nicht gefällt, wird das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen." Bitte, Julia… Das ist verharmlost… Findet Fynn auch…

„Das wäre die Jugendfreie Version dessen was sie von sich gegeben hat… Sie meinte, dass du dämlich seist, dass sie dich hasst, und das dreifach, dass du eine Kartoffel seist, und falls du etwas tust, dass ihr nicht gefällt wird sie dich kastrieren."

Die Elben schauen mich an. Was denn? Ist ja wahr. Nur… „Fynn… patate heisst in meiner Verwendung Blödmann oder so. Ich glaub das kommt noch in unserem 1. Lehrbuch vor…" „Ah ja", ist der überaus intelligente Kommentar von Fynn.

Glorfindel räuspert sich. „Danke für das überaus nette Kompliment, aber ich bleibe dabei." Er wendet sich um und geht. Da sist doch nicht zu fassen! Blöselb! Er schnappt sich seinen Bogen. Ach ja, er geht auf die Jagd, wie süss…

„Kommst du?" Wer, ich? Nö. „Tamuríl!" Jajaja! Nur nicht so einen Stress… Ich gebe mir Mühe, möglichst langsam zu Melamin zu gehen, sie erst noch mal zu knuddeln, langsam zu Satteln und dann in Zeitlupe aufzusteigen.

Wenn er es schon so will, werde ich ihn eben auf die Palme bringen… Selber Schuld. „Ich komm mihiiit!", ruft Fynn und rast zu ihrem Pferdchen. (AN: Nicht das, was ein gewisses Individuum jetzt denkt… -glucks-)

Zwei Minuten später (ich hab für das Gleiche immerhin 15 Minuten hingebracht…) steht sie neben uns. Glorfindel sieht nicht besonders erfreut aus… Hehe… „Will noch jemand mit?" Er blickt Julia an.

„Hm… nein, ich denke ich bleibe hier…Oder soll ich mit? Nee, dann müsste ich aufstehen… Aber dann könnte ich noch etwas Reiten. Wobei…das tun wir ja eh bald wieder… Aber vielleicht um mich etwas aufzuwärmen? Nein, besser nicht, dann verausgaben wir uns nur… Aber ich würde dann bestimmt noch etwas lernen… Hm, vielleicht sollte ich doch mit?"

Julia erhebt sich langsam. Dann streckt sie sich.

Mittlerweile sieht Glorfindel extrem genervt aus, ich und Fynn hängen ziemlich schief in den Sätteln vor unterdrücktem Kichern, der Rest unserer Gruppe findet das ganze wohl auch sehr amüsant. Tja, mein lieber Glorfindel, man(n) sollte sich halt nicht mit uns anlegen…

Sie bewegt sich auf ihr Pferd zu. Dann bleibt sie stehen. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege… Ich komm doch nicht mit." Spricht's und geht wieder zurück.

Ich gucke Glorfindel an. Unser sonst doch so beherrschter Elbenlord ist nahe dran sich seine Hand ins Gesicht zu klatschen.

„Gehen wir", knurrt er und wendet sein Pferd. Fynn und ich tuen es ihm noch immer kichernd gleich.

Wir reiten in den Wald. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit (kann man Ewig definieren? Eigentlich ja nicht, also wie definiert man dann halbe Ewigkeit? Das müsste ich mal Elrond fragen…) bedeutet uns unser grosser Jäger stehen zu bleiben, also das Pferd dazu zu bringen stehen zu leiben und abzusteigen.

Prima, jetzt dürfen wir uns auch noch die Füsse puttlatschen… Aber wir sind ja ganz brave Mädchen, also zotteln wir ruhig hinter ihm her, da unsere „Fähigkeit" mit dem Bogen oder Schwer der Dolch umzugehen gleich unter Null ist und wir somit eh nur im Weg stehen…

Ich frag mich wirklich, warum er sich das antut, wahrscheinlich ist er einfach ein Masochist…

Da vorne steht ein Reh. Och nee, ich mag das Reh. Hab ich gerade beschlossen. Glorfindel legt einen Pfeil an. Ich grinse Fynn zu.

Einmal tief Luft holen, ich weiss schon was ich jetzt zitiere, respektive singe… Wahrheit aus Tanz der Vampire, da hat's eine sehr gute Stelle…

„Alles ist leicht, wenn der Tag mit Musik begann, viel ist erricht, wenn man Sorgen vergessen kann, es muss sich keiner heut ärgern und plagen, es sei denn einer, stellt dumme Fragen!"

Hui… Jetzt ist das Reh aber ganz schnell weggerannt… Fynn lacht vergnügt. „Ui, Robin! Ich glaub Glorfindel stellt gleich eine dumme Frage… Weg hier!" sie hat Recht. Glorfindel kocht…

Lachend rennen wir los. Natürlich, theoretisch wäre er schneller. ABER: Wir waren etwas schneller weg, er hat einen Sekundenbruchteil zu lange gezögert und wir haben die Pferde früher erreicht.

Und jetzt revanchiere ich mich. Grinsen schnappe ich mir die Zügel von dem Pferd von Glorfindel. Und los geht's!

Ich höre sein Fluchen. Und kichere. Ha! Ich hab's geschafft! Grinsend schaue ich Fynn an. Dann höre ich ein Pfiff, es gibt einen heftigen Ruck am Zügel, vom Glori-Pferdchen und ich falle beinahe aus dem Sattel. Spielverderber! Nagut, lassen wir das Tierchen los…. Wir sind trotzdem schneller im Lager…

Fynn rast sofort zu Legolas. Er erfasst die Situation relativ schnell. „Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Ihr habt ich nicht das Wild verscheucht? Er kann das nicht leiden!"

Blitzmerker… Aber vielleicht hat Glorfindel so eingesehen, dass er die Strafe besser aufheben sollte… Oder etwa nicht? Ich grinse schief. Da kommt auch schon Glorfindel.

Hm. Die Frage ist, ob das jetzt sehr schlecht ist. Auf seinem Gesicht ist gar keine Regung zu sehen. Ja, so in etwa hab ich mir die Elben vorgestellt. Aber eben, nun da ich sie kenne, stellt sich die Frage ob das wirklich gut ist… Julia findet offenbar nicht, sie verzieht sich, und Fynn hat das ja auch schon getan.

Ich glaub, verziehen klingt wirklich gut. Ich praktiziere das auch gleich, nämlich hinter Elladan. Elrohir sieht mich mit Hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ich grinse. „Ich BIN sterblich… Und ich hänge an meinem Leben –jetzt noch…" Er sieht mich etwas komisch an.

„Tamuríl! Fynn!" Uhoh. DER Ton war eindeutig… Ich stelle mich etwas vor Elladan und schiebe aus Trotz die Unterlippe vor. Ich war im Recht! Er geht kochend vor Zorn (er ist beinahe rot im Gesicht!) auf mich zu.

Papi! Immer auf mich! Auf Fynn soll er mal gehen. Dreimal verflucht sei der Elbenprinz… Nee…

Dann schaut er Fynn an. „Für dich hat es ein Nachspiel, wenn wir zurück sind, verlass dich drauf!" Aha. Blondelb Nummer 1 (Thranduil) wird begeistert sein, wenn er Fynn ein bisschen bestrafen darf, das mag er doch so…

Dann dreht er sich wieder zu mir. „Ich hab dir schon einmal etwas gesagt heute. Ich werde dabei bleiben." Bitte? Ich hör wohl nicht recht? „Mit Verlaub, Glorfindel, eh ich hab jetzt alles getan, was du hasst, und dennoch…"

„JA! Meinst du ich bin so dämlich und sehe nicht, dass du dich damit deiner eigentlichen Strafe entziehen willst?" Nun grinst er. Die Situation kommt mir so grauenhaft bekannt vor…

Der Elb hat Gefühlsschwankungen, ein bisschen moody isser also schon… Ich schicke Fynn und Julia gequälte Blicke, die sie mitleidig beantworten. Dann brummel ich auf Deutsch los.

„Also ein bissel moody biste schon Glorfindel! Mal wütend, dann grinste, ehrlich, entscheid dich ma, is jo net zum aushalten!" Mit bestem Dialektgemix, wo vermutlich auch noch meine Österreichische Seite mitgewirkt hat beende ich meinen Satz.

Glorfindel hat zum Glück rein nichts verstanden, ausser seinem Namen und das soll auch so bleiben, was Fynn und Julia begreifen und Übersetzungen gar nicht erst in Betracht ziehen –egal ob jugendfrei oder nicht…

Auf jeden Fall geht er nicht darauf ein. Er schnappt meinen Arm, als ich mich neben ihm vorbeischleichen will. Verflixt und Zugenäht! Diese Reflexe! Kurzifix schon wieder nix! (Das war EAV…) Ach, ich hab genug für heute, einen Tag wird ich wohl schon überleben, wenn möglich sogar ohne Peinlichkeiten…

(Hätte ich gewusst, was kommen wird, hätte ich mich unverzüglich mit Gezeter daran gemacht, dass er mich loslässt und die Strafe vergisst…)

„Lasst uns weiterreiten!" Find ich auch, Duplo, absolut deiner Meinung… Aber ich frag mich ja, wie Feli mitreist… Wir haben nicht ganz so viele Pferdchen bei uns… Wobei, wenn ich's mir Recht überlege… Ich muss grinsen (AN: ja, fynn, diesmal scho.) Gucke zu Fynn rüber.

„Ey, Fynn! Wie reist eigentlich Feli mit, wir haben nicht so viele Pferdchen dabei, oder?" Sie schaut mich komisch an, dann, ich kann es beinahe sehen –ratter, ratter- begreift sie meinen Kommentar und grinst. „Jaaaaa…" Mittlerweile scheint das Problem auch unserer restlichen Gruppe aufgefallen zu sein… Ich bin begeistert!

„Nun ja, dann müssen wohl zwei auf ein Pferd." Elladan, ich schwör es dir, wenn jetzt das kommt, was ich vermute kill ich dich für die Bemerkung…

Es kommt… Glorfindel sieht mich kurz an. „Ich werde mit Tam auf meinem Pferd…" Vergiss das! „Nix da! Wenn schon dann auf Melamin, klar!" Ich blitze ihn an. Mal sehen ob er klein beigibt.

Tut er. Ich grinse. Na bitte, wer sagt's denn? Julia lacht kopfschüttelnd. „Robin, du bist einmalig!" Danke Kleine, weiss ich doch… Glorfindel schüttelt den Kopf.

Ich glaube ich krieg es noch fertig, ihn zur vollkommenen Verzweiflung zu bringen… Wer hätte das gedacht, dass ich den Spiess noch mal umdrehen kann…

Ich schwinge mich auf Melamin. „Na Mädchen, bereit für eine zweite Last?" Das Tierchen ist mir wirklich sympathisch… Sie schnaubt sarkastisch. Ich weiss einfach, dass sie es sarkastisch macht, das nennt man weibliche Intuition…

Glorfindel steigt geschickt hinter mich auf. Auch die Situation ist mir noch sehr bekannt… Aber ich glaube jetzt mal, dass Melamin netter wäre und im Falle eines Falles nicht weglaufen, sondern bei mir bleiben würde…

Felicitas klettert mithilfe von Elrohir auf Glorfindels Pferd. Dann sind wir endlich alle Abmarschbereit und es geht los. Ein weiterer Tag auf dem Rücken der Pferde…

Sagt mal, wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass Glück der Erde liege auf dem Rücken der Pferde? Der hatte Unrecht. Ich hab es soeben bemerkt. 

Er hatte sogar gewaltig Unrecht. Er hat vergessen, dass Glorfindel hinter mir sitzt…

_Jaja, so hat Robin mal wieder erfolglos versucht, Glorfindel zu nerven, und nun sind sie sich doch näher gekommen –zummindest sitzen sie auf demselben Pferd… -grins- Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Krieg ich ein Review? –liebguck-_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	27. Robin nerven, Schizophrenieverdacht, Erk

**Disclamer: **_Nein, mir gehört rein Nichts ausser die Idee und ein paar wenige Charas… Alles Andere ist Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN:**_ Hallo uns Willkommen zu einem weiteren Kapitel voller genervter Robin, genervtem Glorfindel, etcetcetc! –lol- Jaja, alle sind dabei und alle nerven sich, sprich alles beim Alten. Mein Besonderer Danke an meine lieben Reviewer: **Sycronn, gwiwileth, palin-diamondbow und sweet-peach-marina**! –alle doll knuddelt- Ihr seid die Besten! Motiviert mich immer auf's Neue! Joa, und bevor ich euch noch weiter unnötig zutexte… wünsch ich euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 27 –Robin nerven, Schizophrenieverdacht, Erkenntnisse und Krankheitssymptome… **

_Er hatte sogar gewaltig Unrecht. Er hat vergessen, dass Glorfindel hinter mir sitzt…_

Wir reiten nun also los, nicht wahr, und meine überaus nette Freundin Fynn grinst mir zu. Warum konnte sie nicht mit Blondi2 auf ein Pferd, he?

Aber nein… Man hat sich ja verschworen und will mich nerven… Freundinnen nennt man so was…

Ja! Ich bin sauer und beleidigt! Das wärt ihr auch, gebt es zu, wenn ihr auf einem Pferd vor einem Elb namens Glorfindel sitzen müsstet.

Wärt ihr nicht? Pf… Verdammt, ich fühl mich in der Situation wie ne Mary-Sue! Nicht will… Papiiii! Oooopiiiiiii!

„Was?" Ach herrje, fang ich wieder an, laut zu denken? Halleluja… „Nichts." Glorfindel lacht leise. „Viele würden alles darum geben, in dem Moment an deiner Stelle zu sitzen…"

Oh ja… „Ja, aber zwischen mir und denen gibt es einen Unterschied: ICH kenne dich…"

War das fies? Nun ja, ich find schon… Er aber wahrscheinlich nicht… So wie er aussieht… Also, ich meine er lacht schon wieder.

Ach vergesst es einfach… Der Kerl treibt mich noch in de Wahnsinn! „Tut er das?"

Julia sieht mich interessiert an. „Hab ich laut gesprochen?" „Ja." „Oh. Hab ich wenigstens deutsch gesprochen?" „Nein." „Ach verdammt."

Damit wär dann klar, dass mittlerweile die ganze Gruppe das gehört hat… Prima gemacht, Robin, ich gratuliere dir! Du hast dich mal wieder blamiert! Hab ich nicht! He, hör auf! Ich bin nicht schizophren! Nein mein Schatz, sind wir gaaaar nicht… Was soll's… Ich seufze.

„Und, warum treibe ich dich so in den Wahnsinn?" ARGS! Ich werde rot. Sehr rot.

Zu meiner Verteidigung: er hat mich mit der Frage überrascht und ausserdem warum muss der so verflucht leise, nur grad in mein Ohr flüstern?

„Du wirst rot… Du wirst sehr rot…" Dämlicher Elb! „Na klar bin ich rot, mein Erzeuger war auch ne… eh…" ich gucke zu Fynn und wechsle auf Deutsch.

„Fynn! Was heisst Verkehrsampel?" Sie gluckst. „Sag einfach rotes Licht!" Nagut. „Mein Erzeuger war halt ein rotes Licht…" Er sieht mich unverständlich an.

Ich glaub ich muss ihm helfen. „Das war Sarkasmus. Es ist natürlich nicht ernst gemeint", erkläre ich.

Wahrscheinlich hilft mein Ton nicht, dass er sich nicht aufregt… So ein „Du bist halt noch ein unerfahrenes, dummes, kleines Kind"-Ton… Was soll's…

„Tamuríl. Ich weiss sehr gut was Sarkasmus ist, glaub mir. Und jetzt Ruhe." Aye… Dann halt nicht…

Hmhmhm… Dann summ ich halt ein bisschen… „Tamuríl! Ich sagte Ruhe!" Pf… Aber sonst geht's dem gut, ja? „Bitte?" Wir müssen schliesslich alte Traditionen aufrechterhalten, „aber sonst geht es dir noch gut? Ich kann sprechen wann und wie ich will!"

Ich würde wetten, dass er sich gerade imaginär die Hand ins Gesicht geklatscht hat. Fynn kichert. Julia grinst. Elladan und Elrohir versuchen nicht zu grinsen. Legolas kann sich beherrschen. Feli ist verwirrt.

„Ich wird dir jetzt mal was sagen, Tamuríl ó Imladris: Wenn du nicht augenblicklich deine Klappe hältst wird ich sie dir zu stopfen wissen!"

Glaub ich ihm nicht. Warum sollt ich auch? Ich schnaube also nur. „Und jetzt wird ich dir mal was sagen, Lord Glorfindel, du nervst! Du nervst ganz gewaltig und wenn du irgendwas tust, was mich nervst, wirst du selber latschen!"

„Watscheln?", kommt es kichern von Fynn. Wat… Enten? Entchen! Entchen, hach, ich will lieber zu dem als bei diesem eingebildeten Idioten hier, da ist Entchen ein Segen dagegen!

„Fynn!", jammere ich, „ich will dass das Entchen hier ist, der ist ja erträglicher als dieser Blödelb hier!"

Fynn kommt kaum mehr aus dem Kichern raus. „Und…"kicher, „was", kicher, „ich mit dem Affen?" Ich gucke sie an. „Affen sind tolle Tiere und noch mal besser als Enten."

Goldlöckchen, ach nee, Pardon, Glorfindel räuspert sich. „Du vergleichst MICH mit einer Ente?" Natürlich… „Nö, das war nur so eine akustische Täuschung deinerseits…"

BUMM.

„GEHT'S NOCH?" Spinnt der? Der hat mich von Melamin geschubst! Ich fauche. „Melamin, komm her!" Gutes Pferdchen… Ätsch Glorfindelchen…

Ich klettere wieder auf Melamin, allerdings nicht bevor ich einem gewissen Elben einen Stoss verpasst habe, der sich gewaschen hat und dieser gewisse Elb jetzt tatsächlich beinahe auf dem Boden wiedergefunden hätte.

„Wenn ihr euer Turteln beendet habt, können wir dann weiter?"

Elladan hat jetzt wieder einmal eine Beule mehr… Turteln! Also ehrlich, ich mag Glorfindel immer weniger…

Und ich dachte immer, das sei einer der „netten, freundlichen, gutaussehenden" Elben… Oh, gut, okay, ich geb's zu, gutaussehend trifft auch auf ihn zu…

„Hast du was gesagt?" ARGL! Erde verschling mich! Ich hab das doch nicht echt laut gedacht, warum tu ich das in letzter Zeit immer wieder, das ist ja nicht normal! Glorfindel guckt mich schief an.

„Nein", fauche ich. Er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich hasse diese Geste. Sie erinnert mich an meinen Mathelehrer. Dann fehlt nur noch der Text „Ah ja!" und die Imitation wäre perfekt…

Netterweise erspart er mir das…

Der Weiterritt erfolgt ohne grössere Unterbrüche… Ich grüble nur noch immer darüber nach. Turteln?

Ich turtle doch nicht, das war ein Streit, genau ein Streit war das… Bin doch keine Mary-Sue, hab keine Lust auf diesen Elben… Mauljammerseufz…

Was wird das denn jetzt? Glorfindel lehnt sich gerade vor. He, ich, wir, werden noch runterfallen! Setz dich normal hin du ungezogenes Kind du!

Eru, ich hasse es, wenn er beschliesst mich auf diese Art zu nerven! Es ist wirklich eine unangenehme Situation: Er sitzt hinter mir auf meinem Pferd, beugt sich vor und flüstert mir ins Ohr! Das ist Nervenzerfetzend!

„Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach mal fügen, oder auf dein Herz hören?"

Hä? Was solln der Quatsch mit farbloser Sosse denn jetzt wieder? Der Kerl soll sich mal ein Kilo nach hinten verdrücken und mich in Ruhe lassen!

Was ich ihm natürlich, freundlich wie ich bin, auch sage…

Und er, unfreundlich wie er ist, lacht nur…

Aha. Schön. Wir halten an. Prima. Und hat noch irgendeiner der hier anwesenden und einzigen sich noch orientieren könnenden Elben die Güte uns zu erklären, erstens wo wir sind, zweitens was wir hier tun und eh ja.

Duplo scheint Gedankenlesen zu können. Das ist cool, ich will das auch können!

„Wir werden hier übernachten. Morgen müssten wir eigentlich den Platz erreichen, wo der Energiestein gelagert wird."

Ach ja, dieses Ding. Deswegen sind wir ja auch losgezogen… Hab ich doch glatt vergessen.

Ich gucke zu Fynn. Sie guckt zu Julia. Und Julia guckt zu mir. Das Dreieck ist komplett, Pythagoras lässt grüssen. Unser Mathelehrer würde vor Freude Purzelbäume schlagen…

„Dann können wir mit diesem Steinteil zurück?", fragt Julchen.

Duplo nickt. Er sieht eigentlich nicht so glücklich aus. Nagut, das ist ja auch nachvollziehbar, oder?

Frage: Will ich zurück? Nun ja… Schwere Entscheidung… Ich meine, ich will ehrlich sein, mein ganzes armesliges Schülerleben habe ich davon geträumt einfach nach Mittelerde verschwinden zu können (besonders in Mathestunden…oder auch Physik… oder Chemie…).

Und dann, als ich da war? Tja, dann begann ich mich mit der Zeit als Mary-Sue zu fühlen, es machte keinen Spass und ich hab nen nervenden Elb an den Hacken. Der mich küsst.

Und dann frischfröhlich, wenige Stunden später erzählt, dass er sich doch noch in eine Elbin verliebt hat. Wer eigentlich?

„Ah, zurück zu Mathe und Physik? Prüfungsstress und nervenden Entchen und Heimchen? Keine Spinnen, nervende Elben und ewig lange Ritte (NICHT; WAS EINIGE JETZT DENKEN…), keine so grausam peinlichen Situationen mehr?" Ich schaue zu Fynn.

Sie nickt langsam. Julia auch. Wir haben Deutsch gesprochen. Ist besser so, denke ich. Meine „Brüder" gucken mich an.

„Ihr müsst ja nicht gehen…", meint Elrohir. Glorfindel schnalzt ungeduldig mit der Zunge. „Glaubst du wirklich, sie wollen nicht mehr zurück in ihre Welt?"

Elrohir sieht verletzt aus. Ah… Na prima, jetzt krieg ich ein schlechtes Gewissen! Glorfindel, langsam hass ich dich…

„Ist ja noch nichts entschieden", meine ich. Julia nickt. „Ja, kann ja sein, dass wir den Stein nicht finden."

„Oder er putt ist", gibt Fynnchen ihren Senf noch dazu. Ich blicke halb erstaunt zu meinen Freundinnen.

Täusche ich mich, oder geht es ihnen vielleicht gleich wie mir? Ich meine, wir sind schon lange hier. Und abgesehen von einigen… unangenehmen Situationen ist es prima.

Im Ernst, würdet ihr weg wollen? Ich meine, ich hab hier sozusagen ne „Familie", Fynn nen Freund und Julia, naja Julia gehört irgendwie einfach auch hierher!

Und was würden die Elben denn ohne uns tun, denen würde ja langweilig werden… Jaja, ich weiss, das ist irgendwie so ziemlich… Egal, lassen wir's…

Auf jeden Fall ist jetzt gerade alles still. Räuspern. War ja klar, wenn's still wird muss Gloryleinchen wieder seinen Quatsch abgeben… Goldlöckchen… Gottschalk! Genau! Ständig am quasseln!

Nein, das war gemein… Glorfindel ist nicht wie Gottschalk… Das war etwas zu gemein… Aber eine amüsante Vorstellung isses schon, ne? Ich kichere.

„TAMURIL!" Hä? „Wasn?" Glorfindel verdreht die Augen. Ich wette, wenn es nicht ein Zeichen von Schwäche wär, tät er sich jetzt niederknien und irgendjemanden anflehen, mich von ihm zu befreien…

Ich kichere schon wieder. „Lässt du uns an deinen Gedankengängen, die unglaublich lustig zu sein scheinen, teilhaben?", will Legolas wissen.

Ein zweifaches: „UM HIMMELS WILLEN NEIN!" von Fynn und Julia. Ja, ich lieb euch auch… Also ehrlich mal, Freundinnen?

„Glorfindel erklärte gerade, dass er und Elladan noch auf die Jagd gehen und wir ohne Quatsch zu machen hier zu sitzen haben und uns nicht vom Fleck rühren sollen", erklärt Julchen.

Ich grinse: „Aye!" Glorfindel schnappt sich Elladan am Arm und die beiden verschwinden. Ich schaff's noch… Ich mach ihn wahnsinnig, ich werde es schaffen!

Hm, die fiese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf denkt wohl anders? „Nein, wirst du nicht." Pf… natürlich schaff ich's! Irgendwie…

Aber ich sollte mich glaube ich echt mal untersuchen lassen… Das verdammte Bauchkribbeln hielt schon den ganzen Tag an…

Ich tschalpe mal rüber zu Elrohir. „Hallo Brüderchen, du, ich glaub ich bin krank, ich hab schon den ganzen Tag so'n Kribbeln im Bauch, eigentlich immer wieder, seit wir vom Palast aufgebrochen sind."

Lieber kurz und schmerzlos als langgezogen und kompliziert… Fynn kichert. Ich schicke ihr einen Todesblick… „Weißt du, Robin", kichert sie einfach weiter, he, die ignoriert mich, „ich glaube langsam wirklich, dass du einfach nur blöd bist!"

Dankeschön, ich lieb dich auch… „Hab dich auch ganz doll lüüüüüb…", grummle ich. „Naja", meint sie, „ich hab ja Recht, wer nicht schnallt, was das ist… Ich wette, im Moment ist das Kribbeln weg, oder?"

Warum hat sie nur immer Recht? Mein Blick sagt wohl alles, Fynn kichert wieder los. „Halt endlich die Klappe Fynn!" Ignorieren is was Schönes, wie's scheint…

„FYNN! Ich wär langsam still", ich senke die Stimme, „oder Erestor erfährt, wer ihm Juckkraut ins Bett gelegt hat!"

Fynn schweigt sofort, ich gucke zufrieden, Julia, die's mitbekommen hat grinst, Legs, der nah genug war und es auch gehört hat grinst auch (Hilfe?) und Elrohir und Felicitas schmollen… Alles im Lot, die Welt ist in Ordnung…

Und wann kommen endlich die zwei grossen Jäger zurück?

_Tja, auf deren Rückkehr müsst ihr wohl noch eine weitere Woche warten… -lach- Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen? Gut genug für ein Kleines Review? –glucks-_

_Glg, eure Moony_


	28. Von einem Essenskampf und Spinnenphobie…

**Disclamer: **_ Alles Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien_

**AN: **_Hallo Alle zusammen! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir als Leser erhalten geblieben, auch wenn es jetzt so lange kein Update mehr gegeben hat… -seufz- Ich will euch mal erklären weshalb: Es liegt NICHT daran, dass ich keine Ideen mehr hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Das Problem war, dass ich aufgrund einer seeehr miesen Note das Inet gesperrt bekam, bis Alle Prüfungen des Semesters fertig waren. Als ich das euch mitteilen wollte… musste natürlich auch noch spinnen… -grummel- Und dann wollte ich letzte Woche endlichendlich wieder updaten aber nein… spinnt immer noch… (Was mir andere Benutzer bestätigt haben… auch die konnten nix mehr hochladen…)_

_Dafür hab ich euch noch ein Extrachapter angehängt, nur: Lasst euch davon nicht irreführen! Nur so als Warnung… -grins- Ich hab das nur als Geburtstagsgeschenk für einen guten Freund geschrieben, es muss also nicht alles so sein, wie es dann auch aussieht… Lasst euch vom Verlauf der Hauptgeschichte weiterhin überraschen… (haha). _

_Grosses Dankeschön an: **sweet-peach-marina, gwiwleth, Suvenja, Sycronn und Connilli**!_

_Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**!Extrachapter! **

_Gewidmet ist dieser One-Shot meinem Kollegen, der in der Story den Chara Felicitas übernommen hat… -glucks- _

**Eine Party für Felicitas**

„Felilein hat morgen Geburtstag!" Boa, Fynn, ich mag dich ja auch, aber musst du deswegen immer mit sonem Geschrei auftauchen?

„Aha?", ist Juls intelligenter Kommentar dazu. „Und was solln wir jetzt machen?" Fynn strahlt übers ganze Gesicht… Ohoh…

„Eine Party!" Ich wusste es! Vom Moment, in dem sie reingeplatzt ist an wusste ich, dass es etwas Schlimmes geben wird… „Warum sollten wir das tun?", will ich von meiner herzallerliebsten Freundin wissen.

„Weil", beginnt sie, und unser Aller Schicksal steht fest, „weil er uns ein treuer Freund in Gefahren war." Hä? „Äh?", macht Julia, ich kann ihr da nur zustimmen:

„Du, Fynn, du weißt aber schon, dass wir ihn verletzt gefunden, vor Orks gerettet, mitgenommen, gepflegt, ich ihm Melami überlassen hab und dann, als wir zurückgekommen sind, hat er uns nicht mal geholfen, als Blondi1 (Thranduil) und Nervelb Nummer1 (Gorfindel) uns Strafen aufgebrummt haben, weil wir uns auf der Reise an Goldlöckchen gerächt haben…"

Fynn zieh eine Augenbraue nach oben, das Prinzlein hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie… „Ja, aber DAFÜR kann er definitiv nix…" Ja, okay… das hat was…

„Ist mir aber egal", grummle ich nur, Julia seufzt. „Also, wo, wann, was brauchen wir, wen laden wir ein?" Hey, haben die sich gerade mal wieder gegen mich verschworen? Fies… „Einladen… Tja, alle von der Reise, Freunde, Familie, Thranduil, Erestor, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, alle netten Galadhrim, die da sind…", zählt Fynnchen auf.

Opi… Das wird ja lustig… „Dann müssen wir noch die Küche informieren", mein Jammern wird ignoriert, „und Thranduil irgendwie bestechen, damit wir an den Wein kommen." WAS?

„Nein…!" „Doch." Dann eben nicht… Eru, dass wird mal wieder was geben. Ergeben plane ich auch mit und werde dann promot abkommandiert, um alle Eingeladenen zu informieren, das hab ich jetzt davon…

Mache mich auf die Suche nach Blondi1… Ah, da isser ja, prima, Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn und Haldir sind auch da. Juhu!

„Hallo Tam, was hast du ausgefressen?", werde ich von Erstor begrüsst. Hat ja volles Vertrauen in mich, der Elb… „Hab mir grad überlegt, wie ich Haldir am besten Kastriere, damit er Julchen auch ja nix tut…", murmle ich.

Ups? Ich sollte daran denken, dass Elben gute Ohren haben… Immerhin, Thrandui, Glory und Erestor grinsen, Elrond lächelt, ebenso Galadriel und Celeborn. Haldir sieht mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Mässige dein Mundwerk du halbe Portion!", ist sein Kommi. Halbe Portion? Hallo? „Ich geb dir gleich halbe Portion", fauche ich und will loslegen, aber NEIN! Glorfindel muss mal wieder Retter spielen…

Gibt mir ne Kopfnuss, dabei müsste er doch Haldir hauen! Ich protestiere, er sieht mich ungerührt an. „Du solltest wirklich lernen, dein Temperament zu zügeln…" Pf…

„Warum bist du überhaupt gekommen?" Ach ja… „Also, Felicitas hat ja morgen Geburtstag und Fynn will eine Par… ein Fest für ihn machen. Wir organisieren alles, ihr müsst einfach morgen ab 6 Uhr Abends da sein, auf der Lichtung hinter dem See…"

Damit drehe ich mich um, will gehen, aber mir fällt noch was ein… „Ach, Thranduil… Wir brauchen auch Wein, wir wissen ja wo der Keller ist…", damit verschwinde ich endgültig (nur um meiner Sicherheit willen…)

Also, jetzt suche ich die Zwillinge E., die Zwilliinge R./O. und Legolas… Und finde sie auf dem… Übungsplatz? Sind die krank?

Legolas kämpft gegen Rumil, rgendwie erkenn ich keine Dominanz… „Hey!", hach ignoriert werden isr was Schönes… „HEY!" Na bitte, geht doch, sie gucken…

„Morgen ist Felis Fest, ihr müsst auch kommen, vor allem organisieren helfen!" Verwirrte Blicke, ich kläre sie mal genauer darüber auf. „Aha… okay, da helfen wir gerne", meint Elrohir grinsend.

Na logisch, wenn's um Wein geht… Aber immerhin, ich hab schon fast alle auf der Liste abgehackt, bleiben noch… Familie und Freunde…

Also latsche ich los, den Weg hat mir Finwë freundlicherweise erklärt. Abgekommen muss ich auch noch klettern, weil diese Elben hier ihre Häuser tatsächlich auf Bäumen bauen mussten, aber nichts gegen etwas Grössenwahn, ne?

Ich grummle also so schön vor mich hin und klettere nach oben bis… mich einfach jemand hochzieht? Ich gucke nach oben.

„Mae Govannen. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", fragt mich der Elb und guckt mich an. „Mae Govannen. Mein Name ist Tamuríl o Imladris, ich bin zu Gast im Palast von König Thranduil."

Nicht, dass ich eingebildet wäre, aber der guckte so kritisch… Also besser etwas genauere Angaben, ne?

„Und was führt dich hierher?" Tja… am besten Kurzversion: „Meine Freundinnen und ich –und unsere Aufpasser- begaben uns auf eine Reise auf welcher wir Felicitas trafen", ich mache eine Pause, der Elb sieht mich halb verschreck an.

„Felicitas? Mein Sohn? Wo ist er?" „Im Palast, es geht im gut… wieder." „Komm hinein", meint er, „ich heisse Torion, meine Frau Alathiel wird sich über Nachrichten freuen…" Wir gehen rein, eine hübsche Elbin kommt uns entgegen.

Torion tritt auf sie zu. „Alathiel, dies ist Tamuríl, sie kommt mir Neuigkeiten von Felicitas."

Ja, so sitz ich dann ziemlich schnell am Tisch, trinke etwas mit Wasser verdünnten Wein und erzähle ihnen Alles über unser Abenteuer… Sie versprechen mit Parelos, seinen besten Freund, noch zu informieren und ich kann endlich zurück.

Völlig fertig haue ich mcih auf mein Bett und nur zwei Minuten später haut sich Fynn auf mich. AU!

„Au verdammt Fynn…", jammere ich. „Wenn ich schon durch halb Düsterwald latsche um die blöden Einladungen zu verteilen, lass mich wenigstens in Ruhe."

„Jaja… Wir brauchen jemanden, der Morgen mit Felicitas ausreitet…" Ichichichichich!

„Ich mach das! Und ich nehm Finwë mit", erkläre ich grinsend. Felicitas krieg noch eine kleine Rache weil… tja, keine Ahnung. Mal sehen.

Fynn sieht mich kritisch an, ich mach ein Engelsgesicht. „Du lässt ihn in Ruhe!" Klaaaar doch… Sie seufzt. „Ich schick Erestor mit." HE!

„FYNN!" Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Weißt du, es ist sein Geburtstag, da sollte er noch lebend zum Fest kommen." Dankesehr…

Und völlig geschafft kippen wir am Abend in unsere Betten…

…

„ROBIN!" Jajaja… Man ist das ein Stress heute Morgen! Fynn hat mich und Julia aus dem Bett geworfen, und jetzt brüllt sie rum, dass ich mich beeilen soll.

Felicitas und Erestor sind draussen schon bereit, Felilein hat naütrlich keine Ahnung, was hinter dem Ausflug steckt.

Fynn tapst zu mir. „Also, ne, du wirst schon nix dagegen haben, Glorfindel hat beschlossen mitzukommen, und er und Erestor haben zusammen beschlossen, aus dem Ausflug einen Jagdausflug zu machen…"

BITTE? „Fyyyyynn…", zische ich drohend. Sie guckt mich mitnem Hundeblick an, das rettet sie aber nicht mehr. „Du…kleines… fieses… … SCHNECKE!", kreische ich und hebe eine Schnecke vom Weg auf und werfe sie ihr zu.

Damit ist ein hysterischer Schreianfall seitens von Fynn vorprogrammiert, in dem Moment wo sie rumhüpft und quietscht, kreischt und schreit kommen auch noch Glorfindel und Legolas dazu.

Legolas versucht herauszufindne, was mit Fynn ist, ich liege vor Lachen schon beinahe auf dem Boden, Erestor erklärt Glorfindel gerade, was passiert ist und Felicitas seufzt nur.

„Tamuríl!", meint Glorfindel vorwurfsvoll, ich ziehe sofort eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich war im Recht!" Die Antwort ist mal wieder einen Klaps auf meinen armen Kopf…

„Los, wir gehen", sagt er, schwingt sich auf sein Pferd, ich kraxle auf Melamin. Felicitas sieht mich an. „Tamuríl, sag mal, wie kommt es, dass du freiwillig auf die Jagd gehst?" Ja, wie kommt es wohl…

Ich werfe einen bösen Blick zu Fynn, dann zu Glorfindel. „Weil dieser Blödelb hier", ich zeige auf Gollöckchen, „das Gefühl hatte, er müsste aus einen normalen Ausflug eine Jagd machen…"

Felicitas bleibt verwirrt, wir reiten los… Hach ist das nicht schön… Ich verjage Glorfindel dauernd das Wild, was ihn sauer, Erestor ebenfalls sauer und Felicitas besorgt werden lässt.

Tja, ich meine, mit einem sauren Glorfindel werde ich fertig, mit einem sauren Erestor werde ich fertig, aber mir beiden auf einmal… „Feli, hilf mir!", quietsche ich, als ich, nach einen weiteren verscheuchten Reh arg bedroht werde.

Renne also zu meinem neu erkorenen Beschützer und verstecke mich hinter ihm. Dieser grummelt nur. „Wenn du schon immer Quatsch anstellst dann solltest du mittlerweile endlich die Konsequenzen kennen, und wenn du nicht hier bestraft wirst, dann im Schloss."

Aber er bringt Erestor trotzdem dazu, mich nicht hier und jetzt auf Melamin festzubinden, wofür ich ihm unendlich dankbar bin…

So vergeht auch dieser Tag… Ohne Beute kehren wir zurück: Mission possible! Ich gluckse vor mich hin, werde auch postum mit einem bösen Blick von Glorfindel und einem sehr bösen Blick von Erestor bedacht.

Jetzt ist es meine Aufgabe, Feli irgendwie dazu zu bringen, sich umzuziehen und mich selst ja auch noch irgendwie…

„Du? Felicitas? Komm mal, ich hab da eine Garnitur, also eigentlich Fynn, die sie dem Prinzlein schenken wollte, aber dem geht sie nicht und ich dachte dir könnte sie passen?"

Nichts ahnend trottet er brav mit, während Glorfindel und Erestor sich ebenfalls bereit machen gehen. Mist, wir sind spät, nur noch knapp eine halbe Stunde…

In meinem und Julias Zimmer angekommen zeige ich ihm seine Festkleider, er sieht mich verwundert an. „Anziehen, ich geh solang ins Bad…" Um mich umzuziehen…

Als ich wieder raustrete hat er sich brav umgezogen, sieht allerdings völlig verwirrt aus. „Tam, warum hast du dir Festtagskleidung angezogen und warum trage ich solche?"

Ich grinse. „Komm!" Wir gehen aus dem Palast, Richtung der Lichtung, wo gefeiert wird… „Ach ja… Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag."

„Du weißt, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe?" Ich nicke. „Und nicht nur ich!" In diesem Moment treten wir auf die Lichtung. Wow, gut geschmückt!

Überall hängen Lampions, Tische stehen und –wow- auch Musikanten haben sie organisiert! Feli ist sprachlos, als erstes wird er schier von Torion, dann von Alathiel erdrückt, zuguter Letzt noch von Parelos…

Überraschung geglückt… So feiern wir eine Weile, ich sitze gerade bei Fynn und Julia, wir, ich bin ehrlich, sind schon etwas angeheitert…

Ich hab ihnen gerade von der „Jagd" erzählt, sie sich köstlich amüsiert. Jemand räuspert sich. „Tam?"

Och neeeeee… Glorfindel steht da. Er setzt sich. „Ja, genau, darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen… Dir ist natürlich klar, dass wir das nicht durchgehen lassen können…"

So langsam hasse ich diesen Verlauf eines Gesprächs! In dem Moment tritt allerdings mein Retter zu mir…

„Lord Glorfindel… So lasst sie doch, Ihr wisst, dass sie keine Rehe jagen mag, dann solltet Ihr mit Tamuríl auch nicht auf eine Rehjagd gehen…" Felicitas! Mein Retter!

Ich gluckse vor mich hin. „Feli, du bist mein Retter!" Er grinst. „Immer doch. Tanzen?"

Lachend gehen wir Tanzen, Fynn und Legolas folgen. Julia tanzt mit diesem Haldir… Auf den muss ich aufpassen!

„Sei nicht so misstrauisch, Haldir ist ein ehrbarer Mann!" Jaja… „Ehrbar sind alle Männer, bis sie beginnen mit ihrem unteren Hirn zu denken. Oh, ich vergass… die meisten können nur mit dem Unteren denken."

Er lacht. „Wie immer, ausgesprochen freundlich. Ich glaub da ist jemand langsam sauer auf mich… Du solltest mal mit unserem allseits geliebten Elbenlord tanzen…"

Das ignorier ich jetzt. „Wen meinst du, Erestor?" Wenn man vom Teufel spricht… Er kommt zu uns. „Darf ich?" NEIN! Pha… An den Tänzen müssen wir noch etwas üben, dass da nur die Männer führen… Ts.

„Du magst Felicitas, oder?" Erestor… Manchmal könnt ich dich erwürgen. „Ja, aber nur als Freund." „Aha."

Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ist aber so. Kannst du glauben oder nicht, besser, frag Feli, der wird dich höchstens auslachen."

Er glaubt mir wohl immer noch nicht. Ich seufze und ziehe ihn zu Felicitas. „Erklär ihm, dass wir nich zusammen sind!" Felicitas ist überrascht. „BITTE? Was sollen wir?"

Erestor grinst nur. „Ach so, alles klar, wenn du es sagst." He! „Und mir glaubst du wieder nicht, was?" Der Blödelb nickt nur.

Pf. Beleidigt gehe ich weg. Er holt mich allerdings rasch ein. „Du solltest mal mit Glorfindel tanzen…" Oh, es reicht!

„Was haben nur alle! Immer nervt ihr mich mit Glorfindel! Soll er doch mit dieser blöden Elbin tanzen, die er liebt!", fauche ich und gehe weg.

Toll, verdirbt er mir die ganze Stimmung. Julia kommt zu mir. „Gestresst?" Ich nicke. Sie versteht. „Hast du mal rausgefunden, wie besagte Elbin heisst?"

„Will ich nich wissen", grummle ich. Sie gluckst nur. „Lass dir doch nicht den Abend verderben!" Sie hat recht…

Und so feiern wir noch ausgelassen weiter… Bisschen zu viel Wein vielleicht, aber naja.

Felicitas kommt zu Fynn, Julia und mir und bedankt sich, wir lachen nur. Ist doch selbstverständlich…

„Oh, und Tam? Komm, lass uns mal reden…" Jaja… Wir latschen ein bisschen los, reden über dies und das.

Dann sieht er mich an. „Weißt du, soviel ich weiss, gibt es in Glorfindels Leben keine Elbin." Damit kehrt er um und geht weg. Hallo?

Logo, noch nicht, aber er ist halt in diese… Elbin verliebt. Naja, egal…

Nach weiteren Stunden verziehen Julia und ich uns, Fynn und Legolas sind schon lang verschwunden…

„War doch gut, die Idee, oder?", fragt Julia, als wir im Bett liegen. „Hmhm, hast Recht. War ziemlich lustig."

Kurz darauf ist sie eingeschlafen und ich… bin auch…ziemlich müde…

**!Extrachaoter Ende!**

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 28 –Von einem Essenskampf und Spinnenphobie…**

_Und wann kommen endlich die zwei grossen Jäger zurück? _

Jetzt wie's scheint, dem Ächzen und Stöhnen nach zu folgen… tatsächlich, und sie haben… HE!

Ein Reh! Jammerweinschluchz. So ein süsses Tierchen! Ich mag die doch so, seit meiner Begegnung damals… Wie gemein! Das ess ich nicht!

„Das ess ich nicht!", erkläre ich sofort. Trotzphase ist immer gut, schliesslich ist mein Ziel ein edles: Befreit die Welt von Glorfindel…

Der sieht auch so aus, als ob er mir als nächstes an den Hals springt. „Tamuríl, ich schwör dir, du isst das. Wir haben nichts anderes mit und ich will Elrond nicht erklären müssen, dass seine Tochter verhungert ist!"

Pf. Ich verschränke die Arme. Feli versucht es auf die konstruktive Art und Weise… Irgendwie ist der ja schon süss… „Nicht schmollen Tam… Wenn wir es nicht essen, isst es eben jemand anderer…"

Ich will jetzt sofort jemanden, der mit mir knuddelt… Ja, ich hab grad n Tief, darf ich auch mal, oder? „Fynn", jammere ich los, „ich will knuddeln…" Sie blinzelt. „Biste schwanger?" Haha…

„Klappe…", grummle ich. „Knuddeln…", füge ich kleinlaut hinzu. Wir sprechen Deutsch, muss ja nicht gleich jedes Individuum mitbekommen, oder? Besonders ein gewisser Elbenlord…

„Dann geh und knuddle Felicitas durch!", meint meine absolut nette Freundin ungerührt. DANKE! Ich lache. „Ja! Teddybär!" Ich rase auf Feli zu, der ziemlich verschreck aussieht.

„Teddy!", quietsche ich fröhlich, umarme ihn und knuddle ihn. Er hustet. „Hemhem, ich mag dich ja auch, aber…" Grinsend lass ich ihn los, er kann wieder atmen und ich setze mich zu Julia.

Das Reh ist mittlerweile fertig gebraten. Warum guckt eigentlich Glorfindel schon wieder so sauer? Mann, der Kerl sollte es mal mit Agressionsbewältigungstherapie versuchen… Is ja war. Legolas sieht mich amüsiert an.

„Hey Knirps, sag mal…" Oho. Hat er Knirps gesagt? Julia und Fynn husten leicht, Fynn schaut ihren Melethron besorgt an. „Duuuu, Legolas, du solltest jetzt wegrennen", erklärt sie ihm.

Ich lächle diabolisch. „Legolas… hast du gerade Knirps gesagt?" „Ja?" Ich mag es, wenn sie unsicher klingen… Wirklich, ich mag es. Julia seufzt, steht auf und hält mich fest. „Nein, wir brauchen keine Demonstration Robin. Setz dich."

Spielverderberin. „Bäh", maule ich. „Essen ist fertig", sagt Glorfindel, ganz guter Koch, hm? Könnte er sich doch zum Beruf machen, statt mich ständig und immer zu nerven…

Aber das Reh ess ich nicht. Kanner Kopfstand machen, wenn's ihm Spass macht, ich ess das nicht. Also, Schmollpose… Arme verschränken, Unterlippe vorschieben, du machst das gut Robin, wirklich…

Fynn gluckst. Die Ellis schauen auch sehr amüsiert aus der Wäsche, Julia verdreht die Augen und Feli, der ist immer noch halb geschockt über meine Knuddelattacke…

Und Findelchen? Oh. Hm. Er sieht irgendwie… Er grinst? Vielleicht sollte ich Schutz bei Legolas suchen, ich beantrage Asyl…

Apropos Legolas, wo ist der eigentlich?

Manchmal denke ich, ich sollte gar nicht erst fragen… Hey! Ich bin sauer… „Hey", fauche ich, „zwei gegen eine ist aber unfair!" Zappelnd versuche ich mich aus Legolas' Griff zu befreien.

Julia liegt vor Lachen auf dem Boden, dankesehr, einzig Fynn macht Anstalten mir zu helfen… Sie kommt zu uns, tippt Legs auf die Schulter.

„Weißt du, Legolas, ich stimme euch ja grundsätzlich schon zu", erklärt sie langsam, „aber das da", zeigt auf mich (DAS da? Dankeschön…), „is nun mal meine Freundin… Darum finde ich du solltest sie loslassen, das is'n Konflikt zwischen Glorfindel und Robin…"

Er lächelt sie an. „Melamin, ich versteh dich sehr gut, aber ich denke hin und wieder kann ICH einem guten Freund helfen…"

Hm, dieses zuckersüsse Lächeln auf Fynns Gesicht gefällt mir… „Dann, mein Lieber", meint sie, „wird es dir bestimmt nichts ausmachen, die nächsten paar Nächte, ich meine in den nächsten Wochen, ohne mich zu verbringen…"

Tschakka! Ich grinse, Julia kichert und… Legolas lässt mich sofort los. Was ihm übrigens ein empörtes „Legolas!" von Gloryleinchen einbringt… Tja, Pech gehabt Goldlöckchen… Meine Fynn weiss schon, wie man(n) gefügig wird…

Aber irgendwie scheint die ganze Aktion Glorfindel keinen Zentimeter von seinem Vorhaben abgebracht zu haben. Pfui aber auch… Zu Schade…

Er kommt nämlich zu mir. Ich sollte mir wohl langsam angewöhnen, immer wenn er kommt auf Abstand zu gehen… Einerseits weil es 1. nie was Gutes bedeutet und 2. ich immer dieses verfluchte Kribbeln bekomm…

Ich sollte echt mal rausfinden, auf was ich eigentlich allergisch bin… Doch wohl nicht auf die süssen kleinen Pferdchen? (AN: NEIN NICHT DIE!) Wär aber unnett…

„Hä?" Mal wieder unsanft aus meinen wahnsinnig intellektuellen Gedanken gerissen worden… Ts, unhöflich der Elb, ich sag's ja.

Auf jeden Fall hat der allerliebste Elbenlord mich gerade am Handgelenk gepackt. Mist dreifacher das!

„Ich sagte, du wirst das jetzt essen, sowahr ich Glorfindel heisse!" Hat er die Nerven verloren? Das wär mal nett…

„Dann wird ich das nicht essen müssen, schliesslich heisst du vieles, aber nicht wirklich Glorfindel…" Blöder Blick von ihm… Tja…

„Sie meint, dass sie dich vieles nennt, aber selten wirklich Glorfindel", Julia halt, hilfreich wie immer. Fynn muss ihr Ketchup natürlich auch noch dazu geben… „Jap, sie bevorzugt Araldit, Glory, Glorileinchen und Goldlöckchen…"

WOHER BEI ERU WEISS SIE DAS? Nagut Araldit und Glory ja, aber die andern Beiden?

Sie grinst mich an. „War ja klar, oder?" Natüüüürlich, ich bin zu dämlich (auch nichts neues…), diese Erkenntnis… Zettelchen während Schulstunden, bevor wir hierhergekommen sind… Tja…

Alles in Allem scheint das allerdings besagten Elben nicht zu besänftigen… Seufz. Seufzseufzseufz. 

„Weißt du, auch wenn ich meinen richtigen Namen bevorzuge, das ist mir herzlich egal, du isst das und wenn ich dich zwingen muss." Wird er müssen, das ess ich nicht frei…

„Wievielmal soll ich noch wiederholen, ich ess das nicht freiwillig!", knurre ich und zupfe mal probeweise am Handgelenk. Nä, er lässt natürlich net los… Dankesöööön…

Verdammt, das Kribbeln nimmt auch noch zu… Das ist jetzt unangenehm, wirklich. „Glorfindel, könntest du mich bitte loslassen", jammere ich. „Warum, tut's weh?" Interessiert dich das?

„Nein, es krib…Ach nichts." Ach verdammt, jetzt wird ich auch noch rot! Irgendjemand hasst mich heute… Er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ach ja? Interessant… Ich lass dich los, wenn du versprichst brav zu sein und aufzuessen."

Die anderen mampfen mittlerweile längst. Guten Appetit allerseits… „Nein", schmolle ich weiter. Der kann mich mal… Rettet die Rehe! RdR!

Genau, das isses! „Fynn, Julia", erkläre ich, „ich gründe jetzt und hiermit RdR!" Fynn guckt verpeilt, Julia zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben (ich sollte Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse abklären…). „Rettet die Robin?" Nein du Döspaddel! „Rettet die Rehe natürlich!"

Glorfindel verliert die Geduld. RUCK. Ich sitze mit ihm am Boden. Dankesehr, jetzt hab ich sozusagen einen Stuhl, wo ich anlehnen könnte, wäre es nicht Findelchen…

Mal sehen wer seinen Kopf durchstiert. Ich oder der Elb… Ein unfairer Kampf, oder? Aber soll ich aufgeben? Meinen Stolz? Nein… Ihr werdet mir alle zustimmen, meine Ehre muss verteidigt werden…

Ich schüttle den Kopf als er mit einem kleinen Stück Fleisch näher kommt. Verdammt, ich hab Hunger, aberaberaber… Das war doch so ein niedliches Rehlein…

Also, ihr müsst euch mal in meine Situation versetzen… Er, also der Nervelb (oh, eine neue Bezeichnung!) sitzt hinter mir, ich also vor ihm und mit einer Hand, respektive mit einem Arm hält er mich fest… Unhöflicher Kerl das.

Hm? Ich mag das nicht… Er flüstert mir ins Ohr… Ts…

BITTE?

„GLORFINDEL DU BIST EINFACH ABSOLUT DANEBEN…", kreische ich los, aber das hät ich besser nicht getan, weil er wahrscheinlich genau dies beabsichtigt hat und mir Fleisch in den Mund schiebt.

Depp! Deppdeppdeppdeppdepp! Rausspucken geht auch net, weil er mir netterweise kurzerhand den Mund zuhält. Ich könnte ihn erwürgen!

„Siehst du, geht doch… Nur noch kauen und schlucken!" Bleibt mir was anderes übrig? Nein…

Also brav machen, prima, er lässt los, dein Fehler! Einmal umgedreht und… losgeschrien!

„SPINNE! MACH WAS, DA IST EINE SPINNE!" Ich hüpfe rum, ich hasse Spinnen, wirklich ich hasse sie!

Mal was zur Sitzordnung, wir sitzen hier nicht in einem Kreis… Nein wir sitzen alle auf derselben Seite. Sonst hätte sicher jemand das Vieh bemerkt.

Glorfindel dreht sich um. Und lächelt spöttisch. „Meine Güte, Tamuríl, du willst jetzt aber nicht behaupten, du hast Angst vor dem Tierchen?"

Eine Sekunde später hab ich so n ekliges Vieh vor meinem Gesicht baumeln. Ich hasse das… Rückwärts und weg… Blödelb, muss der mich damit ärgern? Klar, er kommt näher…

„Glorfindel, lass das, sie hat ne Spinnenphobie", meint Julia. Wenigstens jemand mit Mitleid… Verdammt ich hab wirklich Panik vor so blöden Viechern!

„Tu das Ding weg, tu es weg, mach Matsch draus!", jammere ich, oh menno ich wer noch hysterisch! Er grinst nur. 1. Gebot: Elben, die grinsen, traut man nicht.

„Ach Tam, ich bin hier, da kann dir nix passieren", meint er. Ich weiche immer noch rückwärts zurück. 2. Gebot: Elben, die grinsend sprechen, traut man auch nicht.

BUMM. Ich muss nicht mal mehr fragen… Spinnengrube… Gucke nach oben. „Hilfe?" Sein Gesicht erscheint über dem Rand. Er lacht los.

„Dafür dass du Spinnen nicht magst scheinst du ihre Bauten wirklich zu lieben…" 3. Gebot: Elben die dich auslachen müssen verhaut werden…

„Hol. Mich. Hier. Raus.", zische ich. Er grinst. Siehe 1. Gebot… „Nu, ich denke wir könnten unsere alte Diskussion wieder aufnehmen…"

NEIN! „Spinnst du? Da unten wimmelst von den Viechern, verdammt noch mal hol mich hier raus!", fauche ich. Sowas von einem Blödelb!

Wo bleiben denn die Anderen? Mann/Frau könnte ja meinen, sie würden mir zu Hilfe eilen… Also ehrlich mal.

„Also, gib einfach zu, dass ich gutaussehend bin, du mich über alles liebst und verehrst und du bist im Nullkommagarnichts draussen."

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben (ich darf das auch mal…). „Hol mich hier raus und zwar schnell, sonst…"

„Sonst was?", er lächelt beinahe sanft. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du hier definitiv am unterliegen bist?" Ich hasse es, wenn er Recht hat, ich hasse es wirklich.

„Halt die Klappe Glorfindel."

„Also?"

Ich gucke nach oben. Mich trifft der Schlag. Das ist mein Ende. Definitiv. Und wenn noch mal einer behauptet, das da oben sei ein ausgezeichneter Krieger, Elb und Balrogtöter, dem wird ich mal eine Geschichte flöten…

„Spinne", wimmere ich nur noch…

_Jaja, eine Spinne, mal wieder… Nichts Neues, nichts allzu Altes und was Neues kommt dann im nächsten Chappie, und ich hoffe, ich kriege trotz der langen Wartezeit ein kleines Review und wir lesen uns wieder!_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	29. Von Orks, Entführungen, Verwirrung oder

**Disclamer: **_Nix mir, alles Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien_

**AN: **_-rot wie eine Tomate vorsichtig um die Ecke linst- OMG, es tut mir sooo Leid, dass ich letzte Woche nix hochgeladen habe! Ich war Freitag/Samstag nicht da und dann hab ich es, Schandeschandeschande über mich Sonntags schlichtweg vergessen… -unglücklich guckt- Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das? –liebguckt- _

_Vielen Dank an: **sweet-peach-marina, gwiwileth, Suvenja**!_

_Jaaa… Diese Kapi hier ist… etwas sehr speziell… -hust- Weil Robin und Glorfindel sich mal „aussprechen", das heisst Robin kreischt, ist hysterisch und der arme Glorfindel muss auch noch zuhören… Und was sonst noch alles passiert… Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 29 –Von Orks, Entführungen, Verwirrung oder auch: Nicht Glorfindels Abend…**

„_Spinne", wimmere ich nur noch…_

„Ja, da sind Spinnen, das weiss ich, Tam, also?" Wie blöd kann MANN sein? Verzweifelt gestikuliere ich.

„Hinter dir du Volldepp!", quietsche ich am Ende völlig entnervt. Nagut, entnervt ist vielleicht weniger angebracht… Hysterisch, panisch und so, das wär okay…

Ich mein, hinter ihm steht ja nur eine sandfarbene, ziemlich sehr grosse Spinne. Ich hasse Spinnen… Und bin dem Weinen nahe.

Juhu, er hat's doch noch geschafft sich umzudrehen… Gratulation…

Hm? Er schreit? Wow… „LEGOLAS! SPINNEN!" Übertreibs mal nicht, das is nur eine… Aber eine gros…

HEY! Sche… „Glorfindel? Hey! Glorfindel nicht schlapp machen!" Ich rüttel mal probeweise an seinen Schultern. Jap, er is runtergepurzelt.

Das Biest scheint ihn erwischt zu haben… Komisch, seine Reaktionen waren auch schon mal besser… „Hallo? Glorfindel!" Jetzt bin ich am verzweifeln.

He, ich will nicht als Spinnenfutter enden, das ist gemein! Ich hatte noch so viel vor… Die Hochzeit von Fynn und Legilein erleben… Patenkinder haben… Glory zur Verzweiflung treiben… Erestor nerven…

„Du blödes Vieh!", knurre ich und ziehe meinen Dolch –oh wunder ich hab ihn mal mitgenommen- und werfe das Teil.

Nein ich hab das Ding nicht getötet. Bin ja 1. keine Mary-Sue, ne (obwohl ich mich langsam so fühle, mist aber auch…hm, nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über dieses Thema zu sinnieren, denke ich…) und 2. hatte Erestor (so sehr ich's hasse, das zuzugeben)leider Recht: Ich treff nie was ich treffen will…

Aber immerhin ich hab's schon mal gestreift, das nächste Mal treff ich dann…

Pfeile? Aufatmen, dankesehr, wurde aber auch Zeit. Aber…? Mann, unser Glück is ja net zu fassen! Vom Regen ins Meer tät ich sagen…

Nicht Legolas oder Elladan oder Elrohir, nein Orks haben das Spinnentier erledigt. Ja, prima, ich lieb dich da oben ja auch…

Immerhin, sie holen uns aus der Grube. Nette Tierchen… Orklein… Nicht ganz so nett gucken sie uns an. Grunzen irgendwas, ich glaub das ist ihre Sprache? Scheint so…

Ja, dankesehr, und was mach ich jetzt? Ich hab einen halbtoten Elb und eine Horde grunzender, irgendwie höllisch gefährlich aussehender Orks an den Hacken! Danke! Mein Glück!

„LEGOLAS! HILFÄÄÄÄÄ!", kreische ich mal probeweise los, dann , wuä, hab ich einen Stofffetzen zwischen den Lippen, ich überleg lieber nicht, wo das Teil schon überall war…

Ups, zu spät… Doppeluä… Ich würge. Sie nehmen uns mit, ach, da ist ne Höhle, ist das nicht schön? Moment, ne Höhle? Ja nein, dankesehr!

Da geht mein Elbenlord doch zugrunde! Wer rettet mich dann? Hm, jetzt wär Mary-Sue so ne richtig geniale Option… Dann würde Glorfindel jetzt aufwachen, alle Orks zu Matsch verarbeiten (Wie Werner Mitsch, wenn er auf Thranduil trifft, dann ist Mitsch gleich Matsch, nicht wahr Fynn?)…

Achso, toll, sind angekommen, hocken jetzt fest, macht wahnsinnig kein Spass… Sie bewachen uns nicht? Ich bin nicht gefesselt… Cool!

Ah, moment… Nagut, Tür verschlossen… Mist… Unfair. Schiri, könntste mal die rote Karte zeigen? Oh, Fussball, das könnten wir wieder mal spielen… (Fragt nicht wie ich in so einer Situation auf Fussball komme.)

Mal dieses eklige Stoffteil weg. Bäh, eklig! Wende mich Glorfindelchen zu. „Hey!", stupse ihn an. „Maaaann, Glorfindel! Wach auf du Depp! Hey! Hallo? Aufwachen!", jammere ich rum, aber nein, der Herr gedenkt nicht seine Augen zu öffnen…

Na danke… Ignoriert mich einfach. Gut, es könnte eventuell daran liegen, dass er… bewusstlos ist, aber… ist mir wurscht. Pha, ich schmolle jetzt. Fyyyyynn… Ich seufze.

Interessant, diese Höhle wirklich… Keine Ahnung, wie lang wir schon dadrin hocken, aber es hat hier drinnen 1365 lose Steinchen und Steine… Hab ich alle gezählt, toll, ne?

Stöhnen? AU JA! Prima, er wacht endlich auf! Ich springe auf, zottle zu ihm. „Hey, wachst du endlich auf?" Er guckt mich an.

„Tam? Ist es schon Abend?" Autsch… Ich glaub er ist wahnsinnig… „Keine Ahnung, aber wir sitzen hier als Gäste inner Höhle, unsere Gastgeber sind ein paar viele Orkis", erkläre ich halbvergnügt…

Keine Ahnung, weshalb ich plötzlich gute Laune habe, aber ist ganz praktisch so. „Höhle?", keucht er. Ups? „Du hast doch nicht Platzangst, oder?", ich gucke ihn an.

„Sehr witzig Tam, wirklich, jeder weiss, dass Elben es nicht lange in Höhlen aushalten…" Jajaja, ist mir auch bewusst. „Eben, deshalb sollten wir den Orks jetzt sagen, dass wir das zwar nett fanden, dass sie uns von der Spinne befreit haben, aber jetzt gehen wollen", erkläre ich.

Ich weiss selber, dass das kompletter Quatsch ist, aber, hey, nichts gegen meine Aufmunterungsversuche!

„Ich versuche optimistisch zu sein", erkläre ich Glorfindel. Er zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben, so putt kanner nich sein…

„Aha?" Das war's, ich geb's auf! Ich hab ja auch Panik, schon mal erwähnt, dass ich ne Spinnenphobie hab und es hier von so ekligen kleinen Dingern wimmelt?

„Ich will hier raus!", fauche ich. Scheint ab meinem Stimmungswechsel irritiert, mein allerliebster Nervelb…

„Wir werden hier qualvoll zugrunde gehen, raus kommen wir eh nie, und wenn wir nicht verhungern, respektieve verdursten enden wir als Orkfutter", jammere ich weiter.

„Ich dachte du seist ab heute Optimist?", fragt er. „Weißt du, ein Pessimist ist auch nichts anderes als ein Optimist mit Erfahrung… Oder anders gesagt: Pessimisten sind realistisch…"

Er stöhnt. Ja, wundervoll… „Mach was", quengle ich. „Was soll ich denn bitteschön tun?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

Stille… Ich will zu Fynn und Julia, zu Melami, zu den Ellis, Legolas, Felilein, egal, einfach weg hier… Nein, ich will nicht weinen… Verdammt, ich hasse das, wische die Tränen weg, so, besser.

„Weinst du?" Was ist denn das für eine bescheuerte Frage? „Nein", zische ich, „warum sollte ich auch? Wir sitzen hier nur fest, werden mit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit das Messer abgeben ohne den Rest noch mal zu sehen…"

„Tut mir leid", meint er. „Hä?" Ich mag das Wort… „Wenn ich dich nicht mit dieser kleinen Spinne geärgert hätte, wärst du nicht in die Grube beplumpst und wir nicht von Orks mitgenommen worden…"

Ich hasse ihn… „DU BIST SOWAS VON TOT!", brülle ich. „Wie kannst du nur, du bist so was von unverantwortungsbewusst, ich hasse dich! Immer bringst du mich in Gefahr, kannst du eigentlich mal DENKEN bevor du handelst?"

Oh ja, jetzt komm ich in Rage. Er sieht mich ruhig an, ich höre ein Klack hinter mir, Glorfindel will zum Sprechen ansetzen… Neeeneeeee…

„Vergiss das Freundchen… Ich bin dran… Und überhaupt, die ganze Reise über nervst du mich schon! Warum musst du mich immer ärgern, HÄ? Kannst du nicht mal höflich sein? Ist das so schwer?

Warum hab ich dich nur getroffen, ich wünschte ich wär dir nicht begegnet, das hätte mein Leben um einiges einfacher gestaltet!" Ich warf einen der kleineren Steine gegen ihn.

„Und ständig musst du deine ach so tolle Autorität unter Beweis stellen, wie kindisch ist das denn? Hau doch ab, verzieh dich doch zu deiner ach so tollen Elbenfreundin du eingebildetes, ignorantes Arsch!"

Mein ganzer Frust kommt hoch, ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so sauer auf ihn, aber es tut gut zu schreien…

„Und überhaupt, deine Art kotzt mich an! Immer wenn du den Mund aufmachst kommt nur Mist raus, also HALT IHN GESCHLOSSEN!", zerstöre ich einen weiteren Versuch von ihm, etwas zu sagen.

„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, kapiert?" So, ich bin zu ende.

Drehe mich um. Oh Scheisse… Da stehen an die sieben Orks… Aber, kann mir wer erklären, warum die so seltsam gucken?

Einer wendet sich an Glorfindel. „Ist sie immer so?" Er zieht die Augenbraue nach oben. „Nun, ja, eigentlich ist sie meist noch lauter, besonders wenn sie so richtig genervt ist…"

Das ist doch wohl die Höhe? „JETZT HÖR MIR MAL ZU FREUNDCHEN! Du bist doch echt das allerletzte! Verbündest du dich jetzt mit denen! Weißt du, wie mich das an…"

Weiter komm ich nicht, einer der Orks hält mir den Mund zu, ich fluche stumm weiter. Er sagt was zu Glorfindel, das ich nicht verstehe, dann geht es los, durch etliche Gänge…

Und… HÄ? Raus? Was läuft denn jetzt? Ich werde losgelassen, die Orks verschwinden in der Höhle…

„Hä?", wende ich mich an Glorfindel. Der sieht mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an. „Er sagte, ich tue ihm leid, mit dir an den Hacken… Er lässt uns gehen, das heisst, alle lassen uns ziehen…"

BITTE? Frechheit! Ich knurre, wende mich zur Höhle. „UND IHR SEID AUCH NICHT BESSER!", brülle ich erbost, Glorfindel packt mich und zieht mich mit.

Wir gehen stumm den Weg zurück, es juckt mich ja zu fragen, woher er den Weg kennt, aber ich red nicht mehr mit ihm… Genau…

Dann höre ich ein Rufen. „ROOOOBIIIIIIIIIIN!" Fynn!

Erleichtert renne ich los. „FYNN!" Wir fallen uns in die Arme, Julia kommt hinzu, Gruppenkuscheln ist nach so einem Erlebnis gut… Ich seufze glücklich, sehe Legolas, die Ellis, Felicitas und unsere Pferde kommen.

Fynn wendet sich an Glorfindel, erdolcht ihn gerade mit Blicken. „Was hast du diesmal wieder angestellt du Doofelb?", faucht sie.

Bevor er antworten kann, kommt Legolas, sieht uns an, und fragt: „Glorfindel, sag mal, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Angesprochener sieht verletzt aus. „Warum denkt alle Welt ICH hätte ihr was getan?" Ich schnaube. „Weil du es auch warst, erinnerst du dich? Hättest du mich nicht mit der kleinen Spinne gerägert, wär ich nicht in die Grube gefallen, hätte die Spinne dich nicht erwischt und die Orks hätten uns auch nicht geschnappt!"

„WAS?", japst Elladan. „Orks?", fragt Elrohir nach. Mein Gott, sind die schwer von Begriff?

Glorfindel seufzt. „Ja, sie haben uns in ihre Höhle mitgenommen, aber Tam hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als mich in einer ziemlichen Lautstärke zu beschimpfen… Und die Orks hatten Mitleid mit mir…"

Legolas kichert los, Fynn haut ihm eins, ich schmolle, die Ellis und Feli sehen sehr erleichtert aus, Julia lächelt.

„Ich war im Recht!", verteidige ich mich. „Was hast du gesagt?", will meine sehr verehrte Fynn wissen… „Vieles", murmle ich…

Wir gehen zu einer Lichtung, machen uns Schlafbereit… Ich lege mich zwischen Fynn und Julia, keine Million Pferde bringen mich heute zu Glorfindel. Er nimmt es einfach hin.

Warum geht mir dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf? Als ich ihn angeschrien hab, er sah so… verletzt? Ja, verletzt aus… Seltsam, ich verstehe das nicht… Hat seine Elbin ihm einen Korb gegeben?

Ich höre Schritte. Setze mich auf, sehe Glorfindel näher kommen, er hält an. „Was willst du?", frage ich.

„Reden?" „Morgen…vielleicht.", ist alles, was ich dazu sage und lege mich wieder hin.

Das kann ja heiter werden…

_-kritisch guckt- Nun, äh… ja? Wie war dieses Kapi? Die armen Orks… -seufz- Sie tun mir ja sooo leid…_

_Krieg ich ein kleines Review? Bitte?_

_Lg, eure Moony_


	30. Von stillen Einverständnissen, Weinkelle

**Disclamer: **_Nix mir, alles Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien._

**AN: **_Hui, jetzt hätte ich doch glatt vergessen das neue Chappi raufzuladen, dabei kann ich nächsten Freitag nicht (bin in Prag) und dann weiss ich nicht, ob ich nachher Zeit habe, weil wir anschliessend für zwei Wochen nach Irland gehen… Ich werde es aber versuchen!_

_Zu diesem Chap gibt es herzlich wenig zu sagen, muss ich gestehen, es ist irgendwie einfach so ein Übergangsmässiges Chappi… Eh ja, lest am Besten selbst…_

_Herzliches Dankeschön an: **sweet-peach-marina, cassi-orc, Suvenja**! –alle drück-_

_Und nun viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 30 –Von stillen Einverständnissen, Weinkellerdiskussionen, Einbruchsgefährdeten Höhlen und Hangman…**

_Das kann ja heiter werden…_

Ich werde durch Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, was gibt es Schöneres? Die Vöglein singen, die Sonne scheint und auch der Rest wacht auf…

Es wäre noch viel schöner, wenn Glorfindel mich nicht jetzt schon wieder so komisch angucken würde, hab ich was im Gesicht? „Fynn, hab ich was im Gesicht?", frage ich.

Kopfschütteln. „Nee, abgesehen von Augen, Ohren, Nase, Augenbrauen, Wimpern,…" Ich gluckse. „Jaja, schon gut, ich hab's verstanden…" Wir kämpfen uns hoch, quetschen uns zwischen die Ellis und frühstücken erst mal.

Hm, lecker, Brombeeren, und oh, Himbeeren, das ist ja mal was ganz Neues… Oh, und Trockenfleisch, wow… Ich reagiere doch eigentlich auf irgendwas von dem allergisch? Hm, dann eben doch nicht… Ich muss herausfinden, was es ist!

„Wir gehen weiter, heute werden wir die Ruine mit dem Stein erreichen, wahrscheinlich noch vor Mittag", meint Glorfindel. Ich sehe zu Fynn, sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, Julia legt den Kopf schief.

Ich weiss, was sie denken. Blöder Stein… War doch eigentlich ganz amüsant, die Reise hierher… Abgesehen von ein paar Sachen… Ich lache leise, gehe zu Melamin und begrüsse sie.

Im stillen Einverständnis reitet Fynn heute bei Legolas mit, Felicitas übernimmt Fynn's süsses Pferchen (AN: NEIN… Ned das.) und ich hab Melamin folglich auch für mich. Perfekt.

Alles in allem sind wir stiller als sonst, sogar Elladan und Elrohir dichten mal nicht, ein Wunder ist geschehen…

Schöner Wald hier, doch… ´N paar Lichtungen… Hohe Bäume… Da ein Bach, hm, Rehe… Erinnert mich an gestern…

Ach verdammt… „Fynn… Lass uns was singen." Sie schreckt hoch, wäre beinahe vom Pferd geplumpst, gut dass Duplo hinter ihr sitzt… „Was denn?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Hm, keine Ahnung… Was aus Cats?" Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Klingt nicht so cool, wenn du nicht nen ganzen Chor hast und die Solos sind schwer…"

Julchen mischt sich ein. „Engel aus Kristall", lautet ihr Vorschlag. So ein halbtrauriges Lied? Ja, warum nicht… Wir singen also ein bisschen…

Die Ellis glucksen. „Was?", knurre ich. „Ihr klingt wie ein Haufen besoffener Hunde…" HEY! Ich dirigiere Melamin an Elladan heran und versuche ihn zu hauen, was damit endet, dass ich sehr schief im Sattel hänge, Fynn ebenfalls, vor Lachen, Julia als einzige von uns drei Würde behält und halbgerade auf ihrem Pferd sitzt, Felicitas sich schlapp lacht, die Ellis mich auslachen, Legolas grinst und Glorfindel?

Der sieht auch ziemlich amüsiert aus… Toll, jetzt ist die Stimmung wenigstens wieder besser… Wenn auch auf meine Kosten, aber was tut man nicht alles für die Gruppe…

„Im übrigen", erkläre ich, nachdem ich mich wieder halbwegs richtig hingesetzt hab, „haben wir schon sehr, sehr lange nix mehr getrunken…"

Elrohir lacht. „Ja, in der Tat, allerdings, ALS ihr getrunken habt, dann genug für ein Jahr…" Pf… „Ihr seid Schuld, ihr habt uns abgefüllt!" Elrohir guckt empört/amüsiert.

„Tamuríl, was unterstellst du uns nur?" Ich grinse. „Ich unterstelle nix –ich bin realistisch…"

Fynn kichert. Jul räuspert sich. „Da ist was Wahres dran, denn ohne euch wären wir nie in diese vermaledeiten Weinkeller gelangt!"

„Jaaa", meint Elladan, „zugegeben, das stimmt… Aber…" Er lässt es. Dafür übernimmt Legolas das Wort.

„Wenn die das aber nicht getan hätten, hätte ich Fynn nie trösten müssen und wir wären vielleicht nie zusammengekommen." Blickt sie mit Herzchenaugen an, meine Güte, wie verliebt kann MANN sein?

Fynn gluckst. „Jap, und dann hätte Robin nie einen Aussetzer gehabt…" Hä? Bin anscheinend nicht die einzige, die Bahnhof versteht.

„Na", meint sie, „erst in Imladris, als sie Glorfindel zusammengestaucht hat, dann im Palast mit der darauf folgenden Stra…fe…", sie wird langsamer und sieht mich an.

„Ups?" UPS? Fynn, alles, aber nicht an DAS erinnert werden! „Fynn", zische ich erbost. Sie schickt mir einen „Bin ein armes, kleines Mädchen"-Blick. Zieht nicht…

„Tut mir leid, Robin, wirklich!", jammert sie. Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ist ja gut…" Sie lacht. „Prima, ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest mich mit Nichtachtung strafen, wobei, wenn ich's mir Recht überlege… Wär das eine Strafe? Schon gut, ich bin ruhig, schulligung!", quietscht sie, nachdem ich sie angefaucht hab.

„Wir sind da." Hä? Ich gucke mich um.

„Sehe aber nix", meine ich. „Ich auch nicht", schliesst sich Julia mir an. Irr ich mich, oder klang das sehr fröhlich?

Glorfindel deutet auf eine Felsspalte. „Dort ist der Eingang." Mann, will der uns loswerden, oder was?

Gut, abgesessen, Pferdchen an Bäume gebunden, in Felsspalte gequetscht. Prima, eine Höhle. Ich gucke halb besorgt zu Felicitas.

„Haltet ihr Elben das aus?" Genau Fynn, meine Frage!

„Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stärker", meint Felilein trocken und geht los. Wir anderen starren ihm nur noch nach.

Ooookay… Er überrascht mich in der Tat… Ich meine, nicht mal Glorfindel ist losgelatscht… Aber Felicitas tut es.

„Na dann mal los", brummt Fynn, sie klingt nicht sehr begeistert. Wir anderen bewegene uns ebenfalls…

Geradeaus. Nach links, gerade aus, recht, noch mal rechts, Feli, hast du eine Ahnung wo du hinwillst?

„Felicitas, weißt du überhaupt wo du hinwillst?", rufe ich ihm zu. Er dreht sich lachend um. „Natürlich nicht!"

Ich stöhne, wende mich an Fynn und Julia. „Puttelb ist bald Totelb!" Sie kichern. „Puttelb?", höre ich hinter mir. Legolas zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Öh, tja…", beschliesse, dass das nicht zu erklären ist, grinse und latsche einfach weiter. „Hey", vernehme ich noch, interessiert mich aber nicht die Tomate.

Bumm.

Ja, toll, in Leute latschen ist lustig, mein neues Lieblingshobby… Gefolgt von in Leute latschen, mit denen man eigentlich nicht grad Kontakt haben will…

Sprich in meinem Fall: Ich bin in Glorfindel gerannt… „Was stehst du plötzlich einfach nur rum?", knurre ich. Er verdreht die Augen.

„Weil Felicitas stehen geblieben ist und ich nicht in ihn laufen wollte. Ich kann nichts dafür, wenn du deine Augen nicht aufmachst!" Jaja…

Ich grummle noch vor mich hin, Feli meldet sich zu Wort. „Legolas, was sagtest du muss es für eine Tür sein?"

„Tja, Holz, Schnitzereien, das übliche halt…" „Holz ja, Schnitzereien ja, Schimmel und verfault ja." „Die müsste es sein."

KAWUMM!

Gut, so geht das natürlich auch… Die Tür ist jetzt eingetreten… dabei könnte man doch auch einfach höflich anklopfen, tsts, wo bleiben die höflichen Elben.

Ich klettere nach Julia durch das Loch in der Tür, da lass ich sie lieber vor. „Hat's da Spinnen?", erkundige ich mich.

„Logo, wir sind in einer Höhle Robin!" Ich schüttle mich, was soll's… Wir sehen uns um. „Was ist das hier?", will Fynn wissen.

„Es war eine ehemalige unterirdische Festung", erklärt Legolas, höflich wie er ist. „Aha."

Dann geht das grosse Suchen los… Verdammt, das ist staubig hier, ich schätze mit einer Stauballergie wär ich nicht mehr am Leben…

Ich gucke mal hinter einem Regal. Hm, Bücher… Toll, die Schrift versteh ich natürlich nicht. „Feliiiii, was ist das für ein Buch?", ich zupfe ihn am Arm. Er sieht sich den Titel an.

„Qualvolle Folter –ein kleiner Ratgeber", mein er. „BITTE?" Er zuckt die Schultern. „So lautet der Titel… Soll ich dir etwas daraus vorlesen?"

Ich haue ihn mit besagtem Buch und stelle es eiligst zurück. Geselle mich dann zu Fynn. „Und, was meinst du, finden wir dieses Ding?" „Neeeiiin, warum sollten wir? Wir haben noch nie genau das gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben, oder?" Sie grinst.

Und dann… „Suchen wir das hier?" Elrohir hält einen Stein in der Hand, er sieht bläulich aus, die Oberfläche ist glatt und glänzt. Ein schöner Stein, schöner wär er aber, wenn er putt wäre…

„Und das Teil soll hat uns hergebracht?", fragt Julia kritisch. „Nein", mischt sich Glorfindel ein, „es hat zwar damit zu tun, dass ihr hier seid, ja, aber dieser Stein wird euch vor allem zurückbringen."

Sag mal freut der sich darüber? Also echt mal… Es rieselt Erde… Leise rieselt die Erde… Ich summe.

„Hä?" „Leise rieselt die Erde, still und starr warten die Pferde, stauhaubig ist hier auch alles, freuet euch äh, jetzt geht's nicht mehr." Fynn zieht ihre Augenbraue nach oben.

Ich zeige nach oben. Schöner Riss in der Decke, doch… Moment mal? Riss? Ich jammere. „Uns bleibt aber auch gar nichts erspart!"

Auch unsere lieben Aufpasser haben es bemerkt. „Raus hier!" Guter Elladan, kriegst einen Keks…

Wir haben es noch geschafft, uf, dankesehr…Der Stein ist in Sicherheit bei Glorfindel, die Höhle kaputt, wir draussen… Alles perfekt.

Na denn… „Wir werden heute noch hier bleiben", meint Glorfindel. Oh, na toll…

Fynn, Julia und ich werden damit beauftragt ein Feuer zu machen, der Rest geht auf die Jagd. Die lassen uns Schutzlos zurück? „Du brauchst ja nur zu schreien, Tam", meint Glorfindel grinsend.

Oh. Ich könnte diesen arroganten… Werde leider daran gehindert ihn zu massakrieren, da Julia mich festhält. „Wir brauchen ihn noch…" Fynn sieht sie halb enttäuscht an.

„Wozu denn?" Julia stöhnt und geht dann Holz sammeln, wir tun es ihr gleich.

Nach einer Stunde haben wir es geschafft, ein Feuer zu entfachen, der Rest der Truppe kommt mit einem erlegten… nein, kein Reh diesmal, es ist ein… Wildschwein.

Elladan grinst. „Extra keine Rehe für dich thêl…" Ich strecke ihm die Zunge raus. Blödelb, muss der mich immer damit aufziehen?

Feli kocht das Vieh, dann wird gespachtelt. Hm, lecker… (Eigentlich ja nicht, aber wenn man Hunger hat… (AN: Ich mag Wildschwein wirklich net, hab das mit…öh… 6 oder 7 mal probiert…))

Nach dem Essen spielen Fynn, Julia und ich Hangman im Sand, der Rest sitzt dumm rum. Passt ja mindestens zu einem Individuum…

„Ein e?" Fynn schreibt die e's in die Lücken. Julia ist dran. „Sag mal machst du einen Satz?" Fynn nickt grinsend.

So geht das weiter bis der Satz vollständig ist… Ich pruste los. „Recht haste!" Julia gluckst ebenfalls. „Ihr seid unmöglich…"

Wir spielen es auf Sinda, müssen schliesslich noch etwas üben, ne? Man will ja so was nicht vergessen, wenn wir es dann mal nicht mehr praktizieren…

Hm, Zettelchen schreiben würde so praktisch werden…

„Was macht ihr da?" Elrohir ist nähergekommen, schnell versucht Fynn den Satz zu verwischen, ist aber nicht schnell genug.

„Hier ruht Glorfindel? Was soll das denn?" Er scheint verwirrt. Ich kichere. „Ist ein Spiel. Ich mach den nächsten Satz." Mache die Striche in den Sand, Elrohir setzt sich und guckt zu.

Nach einigen Minuten ist er vollständig. „Der Elb, der zu viel nervte." „Nett", meint mein Zeihbruder. „Nicht wahr?", strahle ich.

Er gibt mir einen Klaps auf den Kopf. „Sei mal netter zu ihm…" Ich verdrehe nur die Augen. „Ausserdem solltet ihr euch schlafen legen, wir werden morgen früh losreiten."

Brav suchen wir unsere Decken zusammen und legen uns zu Feli und Elladan, die schon gemütlich vor sich hin schnarchen…

_Ähm ja, wie gesagt, nicht so toll… -sich ein Erdloch sucht und versteckt- Krieg ich trotzdem ein Review? _

_Lg, eure Moony_


	31. Von Frauengesprächen, Psychologen, der H

**Disclamer: **_Mir gehört nichts, ausser Robin, Fynn, Julia, ein paar Anderen Gestalten (Feeelilein zum Beispiel) und der kranken Idee… -glucks- Sonst gehört alles J.R.R.Tolkien, Gott schenke ihm 100'000 Jahre…_

**AN:**_ Huhu! Bin wieder daaahaaa! Leider konnte ich zwischen Prag und Irland nix hochladen, hat irgendwie bei mir mal wieder gestreikt… -seufz- Ua, also, nur grad so: Morddrohungen wegen diesem Kapitelchen… Also wenn da welche kommen, ich bitte um schmerzfreien Tod… Nee, ernsthaft, so schlimm ist es nicht. Glaub ich. Huh, ich plappere euch schon wieder voll… Danke für eure lieben Reviews! –freu- Ganz herzlichen Dank an **Sycronn**, **sweet-peach-marina** (zweimal… ), **gwiwileth** (auch zweimal! –g-) und **Mafija**. _

_Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spass mit dem Kapitel!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 31 –Von Frauengesprächen, Psychologen, der Heimkehr und einem neuen und alten Wiedersehen.**

_Brav suchen wir unsere Decken zusammen und legen uns zu Feli und Elladan, die schon gemütlich vor sich hin schnarchen…_

Aber irgendwie ist Schlafen mal wieder einfacher gedacht als gesagt…. Ich kann nämlich net einschlafen, das ist vielleicht bescheuert!

Nagut, es könnte eventuell daran liegen, dass ich auf einem Stein liege… Oder dass Glorfindel mich verdammt noch mal beobachtet!

Meint der etwa, ich merk das nicht? Von was träumt der Elb eigentlich…? Ach, moment, nee, das will ich eigentlich nicht wissen…

Ich gluckse. „Was'n?", brummelt Fynn neben mir. „Nix, schlaf du nur…" Unverständliches Gebrummel, dann ist Ruhe…

Julia ist auch noch wach… „Gehen wir ein bisschen umher?", flüstert sie mir zu. Warum nicht? „Klar", meine ich, stehe auf, sie tut er mir gleich.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?" Wow, man könnte glatt meinen, dass er uns beobachtet… Oder überwacht? „Nur etwas spazieren, wir können nicht schlafen", erkläre ich augenverdrehend einem Elbenlord…

Glorfindel sieht uns kritisch an. „Ihr bleibt auf dieser Lichtung, verstanden?" Aye Sir… „Jaja… drehen wir eben Kreise…"

Und das tun wir auch… Wir latschen im Kreis und quatschen –auf Deutsch, der Kerl muss ja nicht alles wissen, oder?

„Ist irgendwie komisch, oder?", beginnt Julia. Was meint sie jetzt, den Überwachungszwang unseres allseits geliebten Elbenlords?

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben und gucke sie fragend an. „Naja", erklärt sie, „ich meine, wir werden wohl in spätestens, hm zwei Wochen oder so…zurück sein… also ganz zurück."

Ja… „Schon irgendwie… Ja, komisch, meine ich…" Sie gluckst. Was gibt's da zu glucksen? „Er beobachtet uns…" „Wer, Möchtegerngottschalk?"

„Boa, fies", lacht sie, „ja, der. Magst du ihn eigentlich wirklich nicht, oder nicht mehr?" Anderes Thema bitte?

„Julia…" „Nee, das will ich jetzt wissen. Raus mit der Sprache!" Uhm, die Kleine hat gute Argumente… Ich meine, dieser Blick…

„Ja, nein, ach, keine Ahnung! Ich meine, er nervt mich grausam…" Ist ja wahr… Wir setzen uns nieder, ich zeichne Kreise in den Sand.

„Nerven, na klar… Denkst du nicht, dass du ihn vielleicht mehr magst, als du zugeben willst?"

Äh? Was soll das denn jetzt für ein Gespräch werden?

„Was bezweckst du mit diesem Gespräch eigentlich, verehrte Freundin?", frage ich, lieber einmal misstrauisch zuviel, als zuwenig, ne?

„Wir haben schon lang nicht mehr über das Thema gesprochen, oder Robin?", beginnt sie scheinheilig. „JULIA!"

Ups, das war etwas laut… Ich werde leiser. „Julia, du bist grauenhaft…", jammere ich. Ist ja wahr… Muss sie schon wieder damit anfangen?

„Aber…aber Glorfindel wär doch ideal!" BITTE?

„BITTE? Sag mal bist du von allen guten Geister verlassen? Der Typ nervt, ist eklig,…" Sie unterbricht mich, boa fies ey!

„Eklig? Naaaa, das isser definitiv nicht…" „Ja, gut, nicht eklig, aber er nervt… Und wegen ihm hab ich doch auch diese Allergie bekommen."

Ups, das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht sagen. Julia prustet los. „Allergie?" „Jaaa… Ach, sei still du! Immer Bauchkribbeln und so…"

Könnte mal jemand ihr dieses Grinsen aus dem Gesicht nehmen? Das nervt… Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Stopp mal dein Grinsen, sonst ist es bald festgewachsen!"

„Du hast dich verliebt!"

…

Ich soll –was? „Was?", zische ich. Der Beweis, sie hat sie nicht mehr alle! „Julchen, bist du gesund? Geht's dir gut?"

Sie lächelt. „Robin… Hör auf dir was vorzumachen, du hast dich bis über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt!"

„Na klar… Wenn ich verliebt wär, dann würd ich mich doch eher wie, wie… Fynn benehmen! Ihn anhimmeln und mich nicht dauergenervt fühlen…"

„Nun, weißt du", meint sie langsam, „bei dir isses was anderes… Ich mein, du beharrst ja immer drauf, dass du dich nie verliebst und all das…"

Ja, eben und das tu ich auch nicht! Eine Robin verliebt sich nicht… Ich knurre. „Ich verlieb mich nicht!"

„Das meinte ich…", seufzt sie. „Schlaf mal drüber…", sprichts, steht auf und geht…Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da! Sie soll mich nicht so verwirrt zurücklassen!

Geht's noch? Hey! Ich und verliebt, so ein Quatsch… Das ist doch echt kompletter Kaffee… Und wenn schon… Nein, hab ich nicht…

Oder doch? Ich mein, ich weiss ja nicht genau, was Liebe ist, dann könnt das ja rein theoretisch doch Liebe sein…

Wage mal einen Blick zu besagtem Elben. Er schaut auch rüber… Ich seufze, das bringt's heut nicht mehr…

Also aufstehen, gut kannst du das Robin, jetzt noch rüber, zwischen Fynn und Julia, super, hinlegen, Decke nehmen und einkuscheln und Augen zu… Schlafen. Schlafen. Ich sagte Schlafen!

Am nächsten Morgen:

Hm? Super, hat geklappt… Aber nicht, dass ich jetzt weniger verwirrt wäre… Die Anderen wachen auch langsam auf, wir grabschen uns Restfleisch und Beeren zum Frühstück…

Ich werfe Julia einen halbbösen Blick zu. Sie grinst nur. Böses Mädchen… Und die sagen alle, ich sei böse…

„Wir reiten gleich los", meint Glorfindel. Will der uns jetzt echt loswerden oder was? Scheissstimmung im Moment…

Alle sind so halb bedrückt… Ich mein, okay, Fynn und Legolas versteh ich… Er tut mir Leid. Wird jetzt wohl an gebrochenem Herzen sterben, hm? Hoffe mal, das tut er nicht, sonst muss Thranduil noch einen Thronerben zeugen, so für alle Fälle…

Felicitas ist wohl allgemein noch nicht so fit, dass er jetzt den Stimmungsheber spielen könnte, die Ellis, ja gut, ich nehm mal an die sind…wegen mir bedrückt…?

Ich wird die beiden vermissen, echt… Warum Julia bedrückt ist kann ich nur erahnen… Vielleicht, weil sie es hier ganz schön findet, sich daran gewöhnt hat?

Ich meine, sie ist nicht verliebt und war Anfangs weniger begeistert als Fynn und ich, hier gelandet zu sein…

Und Glorfindel? Bei dem hab ich keine Ahnung… Ich meine, so wie der sich ständig beeilt und uns stresst, wir sind mittlerweile übrigens losgeritten, sogar im Galopp, hat es den Anschein, als würde er sich freuen, uns los zu sein…

Aber irgendwie… Ach na egal… Also reiten wir… Ziemlich schnell… Mittag und wir machen keine Pause? Fies… Naja.

„Elladan?", frage ich. Er guckt. „Wie lang dauert das in dem Tempo noch?" Er lacht, aber nicht freudig irgendwie… „Noch ungefähr zwei Stunden… Wir haben einen anderen, eigentlich unsichereren Weg genommen…"

WAS? Ich bin offiziell schockiert, ich glaub er will uns wirklich loswerden! „Warum…?"

Elrohir sieht mich an. „Es ist nicht so, dass er euch loswerden wollen würde, thêl", beginnt er, kann er Gedanken lesen? „Es ist mehr so, dass er Abschiede hasst und sie so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen will…"

Also geht es weiter, im selben Tempo wie vorher…

Kurze Pause… Ich geh zu Legolas, ich muss diese Frage jetzt beantwortet haben. „Legolas, kann ich dich was fragen?"

Glorfindel drängt uns gerade, wieder aufzusteigen, ich reite weiter neben Duplo. „Klar, frag."

„Wie.. ich meine… äh, ich… Erklär mir, woran ich erkenne, dass ich verliebt bin!" So, raus isses. „Glorfindel?", fragt er.

Ich frag mich heute das zweite Mal, ob Elben Gedanken lesen können… Nicke langsam. „Was denkst du, wenn du an ihn denkst?"

Dämliche Frage… „Ich wird nich schlau aus ihm!" Legolas gluckst leise. „Naja, okay, anders, wie fühlst du dich in seiner Gegenwart?" „Unsicher? Genervt?" „Schwerer Fall… Ich glaube, du bist es…"

Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Naja, es ist, glaube ich, anders, als zum Beispiel bei mir und Fynn…" Klar, bei euch hat sie definitiv das sagen…

„Na toll, das hilft mir jetzt weiter…" „Denkst du viel an ihn?" Ja? „Irgendwie schon…" „Und was denkst du daran, wenn du an… an den… Abschied denkst?"

„Ich will nicht daran denken", flüstere ich, leise genug, damit ein Mensch es nicht hören könnte, laut genug für Elbenohren.

„Wenn du an den Abschied mit IHM denkst?" Scheisse… So fühl ich mich. „Nicht gerade…toll…" Legolas lächelt traurig…

„Schade, dass du es so spät bemerkst, Tamuríl… Ihr hättet eine schöne Zeit haben können, auch wenn sie nur kurz gewährt hätte…"

Verdammt… Mach mir doch Schuldgefühle! Ich lasse Melamin zurückfallen, er versteht. Ich muss mal nachdenken…

Und jetzt? Prima, wunderbar, echt! Danke Schicksal, ich lieb dich doch auch… Wehe ich fange an zu heulen… Nein, Tränen, brav drin bleiben, so ist's gut…

„Alles im Lot?" Fynn sieht mich an. „Ja, klar, alles in Ordnung", soweit mein Kommentar. Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich jetzt endlich eine Frage geklärt hätte, die mich schon lang beschäftigte…

Erklär mir mal, was Liebe ist, hab ich Julia mal gesagt. Jetzt weiss ich's, aber gefallen tut's mir nicht die Tomate!

„Wir sind gleich da!", ruft Glorfindel. Hasse ihn dafür. Nein, tu ich nicht. Aber beinahe. Da, die Lichtung… Huch? Wasn hier für ein Auflauf?

Ich sehe verwirrt zu Julia und Fynn. Die Beiden scheinen allerdings auch nicht viel schlauer als ich zu sein, wenigstens etwas.

Da stehen etliche Pferdchen vor dem Palasttor… Und viele Elben mit silberblonden Haaren…

„Sind das Galadhrim?", fragt Fynnchen. Legolas nickt lächelnd. „Seht her, das ist eine Überraschung! Galadriel und Celeborn vom Goldenen Wald und Begleiter sind hier!"

Cool, ist Haldir auch da? Ich versuche mehr zu sehen. Ich seh was… Aber leider nicht Haldir… Schmoll… Thranduil…

„Ihr seid zurück!" Er kommt lächlend auf uns zu. Lächelt er? Ohoh, ich glaub ich bin auch da vorsichtig, man weiss nie, der Elb hat den Hang, seeeehr gemein zu sein…

Grosses Begrüssen hier und da, wir werden Galadriel vorgestellt… Peinlich, ich meine, wir tragen Reisekleidung, dreckige Reisekleidung und haben ein Bad mehr als nötig…

„Macht euch Frisch, heute Abend feiern wir ein Fest!", erklärt Thranduil. Ich sag's ja schon lang, der Kerl hat seine Freude an Festen…

Aber ich bin froh, mal wieder in warmes Wasser zu kommen… Rasch gehen Julia und ich in unser Zimmer, Fynn mit Legolas in das ihre.

Raus aus den Kleidern… Hm, jemand hat warmes Wasser bereit gemacht, ich geh zuerst, ignoriere die Proteste von Julia.

Nach einer halben Stunde komme ich frisch gewaschen raus, überlasse das Badezimmer ihr. Hm, welches Kleid?

Ich gucke mich im Schrank um. Was Blaues… Oh, das ist schön… Es ist ein hellblaues, Trägerkleid, darüber kommt ein dunkelblaues Kleid, mit langen Ärmel, die zu den Händen hin ausfallen. Unten ist es offen, sodass man das darunterliegende Kleid sieht.

Um die Hüfte gehört eine Schwarze Kordel. Die Haare? Hm, ich denke mal, offen lassen. Bürsten… Ja, das ist gut.

Julia kommt gerade aus dem Bad, sie nimmt sich ein Kleid aus Sonnengelbem Stoff. Es ist aus einem einzigen Teil gemacht, wie es scheint, mit ebenfalls zu den Händen hin ausfallenden Ärmel.

Beide Kleider, das von mir und das von ihr sind Bodenlang und unten weiter. Die Kleidung wird ich, glaub ich vermissen…

Wir treten zusammen auf den Gang hinaus, im selben Moment, wo Fynn zu uns reinkommen wollte, wie es scheint.

Fynnchen hat sich für ein grünes Kleid entschieden, es ist dunkelgrün und hat auf der Seite Stickereien in einem passenden hellgrün gehalten. Auch bei ihrem Kleid gibt es die Schwarze Hüftkordel.

Wir sehen uns an. Lächeln. Dann. „Tamuríl!" Ich kenne diese Stimme doch… Das ist doch…

„ADA!" Ich renne auf Elrond zu, oh wie gut, dass er da ist! Ich dachte schon, ich muss gehen, ohne mich zu verabschieden! Umarme ihn, er mich.

„Hallo mein Kind… Auch wir sind mit einer Delegation der Einladung Thranduil's gefolgt…", erklärt er lächelnd und zeigt hinter sich. Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd!

„Amrod, Amras!" Ich kann mich von allen verabschieden! In dem Moment tauchen Finwe und Erestor auf…

Erestor mustert mich. „Ich sehe, ihr habt es geschafft alle heil wieder anzukommen und, wer hätte das gedacht, du hast nicht verlernt, wie man in solche Kleider steigt…", grinst er.

„Blöder Elb", lache ich, Fynn und Julia stimmen mit ein. Finwe kichert und umarmt uns drei. „Gut, dass ihr wieder da seid!"

Zusammen machen wir uns zum Festsaal auf. Als wir eintreten sind schon alle anderen da. Ich schaue zu Fynn, dann zu Julia. Lächle, leicht traurig.

Das ist er also, unser letzter Abend in Mittelerde…

_Buhuhu… Wir weinen mit, ne? NEIN! Im nächsten Kapi gibt's noch mal Fest… -evilgrin- Böse… Nein, lassen wir das… Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… Krieg ich noch ein Review? –g- Lg, eure_

_Moony_


	32. Vom Feste geniessen und dem Abschied…

**Disclamer:**_ Mir gehört nix… ausser die Idee… Alles Andere ist Eigentum von J.R.R.Tolkien. _

**AN:**_ -hüstel- Verzeihet einer armen Maid… Im Ernst, es tut mir Leid, ich hab euch letzte Woche nicht vergessen! Allerdings war ich Freitags nicht da, Samstag nicht da Sonntag nicht da… -seufz- _

_Aaaalso! Herzlichen Dank an die Reviewer! –alleknuddel- Danke: **sweet-peach-marina**, **Mafija** und **Sycronn**!_

_So, und nun… -rumdruckst- Also… Ich hab nun eine gute und zwei schlechte Nachrichten, aber auch die Gute hat noch einen Haken… _

_Also, erstmal die erste Schlechte: Das ist das letzte Kapitel von Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist. Wirklich. Danach ist die Geschichte aus, finito, ende._

_Nun die Gute, mal ohne Haken: Ich arbeite an der Fortsetzung, will aber noch ein paar Kapitel auf Reserven haben. Ja, der Irrsinn geht weiter… -lol-_

_Die nächste Schlechte: Voraussichtlich wird Robin im zweiten Teil seeehr sauer auf Glorfindel sein, und dann gibt es eine weitere Reise unserer drei Chaoten und einiger Elben –ohne Glorfindel. _

_Und last but not least der Haken an der Fortsetzung: Ich weiss nicht wirklich, ob ich sie on stellen soll, weil es mit Fortsetzungen nun mal so ist, dass sie meist nicht mehr so toll sind… (Finde ich zumindest… Also bei meiner… Ach ich weiss auch nicht… -seufzt- ) Mal gucken… _

_Tja, nun dann… dann wünsch ich euch viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**Erklär mir mal was Liebe ist**

**Kapitel 32 –Vom Feste geniessen und dem Abschied…**

_Das ist er also, unser letzter Abend in Mittelerde…_

Als wir eintreten sticht mir der riesige Tisch ins Auge. Wow… Die haben hier ganz schöne Arbeit geleistet!

Legolas tritt lächelnd auf uns zu. „Darf ich?", fragt er, lacht und nimmt Fynns Hand. Sie kichert. Ts, verliebte… Äh, ja…

Wir setzen uns an den Tisch, ich neben Julia und neben Erestor, wie traurig aber auch… Neben Julia sitzt einer der Galadhrim.

Hm, die sehen nicht schlecht aus, aber so goldähnliche Haare sind schöner… Er sieht sie gerade an… Naja, ansehen…

HEY! Geht's noch, der… Boa, also jetzt reicht's! „Tamuríl", zischt Erestor noch, da hab ich mich schon rüber gebeugt.

„Entschuldigt, aber könnten Ihr Eure sehr verehrten Augen wieder einfahren und meine Freundin nicht so unverhohlen mustern? Dankesehr."

Julia sieht mich halb amüsiert, halb strafend an, Erestor haut mich auf den Hinterkopf, der Galadhrim zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

Da muss eine entfernte Verwandtschaft vorliegen…

„Sehr erfreut, was geschieht, wenn ich Eurer Bitte keine Folge leiste?" BWA! Das hat noch niemand gewagt, mir einfach so ne Antwort zu geben!

Nagut, Glorfindel und Erestor ausgenommen… Args, nicht an Glorfindel denken!

„Dann werde ich mich gezwungen fühlen, rein um die Sicherheit meiner Freundin besorgt, Euer drittes Bein oder auch Fortpflanzungsorgan genannt zu kürzen…", erkläre ich und spiele mal so gaaaaanz unauffällig mit meinem Messer rum.

Mittlerweile hören die, die grad so um uns sitzen (sprich die Ellis, Finwe und noch zwei Galadhrim, die sich ziemlich ähnlich sehen) zu…

Sprachlos? Ich grinse besagten Elben an. „Wisst Ihr", beginnt er, „mit wem Ihr sprecht?" Ich lächle weiter.

„Nein, denn ansonsten würde ich mich kaum getrauen solche Dinge zu sagen…" Julia hustet. „Was?" „So wie du Glorfindel gedroht hast, ihn zu kastrieren?"

Schallendes Gelächter. Was denn? „Er hat es verdient, das weißt du! Er wollte mich auf dem Waldweg zurücklassen!" „Selber Schuld!" „Ja Danke, ich verteidige hier deine, äh Ehre (hust) und du?"

Erestor haut mich noch mal. „Klappe Tam!" Ja, danke. Ich schmolle. Der Galadhrim scheint es mir nicht allzu böse zu nehmen…

„Mein Name ist Haldir." Ups… Fynn wird mich lynchen… Ganz zu schweigen von Julia…

Ich werde wohl wieder einmal rot… „Tja, dann… ähm… sehr erfreut Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen…", meine ich… Julia kichert immer noch.

„Lachst du mich aus?", frag ich sie. Sie nickt lachend. Ich gucke zu Haldir. „Ihr könnt sie haben, ich schenk sie euch…"

Wiederum Gelächter, Fynn hat mittlerweile wohl mitbekommen, dass ihr armer armer Filmtoter Lieblingslorienelb da ist…

So quatschen wir während des Essens gemütlich miteinander, die beiden sich so ähnelnden Elben sind Rumil und Orophin, Zwillinge… Und Haldirs Geschwister…

Dann ist das Essen endlich beendet. Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit… Ich gluckse vor mich hin, kaum zu glauben, dass ich mich mal auf's Tanzen freuen würde!

„Was?", will Fynn wissen. „Ich freu mich auf's Tanzen!" Sie sieht mich an. „Julia, wir brauchen nen Arzt…" Dankesehr… Ich haue sie freundschaftlich.

„Au, Legolas, sie haut mich!", jammert sie los und kann sich ihr Grinsen kaum verkneifen… Witzig…

Die Tänze beginnen! Juhu! Ein fröhlicher Tanz zu beginn, ein ziemlich schneller mit häufigem Partnerwechsel. Ich tanze mit Finwe, Elladan, Rumil, Legolas, Haldir… Es ist lustig.

Auch Fynn und Julia scheinen ihren Spass zu haben. Schätze ich brauch mal ne Pause… Ich gehe zum Tisch und schenke mir Wasser ein.

Glorfindel sitzt da, er quatscht mit Erestor, Elrond und Thranduil… Hm, der Rat der Vier? Ich muss kichern. Aha, auch Galadriel und Celeborn gesellen sich zu denen…

Na, ich geh lieber wieder zum Rest zurück. Schon wieder ein fröhliches Lied, Julia tanzt mit… Haldir? Ich gluckse. Da haben sich wohl zwei gefunden…

Im selben Moment muss ich an unsere bevorstehende Abreise denken. Mist… Rumil tritt zu mir. „Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Du solltest dich auch amüsieren!"

Er grinst und zieht mich zur Tanzfläche. Auch gut, tanz ich mit ihm… Legolas und Fynn lachen gerade über Elrohir, der, wie es scheint, mit dem Wein ziemlich gekleckert hat…

Ich gluckse, wir gehen zu den anderen. So feiern wir ausgelassen weiter. Man sollte geniessen, ne? Allerdings will ich unbedingt mal kurz mit Fynn und Julia sprechen…

Ich zupfe erst Fynn am Ärmel und dann Julia, wir gehen raus auf den Balkon, in eine ruhigere Ecke.

„Was gibt's?", will Fynn wissen. „Ich… hab heute auf der Rückreise mal nachgedacht…", meine ich. Julia zieht die Augenbraue hoch.

Ist das ne allgemeine Krankheit hier? Müsste mal ne Studie darüber machen, ehrlich…

„Ich… IchhabmichinGlorfindelverliebtaberichwilldasnich!" „Äh und jetzt noch so, dass wir was verstehen?", verlangt Julchen…

Ach, wenn's so einfach wäre!

„Ich sagte, ich hab mich in Glorfindel verliebt, glaube ich, und ich will das aber gar nicht." Gucke zu Boden.

„Auch schon gecheckt?" Was soll das den bitte heissen? Ich gebe Fynn einen fragenden Blick zurück. „Das merkt man doch", seufzt sie.

„Ich will aber nicht", murmle ich. „Warum?" Julia… „Naja, ich meine… Wir müssen morgen zurück… Ich…Und ausserdem liebt er doch diese Elbin…"

Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen… Bin halt doch eine hoffnungslose Anti-Romantikerin… Julia nickt. „Ja… Ich verstehe das. Aber versuch doch wenigstens, diesen Abend zu geniessen!"

„Hmhm." Wir gehen wieder rein und sind zwei Weingläser später wieder fröhlich… Hey, Wein macht lustig…

Warum auch nicht? Dann sehe ich rüber zu Glorfindel, der im Moment grad mal allein dasitzt. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?

Ich gehe rüber. „Du?" Er sieht auf, sieht überrascht aus. Ich sagte doch, dass ich es immer wieder schaffe…

„Tanzt du mit mir?" Jetzt sieht er noch verblüffter aus… „DU? Ich dachte du hasst Tanzen?" Ach menno, nich so kleinlich bidde!

„Frau darf doch noch ihre Meinung ändern", grummle ich. Er lacht. „Na wenn du meinst… Ist mir ein Vergnügen!" Wir gehen zur Tanzfläche, wo sich auch schon Fynn, Legolas, Julia und Haldir und etliche andere Elben aufhalten.

Ein langsameres, aber schönes Lied erklingt. Wir bewegen uns langsam. Legolas lächelt mir über Fynns Schulter zu, Julia und Fynn grinsen.

„Woher der Sinneswandel, hm?" Ich gluckse. „Einfach so… Keine Ahnung!" Dann kommt ein schnelleres Lied.

Wir tanzen weiter zusammen, allerdings kommt es mal wieder zum Partnerwechsel. Legolas wirbelt mich rum. „Und?"

Ich lache nur. „Nichts. Ich geniesse einfach noch einmal!" Schon geht es weiter, diesmal zu Haldir. „Und, darf ich deine Freundin heute Nacht in mein Gemach einladen?", grinst er.

„NEIN!", ich versuche empört auszusehen. „Da muss ich sie zuerst fragen…" Schon komm ich zum nächsten Partner.

„Na, Spass?", erkundigt sich Elrohir. „Und wie", lache ich. Er dreht mich und gibt mich weiter. Irgendwie ist der Tanz etwas Männerdominant…

Ich lande bei Finwe. Er sieht mich an. „Und, hast du dein Herz doch noch verloren?" Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nein, das befindet sich immer noch an Ort und Stelle", erkläre ich. Er lacht.

So, jetzt ist Schluss, nicht ER gibt MICH weiter… Nee… Ich mache eine Drehung und führe ihn, so wie es sonst die Männer machen, zum nächsten Partner. Also in seinem Fall zu Fynn…

„Hey, der Mann führt!", versucht er empört, Fynn lacht nur, ich grinse. Drehe mich um. Glorfindel…

„Aha, so also macht dir Tanzen Spass?" Ich gluckse. „Gut Kombiniert Sherlock", auf seinen verwirrten Blick schüttle ich nur den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig…"

Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Oder eher früh… Und ich bin langsam sehr müde, ich meine, die Reise, nun das Fest…

Auch Julia sieht aus, als ob sie in den nächsten drei Sekunden einschlafen würde. Ich gehe zu ihr und Haldir.

„Ich fürchte, du musst auf sie verzichten", erkläre ich ihm, so ernst ich kann. Er seufzt theatralisch.

Ich schleppe Julia mit mir raus, Legolas trägt soeben Fynn zu ihrem Gemach. Angekommen kleiden wir uns um. Still.

Es klopft, Fynn tritt ein. „Ich will heute bei euch sein", murmelt sie. „Nicht bei Legolas? Es ist…eure letzte gemeinsame Nacht", beginne ich.

„Will noch reden." Alles klar.

Wir quetschen uns auf mein Bett und Reden. Und reden. Über Morgen, über unsere Entscheidung… Ohne Zweifel, egal wie wir uns entscheiden, es verändert unser Leben gewaltig…

Und irgendwann… schlafen wir darüber ein.

Am nächsten Morgen:

„AUFSTEHEN!" Hä? Was ist los? Wer ist tot? Ich gucke mich verwirrt um. BUMM!

Na toll… „Autsch, verdammt Elladan, von Klopfen hast du auch noch nichts gehört, was?" „Ich habe geklopft! An die zwanzig Mal…"

Ups… Er geht raus, wir ziehen uns an. Schlichte Kleider, mal Farbtausch… Ich trage ein Grünes mit dunkelgelber Kordel, Fynn ein Schwarzes mit roter Kordel, Julia ein Blaues mit oranger Kordel.

Unsere Entscheidung steht auf jeden Fall fest… Auch wenn sie nicht leicht gefallen ist, denn wir lassen viel zurück…

Langsam machen wir uns auf den Weg in den Festsaal. Dort, so sagte uns Elladan, würden sie alle warten…

Vor der Tür bleiben wir noch mal stehen. Dann hole ich noch mal tief Luft und stosse die Tür auf.

Da stehen sie alle! Und, mich trifft beinahe der Schlag, auch Aragorn und Arwen sind da! Elrond, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir, Amras, Amrod, Felicitas, Thranduil, Legolas, Finwe, Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Galadriel, Celeborn und viele Andere und… Glorfindel.

Ich schlucke. Wow, es sind wirklich schon viele… Fynn seufzt neben mir leicht. Paradoxe Situation irgendwie…

Und da steht auch Gandalf… Er trägt den Stein… Er sieht so harmlos aus… Und dennoch…

„So habt ihr denn nun eure Entscheidung gefällt?" Galadriel hat gesprochen, ihre Stimme ist sanft.

Ich gucke noch mal zu Fynn. „Wir würden unsere Liebsten und Freunde zu sehr vermissen", spricht Julia leise. Haldir seufzt.

Ich sehe zu Legolas, er sieht wirklich, wirklich traurig aus. Verdammt, das ist nervig! Und dann zu Elrond, den Ellis… Sie ebenso.

Und Glorfindel? Unsere Blicke treffen sich, blaue Augen… Ich schlucke trocken. „Ja." Wir gehen auf den Balkon, alle zusammen.

Ich nehme den Stein aus Gandalfs Hand. Schwer und kühl liegt das vermaledeite Ding in meiner Hand. Nur durch das blöde Teil haben wir noch mal alles überdenken müssen!

Fynn und Julia stellen sich zu mir. „Ihr seid euch absolut sicher?" Beide nicken. Dann lächle ich, drehe mich zu allen Anderen um.

„Wie gesagt… Wir würden unsere Liebsten und Freunde zu sehr vermissen… Verabschieden wir uns nun…" Drehe mich um.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(AN: Man soll dramatische Momente doch wenigstens ein kleines bisschen auskosten dürfen… -seufz-)

…

…

Und dann tue ich genau das, was wir abgesprochen haben. Ich werfe den Stein über die Brüstung direkt in den darunterliegenden See… Ich beende meinen Satz. „…von unserem alten Leben, das es ohnehin längst nicht mehr gab…"

Wir treten nach vorn und sehen, wie er untergeht. „Das war's", meint Fynn nüchtern. „Damit gehören wir endgültig hierher."

„MELAMIN!" Es ist Legolas, er strahlt und hebt sie hoch, wirbelt sie rum. Ich lächle. Elrond tritt zu uns. „Ihr könnt nie wieder zurück!" „Nein, aber wir sind zuhause…"

Er lächelt. „Dann ist eure Entscheidung die Richtige." Julia kichert und nickt heftig.

Und das finde ich auch. Ich grinse Thranduil zu.

„Was meinst du, König, ist das nicht ein Grund für ein weiteres Fest?"

_Tjap… -seufz- Das war's! Ein wenigstens halb-Happy End, oder?_

_Würde mich über Kommis natürlich sehr freuen… -lol- Ganz liebe Grüsse, eure_

_Moony_


	33. Ankündigung!

**ABER…** Nicht hier auf Denn mit hab ich in letzter Zeit nur Ärger. –nerv- Dauernd steigt es bei mir aus, respektive ich kann nicht einloggen…

Falls es trotzdem noch Interessenten an der Fortsetzung von „Erklär mir mal, was Liebe ist" gibt:

Ich lade sie wöchentlich (wenn ich es schaffe, es kann immer mal was dazwischenkommen…-sry- ) auf fanfiktion.de hoch. Dort bin ich unter demselben Nick anzutreffen, mit der Suchfunktion geht's noch leichter, einfach in die Kategorie Bücher – Herr der Ringe – Suchen: Nach Autorennamen oder so ähnlich, dann MoonyTatze und –schwups- findet ihr euch bei mir wieder! Gaaanz einfach… oder? –grins-

**UND…** Nicht zu vergessen… Mal ein paar kleine Infos zur Story…

Der Titel lautet: „Erklär mir mal, was Sein und Schein ist"

Also ich kann nur sagen, der Titel ist nicht gerade super, aber mir ist nix anderes eingefallen, das mit dem, was in der Story passieren soll (besser was ich mir für das Ende der Story ausgedacht habe…) geht.

**WAS…**kommt drin vor? Verrat ich nicht… -kicher- Nur soviel sei gesagt: Glorfindel und Robin kommen vor… Klar. Aber wer gedacht hat, nach „Erklär mir mal, was Liebe ist", geht das mit den zwei flott voran irrt sich… Ausserdem gibt's wieder mal eine Reise, Wiedersehen mit alten Bekannten und eine Überraschung/Familienzuwachs… ;-) Lasst euch überraschen!

Das erste Kapitel hab ich zur Beta geschickt und wenn alles klappt dann sollte nächsten Freitag Abend das erste Kapitel zur Fortsetzung hochgeladen sein…

Also, wer Lust hat, noch mehr vom Chaostrio zu hören (lesen) soll doch mal reinschauen! Ich würde mich jedenfalls wirklich sehr freuen, den einen oder anderen Leser von „Erklär mir mal was Liebe" ist von auf FF.de wieder anzutreffen!

Lg, eure

Moony


End file.
